The Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya
by gb23
Summary: Direct follow on from the Beta storyline in The Disassociation of Haruhi Suzumiya. Nightmares, Visions. Introductions of Friendly and Hostile Faces. But Who is Friend? Who is Foe? And What is the Right Choice? BACK WITH A VENGANCE AFTER A LONG BREAK!
1. 1 Nightmares and Illness

_**Hey GB23 here!**_

_**This is my first fanfic ever, so forgive me if it's not so good! _**_

_**Based on my favourite anime series, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, this fic follows the events of the Disassociation of Harui Suzumiya's Beta Storyline. I know the Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya is gradually emerging from Japan, but i started this before i knew about that. And got pretty far. I'll try and upload weekly if you like!**_

_**That's all i really have to say! Reviews would be appriciated incredibly!**_

_**Oh and i don't own any of the characters in this fic!**_

I awoke on a barren plane, the sky dark red. It seemed so apocalyptic. My vision became less blurred and my senses became more aware in general. The ground was hot, like a summer's day, but worse. I was in pain. My body was burning. I felt next to no weight as I noticed my clothes were in tatters. As I opened my eyes and looked around from where I was sprawled, I could see 3 bodies on the floor charred, and in the distance, I could see a girl standing over a cliff edge. I stumbled to my feet, which burnt madly as they touched the floor. As I got closer to the person on the edge, I looked to the first of the lifeless bodies. Brown long hair. Charred School outfit. Unnaturally distressed facial expression. Itsuki Koizumi. I felt a tear roll down my face. Why? What the hell was happening? Besides, the only people that would shed a tear for him would be those weird stalkers of his! I looked to the right side of me to see the other two bodies. Both were female. Bloodstained purple bob hair. School outfit. Severely wounded. Torn and charred strawberry blonde hair. Maid outfit. Large chest size. Both lifeless. More tears were rolling down my cheeks. It felt just like that time with her in the closed space, but something was different. Death all around me. Looking to the cliff, the figure was still standing there, hair dancing in the chaos. Thunder was crackling in the red clouds above. Flames covered where life should have been. Smoke was rising from the land everywhere. I walked up to the figure, her skirt fluttering in the wind. Her head was bowed. As I got closer, she turned around. Haruhi Suzumiya was staring at me with spite. Tears rolling down her skin from her amber eyes. A vacant grin. And last of all beside her I saw the lifeless body of an innocent girl. Not killed by the flames. Blood was around where she lay. Her brown hair sprawled across the floor. Sasaki

A dream that I could never let become reality. As I wiped the dust from my eyes, I was reminded of this unfortunate event that clouded my mind as I slept. An apocalyptic predicament of my Nightmares, that i wished wouldn't ever leave them. The situation frankly left me feeling sick as i woke up this morning, and made me wonder how much that girl has changed the way my mind thinks to make me have dreams like that. After all, dreams are caused by the brain. Speaking of the devil, She was strolling briskly right in front of me, concern ravaging her body. And as we reached our destination, we prepared ourselves for what was to happen next. After all, the impossible had happened, Yuki Nagato was ill.

Standing here, i was reminded temporarily of the moment my life was corrupted for the first time. Ok, life with Haruhi in it was bad, but this was where things got much weirder. Yuki revealed she was an alien to me here. Almost a year ago now! And now we we're here once again, due to completely different circumstances, after all, how can an alien get ill!

Oh, I better say how this all started. Another quiet afternoon in the clubroom, which luckily for us didn't cause Haruhi to go on a world destroying rampage of Melancholy, and none of us noticed she wasn't there. Damn. I feel like a real idiot now, especially seeing as Yuki was somewhat a permanent presence in the clubroom. I bet Haruhi would blame me at some point for this. But she didn't know. Nagato-san being ill meant it'd begun. Koizumi was right. It begins now, or at least that's what we think.

"Kyon, stop walking so slowly! Is this why you're late all the time!" Haruhi boomed from the courtyard of the apartment block. She walked with incredible pace, so the rest of us were trailing her by some distance by the time we arrived. She was one of the fastest runners in our class, coincidentally.

_I'm not late! You're just all too early most of the time!  
_

I wondered whether it had crossed Haruhi's jumbled and messed up brain that Nagato could have been victim to one of these Epidemic viruses that appear once every few years and never actually do as much harm as the newspapers say. But still, our leader stomped on, charging through the doors to the apartment block. Typical Haruhi. The pervy old man was still at the counter, smiling as he watched 4 high school students charge through the lobby. He still scares me. He must think i'm a relative to Nagato-san! Or maybe even a boyfriend or something. There was something very strange about the whole idea of going out with an alien that's been inserted into a human body. Very Strange indeed. What was stranger was that Haruhi would actually go into a relationship with one! However, now was not the time to be thinking about trivial things like that!

How could Nagato-san possibly be ill? Surely, as a data being, it must be something like a computer virus? Or maybe it's something to do with the incident with Rousseau. I think it's got to be the first strike by her. That strange alien girl with the black hair. The one who grabbed Kimidori-san's arm violently at the café. It must be, right? I guess I'll find out in a second.

Haruhi knocked loudly on the door to Nagato's apartment. The tense seconds that followed were horrible. But soon we heard the light footsteps of someone inside on the wooden floor. The door opened to reveal a face that was familiar, but not in a way we were expecting.

"Ahhh, Kimidori-san! We weren't expecting to see you here. Are we able to see Nagato-san?" Koizumi broke the silence with his sleazy and seemingly false charm.

"Most certainly. She isn't too well, I'm afraid." Her polite reply was quick and sharp, as she moved aside invitingly. Haruhi was shocked, and to be totally honest, I was surprised she hadn't begun her interrogation yet…

"Why are you here with Yuki! Did you poison her!" Haruhi pressed as soon as the door closed. I nearly spoke too soon.

"HARUHI! I apologise on her behalf. Do you live nearby?" I stepped in. My my. How would that girl survive if she didn't have me stepping in all the time?

"Yes. I live just down the hall. I regularly visit Yuki to keep her company. It can be lonely living alone" Another sharp reply. No-one would suspect she's an alien, based on her method of speech. However, being around an alien's house does raise suspicions, as well as living n the smae apartment block as Yuki, and Asakura, before her 'move to Canada'. I even have my doubts. Our shoes were quickly off, as Haruhi pushed us towards the main room of the apartment. A rare sight was before us. Yuki was in pyjamas and huddled under a quilt, in the corner of the room. She looked so innocent. Any man would want to comfort her.

"Yuki! How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked, worried about her fellow Brigade member.

"I am fine. However, my illness obstructs my ability to commence normal activities" She replied.

"Let's get you some food. Soup always helps the ill, right? Mikuru-chan? Let's go to the Kitchen and find Yuki something to eat!" Haruhi exclaimed energetically, dragging Mikuru into the kitchen. Finally, a chance to ask Yuki some real questions.

"What's up?" I started, with Koizumi attentively listening in.

"Bodily functions are down to 40% of the normal Activity levels." Cryptic as ever.

"So you mean that something is stopping you from acting properly?" Koizumi added.

"Someone" a robotic reply.

"I presume Kimidori-san is from the Data Integration Thought Entity too" He continued

"Yes."

"Who did this to you?" I asked. I probably knew the answer already. Maybe I was asking for the closure. Maybe not. But I needed to hear it from her mouth. Her word was the most reliable I had.

"Kuyoh Suou." So it has begun. This got my thoughts running. But the whole situation is really confusing. Why did they even tell me all of that information on the Sunday? Nagato must have known I was there, at the café. After all, Kimidori-san can't have been there by coincidence, alongside the actions by Kuyoh-san. It's all making sense. But what next? Is this some sort of conflict already? I think that's what's happening. The espers, the aliens and the time-traveller have made moves. But where do I, Haruhi and Sasaki fall into all of this? Why am I at the centre of all of this? How am I supposed to choose who becomes the God? Why me!

"Yuki! We found some soup and bread in your cupboard! Hope you like Miso Soup!" Haruhi charged in after a short period of silence. I gazed at my watch. 6.54pm. The sun was barely setting in the distance over the crowd of hills and buildings.

"I bought that book back that you lent me too, Yuki! Shame there was no aliens or something! Though I liked the whole idea of secret government experiments to make super war children" Haruhi added, passing over a graphic novel to Nagato-san. I don't think I've ever seen her read a graphic novel. Haruhi seems like the kind to be into that kind of stuff, but not Nagato. You learn something new every day…

The next hour passed quite quickly. Yuki stormed through the soup Asahina-san had lovingly prepared. Ahhh, what I would give to try Asahina-san's soup, if it was any better than the beautiful tea she made at the clubroom. Koizumi and I played a game of chess, as he had the travel edition in his schoolbag. I lost twice in the time. Not my lucky day, I think. Haruhi continued to try and care for Yuki. Strangely she was doing a good job of it. She is incredibly multi-skilled after all. Eventually after tending to her needs, occasionally ordering me to do a menial task like getting some ice for her. She definitely had a temperature. And she was looking a complete mess.

After the chess game, I looked out of the window, observing the view from Nagato's apartment, as Koizumi picked up the book that Haruhi had returned to Yuki. I never knew he had an interest in books. Maybe he just never has the time for them. Isn't it strange how you can look out of a window up high, and see the world working away, just like how you'd look at an ant's nest with intense interest. Most people lead their lives regardless of the people looking down on them, like kids over ants. What if the ant's struck back one day? I was knocked from my ponderings by the smell of food. By this point, Asahina-san was still in the kitchen, cooking.

"Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun, Could you help me serve the meal to everyone?" Asahina-san called out. She's prepared food for us? I may be unlucky at chess, but the heavens must be blessing me for allowing me to have a meal prepared by Asahina-san! As we arrived at the kitchen, Asahina-san looked exhausted, and slightly scared.

"What's the problem?" Koizumi asked.

"I spoke to the higher ups in my organisation" She replied solemnly. Did this mean she was leaving? She certainly looks older than way back when the SOS-Brigade was formed.

"This isn't how it's supposed to happen. It's all different to how things are supposed to happen." The announcement came as a shock.

"What do you mean? Supposed to happen?"

"Everything's going haywire back in my timeframe. Something's happened that wasn't supposed to. Something's upset the flow of time." She replied, in quite a state. Wait…was it something to do with that meeting on Sunday?

"Do you know what's supposed to have changed?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You did something, Kyon-kun." She replied aggresively. Damn. Is it the meeting? But both Koizumi and Nagato-san understood what was happening when I called them on Saturday. Maybe it didn't actually happen in the future Asahina-san had come from…which means I messed up time. Damn it! I bet that's the answer.

"What's taking you so long! I bet it's you being slow, Kyon!" Haruhi shouted, interrupting the conversation. This is not a good situation. Damn. Why me? This is just crazy! Haruhi and Nagato-san were sat at the table ready to eat as we came in with the food. Pre-prepared Ramen. Normally I would not eat this, under any circumstances. It doesn't compare at all to the real thing. But it was Asahina-san's ramen. How could I resist!

As we ate, I noticed a few things. Nagato-san was eating at a comparatively slow rate, and she actually didn't finish her meal. Haruhi charged through the meal as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Asahina-san was acting in a similar manner to Nagato-san, and Koizumi ate at a slow but steady pace, seemingly whilst in deep thought.

About halfway through the meal, Yuki stopped. She looked completely exhausted. It was a surreal sight. Luckily, there was a futon prepared at the side of the room. Haruhi took her over to the futon and forced her to lie down and get some rest. This was really strange. Haruhi didn't return to the table, and continued to look after Yuki. You have to wonder whether it's some sort of motherly instinct.

Once the rest of us had finished, and the dishes had been cleared from the table, Koizumi and Asahina-san stood up and walked over to Haruhi and Yuki.

"We're going to make our way home now. Asahina-san isn't feeling too well. I wonder whether she's coming down with something similar to Nagato-san. Thank you for having us, Nagato-san. I hope you are well enough to come to school tomorrow. Have a good evening, Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi and Asahina-san made their exit. This left Me, Haruhi and Nagato. This could be quite nice, or horrific. The sane guess would be the second.

Before he left, Koizumi leant down to me and whispered into my ear.

"I'll do some investigation. Needless to say, my Organisation will be keen to strike back. The battle begins here." Koizumi said in a darker tone. He then smiled and accompanied Asahina-san out of the room, who was sweating madly.

"So, Kyon. Tell me about Sasaki." Haruhi enquired. What a topic of conversation!

"She and I met in cram school. We got on pretty well. But that's all there is to it!" I replied. It was pretty much the truth.

"Didn't Taniguchi and Kunikida say something about you two being in a relationship?" Haruhi kept digging. It was also obvious from this that she viewed the two of them as a single entity. Thank God she hasn't made them into a single person!

"False rumours. She thought relationships were stupid"

"Huh. I suppose we're quite similar then. Why do you know smart people like me and her, yet fail so badly in class!" Haruhi said in a boastful way. I'm pretty sure that's the first time Haruhi's questioned my seeming lack of intelligence.

"It's all because of your brigade that my grades aren't very good!" I tried to argue back.

"Kyon, you have time outside of school to study! Idiot!" She had a point. I just realised. This is the first time Haruhi has ever taken an interest in anything about me!

"Why are you asking questions about my life anyway, Haruhi! You never have before!"

"Well, I guess I've never had to sit in a room with you like this before" She replied. I swore I could see a slight blush, but maybe it was just the lighting. I checked my watch. 9.41pm. It was then I realised that I never picked up my keys in the morning. And my mum locks up around now. Damn it. I'm locked out!

"What's up?" Haruhi caught onto my change in mood.

"My mum locks up at 9.30. Its 9.41 now and I left my keys at home. I'm locked out for the night" Oh how I curse the early morning rush to get to school on time...

"Kyon, you idiot! I have a free room back at my place. My parents are away for the week. I guess, if you want to, just for tonight, you can stay over mine! Just as long as you don't tell anyone! If my parents found out, I'd die!" Haruhi offered, stuttering at the mention of her parents. It was strange, seeing this side of Haruhi. A Haruhi that was offering instead of taking. Somehow it fits in with a more conventional view of an omnipotent God. Then again, Haruhi can never be considered near the boundaries of modern conventions. Her existence simply contradicts them. She seemed tired. That's probably why. Maybe the aggressive attitude has stopped because of this?

"If it'd be ok with you…" I shyly replied. I guess I was still awkward about these kinds of things. How childish of me! Nagato-san was fast asleep behind Haruhi, who had Koizumi's travel chess-set in her hands, looking at me with an excited stare. It's amazing how the thought of a board game can change someone's mood instantly!

For the next half an hour, we duelled at chess. Nagato continued to slumber, which was a surreal sight in itself.

What was most interesting about the way Haruhi played was that she was incredibly composed at the beginning, observing me before every move with great interest. It was incredibly disorientating, having this girl staring at me before every move. She'd laugh madly every time she took one of my pieces, pointing her finger at me and making a declaration about how she was never going to let me win anyway. And when I took her pieces, she'd look to the side saying "Pfft, I meant for that to happen. It's all a part of my plan!" Her superiority complex was easy to see. It was a matter of pride for her, even with no witnesses!

Needless to say, Haruhi won. She got unbelievably agitated when I took her Queen, though. I wonder if it caused Closed Space to appear. I swear I'm turning into some sort of sadist towards Koizumi. Seeing that forever smiling kissass suffer was somewhat entertaining. Though I wouldn't want to distract him from researching our current situation. It was a bit daunting, the prospect of some sort of underground war going on, due to two girls having strange superpowers. It was ridiculous. But for them it was a way of life. How strange...

"We'd best go now, Kyon, and let Yuki get some rest! And we need to sleep at some point too, Kyon!" Haruhi announced, respectfully. What was this change in personality! Yuki was still sleeping calmly in the corner. I was still quite concerned for her welfare, but for some unfathomable reason, I wouldn't sleep here. Maybe it was the fear of being frozen in time for another 3 years. Who knows!

A night at Haruhi's house though! I couldn't fathom how this could possibly turn out. It'd probably be worse than being home alone with my sister after she's had some sort of sugar filled energy drink. I'll try and find a way to get through this. Though I have a feeling it'll be worse than those Batsu Games, like the ones where you aren't allowed to laugh. They look like real torture. Note to self; Make sure Haruhi ever watches any of those so she doesn't get any ideas!

**_There you go guys, Hope you like it! Next Chapter up soon, ok! :O_**


	2. 2 Into the Den!

_**Hey!**_

_**GB23 back, quicker than i said i would with a second chapter!**_

_**I'm excited for how you'll react to all of the things i've thrown in.**_

_**I hope it's ok! Into the Den of Haruhi! Oh, and i don't own any of the characters yet!**_

The walk to Haruhi's apartment was short. She lived in a penthouse of an apartment block about 3 streets away. The tower block was much taller than Nagato-san's and Kimidori-san's, but much thinner in width. Much more like a skyscraper. The grounds of the block were filled with a vibrant and extensive garden, with a covered seating area in the middle. I don't know why, but it felt a tiny bit like a retirement home, or a public garden. Walking through the sliding doors, I assumed by the state of the apartment block's internal décor, that Haruhi's parents were quite rich. Though maybe they aren't as rich as my impression had figured, as surely if they were, Haruhi would have her own apartment. As we climbed the tower via the elevator, Haruhi struck up a conversation.

"What do you think Mikuru-chan's next outfit should be? Cosplay? Police woman? Harajuku Girl?" She asked. As the thought of Asahina-san in any of those outfits would turn any normal teenage guy's outfits to jelly, I was knocked out of my day dream by the tone of the elevator signalising we had reached the top floor.

"So?" Haruhi enquired.

"Harajuku?" I replied, still in a minor daze.

"Kyon has a soft spot for Lolita then?" Haruhi teased.

"Erm…maybe?" I replied, so as to not give anything away. But the thought of Asahina-san in any of those outfits would be endearing, to say the least. Weirdly, thoughts of Haruhi in that ponytail wandered into my head. Though it was irresistible, why the hell would I want to think about that now! Especially before going into Haruhi's apartment! Moreover, what the hell would her apartment be like! Maybe I should go and break into my own house. I'd rather be caught doing that, than have to suffer going into some sort of Lunatic Asylum!

"Stupid Kyon." She looked at me with some sort of glare, as she opened the door to the apartment. Moment of truth!

"Sorry about the mess! I'm not too good at keeping things tidy!" She announced as we walked into the cosy apartment. In front of me was a hallway, dark and gloomy and full of abstract art pieces and 5 doors. The end door was ajar, revealing the main room.

"It's ok! My room is probably worse!" I replied. First impressions...relatively normal!

"You're probably right. Couldn't imagine your room being clean. Especially with your organisation skills" She replied, with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Thanks. You're too kind." I sarcastically replied, as we entered the main room. In front of me was a huge glass wall outlooking on the city. It was a fantastic view, especially at night, even better than at Nagato-san's apartment! I could only imagine looking out on the city in the daytime though. Haruhi jumped onto one of the black sofas in front of the Television.

"Sit down! Make yourself at home!" Haruhi ordered. The house had a very western layout. From what I could see, there was a room up some stairs, which looked like a kitchen. I guess I was too tired to make a proper assumption. The ambient lighting added to my tiredness.

"Let's watch a movie!" Haruhi exclaimed as I sat next to her. Being a guest to this person meant I had to endure any punishment she wanted to push on me. She quickly ran off to her room. Immediately after she left I got a text message.

-FROM: SASAKI-

-Kyon, I think we need to talk about the meeting that happened on Sunday. There are some things I would like to clear up, and I believe you are one of the people that could help me.-

Oh, the irony. Sat here in one God's house, I get a text from another one! Ahh, how do I do this? I'll tell her to meet me at the station at 4 tomorrow. I can probably get out of SOS activities by saying I need to take Shamisen to the vets. I wonder what she'll have to say…

"Kyon! What movie do you wanna watch!" Haruhi re-emerged in a set of a pair of shorts and a strappy top. It was kinda cute. But I don't wanna think about that kind of stuff! She was carrying about 5 DVD's. A couple of anime movies and some gory western film. We ended up watching Howl's Moving Castle, after alot of Haruhi persuasion. Why did she ask me if she knew which one she was going to watch! It wasn't that bad actually. I kept looking at Haruhi's animated face at various intervals in the movie. The shock at times. The wide eyed grin. She should seriously take photos and sell them as SOS Brigade merchandise alongside the infamous photos of Asahina-san. We'd be rich!

The time was now about half past midnight. Haruhi was slowly becoming very tired, and I have to admit I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"I'll go and get some duvets. You can sleep on that sofa over there. Do you want some bed clothes as well?" Haruhi asked as the ending credits began

"Yes please...Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" She turned.

"Thank You for letting me come over! It's a really nice gesture!" I smiled. She started blushing madly. I guess she really can't take a compliment.

"I can't let an SOS-Brigade member sleep on the streets! It'd be an embarrassment to all of us! And I don't think Yuki has a spare bed!" She stuttered as she attempted to give a good reply. She quickly walked out of the room. I knew Yuki did have a spare bed, but I shouldn't try and tell Haruhi that. At this point, I guess subconsciously, my mind told my bladder to go to the toilet now. I guess these things can't be helped! I got up wearily, and stumbled to the door Haruhi had just slipped through. I didn't know where it was though. Damn it!

"Haruhi, you there?" I asked, reaching a dark hall with five doors.

"In here!" She shouted, in one of the dimly lit rooms. The room I entered was sprayed with various bits and bobs. A metal detector. A strangely coloured pebble. A large pile of DVD's, mostly science fiction and anime. Various books about myths related to the occult. A games console in the corner with some Fantasy RPG's beside it. A large bookshelf on the wall full of graphic novels. Everything in her room matched her character completely. Apart from the waterbed, which looked incredibly comfortable…

"What are you looking at!" Haruhi was sat by a clothes draw, holding a grey pair of jogging pants.

"I'm just seeing if your room was anything like you!" I replied honestly.

"Well…is it?" She asked, looking up to me inquisitively. Now, I could say one of two things. I could compliment Haruhi or make some Philosophical Anecdote, like a room is a physical representation of one's thought patterns, or something stupid like that. Now that I think about it, that wasn't philosophical at all. Luckily, we don't do Philosophy at School. It'd just be another subject I'd fail at! The first option would probably add to Haruhi's already overinflated ego, which isn't gonna happen… I could just not compliment her at all. It's not amazing, is it?

"It's hard to judge a person by their room. I guess I was being foolish…though I do love the idea of a water bed." I ogled the large bed next to the window.

"Stupid Kyon. You're not sleeping in my bed! That's perverted! And you'd probably search my room in the middle of the night! And I can't allow that!" She replied. Clearly, she misjudged my character, though I was intrigued to find what secrets lurked in the room of Haruhi Suzumiya… I looked at her bookcase, and noticed a small amount of new Shoujo mangas. Weird. I thought Haruhi thought love was an illusion! Time to ask her about it!

"Why do you have a collection of Shoujo manga as well? I thought you didn't believe in love!" I asked. It feels really strange to be asking this question. In reflection, that was such a damn weird question to ask. Haruhi stood up, now with a grey hoody in her arms too. She was clearly thrown off guard.

"…Here, put these on." She passed me the clothes. A pair of Unisex jogging pants and a unisex hoody. Lucky for me, right? I don't wanna wear girls' clothes! Knowing Haruhi, she'd take pictures and sell them for 500 yen a piece! As I turned away, she answered.

"…it's kinda interesting, seeing people perceiving a relationship with love in. I think maybe I didn't believe in it because I hadn't found it yet. I don't know whether I believe in it now. It makes a bit of sense though, everything about a person clicking or something like that." It was much quieter and repressed than her usual manner of speech. A melancholical Haruhi! Koizumi's gonna be having fun tonight! It was a very different response to what I was expecting. I was expecting some stupid reply taking a shot at me… Her responses today have been somewhat different. She seems to have changed a bit. Maybe it's tiredness. Maybe it's panic. Maybe she's actually changing. Actually, I take that last point back. She won't change!

"So, why were you looking for me?" Haruhi asked, picking up a DVD from the top of the pile in the middle of her bedroom floor.

"Erm…I kinda realised that I didn't know where the bathroom was…" I asked in embarrassment. She pointed down the hall and I followed her hands directions. I just realised then that it was the first time I've ever been in a house alone with a girl of the same age. Even the first time in a girl's bedroom. Nagato-san doesn't count, right?

Re-emerging from the bathroom, Haruhi's clothes were a surprisingly good fit. Just a bit too tight, but I feel lucky that the daily climb to school kept me healthy. Haruhi had now moved to the main room again, and was snuggled in a blanket in front of the television. I sat down on the other sofa and lay down, looking at the television. Haruhi lay down on her sofa as well.

"This is like some kind of weird sleepover, isn't it?" Haruhi announced.

"A coincidental one, more like." I replied, making the point firmly.

"True. Poor Yuki. I hope I'm not ill soon. Being ill wastes valuable time that we could use to try and find strange things!" She added. I take back everything I said about Haruhi being more mature. She must have been just tired.

"Let's get some sleep, Kyon!" Haruhi requested. I glanced at my watch, and agreed immediately. As I lay my head down, I heard Haruhi whisper "Good night Kyon-kun" before laying her own head down. I could easily have been hearing things though. This is incredibly weird though

I am sleeping in the house of a god/time warp/being with the potential for auto evolution. A girl who you'd easily be able to class as crazy just through meeting her. A girl who has dragged me along on her endeavours in the SOS Brigade, meeting a freaky esper with no sense of personal space, yet incredible acting skills, a cute time traveller who has a future version of herself manipulating my fate every once in a while and a quiet alien with superpowers like from anime series like Fullmetal Alchemist on the way. I've enjoyed it though. Despite the moments of great confusion, like back in that closed space with Haruhi, Everyone's revelations, Asahina-san's future version, Asahina-san's kidnapping etc etc etc. I've enjoyed it though. Memories I will cherish for a long time. Hey, I could write a children's book about all of this! I'd be rich! But this has all gone haywire since Sasaki re-appeared. Damn it!

"Kyon?" I heard Haruhi interrupt my trail of thought. I lifted my head to see Haruhi sat up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt like it was real, even though it makes no sense?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I replied, confused.

"I had a really weird one once. Me and you were trapped in the school." She replied. Why is she bringing it up?

"In the School? I had one like that" I let slip. Damn me and my tiredness!

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I nervously replied, realising my mistake.

"What happened in it?" She asked, intrigued.

"I can't really remember. Sorry Haruhi!" I replied nervously.

"If you say so…" she let the topic go. An awkward moment, to say the least! Something like that being revealed, even in half asleep state, would probably have disastrous consequences. Maybe even as bad as revealing that I am/was John Smith. I guess I have another secret weapon. I couldn't decide whether this was a good thing or not….

A couple of minutes of trying to get to sleep, and I found that it wasn't going to happen. I looked up at the ceiling, a glass roof. You could see the stars so clearly through the roof. I bet Haruhi loved sleeping in here, being able to fantasise about aliens all night long. If only she knew aliens actually existed and were all around her, alongside espers, Time travellers and everything like that. And it was all her fault…allegedly. At least she didn't believe in Death Gods…unless I'm speaking too soon. I bet she watches some sort of anime related to that kind of stuff. It'll likely cause me some grief if she starts believing in them too! I looked over to see if Haruhi was asleep yet, and to my surprise, she was looking at the stars too, and she looked over at the same time.

"Can't sleep?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really. Got a lot on my mind." I replied. In retrospective, I probably shouldn't have said that. But at least she didn't catch on.

"Hmm. What's the time?" She asked. A gaze at my watch, and it didn't really faze me. It should have, but it didn't.

"1.06am" I read to Haruhi.

"Hmm. We could watch another film?" Haruhi asked, quite innocently. It was quite cute as well. I should punch myself for thinking that. Haruhi? Cute? That's like calling a rabid bear a big softie. Bad analogy, but it works. Besides, I wasn't in a position to reject her offer. I had nothing better to do with my time, if I can't fall asleep. And I was in her house!

"Yeah, sure." I said, sleepily. I guess I wasn't really in a good state to sleep. Too much on my mind? Possibly. Sasaki had complicated things that were already too complicated! It's a real shame that Haruhi can't know about anything to do with this, because I could really use her brainpower.

"I really wanna watch Nausicaa!" Haruhi announced. I didn't really have a choice. Haruhi never gave me a choice in these kinds of things. I'm surprised she's given me the choice to decide about so many things this evening. Maybe she's just playing host. Wouldn't surprise me! After she put the DVD in the player, she turned to me, and grinned wildly. I guessed she really liked this film!

"I'm gonna grab some milkshake. I'll grab you some too!" She announced excitedly before skipping off. How that girl has so much energy at gone 1 in the morning is beyond my comprehension. Maybe she really is a God!

A moment's rest from Haruhi and my mind drifted again. I swear I over think things way too much, but I suppose the situation means I'm allowed to. This time, I'm going to dwell on why I'm in this whole situation. Is it my fault for talking to Haruhi on that day? Leading to her creating the SOS Brigade? But then again…wait, I can't question the whole of time and all of that, which would be stupidly confusing. On the subject of time, I was dreading the next time I would be in the Clubroom with no Haruhi. I'd be quizzed about Sunday, and that unfortunate incident that had my brain in such a twist. I couldn't lie to them. All of them have a reason to know the truth, especially Mikuru-chan. She could be wiped from existence if anything goes wrong. Wow. This is all really confusing!

"Kyon, Your thinking face is really weird." Haruhi was eerily close to my face, staring as if I was some sort of caged animal, or a test subject. I didn't notice, but when you see a highly animated pretty girl in front of you, you're supposed to notice. Wow, I must have been really deep in thought. And did I just compliment Haruhi again! I'm turning into Koizumi now…let's just hope the smile isn't infectious too!

"I'm sorry! Like I've said, I've got a lot on my mind!" I apologised. Now I was really embarrassed.

"As Brigade Chief, I want to support my subordinates in times of difficulty! Tell me your problem!" Haruhi announced, standing over me with some sort of inspired pose.

"Erm, it's nothing really. All about the future and all that!" I replied. I wasn't really lying this time, in some sort of really twisted way…

"Ahhh, I trust you'll make a good decision for once in your life!" Haruhi boomed "If not, you'll embarrass me and my Brigade, and you don't want to do that, do you, Kyon!" She added menacingly, before passing me a glass with chocolate milkshake in. Oh if only she knew that I've probably already made a bad decision!

"You better drink it all! That stuff's imported!" Haruhi ordered, as she sat next to me. As the opening titles of the movie came on, Haruhi stole some of the duvet I was hiding under. Weird…I'm sure Taniguchi would be so envious he'd be crying if he saw this scene. Luckily, there's no romance, unlike what he would have insinuated.

"It's cold…" Haruhi shivered. I noticed it too. I moved over from the centre of the sofa to the side.

"Sit a bit closer. Two people's body heat is better than one." I said, trying not to sound like some sort of a pervert. Any normal teenager would find it a bit weird to see two friends sharing a duvet. Well, Haruhi is weird would be the only believable reply to such a statement.

"Ok. Just don't try anything or you'll be out the door quicker than a cat seeing a hoard of German Shepherds" She snapped, looking away. I wondered for a moment if she was blushing. She edged closer and I could feel her shoulder touching mine, her hair falling on the tip of my shoulder, her slender leg leaning against mine. Why I'm describing these details is beyond me. I'm a 17 year old teenager, my mind will wander!

"Have you ever watched this before?" Haruhi asked. I'd heard about it, but I wasn't too much into anime films. I guess I've never really had the attention span. Shonen Manga is my thing. I somehow think that it may be one thing me and Haruhi have in common.

"Nope. Is it good?" I asked, out of courtesy, of course.

"Yeah! It's my favourite!" Haruhi sounded like a little kid.

"It's bound to be insane and full of espers, aliens and time travellers then." I replied sarcastically, to which she punched me in the chest lightly for.

"That's not nice" Haruhi frowned.

"Let's call it revenge for you bossing me around all this time!" I smirked

"And? That's my job as SOS Brigade chief!" Haruhi declared.

"Then why boss me around more than everyone else!"

"Because…you're Kyon! It's your job! Besides, shouldn't you be happy that you get all the fun jobs to do! I bet Itsuki, Yuki and Mikuru-chan would be jealous!" Haruhi declared.

"You have a point. Especially Mikuru-chan. If she was in my position, she'd be grateful for not being abused by you everyday." I replied.

"She's our mascot! She always has to look enticing!" Haruhi snapped back.

"So why can't you or Yuki be mascot?" I replied. I'm not sure why, but I knew the answer already. A pointless question.

"Because Mikuru-chan's cute! And she's got huge ones!" Haruhi looked even more animated. I sighed. I just really couldn't muster the effort to reply to that. It's nearly 2 in the morning. So silence fell, just as the character of the film started speaking. Haruhi turned her attention to the film.

"Kyon…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming over tonight. I get lonely when Mom and Dad aren't home. It means a lot to me." Haruhi looked up to me as I turned to look at her. She had a genuine smile. I could tell. For some reason, my stomach suddenly felt really strange. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck looking at her with some half-smile on my face. She stayed for a moment, looking at me too. It was like time had stopped. She had the aura around her. I couldn't tell what was going on. My stomach was fluttering like crazy. My heartbeat grew faster. What the hell was going on? Before I was able to react, she quickly looked back at the TV. I quickly turned away too, feeling my cheeks turn red. Why was I stuck looking at her like that! Really awkward moment! I just realised. I should reply to what she said.

"It's ok, Haruhi! It was kind of you to let me stay over in a time of difficulty! What I'd expect of our Brigade Chief!" I replied, attempting to do my best to compliment her. I really suck at compliments. I remember when I complimented my cousin once. She just smiled and said I was cute. Stupid Kyon! Not to mention I'm becoming more like that bastard. I'm not a kiss up! Honestly!

She turned to look at me with that million-watt smile, and said something that I almost didn't expect.

"It's the best of both worlds then!" She grinned. I guess she was right. I was happy that I wasn't sleeping on the streets. She was happy she had company. It worked well!

The film was pretty good. From what I gathered it was from some post apocalyptic world with some girl as a hero. Halfway through, I felt something soft land on my shoulder. It was warm. I looked down to my shoulder to see Haruhi, fast asleep on my shoulder. It's not often that you can see Haruhi looking and being like a normal human. A normal Haruhi isn't right. But it's kinda cute, either way. I moved back slightly to lean on the back of the sofa and Haruhi's lifeless body followed me, her arms loosely wrapped around my arm. If I wasn't tired, this would be incredibly awkward, but luckily for me, I was. I looked up, staring at the beautiful night sky, and before long, I was knocked out for the evening.

**_So a night at Haruhi's finishes. But what awaits them in the morning! What of Sasaki!_**

**_I've got about 70 pages to upload still, i'm ahead of the game, but i'm gonna upload them gradually._**

**_Please review! I'd love you forever...and maybe for a day on top! ok!  
_**


	3. 3 Confusion?

_**Yo, i'm back again!**_

_**Last Chapter for a while! I've got to do some work on the next bit! But this is indeed an exciting chapter!  
**_

That dream. It's happening again. That vacant, sadistic grin.

"Kyon.." she continue the stare.

"Haruhi....what happened?" Tears continued.

"No-one..."

"What are you saying?"

"No-one can get in our way now. No-one can harm us. We are free..." The smile grew. But her eyes still gave the vacant stare. Fear ran through my veins

"Kyon! Wake up!" A booming voice took me from the nightmare. Haruhi Suzumiya was staring at me, confused.

"Wha…Haruhi!" I rose, dazed. Outside, the sky was just turning brighter, a sign of the sunrise.

You know? They say that you have thousands of dreams whilst you sleep, yet you only ever remember one. Interesting, right?

"You were crying in your sleep. You shouldn't be so pathetic. We all have nightmares. I know they're bad, but they're just dreams right? They can't harm us! At least whilst we're awake!" She told me, wiping the residue from my cheek. I shuddered when she said "They can't harm us!" Way to close to what she said in the dream! What Haruhi said rings true but...that dream was too realistic. Was it a premonition? A warning? I couldn't tell. Maybe it was one of those lucid dreams I heard about. I must be crazier than the girl stood in front of me if I'm having those kinds of dreams!

"Sorry. I guess dreams are like that sometimes...It's already morning?" I asked in a daze. I noticed she was way to close to me. Maybe the daze of waking up stopped me from reacting heavily.

"Yeah! I wanted to wake you up. After all, you don't have your sister to do the job of annoying you this morning! Besides, I'm going to have a shower now, so look after the apartment for a second!" Haruhi replied. I thought I'd get a bit of a lie-in this morning, but I forgot, this is Haruhi Suzumiya we are dealing with. You never get what you expect with her! But my mind wandered for a moment…Haruhi…shower? Snap out of it Kyon! Besides, it's only normal for a teenager to have such thoughts, right? On another note, Haruhi looked like she was in a real state. They say some people have bad hair days, but this was more than that. I felt like Medusa was watching me!

"You pervert." Haruhi must have read my face like a book. Am I really that easy to read! Haruhi skipped off to the shower, leaving me sat there on her sofa. I looked down to the table and saw my phone. I wonder whether Sasaki's text back yet. Wait a sec. When did my phone get there! I thought it was on the floor…maybe it wasn't. Maybe Haruhi moved it…Damn it! She better not have read through the texts or I'll be in a load of trouble! A couple of minutes passed as I tried to become more active from my sleepy state. Haruhi re-emerged into the main room, in full school uniform, with wet hair, and a towel in one hand, and her trademark yellow ribbon in the other.

"Go and get changed! If you make me late, there will be a punishment!" She roared, stomping towards the sofa. She seemed a bit agitated. I grabbed my bag from beside the sofa, and my phone from the table, and quickly left the room. Didn't want Haruhi seeing anything on my phone…if she hadn't already.

As I left the room, my thoughts drifted back to the dream I had just been interrupted from. What does it mean? If it's my thoughts, then I really am weird. What if it's an interruption by Haruhi's thoughts? Sasaki's involvement means she's jealous. Jealous of what? We're friends! Why be jealous of that! Why do we have to have such a stubborn girl as our leader…? And why was it occuring again!

I brought my thoughts back to reality when I entered the bathroom. A new day! Though I was still way too tired to be fit for school. Well, I do have Biology followed by Geography. I'll catch up on the lost sleep then. As I got into my school clothes, the thought of my evening hung heavy over my head. What did Sasaki want to talk about? It was a bit out of the blue, especially for a text message. Usually she would have called or something, but she text me instead. Maybe she was told. Maybe it was her insanely good 'predictions'. Who knows! She is a God-candidate, after all. Though it seems even harder to call Sasaki a god! She's just an old friend! How can she be a God!

"Kyon! Stop slacking! We need to leave! And you're buying me breakfast on the way if we can't get any before we leave!" Haruhi moaned. I guessed I would be parting with some more of my allowance. How the hell would I get through College if Haruhi was still planning on SOS Brigade meetings! I would quickly put that terrible thought to the back of my head, and back to getting changed. I had a quick wash before putting my uniform on, because no doubt Haruhi would moan about uncleanliness effecting the reputation of the Brigade if I wasn't clean. *sigh* She really does have me under her complete control, doesn't she? It's like Universal Blackmail. Do as I say or I'll destroy the planet. What a drama queen.

Just as I said that, with my hands finishing off my tie, the bathroom door burst open, a with a frustrated Haruhi charging in.

"What the hell are you doing, Haruhi!" I screamed in horror and embarrassment. Here's where I would go on about how most guys would enjoy this, but you know the drill. This IS Haruhi, after all.

"You're ready. Let's go" She dragged me by my collar out of the room and to the front door, dropping me on the carpet. Checking my phone was still in my pocket; I put my shoes on quickly and grabbed my bag. With the speed of a shopaholic who has just seen a sale on in a department store in the distance, Haruhi stormed out of the apartment, dragging me by my tie. Checking my watch, the time was only 7.45 in the morning. We still had another hour and a quarter till we had to be there! I could only imagine we weren't going the direct route…

The hum of fridges was one of the few things that could be heard. In possibly the most uninteresting moment I've ever been in with Haruhi Suzumiya, she was dragging me around a shop, ordering me to by her breakfast. I really don't envy her future boyfriend.

"Buy me this." She said, passing a large Onigiri my way. Luckily I had about 2000 yen on me. I'd be a bit troubled for lunch today without money. She walked off after giving me the triangle package. I decided to pick up a bento box that this shop was offering. It was probably going to rubbish, but ah well. It was either that or something from the canteen, and frankly, I wasn't going to risk it! I went up to the till and noticed Haruhi was standing outside, turned away from the shop. Hmm. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but is she in a mood with me! Ah, probably not, otherwise Koizumi would have let me know. *sigh* Why am I having to think so hard this morning!

"Catch." I threw the Onigiri at Haruhi, who quickly turned and caught it.

"What are you doing, idiot?" She replied in a sort of monotone.

"How come you're so moody this morning?" I countered. I was kind of right, I guessed. The Haruhi I know would have been much more animated.

"Nothing." She replied, in a sort of sarcastic tone.

"Not a morning person?"

She didn't even grunt. We walked up a hill. I figured that walking from Haruhi's would mean I wouldn't have to go up that hill this morning! It figures that there's an even steeper and longer hill from Haruhi's house…leading to the halfway point on my usual hill. And what made it worse was that Haruhi was walking away from me. I guess I should just leave her to mull over whatever's going on in her mind. She wasn't one to open up anyway. About halfway up Haruhi's hill, I was punched on the shoulder by a familiar figure.

"Kyon! How come you're walking this way today?" Taniguchi arrived beside me. I nodded to the girl about 20 metres ahead.

"Oh, Kyon! Why are you stalking her! I always knew you were into the weirdoes, but I never knew you were one too!" I punched him, annoyed at his remark.

"I got locked out after visiting Nagato-san, and Haruhi offered me the chance to stay at her house…" Was all I could say before the idiot interrupted.

"You stayed round her house! Oh Kyon! I never knew you were such a player!" He stated, allowing me to hit him once more.

"You really are a wannabe ladies man, Taniguchi." I replied.

"So nothing happened?"

"Nope. We watched a couple of weird movies and went to sleep."

"Maybe that's why she's pissed with you." Even he could see such a thing.

"Why would she be pissed at me because nothing's happening between us! She's the one that calls me an idiot all the time! She's the one who says love is an idiotic collection of primal desires! Like she would ever want to date any guy, let alone me!" I replied, stating the obvious.

"You know I'm only teasing, Kyon-kun!" Why use the demeaning speech now! By this point we were pretty much at the school gates. Haruhi was completely out of sight by now.

"How is Yuki-chan?" Taniguchi asked as we changed to indoor shoes.

"She was pretty ill yesterday. I don't know if she'll be in today." I replied. I wonder if she will be in…

"Ah man! That must suck!" He replied, and the conversation ended.

Entering the classroom, I did my daily ritual of checking what Haruhi was doing. As I anticipated, her head stuffed in her arms, hiding from anyone else. I sat down and sighed. With 5 minutes before Okabe-sensei was due to arrive, I turned and attempted to make conversation with Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi. What's up? You haven't really talked all morning!"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired still." I had to agree with her statement. I had about 4 hours of sleep at least!

"Oh Haruhi, I have to be home for 4 tonight. As punishment for not coming home last night, my mum's making me take Shamisen to the Vet's for a check up." I added.

"Oh…cool…How's he doing? I still haven't come over to say hello to him, have I?" She replied, lifting her head up to reply, just so I could see her amber orbs eyeing me up. Just by looking at her eyes, I could see she wasn't in a good mood.

"He's doing ok. Still as lazy and stupid as ever."

"Just like you." She added, lowering her head again as the bell went. About 5 minutes into the lesson, I could hear Haruhi sleeping behind me. I joined her a bit later until lunch break.

"Hey Kyon. Sleeping isn't really good for you in school." I felt a tapping on my head as I heard Taniguchi's teasing. I lifted my head to see Taniguchi and Kunikida sat around my desk. Ah, lunch time already. I lifted my head and grabbed my Bento Box out of my bag.

"Aw Kyon! Those are really good! From that shop at the bottom of the hill, right!" Kunikida asked.

"Yeah. I guess you know why I was down near there this morning." I replied.

"Taniguchi-san told me." He replied, with a slight giggle.

"Kyon's learned his lesson about leaving his keys at home!" Taniguchi sniped.

"Ha-ha! Kyon! What was her house like! Are her parents weird too! I'd imagine her dad would be really protective…" I looked away, and down to my phone, which had just vibrated, with a text from Koizumi, requesting my presence at the clubroom.

"Sorry, guys, I'd love to stay, but I'm needed!" I said before standing up.

"You're not getting out of this! And I'm having your bento box!" Taniguchi announced as I left. What could Koizumi possibly want now! I bet it's something to do with last night…

"Hello, Kyon-kun" An ever smiling face greeted me as I opened the clubroom door. 2 people were in the room. Nagato-san and Koizumi.

"Nice to see you well again, Yuki!" I said, before sitting down. She looked at me and simply looked at Koizumi before turning back to her book.

"I'm still recovering. Activities are at 90%. The virus has been eliminated." She announced with her usual monotone.

"Good to see you're on the up then" She simply nodded in reply.

"You probably know why I've called you out, Kyon-kun" His slimy smile disappeared.

"Kinda. But I get the feeling you're going to explain." I replied, leaning on my hand.

"Yes. Asahina-san has had to return to the future, at the request of her superiors. It turns out this meeting with Sasaki-san should never have happened. And time has been warped as a result. Luckily, there is some space before the changes in our time plane start to affect other planes in the future. A staggered effect, as it would seem." I understood what the esper was saying. Simply, the present has changed, but it hasn't changed the future yet.

"Also, it would seem all of the enemies of ours have made their moves. If we can consider them enemies of ours. All of them apart from Sasaki-san. It would seem that you, Suzumiya-san and Sasaki-san are not the direct targets in this conflict. You are just the reason for the fight. I can understand why they oppose us, but I still don't understand what role you are to play in these events, Kyon-kun." He finished his explanation. Oh what he didn't know.

"I apparently am the person that can transfer Haruhi's powers to Sasaki."

"So Sasaki-san does not have the same powers as Haruhi?"

"Kyouko believes Haruhi's powers were stolen from Sasaki. I don't quite understand why. What confused me even more was that Sasaki didn't even want the powers, and all of them seemed reluctant to work together." I replied.

"An interesting scenario. So you believe all of them believe this to be the case?"

"Yes. And i know that they're not lying about their claims. Sasaki's powers create a different type of closed space to what Haruhi creates. A calm space, that is unchanging."

"Ah. This is interesting. Their claims are true. But you say the tie between them is weak! Maybe the strength of the SOS Brigade's ties will give us an advantage if it comes to fighting!" Koizumi replied. Maybe he was right. Maybe unity was our strength. Hmm. On that note the bell rang for next period.

"I trust there is more to the tale than you have said. We shall talk about this soon" He added, before the three of us left, heading our separate directions.

After that meeting, the last few periods flew by. Not that I was paying attention in them. In maths, all I can remember was trying to count how many times the teacher said the word 'x' in the lesson. Seeing as it was algebra, you can only guess the figure. At least I did something remotely mathematical in that lesson! The last 2 lessons were Religious Studies and English. Not that I remember the content of the lessons. And as the bell rang to signify the end of the school day, I felt Haruhi tug the back of my shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you at lunch?" She interrogated, with a venomous stare. What's with the hostility, Haruhi!

"Chatting to Koizumi in the Clubroom!" I replied innocently.

"I wanted to talk to you…" she replied before storming to the clubroom... She really is being weird lately. Mind you, a normal Haruhi would scare me even more…

But for the first time in almost a year, I was walking home with the streets littered by those that don't have the restraints of being in a club. It was about 3.30, and as I walked down the hill, surrounded by chatting students, I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Kyon!" Taniguchi stood beside me. I really didn't wanna see much more of him today. A bit in the mornings and at lunch is all I can take.

"What's up, Taniguchi" I put on a charade of being happy to see him.

"Why are you out so early? Did Suzumiya-san take you off her leash?" He teased. This is exactly why he annoys me.

"Nope, I just needed some time away from the club for something. How come you're coming this way?" I noticed he wasn't going back to his house the way he came to school, as we neared the station.

"I'm meeting another girl from Kouyouen for a date" He winked at me. If he can get 2 dates with girls from Kouyouen in a period of less than 6 months, either they're pretty desperate, or he's doing something right. I'd assume it's the first option. All-girls schools do tend to have weirdo's in…

"That's her over there. Catch ya tomorrow Kyon!" He departed. As he disappeared from my sight, I made my way to the usual place. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to it. I remember in the past that I used to look forward to meeting with Sasaki. She was a breath of fresh air into my boring life. It just happens to be that she is a God as well as the other person who has changed my life. Karma must really be against me. Giving me two Gods to deal with. I'll be happy when I leave High School. Then all these stresses will have left me. But until then, I will push on.

"Kyon-san! Over here!" Sasaki was waving at me from beneath a tree. Here we go…

"Hey Sasaki! How are you doing?" I asked out of courtesy.

"Not so well, if you hadn't have guessed. Is there somewhere more private we can go? I get the feeling we may be under surveillance." She asked, with a tinge of paranoia.

"Let's go to my house. My parents should be at work still, so you only have my sister to deal with!" I replied. I knew my parents were at work till about 6.30, so that gave us some time to talk.

"Ok. We should be able to catch the 4.06 train if we're lucky!" She replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the train station. Quickly rushing through the gates, we just got on the train before the doors shut. The train was nearly full, so me and Sasaki were quite close together. In the silence immediately following, I noticed Sasaki had grown since Middle School. She was quite a bit taller than before. I'll stop there though, before I drift off.

"So how's North High?" She began.

"It's pretty good. I don't pay too much attention in class though. Kunikida's in my class again though!"

"Ahhh, I remember him from a couple of the later cram school sessions. You were just a bit smarter than him back then! I bet you're still competitive, right?"

"Nope. I haven't really had my attention on my schoolwork. Though Haruhi is a good teacher." I noticed a few heads turned when I mentioned her name. Some not even from North High. Is her Notoriety that widely known!

"Ahh, more praise for Suzumiya-san I see! It's nice to know that you've met some nice people in your high school!"

"What about yours? How did you meet those three?"

"You see, Kyouko-kun transferred into our class about 4 weeks ago. A bit weird, right? Our teacher asked me to look after her, and to bring her up to date with all the work she had missed. And then I met Kuyoh-kun and Fujiwara-san in the café when I took her there to show her what she missed. It was all very coincidental. It was especially befuddling when she mentioned your name in everything, along with this Suzumiya girl." Sasaki explained. This meant that they met Sasaki after they abducted Asahina-san. At this point, the train had reached our stop, and we quickly jumped off. The walk to my house was filled with conversation about our times at cram school, reminiscing about the good times. As I opened the front door, I felt this pain in my stomach, to look down and see my sister punching me.

"Kyon-kun! I missed you!" She moaned. Oh how I didn't miss you!

"I'm sorry. This is my friend, Sasaki. I think you spoke to her on the phone." I replied, introducing Sasaki.

"Is she your Girlfriend! Haru-nyan will be jealous!" She asked.

"No, I'm just an old friend!" Sasaki interrupted.

"Ok! Do you wanna play with me!" She changed the subject. Wow, that girl has so much energy it's unbelievable!

"I'm sorry, I can't! I have to speak to Kyon-kun about some things! Is that ok with you? Maybe I can come over and play with you sometime soon!" Sasaki replied.

"Ok! I'll just do my homework and make Kyon-kun play with me sometime later!" She replied. I guess I just got forced into having Sasaki over again in the future and into giving up my free time later! Oh Karma really has it in for me! We both went to my room quickly to avoid distraction. Sasaki went into my room first.

"Wow! So this is what your room looks like! I bet you love the balcony and everything! It must be so soothing to look out of! And look at all this manga! This is why you don't do so well in school!" She analysed, before sitting on my office chair and spinning for a bit. I sat on my bed and immediately started the discussion.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about some things." I began.

"Yeah…If I'm completely honest, I think you can help me understand what is going on. I want to know you're perspective on all of this." She simply replied.

"Haruhi is a God/Timewarper/being with potential for Evolution. Koizumi is an Esper, Nagato is an alien, Asahina is a time traveller. You know of examples of those in your own life. Yet I'm the completely useless connection between the two groups. And for some reason you guys are completely at odds, and both have crazy theories over what is happening."

"Ok. But I don't get it. How am I a god? And why is it me?"

"I don't know. I ask myself that last question a lot about my situation, and both your and Haruhi's. It's an incredibly difficult situation."

"Really? I don't think I can handle my situation much longer. They keep telling me all these things and they're destroying everything in my life that I take for granted. Yet they're nice people! Even Kuyoh-san! I think you'd like them too if you got to know them! I think Kyouko-san has a little bit of a crush on you as well!" I blushed as Sasaki stood up to look out of the window.

"Why has life got so tough since we got to High School?" I asked. Sasaki sat down next to me and looked at me.

"I know, Kyon-kun. Why can't things go back to the way they used to be at Middle School…?" She asked, before putting her arms around me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I…I don't want the responsibility of being a God. I miss being normal. I miss how things were before! I can't handle it!" She cried. I felt tears fall onto my school shirt. At that point, the most unimaginable thing happened. My door smashed open. Sasaki jumped up in shock and looked at the figure in the doorway. By looking at the floor, it was a girl. I slowly turned my head, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Haruhi Suzumiya, my Brigade leader, was standing at the door, with a look of horror. I felt my heart start to beat faster under the pressure.

"Going to the Vets with Shamisen are we, Kyon!" Her face flustered with anger. The dream flashed across my mind

"Haruhi…She…"

"I don't care what you have to say! I hate lies! I don't even want to talk to you!" She said, before running down my stairs.

"Haruhi! Wait!" I ran after her, grabbing her wrist as she tried to run out of my front door.

"No, Kyon! You've betrayed me! Do you know how that feels!" She wouldn't look back at me.

"Am I not allowed to do anything outside your view, Haruhi!" I replied, annoyed. Not replying, she broke free from my grip and slammed the door in my face. At this point, i heard the patter of feet coming down my stairs.

"I should go now. I should never have come here in the first place" She frowned, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sasaki. I guess this wasn't the best time. Let's speak soon." I replied, trying to be courteous.

"Yes. I'm sorry for being a pain. And Thank you for listening to me, Kyon-kun" She opened the front door and left. I walked up my stairs, back to my room, sighing. She did read the text. I had betrayed her. She was completely right. Now what was going to happen! I opened my bedroom door to see my phone on the floor, vibrating.

"Hello Koizumi." I opened the phone and spoke.

"Kyon. Thank Goodness. What happened?" He sounded extremely panicked.

"She found that Sasaki and I met up instead of coming to the Clubroom today."

"What? So that's why she ended the meeting early today. Closed Space has appeared on an unprecedented scale, Kyon. We can't stop it. Even in a small period, it has completely covered Japan. Nearly the whole organisation is dealing with it and it's still growing quite quickly. Even Nagato-san's faction is contributing. You need to find Haruhi and explain what's going on!" He explained. I've really done it this time.

"Sorry, gotta go. Hopefully see you soon." He replied before hanging up. I guess I better go find Haruhi…all of her temper tantrums and the threat of the end of the world…I'm just like God's Babysitter. I stumbled down the stairs, rushing to get a coat and my shoes on. I could hear light rain pattering on the windows, so I grabbed an umbrella, just in case it got heavier. I can't believe I'm doing this. Chasing after some girl because I got on her wrong side would usually be the duty of a boyfriend or best friend. I would never be her boyfriend. That's just weird. Maybe we are best friends…but I wouldn't want to agree with that statement. Maybe I'm just a subject seeking redemption rather than execution…yeah that sounds right. Anyway, I haven't a clue where to find her!

_**Haruhi's dissappeared in a rage!**_ **_Koizumi in panic! When will Kyon do something right!_**


	4. 4 A Normal Day?

_**So what happens next! The Next Chapter of The Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya! I've done alot of extra work on this one, so i hope you enjoy it! I've also made a few edits to some of the earlier chapters, though i doubt it'll effect the story much! Without further ado...**_

**_Oh, i don't own any of the characters! And Thank You to all that have reviewed the story so far! I really appriciate it!  
_**

I've gotten used to this happening every morning now. That piercing high pitched noise, and the bodily contact that follows it. Just as the voice calling "Kyon-kun!" becomes clearer, and the haze of my eyesight clears, I realise that morning has well and truly broken. And so has my innocent slumber, much to my dismay as I looked to the small demon jumping up and down on my bed around me, screaming with an insanely happy tone.

"If we had a cat, I'd throw him at you, Kyon-kun!" I could only imagine my despair at such a situation. Another Day, Another rude awakening. And my first sigh of the day. That's never good. As I finished the normal morning routine of getting ready for school, I felt strange. I don't know why. Must be a stupid feeling. Maybe it's because I hadn't done my homework yet. That's probably it! So off I go for another exciting day at North High, right? I'll think of an excuse on the way there!

I don't know what the government were thinking when they decided on creating an education system. Maybe it was something along the lines of "Hey, let's turn our children into machines of intelligence, and not give them any choice about it!" It makes you see how monotonous life is when you live a normal life. I don't exactly crave the abnormal though. I'm not quite insane!

As I followed the usual route, I realised how religiously I followed a routine every day. Wake up, get ready for school, walk to school, leaving my sister halfway, meeting Taniguchi soon after, do school, go home, watch TV, go to bed. I must really find something more to do with my day. Maybe I should get a girlfriend or something.

"Have a good day!" I waved goodbye to my sister as she strolled away with her friends

"Have a Good Day too, Onii-san!" Wow, she hasn't called me that in a long time. I continued my commute. Reaching the bottom of the hellish hill, I looked up. The sea of blue that met my eyes was all encompassing. Blue school uniforms below a blue sky, not a cloud in sight!

They say that even though this would be a good day in Japan, this would be a bad weather day in Britain. Because it would mean rain at a later point. They call it the unpredictability of the British Weather. I call it a reason to never visit Britain on Holiday!

"Hey, Kyon!" Taniguchi slapped me on the shoulder as I reached the halfway point of the hill.

"Hey, Taniguchi!" I replied. I was kind of happy to see him. Maybe he could snap me out of this weird, philosophical mood. I couldn't help but be reminded of an old middle school friend at that point...

"You look a bit too alert for this time in the morning!"

"You know who's fault that is…"

"Haha! Your trusty sister! I bet you'd sleep the whole day if it wasn't for her" he replied, smiling. That didn't sound like a bad prospect! Though I doubt it would be possible with the weather. It was sunny. Why wouldn't a person smile at that! It's a beautiful day in a beautiful world.

"You wanna go bowling tonight! I've invited these girls, Asahina-san and Tsuruya-san from the year above. I dunno if they'll come, but it'll be fun either way! We never do anything after school these days! And they're third year and probably need a bit of downtime!" I've heard that name before…Asahina-san. It's weird. My heart is telling me I know this person, but my head is telling me I haven't met her before…The name rings a bell though. Oh Yeah! She's that girl with the Fan Club in the first year! I get the feeling we'll be getting some hate mail if she comes! From boys and girls!

"Yeah sure. It's better than spending the night alone at home!" I replied. The conversation then drifted off to the topic of last night's baseball game, which inevitably had been a loss for the team I support. Before long, I was walking along the hallway to room 2-5. As I entered the room, I looked at my seat. That weird girl was sat in her seat, looking out of the window. I wonder if she's still dreaming of Aliens and Sliders, or has reality finally hit that weirdo. To be honest, her Second Year opening speech for the new class wasn't as dramatic as the first year one, but still had the same impact on newcomers. And she still had people pursuing her! The idiots! After what Taniguchi told me, they've been making a bad choice. As I sat down, and looked around the room, I felt a tug on my back. Was that her! I turned to look at the girl with her yellow ribbon shining in the sunlight. She had this weird face as she looked at me.

"I was thinking about having a brigade party this weekend." She muttered, looking at me. What's she talking about! She scares me. What's more, why the hell is she telling me about this party! And what brigade! The fire Brigade!

"What are you talking about? Are you inviting me to a party or something?" I humoured her.

"What are you on about! Kyon!" She seemed surprised. I was more surprised she didn't call me by my actual name! How rude!

"I could ask you the same question! A fire brigade party! And why are you talking to me now! I gave up on trying to talk to you nearly a year ago! Especially after that weird speech of yours!" I replied, confused.

"But we talked yesterday! Sasaki was in your house and everything! And not the fire brigade! The SOS Brigade! This is a really bad joke, Kyon! You'll be punished for this!" She replied, now visibly angered. Why the hell was she angry! She was the one talking nonsense! And why the hell would Sasaki be in my house! I speak to her on and off…but we're not that close! How does she know of Sasaki anyway!

"I think you're losing it, Suzumiya-san. I'll take you to the nurse if you want. But I don't know what you're talking about." Maybe she's got the flu or something. Let's hope not! I actually want to go to this thing tonight, so if she makes it so I can't go...well, needless to say, I'll be unhappy

"Have you lost your mind, Kyon! The SOS Brigade! With me, you, Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki!" She replied, panicked. She seemed so convinced, yet I'm sure she's finally lost it! The names I knew vaguely. Yuki Nagato, that Literary Club president. She had a stall at the Cultural Festival. Then Mikuru was Asahina-san's first name, as her fan club was called Team Mikuru. And Itsuki was surely Koizumi-san, who was a part of that Host Club. I explained this to Haruhi.

"What? What's happened…" She seemed lost.

"Why are you spouting such nonsense! And why today! We've never really spoken for such a long time, and now you're treating me like a really close friend! What's up with that!"

At that point, the bell rang to indicate the start of the day. The lesson's were no different from usual, but Suzumiya-san was in some sort of melancholy. Weirdly, an uneasy feeling had set in my stomach. Something was up. Maybe she had lost her mind. Maybe it's all a bad dream. Call me a weird, but something made me concerned for this girl. And It's not because I want to get with her. I've heard the rumours. I'm not an alien, or a time traveller or anything like that. Thank God for that. Before long, Lunch arrived, and I felt another tap on the shoulder from the girl sat behind me, as Taniguchi and Kunikida approached.

"Can you come with me, Kyon?" She moaned. She was clearly in a bad mood. She probably wants me to take her to the Nurse.

"Ok. I'll be back in a second, guys" I said to the two approaching before standing up. She immediately stood up and grabbed my tie before running out of the room. What the hell was she on! The weirder thing was that I was having minor déjà-vu in the situation. Why would I dream about this happening! Before long, we were stood outside the literary club room.

"Why are we here, Suzumiya?" I questioned, before she slammed the door open. This girl scares me. A lot.

"No…" She seemed lost as she fell to her knees. I don't know why, but I felt bad for her. Why!

"Is this where your SOS Brigade is supposed to be!" I asked, with a random guess.

"Yeah…I can't believe it…it's gone." Her head fell to look at the floor. She was bringing my mood down too.

"What's the problem with you?" I'd had enough of it.

"No-one knows anything…it's like your minds have been erased…or the world has been changed…one minute I was crying in the rain because…then I was waking up. The world has been changed. Everything I knew before is gone…" She stuttered. She seemed convinced.

"Nothing's changed, Suzumiya-san. Apart from the fact that you're suddenly really talkative..." I said, looking down at the girl on the floor.

"What...What's happening? Why has the whole world changed!"

"Nothing's changed! Suzumiya!" I got a little angry. Is she really insane!

At this point, she stood up and looked at me.

"Take me to the nurse, I'm not feeling so good..." She replied.

"Ok. Go home and get some rest, Suzumiya-san." I replied. She really is ill then...

Returning to Classroom 2-5, I opened the door to see a bunch of very intrigued students looking my way. What! Because that weirdo talked to me, I'm suddenly a weirdo too! What the hell!

"So, Suzumiya has a soft spot for you! It is about a year since you last talked to her!" Taniguchi teased.

"Shut up. She's a weirdo. That's all"

"True!" Kunikida nodded.

"So, you ready for bowling tonight, guys! I spoke to those two, and they said to meet up outside the gates once we finish!" Taniguchi gave off this real cheeky grin.

"I'm just hoping I don't lose to Asahina-san!" Kunikida grinned.

"I'm going to win" I said confidently. I used to be really good at bowling when I was younger. Shame Bowling isn't really a sport in Japan...or anywhere!

"Not if I beat you! After all, there might be a reward for the winner from the girls!" He winked, biting into an apple.

"We'll see" I said before putting a chomping on a mouthful of rice.

The last few lessons passed pretty quickly. We had a surprise test on Calculus, which I'm sure I failed! Then the end of the day came.

"Let's go!" Kunikida led the way as we left to reach the gates. As we followed the crowd of students leaving, we reached the gate, and I saw a somewhat familiar face.

"This is Tsuruya-san and....Kyon?" Taniguchi introduced, as I looked at the person, and they looked at me.

"Mikuru-chan...?" She squeed

"Y...yes!" She replied quickly.

"How do you know her immediately like that! Have you met properly before?" Kunikida interrupted.

"I...don't know." I stuttered as I stood there, staring at her in confusion, and she stared at me with the same face.

"Wells! This is convenients! Saves the introduction, nyoron~" Tsuruya bounced.

"...yeah. Kyon, nice to meet you!" She smiled sweetly. I can see why she has a fan club!

"Awww man! Kyon's already getting in there with Mikuru!" Taniguchi screamed. I'm sure no-one was listening to him though.

Before long, we were walking down the hill. Tsuruya and Asahina were walking in front by a couple of lengths, whilst Taniguchi and Kunikida were in conversation. I was on the phone, texting my mum telling her where I was going to be when I suddenly got a text.

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

Kyon! I've just been to the doctors, and they said there's nothing wrong with me! Something's not right! This world is messed up!

What the Hell! How the hell does she have my number! I text her to ask her this.

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

I remember it off the top of my head for some reason. But don't you think something's wrong! Something's up with this world!

There is something eerie about it. Especially meeting Mikuru. I told her this, and what I was doing?

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

You're dating Mikuru! What! There's no way she'd date someone like you!

I never said I was! I just said I met up with her to go bowling! Besides, aren't you interested in me! Everyone seems to think that!

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

Pfft. Me? Interested in you! You're just a lowly brigade member!

Then why do you talk to me and not some other Brigade member!

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

'cos...I trust you the most! After all, I let you stay round my house!

What! Why would I stay round your house?

By this point, we we're stood outside the bowling centre.

"Hurry, Kyon-kun! Who are you texting!" She leaned over my shoulder, looking at my phone. Then she looked up to me like she had seen a ghost.

"Kyon...I feel like I know her...but I've never met someone with her name...but I have...I don't know!" She looked up to me, confused. I know what she meant. Despite my annoyance, I felt like it was normal to be speaking to Haruhi earlier. It was strange.

"You have a point. It's just like me and you…" I replied.

"Oh, you flirt nyoron~!" Tsuruya-san shouted in my ear. Ow! Do you know how much that hurts!

"What are you on about! And do you know how much that hurts!" I shouted in reply. Asahina-san giggled.

"Ohhh? Mikuru-chan has a softs spot for Kyon-kun! It's loves nyoron~" This girls speech pattern is really annoying!

"Awww man" I put my hand on my forehead.

"Come on! Bowling's on me!" She bounced into the building with the energy of Tigger from that American Cartoon, Winnie the Pooh. Thinking about it, she seems to be very similar to Tigger. I only know of Tigger because my sister once forced me to watch it with her…even though she is 12 years old…

After Tsuruya had paid, and we had gotten our shoes on, and a round of soft drinks, we we're bowling. After I went first, getting split of 8, then hitting one of the two on my following bowl, I got a text from Haruhi.

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

Have you thought about it all yet? Or do I have to come down there and ask you myself if you're so insistent of a slow reply…as usual.

As usual! Weird! I know I'm slow, but how does she! I guess I better tell her about Asahina-san. After sending a text, I looked up to see the state of play. Tsuruya got a strike, Taniguchi got a split. Asahina-san got 2 and 3, making 5, Whilst Kunikida surprisingly got a strike. I got up and bowled again. Strike. That's more like it!

-FROM: HARUHI SUZUMIYA-

Great! I'm on my way down now! I'll be there soon! About half an hour!

That means we have to finish in half an hour to escape that weirdo! She's like some sort of stalker!

25 minutes later, and our game was over. In the end, the scores were as follows, from worst to best. Mikuru=42. Watching her play was pure entertainment though. She squealed every time she threw the ball. Next was Taniguchi on 69. Though he thought it was an achievement to be on such a number, he was rubbish after his surprise strike on the first go. Next was Kunikida on 109. He was pretty impressive actually. I never knew he could bowl! Then it was a close fight for first between me and Tsuruya. In second on 158 was…me! She simply outdid me on 164. Impressive. Despite her annoying voice! And just as we we're getting ready to leave, Tsuruya arrived back from getting a drink from the vending machine.

"Look who I found loitering around outsides! I think we should have anothers game, and let her join in! nyoron~" Tsuruya dragged Haruhi along with her. Asahina-san squeed, whilst Taniguchi was hesitant.

"I've already paid for another ones!" That settles it then. Much to my dismay. And Haruhi decided to sit next to me. Great!

"So, Mikuru-chan and you both think something is up!" She whispered in my ear.

"Don't speak to me like that, and yeah." I replied plainly.

"Doesn't matter. I'll destroy you all at bowling!" Why did this attitude of hers seem familiar? I could sense everyone feeling that way, but we'd never even hung out with her before!

"How did you know Suzumiya-san, Tsuruya-san?" I heard Asahina-san ask.

"I think she joined the calligraphy club for a bit. But I'm not sure..." She looked at Haruhi, who had grabbed a ball, and just bowled. Strike. Why did I expect that? And why do I want her to win? It's strange...

About 30 minutes later and the game was finished. Haruhi won. 178. Tsuruya got 172. I got 147. Taniguchi got 90, Kunikida close behind with 88. And Mikuru got a dismal 23. What the hell! At this point, Haruhi walked over to Mikuru and whispered something in her ear before walking over to me and grabbing my wrist, she dragged me over to the bar.

"We need to reform the Brigade!" Haruhi announced, smiling insanely.

"Brigade!" Asahina-san asked. Haruhi explained to us that this brigade was set up by her, and we searched for aliens and the such. Why the hell would I ever be into something like that!

"So if I give you the benefit of the doubt, and you reform the brigade tomorrow, You have to prove to me you're not making this all up." I replied.

"Deal!" She grinned. Mikuru nodded. Haruhi stormed off, and I looked down to Mikuru.

"Are you okay with this, Asahina-san?" I asked her.

"Erm...yeah! Besides, it means I can get to know you, Kyon-kun!" She replied, smiling. I was a bit embarrassed that she'd said such a thing!

Before long, we were heading home. And for once I was glad to be heading back to my house. I was a bit tired out by the events of the day! I must be really lazy. Like Haruhi said...

**_A strange twist! What's this? An alternative reality! How will Haruhi try and convince the rest that the SOS Brigade isn't just an illusion! Next Chapter up very soon, i promise! As soon as it's finished, it's out there! _**


	5. 5 How to Fool a God

_**The 5th Chapter of the Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya is here! Let's see what happens next!**_

_**Oh, i don't own these guys. You probably know that fact!  
**_

As the day drew to a close, I looked over the events. Nothing strange had happened yet. Haruhi disappeared for lunch. Taniguchi and Kunikida teased me over Haruhi and Mikuru, and I fell asleep in Maths.

The bell rang to indicate the end of the day. I got a test result back too. Strangely, I nearly got full marks. I'll ask the teacher for a remark later. But for now, I was going to be following around that weird and wonderful girl with the yellow headband. 5 seconds after the bell rang, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. Luckily I had my bag packed. Our first destination was classroom 2-9. Where Itsuki Koizumi was just leaving. Without any words, Haruhi charged through the crowd of people leaving and grabbed a boy with brown hair, and a eerie smile. He just had this aurora that made me feel pissed off, just by looking at him. How nostalgic. As Haruhi left the room, dragging him by his tie, I followed. He looked at me with a panicked face.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is happening! I have somewhere to be!" He attempted to ask me questions, but I didn't have a clue what was going on either. I just smiled at him and uttered the words "Don't worry!". Of course, I wouldn't mind if any harm came to him. That Host Club just pisses me off. As we charged down the hall, I noticed lots of stares coming our way. Mostly jealous stares coming in Haruhi's direction. Oh how misled they were! We were heading to the Literary Club. As soon as we got there, Haruhi kicked the door open and pushed Koizumi-san into the room.

"Oh, nice to see you turned up, Mikuru-chan!" She grinned as we entered the room.

"This feels...nostalgic. Why do I feel like i've been here before!" Koizumi looked shocked.

"It's like something's missing" Mikuru muttered.

"Good. Then let's find the missing part!" She announced. She seemed excited. She seemed to be treating it like an adventure. Koizumi just smiled opposite me. Asahina-san seemed confused, whilst Nagato-san was concentrating through her glasses.

"Oh, and take of your glasses, Yuki-chan! I can't get used to you wearing them again!" She added, before stealing Nagato-san's glasses. She seemed too scared to react. Haruhi was just being ridiculous though.

"She needs those to see, Haruhi!" I remarked, speaking up.

"She didn't earlier!" Haruhi replied.

"She's worn them everytime I've seen her! Now give them back!" I replied, slightly angered.

"Fine. I kinda missed those fiery outbursts you had." She grinned. Before long, we were in the town centre. The trip down was quiet, apart from Nagato-san quietly thanking me for getting her glasses back, and Haruhi looking in deep thought the whole time. In the end, she decided to take us to this really nice café. For a while, we just sat there with our drinks whilst she was in deep thought. I decided to make conversation with Asahina-san, who was sat next to me.

"So, Did you enjoy bowling last night, Mikuru-chan!" I said.

"Yeah! Though it was bad that i didn't beat anyone..."

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll beat me someday!" I replied.

"Tsuruya-san said you were a nice person!" Asahina-san smiled

"He's not that nice!" Haruhi interrupted. She seemed pissed off. Jealousy? That would be seriously weird.

"Oh…he seems it…" The conversation died down, as Asahina-san looked down at the table. Haruhi started looking around the room, and suddenly something caught her eye.

"I wonder whether my Tanabata wish was ever granted"

Tanabata! Something clicked. It was all coming back to me. Haruhi is the SOS Brigade leader! Koizumi is an esper! Nagato is an alien! And Asahina-san is a time traveller. And Haruhi is a God! What the hell! It all makes sense though. I looked around and those around me were having similar revelations. But what had happened! Haruhi recreated the world in her bad mood at seeing Sasaki crying on my shoulder? Stupid girl! Why was she jealous of that!

"That's it!" I replied.

"What! Did something happen!" She replied.

"Haruhi! I know what you mean! I understand it all! The SOS Brigade and everything!" I replied. She remade the world, but a trace of the old world was left in her! And that in turn effected everyone in this world! Making this new world imperfect. All I needed to happen was for her to reverse her actions! But how could I do that?

"What's happening! It's still not right. Everyone else is different" She asked.

"I don't know…It's like the world apart from you forgot about everything…" I replied, trying to avoid the truth.

"Kyon-kun, may I speak to you privately?" Koizumi added suddenly. I nodded in acknowledgement. We walked to the men's toilets quickly, much to Haruhi's confusion.

"You know what to do, Kyon-kun." Koizumi began

"I do?" I replied

"My powers haven't returned. And this world is flawed. It's all wrong. It's all made in the way Haruhi perceives it would be if she hadn't got involved, i believe. She didn't want to destroy us. It's possible she may have just wanted us to live without her in our lives. Or maybe she didn't want to be in the SOS Brigade in her state of mind before the recreation. Maybe we can get Suzumiya-san to remake the world. I know it may sound greedy, or maybe even insane to destroy the world for personal reasons, but I enjoyed living in a world where I had powers. Let's make Suzumiya-san destroy the world." It was a risk, I was sure, and a very rash position from Koizumi

"What if she recreates it in a different way?" I asked. My scepticism was well placed, I'm sure.

"That's a risk we have to take, Kyon-san." He replied. He had a point. This world wasn't right! Haruhi created this world in a rash state of mind, making an irrational subconscious move that she regrets.

"How do we do it?"

"I trust you'll figure it out." Koizumi replied. How do I make a God want this world to go away?

"What's Haruhi's weakness? What couldn't she live without! What does she rely on as a stable base?" I asked. Destroy her base, then we can get her back into the normam world, by making her recreate it in a way that is best.

"You." Me!

"You are the one she relys on. She trusts you the most. You are her pillar which she leans on for support. You are the stable base for her actions." He added.

"What do I do then!"

"Make it so she doesn't want to be in this world at all anymore. That is all the help I can give." Great. What do I do! I have an idea that could work. But it's a long shot...

We all sat down at the usual table, and Haruhi glared at me, confused.

"My, my. I have to tell you something." I began.

"What?" She snapped.

"I don't want this world to change." I replied.

"What? What's wrong with the normal world!" She snapped back.

"I love this world. I'm free. I don't have to go to your terrible brigade meetings, and i'm almost dating a really cute girl!" I looked at Mikuru, who blushed. Koizumi smirked.

"I thought I told you not to date anyone without my permission!" Haruhi snapped, standing up, looking vividly stressed.

"You don't have any control on me now. This isn't your dream world! I'm free from your clutches!" I replied.

"But!"

"But what, Haruhi?" She turned away.

"This isn't how I want things to be..." I could hear her mutter, and i could see Koizumi's face change.

"We can't all get what we want, Haruhi!"

"But I can!"

"Not in this world!"

"Why are you always against me! I thought we were on the same side, Kyon!"

"Why would I side with someone as insane as you!" I replied.

"Because…I want you to!" She replied, turning to show her eyes watering. I resisted the urge to comfort her. There is a soft spot inside me. But I can't. I want to make the world normal, as does she. And this is the only way.

"Haruhi, just go away!"

"No!"

"Why Haruhi! You're not wanted here! We don't have a clue what's going on, and you made this happen!"

"I can't go! I'm not leaving!" She was stubborn. Even I didn't know this.

"I never knew you could be like this! I fell for you, but I knew it was stupid! I hate you! Kyon!" What! What did she say! The thunder outside grew, and then there was an almighty flash…Haruhi…fell for me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've been looking for Haruhi for half an hour now. I've checked her apartment, only for there to be no answer, with the security guard telling me he hadn't seen her. I checked the school. It was locked up. I checked the café, there was no-one there. I'm ready to give up. The patter of the rain heavily slamming on the top of my umbrella was unusually soothing, especially in the heavy thunder. At one point, the thunder and lightning had me completely dazed. None of my senses would respond. The thought even crossed my mind that Haruhi had finally destroyed the world. Maybe not. I'm alive still. If she really hated me, I wouldn't exist. The occasional interruption by a wayward raindrop falling on my panicked face was relieving. It reminded me how much I loved this world, and how much I don't want it to be destroyed, all because Sasaki was crying on my shoulder. Why did that cause so much distress for that weird girl? Was she crying as she left? I couldn't tell. Maybe the weather is how she feels. That gives me another reason to change the mood she's in. But how? And where the hell is she!

As I went to sit down to take a rest at the usual meeting spot, I just glanced a girl in the distance, stood by the river. My hunch suggested it was her. Who else would stand in this rain in their right mind? But what do I do? She probably won't want to talk to me. I had to try though. Before she wipes me from existence. I have to try. At least she might appreciate the umbrella.

"Haruhi. You'll get pneumonia if you stand out in the rain like this for too long." I simply said, calmly.

"Why are you here!" She snapped back.

"Because I'm sad that I've hurt you, Haruhi. I'm Sorry, Haruhi. I should have told you the truth in the first place." I replied, feeling guilty. Why am I feeling guilty for helping someone? Why do I want to apologise to her? Usually I'd knock some sense into her! But why am I bowing down and begging for forgiveness…ok I'm exaggerating, but seriously! Have I really lost my back-bone?

"What truth. The one about me? How much you don't care?" She replied, in a melancholic trance.

"What about you? What are you on about? I just told you that I care! That's why I came and found you after you stormed out of my house in this weather!" I was confused.

"Eh? Don't play stupid with me! You said all that stuff then I passed out then I was stood here!"

"Eh? Are you sure? I've been searching for you for almost an hour since you stormed out of my house!" I replied. What the hell was she talking about?

"Your…house?"

"You saw me with Sasaki in my room…that's the truth I was on about…I don't know what you were day-dreaming about!" I replied

"Day-dreaming…? Was it all a dream? Erm...dream...maybe a nightmare...but he said... Oh! But would you really think I'd be happy about it! I invite you to stay around my house out of courtesy. And this is how you repay me! I know I'm not the like a majority of people! But would you really think I would be fine with you lying to me!" She snapped out of her weird mood and was straight on the attack. She had me there. It's like she finally realised where she was.

"Haruhi…"

"But you know...what you said..."

"Eh?" Haruhi was going back on her word!

"Stop standing there like some mindless idiot, Kyon! There's no point in wasting our lives feeling bad over things! We should live everyday as it were our last! Come on! I think if you come with me to the café, that'll do as an apology for now! Besides! I want to ask you some questions about everything!" She turned to me, grinning. What the hell? I knew she was weird, but this turn of events truly amazed me. She was right. But how did she change her mind so quickly? It's like she realised something. I wonder what was going through her head. I guess it's just one of those things. And as we walked to the café, the patter of the rain lifted, only slightly.

The smell of coffee smashed me like a professional baseballer smashing the ball for his 2nd home run of the game. Wow, I never knew it smelt so refreshing! Maybe I might have to get Asahina-san to make some soon! As we sat down at our usual spot, the owner of the café, the only other person present, came over with a couple of towels.

"You two look like you've just got out of a river or something! Here, take these to dry yourselves off with! What will you be ordering?" The man asked with a light smile on his face. I forget that there are genuine people like him, that know no better and just live with a smile on their face. I guess by being involved with Haruhi, I can never have that privilege ever again…unless Nagato-san can erase my memory…hmmm.

"Two Cappuccino's. With lots of cream on top!" She replied, lively as ever. You would never have thought that she was in a mood with me before! Or in any mood at all as a matter of fact! I have to admit though, Haruhi was quite attractive with messy hair like she had at the moment…

"What are you looking at, Kyon!" She snapped, noticing me looking.

"Just looking at how wet you are! You really should carry an umbrella around in your bag!" I replied. Quite a good dodge if you ask me!

"Carry an umbrella around! Then I'd have no room for stuff for the Clubroom!" you could see where this girl's priorities are. It reminds me of the time I got that heater from the electronics' store manager. When she stole the umbrella for our late night walk home. She never did give it back… She then put the towel over her head and started drying off her hair.

"How typical of you. Maybe you could get one of those really small retractable ones?" I asked, drying my arms before putting the towel over my shoulders. Luckily, the umbrella kept my hair somehow dry. Lucky me!

"Only if you buy me one!" She winked. I guess that'll end up happening next time we have a weekend strange event hunting session!

"But that'll be more of my money spent on you!" I frowned. She looked at me with a strange grin underneath the towel before throwing it at me. It slammed straight into my face. Slamming the towel on the floor, I looked to see her laughing madly.

"What was that for!" I groaned.

"You know my revenge isn't over yet!" Revenge? For talking to Sasaki! I get the feeling this won't go away for a while!

"I'd appreciate it if my towels weren't thrown on the floor! They could make someone slip over!" The man approached with a smile on his face with two large cups of coffee, with large towers of cream rising from them. I'm not a huge fan of coffee, but I have never been so joyful at the sight of a cup of the stuff.

"Sorry! Blame her for throwing it at me!" I heard Haruhi make a noise in the background, but chose to ignore it.

"Don't worry about it! It's not so busy today, so you can get away with it!" He replied, eversmiling.

"Thanks! This coffee looks delicious" Haruhi gazed at the coffee with the stare of a 5 year old.

"I hope it is! If there's anything else you need, I'm over there!" He said, having picked up the towels from the floor before walking toward the counter.

"Thank you very much!" I replied, as graciously as I could. As we slurped away at the coffee, which was as heart-warming as I had expected, Haruhi lifted her head at an interval, and looked at me with a concerned stare.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, with a frown.

"Where did you get that idea from!" I replied. I was truly shocked that she would think of me like that! Haruhi was my friend, I'm sure that's incompatible with hatred! Unless Haruhi makes it so…

"Do you!" She pressed. Is she stupid or something?

"No! I'm pretty sure if I hated you, I wouldn't chat to you friendlily every day. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have come running after you!" I replied, slightly angered that she'd ever think that. Why would she think that? Maybe it was in her daydream…

"Oh…sorry." She apologised

"Did you just apologise!" I asked. She never apologises! What's gotten into her lately!

"Erm…no!" She replied, confused.

"You did!"

"Yeah! I take it back! It's your fault anyway!" She replied. Back to Normal already I see…

"How is something that happened in your dream my fault!" I replied.

"Your personality made it possible in my mind"

"Well, your mind is completely crazy…"

"Oi!"

"It's true!"

"No! Why was Sasaki-san crying on your shoulder?" She asked, which startled me.

"Erm…Well, she's scared about some stuff, and wants things to be better in her life." It seemed quite truthful, yet slightly weird. As I thought about it, it didn't make sense. An unhappy God, with the power to create mundane alternative realities, who is scared and upset by her power. Surely God's should be happy. Surely the realities God's create must be Perfect, but changing, like our planet. I just realised something. Sasaki's power wasn't right. Haruhi's power was coherent with the concept of a God. A god who punishes when unhappy. A god who creates exciting alternative realities. A generally cheerful God, despite her melancholies which could destroy the world. However, Haruhi is unstable, Sasaki is stable. They both have qualities that the other is missing. This part confuses me. So is this the dilemma over how I'm supposed to choose who should have the godly power? Which God is better? Is this the whole problem that will shape the future? How am I supposed to give such a person the power! Koizumi will have an answer, surely. Or Nagato-san. Not Asahina-san. She'll just say "Classified Information" with that cute look on her face. I might just ask her to see that face again…

"Ahh. So you're an agony aunt in secret, Kyon!" Haruhi asked.

"Kinda. I just help people get through their problems." This was true. Everytime someone has come to the SOS Brigade with a problem, Everyone aside from Haruhi has solved the problem. And then there's that time with "Michiru". I guess Karma owes me, right? Unless I was some demon in a previous life. Which means my life will be horrible forever. But why should I have to suffer for another's mistakes?

"Then maybe you can help me with my problem…" Haruhi muttered softly. It was almost cute as she looked down at the table.

"Our great leader? Needing an Agony Aunt!" I joked. She continued looking down at her half empty cup of coffee.

"As if I'd need your help…" She said quietly before gulping some more coffee in a stress.

"Well, If you ever need me…" I said, before gulping some more coffee. Since when was I being so kind to Haruhi? Maybe seeing as she's dropped her hostility, and has started speaking to me as a normal person, maybe this allows me to be more humane towards her? Hmm. Some things can't be explained. The conversation fell for a few seconds before I noticed Haruhi looking down.

"What's up, Haruhi!" I asked.

"Kyon…Do you like being in the SOS Brigade? Please answer it honestly! I won't be offended!" She seemed distressed.

"What's all this about!" I asked.

"It's just…a dream I had that you said you really hated the SOS Brigade and me. You said you thought I was insane and dumb and that you didn't want me around!" She replied. I've probably cursed her like that in my thoughts before. But I enjoy the SOS Brigade. It makes life interesting, right?

"The SOS Brigade is the only club I want to be in at the moment. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." I smiled.

"Really!" She seemed much happier. I nodded.

"What about me? Do you think of me like that?" She hesitated still.

"It's your fault I got through the first year end of term exams. Without you I probably wouldn't be in school still! Only smart people can teach people like me so quickly!"

"That doesn't really answer the question though! Do you like me as a person?" She questioned. I had to think about it. She causes me so much trouble it's unreal. Yet, there's something about her that made her fun to be around. A guilty pleasure, one might say.

"I guess so, yeah..."

"Thanks! I was worried for a second!" Since when has Haruhi cared what people think about her.

"Kyon! Guess what!" Haruhi suddenly lifted her head in excitement. It still surprises me.

"I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyway…"

"It's going to be a year since the SOS Brigade was formed this weekend!" Wow. She was right! One whole year! Wow!

"That really is something amazing, isn't it!" I replied, quite surprised. Maybe it's because it's something I'm happy about too. It can't really have been a year, right? No, if you're counting how many times we repeated those weeks of summer, then we'd probably be in our 1000th anniversary or something like that.

"Wow, Kyon! I never thought I'd see you excited about anything!" Maybe it's because my defenses are down. Damn you Haruhi! I'm waiting for the bomb to drop that means she's planning something. That often means trouble for me.

"My parents are away for another week! So we're having a party on Saturday to celebrate! We'll do a city-wide search in the day, and then we'll have a SOS Brigade party at my house through the night! We'll invite everyone that's ever helped the Brigade too!" She was standing over me, shouting at me. Luckily our embarrassment was spared by the fact there was only one other person in the café, and he was watching some TV game show.

"Is there any real need to shout at me about it!" I replied.

"Yeah! It's a big deal! I'll be telling everyone in the club about it tomorrow!" She replied, still bouncing on the spot.

"Great! That means I can be late because I already know about it!" I replied. I knew it was cheeky, but oh well.

"No way, Kyon! You're still treading on thin ice! You best not annoy me, or I'll have to think of a penalty so bad, your ears will bleed!" Why will my ear bleed from a penalty…unless she's planning on forcing me to listen to Cheesy Pop music for a day. I really hate that kind of stuff!

"Ok ok! How was the club meeting today?" I asked, keeping the conversation going.

"I closed it early. Itsuki had to go early, Mikuru-chan was ill, and Yuki wasn't feeling great. You didn't turn up, so I thought it'd be pointless to keep going." She said, defeated.

"So then you decided to come over and see how Shamisen was?" I let the conversation take it's natural course.

"No, actually. I don't want to lie to you, because that would make me as bad as you. And that can't happen! I saw on your phone this morning that you got a text from Sasaki about meeting up. I assumed because you weren't at the café, that you were at your place. So I went there, and you two were there!" She replied. I guess it wasn't hard luck then. Dammit! She shouldn't be so intrusive!

"I kind of feel bad about it now, knowing that she was only asking you for advice…I thought something else was going on…ah!" She rambled before stopping. I had to ask what. I felt myself get a little annoyed.

"Something…else…" I gritted my teeth.

"That you and Sasaki…something was going on between you." Oh, the anger was rising…Calm, Kyon, Calm…Wait, did I just call myself Kyon! Was she jealous! No, I'll stop deluding myself.

"Nothing ever has and ever will go on between her and me!" I stated before taking a dramatic gulp of coffee. I wonder if she understood that.

"Like I really thought anything would!" She replied, backing down.

"Then why did you stalk us?" Haruhi jumped up, embarrassed.

"Because it's a brigade leader's responsibility to make sure Brigade members follow the rules!" She replied, re-composing herself.

"So, there's a rule about dating?" I moaned.

"Yes! You're not allowed to be in a relationship with anyone without your leader's permission!" She replied.

"So I'll never be allowed to date anyone in High School?" I replied. This was quite funny. Haruhi was forced to make up rules on the spot to cover her gaps in reasoning.

"Of course you will be! Just as long as they meet my standards!" She replied, looking out of the window.

"Your…standards?" I was a bit ticked off. Then again, I should have guessed this would be the case. She does rule my life anyway!

"Yes! Any problem with that!" She replied, peering down on me, her face way too close for comfort.

"Eh…your face is a bit close…" I replied, observant of her ignorance of the concept of personal space. I wonder if that's where Koizumi gets it from. And maybe his grin is a very bad impersonation of Haruhi. Trying to be like a God…well, Christians do say we were made in God's image. Thank Goodness our minds weren't made that way!

"Ohhhh? What would happen if I moved closer! Eh? What about this!" Our foreheads were now touching so we were staring into each others eyes. Awww man! This better not turn into another moment like last night!

"Ehh…" I moaned. She stayed there with a mocking face. I could just about see the bright grin under my nose. I'm sure the Café owner must have thought we were kissing or something for how long we were there like that. Maybe that explains his wink at me as he collected our cups. But let's not skip ahead. Silence fell for the first time in the conversation. Apart from the patter of the rain on the windows, nothing could be heard, apart from maybe our breathing.

There's something about the human eye which is really amazing. The fact that they are made to draw you into the black in the middle before observing the beauty of the color of the eyes. The amber eyes in front of mine were no exception. I wonder whether the brain behind those eyes was thinking the same thing. Probably not. Knowing Haruhi, it'd be something about some weird creature, or how she's torturing me by being so close. Her breathing wasn't calm. It was quite paced. Maybe that was because she had just expended energy from jumping up and down. That would explain the hot forehead of hers pressing on my own. Or not... I became nervous, my stomach tying itself in knots. And once more, I was staring into this girls eyes...

"Eh...I think that's enough torture for one day." Her face pulled away, with a more blank expression. I was slightly relieved. My thoughts were getting too involved with her eyes. I am really strange like that…

"Walk me home. Or let me have your umbrella." She stated. It should have been a question. But it came across as an order from my Brigade chief.

"I'll walk you home." I said before smiling.

"Don't get any ideas, idiot!" She replied, looking at me as if I was some sort of guy dressed in idiotic clothing. Like the frog suit from our summer job. The frog suit I wore nearly 15,000 times because of the girl I was walking home with. When I tell her I'm John Smith, I'll have a go at her for that endless period first.

"Like I'd get any about you!" I said sarcastically.

"At least I have the opposite sex interested in me!" She teased.

"I'm sure I do too! I hope…" A bit of a pathetic reply. Oh well. Can't do any harm right.

The Journey back to Haruhi's was filled with talk about how the SOS Brigade has gone over the past year, and all the things we've done. It was good to reminisce over the events of the past year, and to think of the things that caused such events. Before I knew it, we were at Haruhi's apartment block.

"Thank You for walking me home, Kyon!" She grinned as we stood underneath the canopy in front of the building.

"Like I really had a choice…" I replied.

"You did! I said give up the umbrella or walk me home! That's two options!" She replied.

"That's not the point" She grinned

"You should just not argue against me, Kyon! You know I'm always gonna win." Because if you don't there'll be hell to pay.

"One day, you'll lose to me in an argument!" I replied, attempting to restore my pride.

"I'll wait for that day! See you tomorrow!" She departed. There's still something I need to say…

"Haruhi! Wait…" I shouted before she turned away.

"What?" She walked over, with that pout on her face. Would it be right to call it a pout of inquisitiveness?

"I'm sorry for lying to you about Sasaki." I guess I should say it outright, once more.

"It's ok. You had a good reason to speak to her! Next time, bring her so the whole brigade can help!" She replied, full of energy. I guess that means I'm off the hook?

"If there is a next time, I'll think about it!" I replied, smiling too.

"Also, Kyon?" She looked at me with a strange expression.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for this evening. It was really nice of you to stick around and to cheer me up. You're a real good friend!" She smiled warmly. Wow, this was a genuine Haruhi. A genuine caring Haruhi. I felt a light warmth on my cheeks before she hugged me. This was really unexpected. A hug from Haruhi. This embrace completely shocked me. I was in awe of the scene.

"See you later!" She skipped off into the building. What was that just now? Was Haruhi being a normal person! Maybe she was genuinely grateful for the experience. I'm just completely at a loss. Haruhi showing compassion wasn't completely unheard of, but to me! I walked out of the apartment block's land and onto the side of the road, and begun slowly walking home. It was at this point I notice a car waiting at the end of Haruhi's road with a man standing next to it. I got gradually closer and recognised the man. This wasn't good news.

"Hello, Kyon-kun. Could I take an hour of your time?" The man asked, with the grin still present.

"That's not really a question, is it, Koizumi?" I replied, getting into the car. Arakawa-san was sat in the driving seat, ready. Oh how I love Koizumi's organisation!

**_It was a long one! Sorry for the double chapter post! I'm probably not gonna post another chapter for a while, so please don't be impatient. Thank You for reading this far! I have the next chapter ready, just need to make some edits! Probably won't be up for a couple of days! If i'm completely honest, the alternative reality part is completely different to how it originally was! I'm happy with how it all turned out. I hope you are too! Though i know it's not the most original plotline in the book!_**

**_SOOOOO_**

**_What has Koizumi collected Kyon for! Find out in the next chapter!  
_**


	6. 6 Revealing the Hand in the Velvet Glove

_**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you all for your reviews so far, i hope the story continues to keep you interested!**_

_**Without further ado...**_

Sat in the back seat of a black car, driving across town, I looked over to Koizumi's face, which was strangely not smiling.

"We'll be collecting Nagato-san and Asahina-san before heading to our destination." He said, sat next to Arakawa in the front of the vehicle. The drive to Yuki's was quick, and she was waiting outside for us. As she entered the car, she gave me a nod of acknowledgement before looking forwards. Then we sped across town, to the river where Asahina-san first revealed her true identity to me, only to be met by an unexpected face.

"Hello, Kyon-kun." Asahina-san (big) got into the car. This certainly was a surprise.

"I thought the younger Mikuru was coming…" I said aloud, hoping for an answer.

"I'm a higher rank than her, so it would make more sense for me to come along to such a meeting." She replied.

"Meeting!" I asked, looking at Koizumi, whose grin had returned now.

"We're heading at a building complex out of town to meet with the higher-ups in my organisation. We have some things to discuss." He replied, before turning his head away from us three sat in the back. The 20 minute journey was filled with an awkward silence, which actually gave me the opportunity to rest my eyes. I was still really tired from staying at Haruhi's the night before, so I thought it was an ideal time to catch up a bit.

"Kyon-kun, you're still cute whilst you're sleeping!" The voice of Older Asahina-san woke me up, as I looked up to see her leaning over me. It took all my willpower to not look at her chest. I could tell I was blushing, even in this dazed state. She grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Kyon-kun, come on!" she moaned as I stumbled out of the car before properly finding my feet.

We were in the driveway of a house of the same size and calibre as Tsuruya-san, who probably owned this place too. Opening the sliding door, Koizumi and Arakawa entered the dimly lit building first, before me, Nagato and Asahina (big) followed.

Before us were three people sat on a mat behind a table. To the left was a very old man, with no hair, apart from his abnormally long moustache. He seemed to be wearing a kimono too. In the centre of the trio was a younger man with slicked back hair, who wore glasses. He also wore a suit, and he generally gave of this air of authority. The last figure surprised me. Completely. My mouth was open in awe. Brown hair, glasses, and a constantly smiling face like Koizumi. I think his name was Eijirou-san, the owner of Ohmori Electronics. That explains how we got such a good video camera for free, way back then.

"Hello, Kyon-san, Asahina-san and Nagato-san. And welcome back Koizumi-san. Please sit down and drink some tea with us!" The man in the middle began with a stern voice. Why is everyone so afraid to use my actual name! We cautiously sat. Nagato gulped down the tea instantly, whilst I left it, as Asahina-san sipped and Koizumi took a health gulp.

"Let's get to Business straight away then." The old man spoke with a very hoarse voice, as Eijirou-san lit a cigar.

"From left to right, Kitayama-sama, Takahashi-sama and Eijirou-sama. These three men are the leaders of our Esper Organisation." Koizumi introduced.

"We have called this meeting to get a greater perspective of the difficulties that lay ahead of us. Though, at the moment, we are in a strange situation." Kitayama-san summarized.

"The world has been re-created twice in the past 2 hours." Takahashi-san revealed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose. I can see he's been under a lot of stress. Though what he said shocked me. Twice! Is it my fault!

"You look surprised, Kyon-san." Eijirou-san remarked with a grin.

"Twice! All that because of me!" I replied.

"Suzumiya-san is quite close to you. You are the closest person she's had in her life in these past 4 years. So obviously, when she sees you sneaking away with some other girl, she's going to be angry. What's more, a bigger problem arises for the Organisation, as well as for Asahina-san and Nagato-san's groups when a certain Sasaki is concerned." Takahashi-san explained. What he said kind of surprised me. They see Sasaki as a major threat. And me as a part of Haruhi. What the hell!

"Why do you see Sasaki as a threat!" I asked. Takahashi-san looked a me sharply, then smiled.

"If someone supposed to you that the way you have been living your life by for the past 4 years has been wrong, and that your faith is mistaken, then wouldn't you be angry? And wouldn't you be threatened if they had proof of it, as well as us having proof to support our views? Her existence provides a threat to all of our positions here." He looked at me, concentrating on me as he spoke. A really disorientating thing.

"And of course, there have been some other changes to the way things should be. To sthe status quo, one might say" He continued, looking to Asahina-san.

"You are not mistaken, Takahashi-san. As you may or may not know, Mikuru has been called back to the future because of an unnatural event in this timeframe. Luckily, we have found a way to delay the effects on future timeplanes. Hopefully, if we can change things in this current timeplane to match the way things are supposed to happen, fundamental changes to this reality may be avoided." She explained.

"But how would you do that, Asahina-san?" Koizumi interrupted. I'm surprised he hasn't been silenced by his superiors. I suppose he's got a big part to play in all of this. He seemed genuinely intrigued

"Cut the problem at the root." Kitayama-san spoke.

"Eliminate all threats to the future that you both exist in." Nagato-san added.

"Destroying all groups that oppose Haruhi Suzumiya as a God. Eliminating threats" Takahashi-san revealed. Eijirou-san smirked.

"Wow, it's getting serious now." He stubbed out the cigar.

"Destroying as in…killing?" They can't kill them…that mustn't be what they mean.

"What other way would we be able to eliminate them, kid?" Kitayama-san angrily said to me.

"Is there no other option! Killing cannot be the answer! Why should we be fighting about our beliefs!" I stood in anger. It wasn't right! They don't deserve to die for their beliefs! It's not right!

"Yet for us, who have based our whole existence upon the beliefs we have, some group has come, wanting to steal it all away from us, by taking Suzumiya's powers. You're the only missing link in the puzzle, it seems." Takahashi-san stood to oppose me. I looked around me, and the only people that weren't looking at me were Koizumi and Nagato. What the hell! This isn't right! Killing? Over Haruhi! This isn't fair!

"And what happens if I oppose your view of killing in the name of Haruhi?" I was playing my hand. I was still a major player in this game. Koizumi and Nagato both looked up at me at this point.

"You will be eliminated too then." Takahashi-san said. "I thought you were an understanding person, but when push comes to shove, you are a threat to our way of life still. Not just us, but the future, and to evolution. You cause all of our problems! You are the main benefactor to Suzumiya-sama's mental state! Don't think that you are more important than us!" He continued angrily.

"So how will Haruhi react if I die? Will she destroy the world! Or will she simply create one where I don't die!" I replied.

"Don't get yourself so pumped up! We can find someone to replace you!" he replied, fire burning in his eyes.

"But Haruhi chose me. You said it yourself. I am her closest friend. And no-one is going to die because of something she may never know about!" I replied. He was stumped.

"I…I agree with Kyon-san." Koizumi stood up and stuttered.

"No you don't. You are part of our Organisation! You cannot do such a thing!" Kitayama-san was now stood.

"Too much suffering has already happened because of this! You sit with a objective view over this whole situation, but you can't even see it subjectively. Haruhi is a good person before being a God. And she would never want someone to die for her. All she wants is to see the supernatural, not people dying for what powers she may or may not have! Have you ever thought of what she wants instead of what you want! And what if she did find out about the way her followers acted! She would destroy the world in horror!" Koizumi erupted. I had never seen him speak so passionately. He was almost inspirational, the way he was standing against his oppressors. They were all silenced. Asahina-san simply sat there and sipped her tea, whilst Nagato-san looked up at me.

"What about you, Yuki?" I asked her.

"Suzumiya-san is an observation subject. We cannot allow excessive changes to happen in the observation atmosphere." She replied cryptically.

"In ordinary language?" I asked.

"You have our support, Kyon-san. You are a valuable aspect of the atmosphere upon which we observe. I also feel...a personal obligation." Nagato replied. That was enough.

"I believe that anyone that has met Suzumiya-san with such knowledge would feel the same way. Eijirou-san?" Koizumi pressed.

"She certainly is too innocent for an operation on such scale about her to happen." He tentatively replied.

"What are we going to do, Takahashi-san?" Kiyayama-san seemed lost. Takahashi sighed.

"We will not advance any plans to exterminate the opposition. However, if they strike, we will not hesitate. Do not consider yourself protected though. We cannot live in a fairytale about the situation around us. Oppose us in such a situation in which conflict occurs, and we shall treat you in the same way as we would treat them." He issued a warning.

"Go home. I may call another meeting in the near future. You're a bit of an unpredictable one, Kyon-san. I sometimes wonder if those that believe you are God, or part of her, are correct in their views" He turned away. We all stood in Unison and walked out of the room. We walked to the car, where Asahina nominated to sit in the front whilst I sat in the back with Koizumi and Yuki. Arakawa-san seemed satisfied. Koizumi was wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"I never thought I'd have the guts to do that!" Koizumi said, relieved.

"It was great! Thank you for doing that, Koizumi!" I thanked him.

"You are the one that inspired me to do that, Kyon-kun. No-one's ever stood up to the big three leaders of the Organisation. Yet you did! It was great!" He replied, smiling genuinely. This surprised me. His genuine smile was likeable. Maybe if he smiled like that more often, I'd like him more.

"How are you going to deal with Kuyoh, Kyouko and Fujiwara?" Nagato interrupted.

"We have to make them see our side of things. But you guys have to see their side of things. They are convinced Sasaki is what we believe Haruhi to be. And they have justification as we do. It is possible. I hope. And we must address the problem. That's why help from them as well as the prevention of conflict is the key objective in the current situation. Keeping the peace and Maintaining normality is our key objective" I revealed. It was very spontaneous, but it might work. Maybe I'm being too optimistic. Maybe not. It's a gamble we have to take. We have an opportunity to stop this getting out of hand. It's worth a try. As the journey came to a close, and we dropped Koizumi and Nagato off, Asahina-san got out when we arrived at my house, as did I. We thanked Arakawa-san before he drove off. Asahina-san (big) walked over to me and looked down to me.

"Kyon. I have some things to tell you before you leave. It's about the future." She started. My my, and my tiredness from last night was kicking in already.

"Keep it quick. I'm ready for bed now." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Haha, that's cute." She winked. So cute. "You have just under 2 months before the future will start to change. Some noticeable effects have started. For instance, my memory of this 2 month period has become hazy, and all data we had gathered has disappeared from this 2 month time space. I can no longer guide you along. All I can tell you is there will be an important decision to make at the end of it all. And that decision will decide the fate of everything." She revealed. It was a stern reality check. 2 months to save Mikuru's existence being altered. It wasn't looking too good without a starting point.

"I'll try my best, Asahina-san." I replied, trying to muster a smile. To be honest, I was feeling a bit down now. It's been a hectic day of people piling their problems on me. At least I'd get a break soon with the party. We both said our goodbyes, and she gave me a small hug before leaving. I had a hell of a lot on my mind. Tomorrow was Wednesday, right? 3 days till the weekend then. I have never been so eager for a weekend to come!

As I got in, I quickly ate my dinner, and tried to dodge my mum's moans about me being out all night last night and most of tonight. After a lecture about grades and futures and all that, I ran upstairs and immediately went to bed. It was 10.06 pm. Not that late. But not early enough to catch up on sleep. At least I could rest now. Unless the dream came back...

XXX

Luckily. The dream didn't continue. Instead, my dream was of Koizumi dressed as a mountain, Tsuruya as a crane, Nagato as a fruit of some sort. As well as Haruhi as a shepherd and Mikuru as a sheep. Weird. The next day flew by. I actually managed to survive all of the lessons, and actually paid a bit of attention in them! That doesn't mean I took any of it in! Taniguchi and Kunikida interrogated me in lunch about Haruhi's house. Luckily I didn't reveal anything which would have made them annoy me any more than before. By the time I was heading to the clubroom at the end of the day, I was slightly relieved it had gone by without any significant events. I could use a couple of days of relaxation after the week I've had so far. I can't rely on it, but let's hope these last days are a bit easier on me. I don't want to die young!

As I turned the corner, I saw Koizumi stood outside the club room. Does this mean we're being treated to another delightful outfit!

"Haruhi wants to test out some outfits for the party. I'm sure you'll happily oblige to seeing them!" Koizumi opened his mouth. That genuine smile was back.

"It seems she's told you all then!"

"Yeah. She barged in shouting "PARTY!" and proceeded to write it on the whiteboard for a long period, before telling me to get out because the girls had to try on outfits"

"She doesn't change much, eh?" I replied

"That's our delightful brigade leader for you!" He smiled.

"You seem at ease."

"Yeah. My mind's at peace for a bit, finally. I know that I'm not alone anymore, Kyon-kun" He looked at me. How weird to see Koizumi so reflective. Kinda freaky use of language though...

"We're in one group, that's it. We are all SOS Brigade members." I replied. How cheesy. But it was true. We were no longer limited by organisations and Authorities. Apart from Haruhi herself.

"We are indeed in an incredibly strong standpoint in respect to my Organisation, as well as to Asahina-san's authorities and Nagato-san's Data Entity." Koizumi said in a stern voice.

"But what about Sasaki and friends? We are entering new territory with their organisations." I replied.

"We can't be sure about them. They acknowledge Haruhi's godly powers, but don't believe her control of them to be natural. Plus, there must be some kind of explanation for how Sasaki-san has powers as well as Haruhi. We are treading on new territories by even thinking about it!" Koizumi replied before the door burst open with Haruhi shouting at us, inviting us in.

"What do you think of our outfits, Kyon!" Haruhi shouted, with the three of them stood there, each in enticing outfits. Haruhi wore the most interesting outfit. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail (always a plus for me!), a white t shirt with frills around the edges, with a yellow strappy top worn on top, and a yellow short frilly skirt. It was very typical of her. I would compliment her, but I can't do that. Her ego is huge as it is!

Asahina-san wore this knee length light green summer dress, which almost made her seem mature. Yet cute at the same time. And Yuki wore this short sleeved light purple shirt and a black skirt.

"You all look great!" I replied. I can't make a preference, that'd be weird.

"Really! I chose the outfits!" That didn't work!

"Whose outfit do you think is the best!" Haruhi pressed excitedly.

"Erm, Your one suits you the best." I guess I had no choice. She would demand I chose her anyway!

"Really!" I saw a slight blush on her cheek. Maybe it wasn't the best decision in the world.

"What about you Koizumi!" She turned away.

"You all look magnificent. I would ask each and every one of you for a date if I was looking for a girlfriend at this point in time!" He replied, smiling. Was that fake or not? Hmm.

"First time lucky then! Now I don't have to go and buy more outfits!" Haruhi exclaimed, forcing Mikuru to dance with her, as she squealed in resistance. How cute… Myself and Koizumi sat down. He held up a Risk board that he had got from his bag. Not my favourite game, but who cares!

"I love that game! Let me play too!" Haruhi sat down next to me, budging closer to me to get closer to the game board.

"Yuki! You'd like this too!" She indicated for Nagato-san to come over. We're doomed, Koizumi. Thank God Asahina-san was making us tea! Time passed so slowly from then on. Koizumi was first to suffer the bitter taste of defeat, falling after about 15 minutes. He left soon after. I was next up, after a bitter rivalry with Haruhi, who kept nudging me in an attempt to disorientate me. Weirdo. Eventually Haruhi beat Nagato-san, though I don't understand how it all works. At this point, Asahina-san had left.

"I need to return a book to the Library." Nagato-san stood up and left as the orange rays of the sun covered the room. So it was me with Haruhi…again.

"I hope this party turns out ok!" She sighed.

"It will, I'm sure."

"Of course! Because I'm the one planning it!" She remarked. True. The world would end if it didn't.

"I think we should buy presents. No party is right without presents!" She remarked.

"But that's only the case for Birthdays!" I replied.

"Well, it is the SOS Brigade's Birthday! So why don't we each buy a present for every other member of the brigade!" She replied, full of excitement. I'm not sure my wallet can deal with losing more money!

"Why!" I questioned.

"Because we deserve it! It'll be fun!" She replied. I couldn't disagree with that.

"Ok…we'll do it." I sighed.

"Great! I expect you to get me the best present, as your Brigade leader!" She remarked. No. She's getting that umbrella. I'm spending all my money on Asahina-san!

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" She said suddenly, looking out of the window.

"What about? The Outfits?" I replied. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to say after all.

"Why are you dwelling on it!" I replied.

"No reason!" Haruhi replied.

"Ok." I sat there for a while reading through a book Nagato-san had left on the Table. Plato's Republic. Now she's moved onto the non-fiction side of things. It's interesting. I found out why Nagato loves books. She sees every book as a unique creative piece of work, and that human capacity fascinates her. Think of it as her hobby aside from the job of observing Haruhi. That seems to be the case. Haruhi sat there clicking about on the PC. I assumed she was watching videos or something, because she had headphones in and was watching intently, looking over to me periodically. In the half an hour we stayed there, We didn't speak once. From the book, I discovered this Plato guy was a madman who believed in an alternative perfect reality. If only he knew of Haruhi…

I stood up, placing the book down. Haruhi took out her headphones and proceeded to pout inquisitively. It was cute. I'm sure I've never admitted that to myself before, but there was something about it.

"I'm going now. See ya tomorrow, Haruhi!" I said, raising a hand to wave.

"Wait, I'll come too! Just let me lock up! There's no point in me staying alone doing something I could do at home." She was right. Why did I stay there anyway? Before long, we were outside the school gate, descending the hill. I preferred the walk down the hill so much compared to the walk up the hill. It was relieving to not put as much effort into walking at the end of a school day.

"I wonder if we're gonna find anything on Saturday!" Haruhi opened the conversation.

"We never find anything…" I replied.

"We will this time!"

"I doubt it…"

"Kyon! That kind of attitude will never get us anywhere! If we go a year without having any encounters to show for our efforts, we may as well not celebrate!" Haruhi lectured me. Oh if only she knew!

"Asakura's disappearance was a strange event. And that dog." I replied.

"Rousseau! We must invite him to the party!" I'm sure a dog won't want to come to your house. It probably has a fear of all of us!

"No…Haruhi. Just no." I replied.

"But still! We must try our hardest on Saturday!" Like I'll have a choice. Maybe I could have Nagato rack up a mystery within some books if we are paired together! Interestingly, I noticed me and Haruhi have never been paired together in a weekend search. It kind of shows she has no power over probability! Though I'd question that with the seat positions and class groupings…

"We'll see what happens…" I replied.

"This is my turn off! See ya tomorrow, Kyon!" Haruhi signalled at her leaving, and I waved her off. I wonder what Haruhi has got in store for us…

The rest of my trip home was eventless. I avoided pondering the state of relations with the SOS Brigade and others. I didn't care for the moment. My mind was in a good place. I was happy to be at peace. I don't know how, or why, but i was at peace. Maybe that dream gave me some stress. But it's gone for now, along with my strange mood. At least for a little while.

_**There we go!**_

_**Yes, two of the characters are mine, but the rest aren't! There's the disclaimer!**_

_**And i hope to have another chapter online for you on Friday (Evening in British Time)**_

_**Thank you for reading ^_^  
**_


	7. 7 Against Expectations

_**I'm back again with another Chapter of the Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya! What are the implications of Haruhi's crazy plan for a party!**_

_**Thank You for your kind reviews! I really am only writing this out of interest to see what i could do with it, and its looking good so far! We've got a long way to go if things go to plan!**_

_**Oh, i don't own anyone in this chapter! It's all from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!**_

_**So...without further ado, Chapter 7!**_

The bell rang for the end of the week. I'll be totally honest, the end of my week has been really uneventful. Yesterday, Haruhi ended the meeting short because she had preparations to make. And to be totally honest, I had an assignment due the next day, which I was thankful for. I wonder whether Haruhi forgot too…

But that's beside the point. Now it was Friday afternoon, and Haruhi was barking orders at us once again, forcing Asahina-san to draw cute drawings of the plan on the whiteboard. Every time Haruhi shouted at her, Asahina-san squealed. And every time she squealed, it was like the sound of a harp being played. It was a good sound. Though I'm not a sadist.

"Any questions!" Haruhi shouted, bringing me back to earth. Had I been daydreaming for so long that I didn't realise what Haruhi had spoken about! YES!

"Stupid face." She pouted, looking dissatisfied at me. I sighed.

"A great plan, Suzumiya-san. Have you invited anyone else to the party?" Koizumi enquired.

"Those two friends of Kyon's are coming, and Tsuruya-san. Also, the Guitarist and Singer that me and Yuki replaced for the Cultural Festival are stopping by to play an acoustic set, to say Thank You for us helping them. Ok? Oh and Kimidori-san and Sakanaka-san have got invites! And Kyon, you should bring your sister along!" I most certainly wasn't going to bring her along! Why the hell would I want to do that!

"Oh, Koizumi? Do you want to invite all the people from the trips we took to the mountain and the villa? They are part of the history of the SOS Brigade too!"

"Most Certainly, Suzumiya-san! I will ask them promptly!" He replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Kyon, don't think you can get away with not bringing your sister! I dropped a letter to your house inviting her!" Damn you Haruhi!

"Why do you want my sister to come so much!"

"She's cute! And she helped on the island!" Haruhi replied. She really is inviting everyone she can!

"Only the SOS Brigade can stay overnight though! And your sister, Kyon. She can have a room to herself, as she'll probably go to bed first!" Haruhi replied. So presumably, myself and Koizumi would be on the sofas, and the 3 girls would be sharing Haruhi's room, right?

"So does everyone understand? Good." No chance to answer. I didn't even know what I was supposed to understand. That's Haruhi for you!

"This meeting is finished now. I need to go home and do some stuff before tomorrow! It's gonna be real good fun! And not in a boring way!" Haruhi announced, grinning.

"Would you not require our assistance?" Koizumi asked

"No! It's nearly all done now! You just make sure you have presents ready! We'll give each other the presents when all non-SOS Brigade members have left!" Haruhi announced.

And with that, today's proceedings had finished. I was home before sunset for the first time in a while. As I lay down on my bed after dinner, I gazed out of the window to see the red sky. It was a beautiful scene. It's weird, when you have those moments that just allow you to just sit there and take it all in. But as I pondered, the sky reminded me of the nightmares. Red Sky, Flaming Scenery, Death and Haruhi...

Though, as I was drifting off into a daydream, a buzzing noise caught my attention. I checked my phone, as I knew it was on silent. From Asahina-san

FROM:ASAHINA,MIKURU

Can you meet me outside the train station at 7.30pm tonight? Itsuki-kun and Yuki-chan will be coming too. Thank You.

What was the time now. 7pm! I'm gonna be late! I quickly rushed out of the door, grabbing a jacket on the way, and I cycled to the station. I didn't have time to think about the text. I was fully concentrating on getting there before 7.30, because I knew they would always be insanely early! Sure enough, they were all stood there, waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late!" I rushed over, checking my watch. 7.16pm. I'm not late! They're just all weird!

"Good Evening, Kyon-kun!" Asahina-san greeted me, her smile releasing me of the pain of lactic acid gathering in my legs due to over-exercise

"Surely you know what we are here to discuss." Koizumi added.

"Tomorrow?" I replied.

"Yes." He replied.

"Despite the fluctuations in the time-space continuum, we have discovered the events of tomorrow, in a somewhat inconclusive manner." Asahina-san explained.

"Tomorrow, 2 events will occur on our searches. In the morning, one group will meet Sasaki-san's group. In the afternoon, an unusual event will happen. We don't know what. But we know it's not good. Take this as a warning. These events are certain to happen, according to our research. As for which group will, or what the groups will be, we cannot know" Asahina-san finished her explanation.

"Interesting…the fortune of the draw it seems..." Koizumi mused.

"Why are you allowed to tell us this? What's going on?"

"Time travel has become dangerous in this corrupted time space. Thus we aren't able to gauge what will actually happen even so far as tomorrow. We are in an emergency situation, where the future is severely threatened. Most restrictions have been lifted. All we can understand is that these events are going to be significant." She explained.

"So basically, you called us out to warn us?" I replied.

"Yes. Put most simply! Sorry Kyon-kun! I'm not too high up in our Organisation!" She replied, looking down to the floor. Cute!

"It's a good thing she warned us. I will have Organisation members placed around the city in case anything bad happens." Koizumi smiled. I hated how calm he was. Hated it. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's not a situation that could have a good outcome. An it's highly probable that both events will concern Haruhi. This was not going to be fun.

"Human interfaces have been ordered to congregate around the city." Nagato added.

"We just have to keep alert. The only problem is, what if these incidents have Haruhi within them? Haruhi and Sasaki meeting again wouldn't be problematic, but this unknown event may cause trouble in the afternoon." I explained. I was worried. What is this unknown event! We'll find out soon enough.

"Then we would be in a precarious and new position indeed. I pray for our wellbeing tomorrow"

"Pray to who? Haruhi?" Mikuru made an uncharacteristic joke

"How unlike you, Asahina-san." He smirked.

"Sorry, it seemed warranted with the views your organisation takes" She giggled.

"Touche..." This was weird. Were we seeing another side of Asahina-san? Maybe the mask Koizumi alleged she was putting on is cracking? Ah well. I think I need to talk to these guys about something. It's been on my mind alot. I need to tell them. It may concern them after all...

"I have something to ask of you all" I decided to say. Everyone looked at me with interest as silence fell.

"I've been having these apocalyptic dreams lately. Where all of you guys are lying on the floor, dead, as well as Sasaki. And Haruhi is stood there, amongst the flames, and chaos and the red sky. And she says "No-one can harm us. We are free". I'm scared this is not just a random dream." I announced.

"Interesting. I can't shed any light on the situation. Though it may be worth investigating, as Haruhi may have a direct influence on any of our thought patterns" An even scarier thought

"Dreams aren't necessarily influenced by reality, Kyon-kun" Asahina-san smiled.

"But they are terrifying."

"Even though it sounds like a childhood nightmare, please keep us updated" He seemed concerned. Nagato stood there with her pokerface.

"Here! This might help you sleep!" Asahina-san passed me a small teddy bear that she had in her bag. An unexpected development.

"Ha ha! Thank you, Asahina-san. And thank you Koizumi and Nagato. I shall see you all tomorrow morning." I left quickly. The others followed my lead and left in their respective directions.

What happened next though, was unexpected. As I cycled towards my house, I saw a person I recognised walking along the side of the road.

"K-Kyon! Fancy seeing you here!" She waved at me as I cycled towards her.

"Y-Yeah!" I was surprised, to say the least.

"What are you doing cycling around so late? SOS Duties?" I got off my bike and stood to talk to her, who just stood there with a friendly smile.

"Just coming back from meeting with friends. What about you?"

"I was just heading to Sasaki's. We're having a takeaway tonight! It's easier to get along if you build a rapport with your associates" She replied cheerfully.

"Can I ask you some questions, Kyouko-san?" I asked the esper girl.

"Depends. I get the feeling you're going to ask anyway." She replied, her smile disappearing a little.

"There's some things I don't get. Do you accept Haruhi has these phenomenal powers?" I asked.

"My my, Serious mood it seems...yes, though I cannot personally percieve the closed space she creates." She replied.

"My apologies...but if so, then why do you believe Sasaki is the rightful God?" I replied. I was getting answers.

"Because her powers are pure. Her powers are more perfect than Haruhi's." She replied.

"But wouldn't perfection mean there is nothing further to be achieved by transferring Haruhi's powers to Sasaki? And would you really rather have a perfect world?"

"Quite the philosopher, talking about perfection as a paradox and the such. Koizumi clearly has an influence on you...and I thought you were a pretty normal person! Haruhi's powers are a risk to the safety of the world. Even you know that. And no, everyone knows a flawless world lacks uniqueness. But the opposite is not desirable either. A perfect world is less tiring to manage and control than a chaotic one."

"Please, don't compare me to him. His smile is aggravating! Though, after what you did to Asahina-san, I can't prefer you. Besides, What about the fun of it all! Wouldn't a chaotic one be more fun?" I was starting to sound like Haruhi. Her idea of chaos and discord being fun.

"I've already apologised for that! I'm genuinely sorry! I promise you i'm a nice person! I didn't have a choice in that instance! I can prove it to you sometime if you want! Also, Existence isn't supposed to be fun. At least…I suppose..." She seemed stumped.

"Can we continue this discussion at a later point? I'm sure you have many questions to ask. Besides, if you want me to, I would like the chance to prove my innocence! I'm sure we'll speak soon" She said before jogging off. Sooner than you think, Kyouko... Damn it. It was interesting when she stuttered. I wonder if Haruhi had a significant influence on people. Maybe like some sort of infectious optimism and love of having fun. I would be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed my time, and I would probably attribute that fact to Haruhi. I'll happily admit that. Haruhi has made my time at North High so far entertaining, sometimes through her conscious actions, sometimes through her unconscious actions. Let's throw aside the fact she's a God and everything, she's a fun person. I can't deny that fact! Otherwise, I would have quit the SOS Brigade a long time ago!

It makes me wonder, though. What if we were just a group of friends following the crazed ideals of Haruhi? No weird powers or otherworldly entities. Would it be just as fun? No. But would it be fun? Probably... Even in the alternative reality I went to when Nagato-san's emotions overloaded, Haruhi was fun then. In all of this, Haruhi is the force that combines us. By her attempting to subconsciously satisfy her own desires, it seems she satisfies ours..

I just realised how much like Koizumi I'm becoming. It's just as that Kyouko said! I should stop glorifying that girl. It's not good for me! Maybe it's me losing my mind! Being told stories about Aliens, Espers and Time travellers and Godly beings can do that to a man! Insanity!

Luckily, I was home pretty quickly before these crazy thoughts fully gripped me, and I buried my head in some new manga that I got recently. This one's about a kid who got his limbs sacrificed to the God's so his father could rule Japan. The kid eventually grows up and has to complete 101 quests to gain his body parts back. Makes me wonder what I get out of solving all of these problems related to Haruhi. Maybe I'm repaying for sins I committed in a previous life. Lucky me…

"Kyon-kun! Haru-nyan said there's a party tomorrow! Can I come! Please!" My door slammed open just as my CD player finished playing the album I was listening to. A calm song ends and a storm arrives.

"She did, did she?" I tried my best not to pay attention to her as I lay on my bed, head in a manga book. It wasn't working, She was now bouncing on my stomach, trying to get my attention.

"She walked me home from school, telling me about it!" Damn that girl! Why is she so desperate for my sister to come!

"You're going to take me too, right, Kyon-kun!" She bounced. Ow, this was painful. The only person I would mind doing something like that to me would be Asahina-san…ahhhh, thinking about it just makes me swoon…despite how weird it would be...

"Kyon! Stop making that stupid face!" She noticed as well! Her and Haruhi are way too much alike! At least my sister doesn't have Godly Powers!

"Ok! I'll come pick you up after we finish up in town tomorrow! Just don't play up at the party!" I replied reluctantly.

"Yay! Don't you worry! I'll be in bed by 9! And I have earplugs so I don't get woken up! I love you Onii-chan!" She hugged me tightly before leaving. I'm sure sisters and brothers were invented to annoy. At least she's not coming on the Citywide search. Then things could really go haywire!

Checking my watch, I decided I probably ought to go to sleep now. I was going to have a stressful day tomorrow, no doubt, and a long night, with maybe even no sleep! So I lazily turned the light off, and rested my eyes. I was not looking forward to tomorrow. Not one bit.

_**The week is over, the weekend begins, and the Surprises have been ruined. Now what will fate have in store for the SOS Brigade on it's Anniversary! Next Chapter up VERY soon! ^_^**_


	8. 8 Complicating Reality Part I

_**Told you it would be soon! Without Further Ado, i bring you the beginning of the end of this Story Arc. I'd say we have about 5 more chapters of this Arc, as it were, before we move on. I can't reveal how I will move on, Just wait and see!**_

_**Chapter 8 of the Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya- Complicating Reality, Part I  
**_

We stand on the cliff. She still has that grin. I'm still crying. But in the distance, a figure is walking towards the cliff. A man. A tall man. I can't make out the details. Nothing can be heard after I see this man. Only the tears falling from my face. And she speaks.

"It's all for you, Kyon!"

"Kyon-kun! Time to wake up! It's Quarter Past Nine!" Damn it! I slept in again! I had to be at the train station in 45 minutes. Actually, make that 15! I sprung out of bed more lively than a rabbit running from a fox. I quickly showered, got changed and ran out of the door, not even reacting to my mum's questioning about whether I needed breakfast. Breakfast isn't an excuse for a certain someone! On the bike and on the road. Soon enough, I was locking my bike up. I rushed round the corner to see whether I was earlier than anyone…

"Late! Penalty!" How many times have I heard those words now? Too many times! I don't think my wallet can bear it much longer! I had to take some money out of my savings account for this weekend! Hopefully it'll be enough…

"Good morning you two! Back again!" The café owner greeted us as we walked in.

"Yeah! Thank you for that night earlier this week!" I replied out of courtesy.

"Well, when I see a nice couple like you two, soaking wet, it's a nice thing to do." Wait, did he just call me and Haruhi a couple!

"Erm…we're not a couple…why would I ever want to go out with a weirdo like her?" I corrected him, promptly receiving a smack round the back of the head from Haruhi's outstretched hand.

"I can still hear you, Kyon" Haruhi groaned.

"I'll come over and take your order in a minute!" The shop owner waved to me, winking. We're me and Haruhi really that close? Did people really get that impression! Well, Taniguchi got that impression, and he's not the most observant person in the world! Well, she has kind of got me tending to her every need... How unlucky am I!

Sitting down in our usual seats, Haruhi looked particularly annoyed. Maybe the comment was getting to her! The shop keeper soon came over and took our orders, taking note of Haruhi's Melancholy. Haruhi then picked 5 sticks out of the pot…

"Pick your stick, Kyon!" Haruhi moved the hand of cocktail sticks infront of me, not looking at me. She got an unmarked one, Nagato-san got a marked one, and Me, Koizumi and Asahina-san were last to pick. I picked…never have I been so tense in picking. It was possible that Sasaki's group would visit either group. So I'd want the biggest chance of seeing that group, so as to talk to them. Fate would have it that I was paired with Nagato-san. Let's hope that if they visit Haruhi, they don't go telling her the truth or all of that. I'm not sure we could handle that then... Haruhi looked notably dejected that I was paired with Nagato-san again. I think more times than not, I've been in the group of two. I'm not so sure though. My memory isn't that amazing. Either way, it would be nice to get some time away from Haruhi. Not that she's on my mind most of the time anyway, and a majority of the activities I do are with her in mind. Who knows, we may end up going to the library for the whole visit! Maybe I could make Nagato 'find' something strange in a book for us!

"No messing around you two! We're working under big pressure today!" Haruhi began, shifting her melancholy to the back of her mind.

"Pressure?" I questioned. I never knew we were being scrutinised!

"Yes! We need to find something strange today!" She replied. No doubt something strange would happen.

"Ok. I'm presuming the statement 'We'll do our best' wouldn't even satisfy you...What time are we meeting up again?" I replied.

"3pm. You better come back with something good, Kyon!" She stood up, and gulped the last of her coffee. As her, Asahina-san and Koizumi left, Koizumi whispered in my ear.

"We'll keep things from getting out of hand. It's unfortunate we don't have Nagato-san. It's like fate wants something to happen. I'm sure you'll find something as well. Suzumiya-san expects a lot from you, it seems." His words rang true. Nagato-san could probably set up some data restrictions on the area surrounding Haruhi, or something crazy like that. I felt safe, personally, but unnerved.

"I have placed a Data Barrier upon the three that have just left. No harm should come their way."

"Do you know who's group will meet Sasaki?" I replied. I'm sure she would know, but wouldn't reveal. And sure enough, she held her pokerface.

"Access to such information is restricted." She replied. But I have a hunch. She said no harm should come their way. She probably didn't act independently, but under the orders of that Intergrated Data Entity. So that means Haruhi will confront Sasaki, if Yuki has placed their safety in such a priority. Maybe not, maybe it was just a precaution... Not good news either way. I wasn't certain, but this hunch wouldn't go away.

"So…you wanna go to the library?" I asked. She nodded. I suppose I would spend the time looking through myths, and she would read some fiction. She seems to be into Philosophy at the moment...we'll see

XXX

3 hours later, and our time at the library was almost over, as we needed to find some presents for tonight. Nagato-san had been reading some huge book, which I'm sure was in English! I, however, had found a couple of interesting local legends. I'll withdraw the books for a couple of weeks, and bring them to a Brigade meeting. Sure, it means work for me, but It'll keep Haruhi from Boredom. We all know what Haruhi gets like when she's bored! I withdrew 3 books, and Nagato tried withdrawing that huge book she was reading. But the librarian wouldn't let her. Eventually, after some persuasion by me, Nagato was allowed to withdraw the book on a 3 day lease. She actually seemed happy that she got the book. Maybe I was seeing things…

But now was the moment I was waiting for, potentially... What would happen? Would we meet Sasaki-san's group, or had Haruhi already met them? As i pondered, Nagato-san interrupted my thought process.

"Other Human interfaces have spotted Sasaki closing in on Suzumiya-san's position. I can transfer a live visual feed from me into your mind, if you would like to see?" Nagato-san spoke. This was indeed news I had been waiting for. I wonder how long she's known. I want to see this, so at least I have some sense of how we move next...

"Yes, please." I replied.

"I will need to insert temporary nano machines into your body" She replied. Ahhh, i knew there was a catch.

"Let's go behind a shop or something then. I'd rather not be bitten in the wrist in public again!" I replied, to which she paused before nodding. We quickly spotted an alley and ducked into it before she bit me. It was still a weird sensation. It's like when you expect something to happen and it just doesn't. Something that messes with the whole cause and effect routine. I suppose I have experienced this most over the past year, with all the unusual events that have happened! And on the subject of weird events, the next few minutes were surreal!

I lost all the feeling in my body. All my senses completely failed me. Everything just became numb. No sounds. No feeling. No breathing. No seeing. It felt like I was floating in space. Everything was gone. It felt...relaxing. It was an amazing sensation. Being weightless. Soon after, my senses started coming back. I say soon, but i don't know how long i was floating there. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds. I had no sense of what was happening. My visual and aural perception came back, incredibly enhanced. I couldn't experience anything apart from what was coming in aurally and visually. I didn't have eyes to view them. I didn't have ears to hear them. It just...came into my mind. It was so strange. Suddenly, into view walks Haruhi. She's in a shopping mall. Koizumi follows, carrying a big bag of things. Next Asahina-san stumbles into view. Haruhi looked around before shouting

"Have we got stuff for everyone yet?"

"I would assume so, Suzumiya-san, unless there's something else you're looking for." Koizumi replied.

"I wonder if it's enough...maybe I should get him something else as well..." Haruhi muttered before putting her hands on her hips and turning to the other two.

"I might get some more stuff later as a surprise!" She replied, turning away proudly. Why is she so proud of that! In the distance I could see a recognisable figure. Haruhi was completely ignorant too it whilst she rambled, but Koizumi's face changed to a look of concern. Asahina-san look scared. And Haruhi...didn't really care as she blabbered on about something stupid. Soon enough the group Haruhi hadn't noticed were stood behind her.

"Good afternoon, Suzumiya-san." Sasaki, Kyouko, Kuyoh and Fujiwara stood there.

"Ahhh, Kyon's friend! I saw you around his house the other day?" She replied, gritting her teeth. Her mood was suddenly gone. And I saw something I've never seen from her. Restraint.

"Yes. You didn't seem so happy to see me!" Sasaki replied. Something about her tone of voice was strange in reply to that question.

"Ahhh..let's not talk about that..." Haruhi replied, much to my surprise.

"Whatever suits you best! Kyon told me about the Adventures of the SOS Brigade!" Sasaki replied, trying to make conversation. At this point I noticed Koizumi watching their interaction intently. Asahina-san was in a defensive stance, looking at Kyouko, which is to be expected after her kidnapping... Kyouko was also watching the conversation, occasionally glancing at Koizumi, whilst Kuyoh was staring at...me? How did she know i was here! Maybe I'm looking through the eyes of an observer...

"I'm surprised Kyon would ever share such stories. He's the one that always opposes anything I say!" That was a lie. I would be the only opposition that you would notice. Asahina-san would oppose everything that involved exploiting her...assets. All to no avail. This fact I was glad for!

"Kyon isn't the most excitable person in the world. He has his own degree of how life should be lived. He may seem unhappy, but he seems to enjoy your company, Suzumiya-san. It's a shame I haven't been able to speak to him for such a while, otherwise I'm sure we would have met before this!" Sasaki replied. Nice to know I'm being talked about! Kuyoh continued looking at the interface.

"_____pretty_____eyes_____" She spoke, but it seemed no-one else heard her

"Yeah. He's useful...why are you here anyway?" Haruhi replied, skipping past the small talk as always.

"We were going for coffee. What about your group, Suzumiya-san?" Sasaki replied lightly. What was so risky about this encounter again?

"Looking for unusual or strange things in the town!" Sasaki chuckled at Haruhi's statement.

"It's a very serious business!" Haruhi added, looking like a real idiot.

"I'm sure it is! I'm sure you find many strange things, Suzumiya-san." Sasaki replied. Fujiwara walked off at this point, whilst Kuyoh was looking in the shop window of an electronics store. Weird Aliens...

"Are you mocking me!" Haruhi snapped back.

"Most certainly not, Suzumiya-san. Though stories of your outlandish beliefs have spread wide and far!" Sasaki replied. Weird. If I didn't know her, I would have thought she was trying to patronise Haruhi!

"That means the reputation of our brigade is growing! Right, Itsuki!" She grinned. Not an expected reply...

"Most certainly Suzumiya-san!" He replied.

"Why do you pull that pokerface?" Kyouko sneered, looking at Koizumi with great interest. Asahina-san hiccupped.

"What poker-face?" Koizumi replied. I could see him getting annoyed.

"I know that you're not like this inside. You're one of our rivals!" She continued.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Haruhi was getting agitated.

"We are both es..." Kyouko's mouth was covered before she could finish, by Koizumi's hand

"I participate in a Scientific Forum from all of the Schools in the area. Tachibana-san's school is North High's biggest rival in terms of Scientific Excellence!" Koizumi replied, nervously.

"I don't think I get it...but as long as it doesn't clash with our Brigade Activities, i don't care!" she grinned. Kyouko shot Koizumi a look of annoyance.

"We have to get going now. If we don't find something and that idiot Kyon does…well, let's just find something!" Haruhi announced. That was lucky.

"Yes, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi replied.

"wait…" Sasaki said as Haruhi turned away. Haruhi turned back and looked at her with a pout.

"Surely when looking for strange things, having more people searching would be easier, no?"

"Of course it would!" Haruhi replied.

"So how about we give you guys a hand? We have nothing else to do. Besides, I want to get to know this infamous SOS Brigade that Kyon-san was going on about!" She added. This was indeed a strange turn of events. Everyone apart from Sasaki looked shocked. So even those that predict the future can't see what was unfolding here. A smile emerged on Haruhi's face.

"We could use the help! We've got to find something!" She grinned before grabbing Sasaki's hand and running off. Koizumi was stood there in shock. Asahina-san stumbled nervously, looking at the annoyance on Fujiwara's face. Kyouko sighed, and Kuyoh…just stood there…now with a bag in her hand, containing what seemed to be a collection of computer parts.

This was indeed a strange turn in events. It made me think about the second event. Presumably Haruhi would draw sticks as to who was in the groups for later on, so surely, there is a likelihood that this event could involve both Sasaki and Haruhi, or neither of them. It definitely increased the bad feeling I had. Moments later, I was back in my own body, looking at Nagato-san in front of me.

"Did you see all that too?" I asked, regaining my composure. My body felt heavy. It was so strange, but that out of body moment for a couple of seconds made life in my actual body seem worse. I must seem like some sort of Drug addict or something!

"…yes" Nagato replied after a pause.

"What does all this mean?"

"The entity…cannot be sure" Nagato replied. This made me worry slightly more. I'm gonna suffer a heart attack because of all this stress.

"What does the entity think is happening?" I replied.

"The entity does not have the capacity to think. However, the disruption to this timeframe is creating events that have never before occurred in this time space. The walls of this time space have been disrupted. We cannot be certain as to what is occurring." I didn't understand a lot of that.

"So in more simple terms?" I replied.

"Think of time as a solid ball with liquid in it. If something happens to the liquid that changes it's density or size, something will happen to the shell. We believe that has occurred, meaning the shell has been breached." Nagato-san replied in terms I could understand.

"So does that mean things can get into and escape from the shell?" I replied.

"The liquid of time is much like Oil, or a type of putty. Liquid won't actually separate from it, but debris may merge with the liquid. Debris from destroyed timeframes."

"So things are happening because the shell is broken." I replied.

"It is possible something has broken the shell from the inside."

"Like?"

"Something with Auto-Evolutionary potential."

"Haruhi?"

"It is possible that Suzumiya Haruhi isn't the only person with Auto Evolutionary potential. We can also question the possibility of there being an entity which gave Suzumiya Haruhi, and potentially others, the potential for Auto Evolution."

"So we have to find the source of the disruption, right?" I replied.

"Yes."

"And what do we do then?"

"Destroy it." My heart skipped a beat. Would that mean they'd have to destroy Haruhi or Sasaki if it was them? Or what if it was someone else! Maybe this caused this tension between the Organisation and opposing factions!

"What would happen if...this problem wasn't stopped?"

"This universe could be destroyed."

"could…be?"

"Worst Case Scenario." She replied. I held my head in my hands. This was too much. I don't want this to go on anymore. I've had enough. I'm at breaking point. I can't bear this whole damn thing! I can't do this anymore! I can't be God's babysitter! Not anymore! I'm not qualified for the job! I can't bear the responsibility of the world on my shoulders whilst being metaphorically poked in the side by Haruhi!

"We'll…we'll talk about it later" I said in a dark tone. I didn't want to keep going. But I had to. This is more than just me and Haruhi and the SOS Brigade. This is the whole Universe. Besides, if we don't hurry along and do all of the things we had to do, like buying presents for tonight, Haruhi could destroy us in a rampage! I'd rather be killed in one of her melancholic rampages than by the end of the universe though...maybe

But for now, I guess we had to ignore all of that excessive otherworldly chaos, and concentrate on what really matters. Buying Presents.

_**What will happen in the next part of the day! Find out soon! I'll post some more on Sunday! ^_^**_


	9. 9 Complicating Reality II

_**Back for more! Thank you for reading this far! This chapter may be my last for a while! I've finally finshed uploading the backlog of content i've been working on! So now it's all up to date to where I'm writing.**_

_**But I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_

Walking past the train station with a few shopping bags in my hands, I sighed, looking at the sky. My bad mood wasn't lifting. I've had nothing but bad news these past couple of days. Haruhi Suzumiya's very existence frustrates me. Why does she have to be the centre of everything!

We headed to the cafe, I checked the time on my watch to be 2.45, 15 minutes early. As we walked through the door, the owner greeted me.

"So, not with your girlfriend now?" He sneered. Oh, if I was the violent type, I would hit you now.

"She's not my girlfriend. Never." I replied.

"Oh come on, there must be a bit of chemistry there!" He replied. He must be really looking for a fight! In hindsight, I never really thought of Haruhi in that sense after getting to know her a bit. Apart from maybe in that closed space, but I don't like to talk about that.

"Nope." I shot him down and walked to our table. Nagato-san followed quietly. I sat in the corner and rested my head on the wall. I really didn't want this day to continue. Yet it had to. I decided to rest my eyes for a bit before the rest arrived. Before long I was rudely awoken by a cold feeling inching across my face. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi, drawing a moustache on my face.

"Get off!" I screamed in shock.

"Haha! Kyon you idiot! Falling asleep in the daytime!" She grinned. She was in a good mood. I looked in front of me to see Sasaki, smiling lightly.

"Good morning, Kyon-san" She greeted me.

"Long time no see!" I greeted her.

"Indeed! The moustache suits you. You look almost like Nietzsche!" I could hear Haruhi laughing wildly in the background, whilst Nagato-san perked at the word Nietzsche.

"Hahaah! Nietzsche! Kyon's too dumb!" Haruhi roared.

"He's quite a philosopher at times though! That's why me and him got on so well. Our questioning of many things. I'd say he has a strong mind, but he doesn't use it for things he should!" Thus I am in the SOS Brigade. Your point?

"I don't believe you! He'll always be that stupid idiot, Kyon!" Great to know I have an introduction.

"I really can't believe you sometimes, Haruhi…"I replied.

"So did you find anything? That's a stupid question, seeing as you're a dumbass!" She said, grinning. She seems to have this constant grin.

"Actually, I found some research on some myths that had existed about our town. The research comes up with some interesting results…" I replied, satisfied with my work.

"Oooo, I'm surprised! Keep hold of it and we'll scrutinise it on Monday!" Haruhi grinned. She seemed surprised, yet satisfied.

"What about your group?" I asked.

"We found this thing" She nodded to Koizumi who put this wooden totem on the table. It looked kind of demonic. Definitely something you wouldn't find in the local Shinto temples or Buddhist establishments.

"Isn't it cool!" Haruhi exclaimed

"It's definitely not of Japanese origin" Koizumi added.

"I think I saw something like it when I went to Europe as a child!" Sasaki said.

"Interestingly, If it was European, it would likely be made out of Stone. The only prominent European statues like this are Gargoyles, that protected Christian Churches from the devil, or something along those lines!" Kyouko added.

"It's composition is primarily Wood, with a smaller percentage of metal inside the artefact. It also seems to be hollow." Nagato-san explained.

"Exciting! Maybe it's linked to your research or something, Kyon! Isn't it cool?"

"It's kind of scary…" Asahina-san noted. Don't worry. I'll protect you as your knight in shining armour. Then maybe the princess would fall for me…

"Stupid face again, Kyon…" Haruhi poked me in the cheek. I took a look around. The café was surprisingly busy. Maybe the people in the café were all monitoring us, as Espers, Time travellers and Aliens. This is probably the case. I'm surprised this isn't a war zone yet.,,

"I'm going to the toilet. I'll be back in a second." Haruhi stood abruptly, and stumbled off. Now things were going to get serious.

"Why are you guys here!" I spoke as soon as Haruhi was out of sight.

"Ask her. I'm not staying much longer with all this meaningless junk that's going on." Fujiwara replied. He still pissed me off.

"I wanted to meet the SOS Brigade. All together. It seemed like fun" She's starting to sound a bit like Haruhi, with her proclamation of fun.

"This is indeed a very unique and unexpected course of events that we have turned down." Koizumi's smile fell from his face.

"Why, you annoying bastard?" Kyouko replied. She seemed to dislike Koizumi...alot. Me and her could get on just fine!

"I'm sure that in the next couple of hours, we will be able to understand these events more. But you said you wanted to meet the SOS Brigade in such a situation? And you allegedly have the same powers as Haruhi, no?" Koizumi began.

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"I'm presuming Suzumiya wanted to meet Sasaki properly too?" Kyouko replied.

"Yes, you are correct. It's just a theory, but maybe it's their powers working to get what they both want?"

"You didn't seem so surprised when we met with you though..." Sasaki replied.

"Because they knew it was going to happen. And that something more is supposed to happen this afternoon" Fujiwara spoke.

"Correct. I am intrigued as to what may happen next."

"How come you time-travellers don't know what's going to happen next?" Sasaki looked concerned.

"Time has been disrupted by something. Originally we thought it was the fault of your group and Kyon-san after meeting last Sunday, but it would seem that something else is at work." Koizumi explained.

"…unknown…entity….inside…time space" Kuyoh spoke. It's nearly the same as what Nagato-san said earlier.

"I'm back!" Haruhi exclaimed. All of our faces turned to her, and gave her a plastic smile. It was unfair that she was the only one that didn't know what was happening. It was the first time I ever truly felt sorry for Haruhi. Maybe I'm softening up towards her or something.

"Let's pick Cocktail sticks" She held 9 cocktail sticks out in front of her.

"Count me out. I can't be bothered with all of this." Fujiwara spoke.

"…boring…" Haruhi muttered, deliberately loud enough for him to hear.

"And what?" Fujiwara replied.

"You'll never enjoy yourself on your own!" Haruhi grinned.

"I don't need you lot to have fun!"

"Then who do you have? Besides, we're all here to have fun! Don't spoil the mood!" Haruhi stood, looking at him with some sort of death stare. He looked back with that annoying face of his. After a couple of seconds he turned away.

"Fine. You better make it worth my time!" He replied.

"Thank You!" Sasaki smiled at him.

"Ok! Pick your sticks!" We all put our hands in, and revealed our sticks at the same time. I got a marked one. I looked around. I was matched with…Asahina-san…Sasaki-san…and…Oh man, not her!

"Come on then, Kyon, Sasaki and Mikuru! Oh Kyon, you're carrying the bags!" That annoying leader of ours grinned.

This could not be happening to me…

"Good luck, Kyon-san. Let's hope everything is all ok when we see each other again" Koizumi grimaced as we left the table and cafe. And of course, I had to pay for it all.

XXX

The afternoon was well and truly upon us. Haruhi stood at the front of the group as we wandered along the riverside. Mikuru stood by her side, and Sasaki stood back from her, next to me. I guess she felt a bit uncomfortable with a bunch of weirdoes! Searching for strange items! At least she believed in the paranormal! Luckily the cherry blossoms weren't out again! I'm not sure the trees by this river could survive such treatment!

At least the sun was shining! It was looking good for Golden Week next week! It's kind of weird. We have this, then golden week next week! It's good timing indeed. I get the feeling they won't quite be days off, but it'll be better than going to school, I'm sure!

"So, What do you think we'll find, Kyon?" Sasaki smiled. I kinda missed her innocent genuine smile.

"Something's going to happen, I'm pretty sure about that! I'm not sure what though" I said, in a low voice.

"That's the spirit! Kyon! Optimism is the first step to victory!" Since when was this a competition?

"Victory?"

"They've all been hiding from us for so long! But they're going to reveal themselves to us!" Haruhi exclaimed. I was slightly worried about her statement.

"And what then?"

"We have fun with them! What else!" Haruhi turned to me and pouted. Sasaki giggled.

"I can see why Kyon likes to be with you! Your optimism and desire is infectious!" Sasaki complimented her.

"It's all part of being the Brigade Chief!" She replied, in role as always!

"So if you're the chief, what are the other members?"

"Koizumi's the vice chief! Mikuru's the maid! Yuki's our host as Literary Club President! And Kyon is the person who carries out all the menial tasks!" Haruhi explained, much to my annoyance.

"Yet for a person at the bottom of the pile, you place an awfully large amount of trust and attention onto Kyon-san" Sasaki observed. Haruhi turned away. She was a bit startled, as was I.

"He...he's the first official member...of course he gets some privilege's..." Haruhi stuttered. She seemed lost. It was a strange scenario. She started walking again, and we all followed. Silence filled the air. It was eerie. That was until...THAT happened. In possibly the most comedic moment in SOS Brigade history, we were walking along this path with the awkward tension, when Asahina-san tripped over a turtle, squealing as she flew through the air. Yes, I'm not lying, a turtle! A different one to the one we gave that boy. But a turtle nonetheless! Haruhi was rolling around on the floor laughing like a hyena on Laughing Gas as I tended to Asahina-san, who frowned in her misfortune. Sasaki, however, oblivious to Asahina-san's misfortune, and Haruhi's excitement, picked up the turtle.

"Don't help me too much, Kyon-kun" Asahina-san whispered. I bet Haruhi's to blame for this. She probably made it so the turtle appeared!

"Ahhhh, Mikuru-chan! That was so cute! The way you innocently tripped over a turtle! That's gotta be a scene in our next movie!" Haruhi exclaimed as Asahina-san whimpered.

"Don't you think it's weird to see a turtle in the middle of a Japanese path, quite far from the sea?" Sasaki interrupted. Silence fell for a couple of seconds.

"Sasaki! You genius! It's a turtle with the powers of a slider! It slipped in from a town like this in an alternative reality where turtles are the dominant species!" Haruhi exclaimed. Why is this potentially the case?

"Maybe!" Sasaki exclaimed. They were perfect for each other. They should be best friends or something. They're bouncing off each other like crazy!

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The panics of Asahina-san could be heard as the turtle stared at her. I just stood there, with a smirk on my face. These couple of minutes had definitely cheered me up. There was a sort of standoff between the two. Mikuru stared at the turtle. And the turtle stared at Mikuru. Then the turtle moved one of its front legs, causing Mikuru to squeal.

"Let's take him with us! Kyon! Pass my bag!" I passed her the large shopping bag I had been carrying for her.

"You better have not looked in any of them! It'd spoil the surprise!" I don't want to be surprised by you! Your very existence surprises me!

She fished a box out from her sack of goodies, and put the turtle in it, before handing the box to Asahina-san, who had an amusing face expressing fear and hesitance. I feel slightly sorry for her. She's always the one that ends up being punished properly by Haruhi!

As we continued on, Haruhi lead a conversation based on some romantic sitcom, for some reason. The atmosphere was lively. However, I was a bit bored of it, to be totally honest. Haruhi turned to take a glimpse of what I was doing, and dropped back to talk to me as Asahina-san continued talking to Sasaki.

"What's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy about how well today has gone so far!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Yeah! I am!" I replied bluntly, putting a smile on my face.

"Good! You know what Sasaki said earlier about special treatment?" Haruhi continued into a strange conversation. Her normal side was coming out. Paranoia and Compassion, eh?

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was telling the truth! You were the first member! Plus...I guess personal preference comes into it a bit..." Haruhi was looking down at the ground, so I couldn't see the expression on her face. Her voice trailed off a bit at the end.

"Personal preference?" I dug deeper, trying to find more gold.

"Well...erm...you were the first friend I made in our school really... That has to count for something?" She stuttered...this soft side of Haruhi was scaring me.

"Why are you so reflective lately Haruhi? It's like I'm seeing a different side of you!" I explained my position.

"Really! I guess I have been a bit more open, haven't I? Maybe it's because I'm comfortable with the people around me..." Haruhi trailed off into thought. It was a strange moment. And as she thought, Sasaki and Asahina-san stopped in front. We were stood on a bridge. But the bridge was clear. The roads and pavements around us were empty. No wind blew. No sign of humanity, or active life. It was much like closed space. All of it was stopped as if a still from a movie. Aside from the man walking across the bridge from the other end. We stood there, staring at him, as if in a trance.

"Who...who is he?" Asahina-san tremored. Under an ordinary situation, I would say the same thing. But this was the unfortunate meeting. I should have guessed they'd both surround the Gods.

"I don't know...I've got a bad feeling about this..." Sasaki also tremored. I'd never seen her scared before. It was almost cute, but a stark reminder of the situation we were in. As he edged closer, I looked to Haruhi. I wonder what was going on in her mind. As he drew closer, a grin emerged from her face, and she walked forwards.

"Wait, Haruhi! Something's not right!" I tried stopping her, but the smile grew to the same one I'd seen when she had a new idea.

"Kyon! It's what we've been looking for! He must be an Esper! Or an Alien! Maybe even a time traveller with futuristic technology!" She grinned. I could make a more detailed analysis of him now. He had long brown waving hair, past the shoulders in length. He had an incredibly defined face, with harsh blue eyes. He wore this long black coat, that went down to his feet and dragged along the floor. You could see he was very well built as well.

"Are you an Esper! Or maybe an Alien or a Time Traveller? Or maybe a slider with the Turtle!"She bounced towards him with excitement. My bad feeling grew.

"You are indeed an intriguing young girl" He smirked, looking down at Haruhi. As I held onto Haruhi's shoulder's trying to restrain her, I felt her get agitated at the statement.

"What did you call me!" She replied.

"A little girl. Only a little girl would believe in such things without evidence." He replied, with his smirk still there.

"But the whole atmosphere is evidence! The wind isn't blowing! There are no people around!" She argued.

"Interesting. Your observational skills are at least basic." He replied. I heard footsteps break the silence in the distance. It sounded like running. I turned to see the other group of Koizumi, Nagato, Kuyoh, Kyouko and Fujiwara running in our direction.

"It seems the backup has arrived without a plan" The man added, noticing the approaching group.

"...backup?" Haruhi was confused.

"Haruhi Suzumiya. You and Sasaki have an incredible thing in common with me. Simply Incredible" He smiled.

"We're human? We all have the same blood type?" Haruhi questioned.

"You are a very special person, Haruhi Suzumiya" He smiled devilishly.

"...How do you know my name?"

"How do you know it's possible that aliens exist?"

"I...I just do"

"Exactly, Haruhi."

"Can we stop this stupid conversation?" I interrupted. Haruhi looked up at me in confusion.

"So I finally get to meet you, Kyon." He looked at me.

"Finally?"

"Yes. Finally." An awkward moment

"Who are you?"

"We will meet again." He turned away from me and walked back in the direction he came from. Haruhi grabbed his arm tightly.

"Answer his question." She said angered. This really surprised me. She saw him as a threat. And I don't know why.

"You're very protective over him, aren't you? You like to give off an impression of not caring for him, and wanting him to do all of your dirty work. But you trust him massively, and want to stay as close to him as possible. You care for him, thus you let him stay over your house in his time of need. Or maybe that was your desire. Maybe it was all your desire. All your worldly desires flowing into reality, corrupting it." He looked down to Haruhi once more, with a more cynical stare.

"Shut up, and don't put a bad mood on my brigade's anniversary!" She punched him in the stomach, to which he stumbled away, stopping at the side of the bridge. That must have been some hit. I knew Haruhi was strong, from baseball. But it amazed me. Haruhi turned back to me and walked past me.

"Let's leave this crazy man, Kyon. He's not worth our time." Haruhi was clearly angry. He was messing with her and she knew it. I turned to take one last look at the man, who was staring at Haruhi.

"Kyon. My name is Masamune. Remember it well" He said to me, turning to walk away. Haruhi grabbed my hand as she walked past, putting her fingers between mine and pulling me along. She held my hand tightly. It was like some sort of death grip. This was strange, I thought she'd be dragging me with the collar of my shirt. I looked at her as I turned around, but her head was down, her hair covering her face. She best not be in melancholy again! Sasaki and Asahina turned to follow us as we headed to the other group at the edge of the bridge.

"What's up, Haruhi?" I was concerned. She was never this moody.

"That man...he...don't worry." She replied, timidly. This was strange. Haruhi had been subdued.

"No, tell me! You can trust me!"

"How did he know that you stayed over my house!" Haruhi burst out. She turned around to see he was gone. She then looked at me with this desperate look.

"I don't know...I've never met him before!"

"He must be a stalker! Did you see that coat he was wearing! He must be a stalker! I bet he's looking at us through binoculars right now!" Haruhi burst out again, her hand flying away from mine. I forgot she still had hold of my hand! However, it was good to see the real Haruhi again.

"He was scary..." Asahina-san added, as cute as ever.

"He was indeed, a man able to create a bad atmosphere." Sasaki joined in.

"I get the feeling we'll be seeing him again..." I sighed.

"And then I'll beat the life out of him! Dirty stalker! He was stalking you too Sasaki! You should join in!"

"I'm against fighting, Suzumiya-san!" She replied

"Suzumiya-san! What a coincidence seeing you here!" Koizumi was stood in front of us.

"If that's what you call it..." Kyouko added, before Fujiwara punched her in the side to stop her.

"Koizumi! We we're just finishing up! How about you guys!" Haruhi replied.

"We didn't find anything!" Koizumi replied. Haruhi stole her bag from my hand and began searching through it.

"Look!" She held an open box to the 5 people stood before her.

"A Turtle! I love Turtles!" Kyouko was unusually eccentric. Well, to be honest, I didn't know whether she was eccentric or not, but I presumed her to be much like Koizumi.

"I think it's a slider! We found it by the river! Mikuru-chan found it actually!" She said, fondling with Asahina-san as Kyouko marvelled at the turtle.

"Ahhh! How amazing!" She was truly mesmerized. I saw Fujiwara sighing out of the corner of my eye. Yuki was peering into the box, alongside Koizumi. Whilst Kuyoh was looking at...me? She had this doll-esque smile on her face. Some people would think she's celebrating Halloween...

"Ok, I've decided! You're all coming to the SOS Brigade anniversary party tonight!" Haruhi announced. Sasaki looked quite excited, whilst everyone else looked a little apprehensive.

"Is that really necessary, Suzumiya?" Kyouko asked.

"We found more mysteries today than ever before! You deserve to join in our celebration, seeing as you helped!" Haruhi grinned.

"Kyon! You take my keys and go on ahead! Everyone, go get some sleeping gear and get ready for the party!" Haruhi threw me the key to her apartment.

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'll go to your house and get your sister and some clothes for you." Wait...does that mean she'll be in my room!

"I've been in your room before, so it's ok, right!" Haruhi grinned as she ran off. This was not happening. One thing after another!

"Do you guys all know where Haruhi lives?" I asked the remaining people.

"Yes, we do. But I think we all have some things to discuss before we head our separate ways" Koizumi replied. We all walked to the park next to the river and sat round a large picnic bench. It was only about 4.00 so it was quite busy still, so we made sure to be out of the way of others. The walk to the park was silent. A stale atmosphere.

"I suppose it's obvious where the starting point is" Koizumi spoke first. He has always been talkative, but today he was overly talkative!

"Nagato-san, Kuyoh-san. You both must know more than us." I added.

"...requested data...not found...not a....pretty face..." Kuyoh said cryptically.

"The anomaly in this time space has made it so that we cannot interpret data in an accurate manner." Nagato added.

"You're both on level terms?"

"Conflict is forbidden in the current environment in this dimension" Nagato replied. So they were conflicting in the background!

"Do they want me to tell Haruhi!" I replied, angered that they might actually be in conflict in another dimension as we speak.

"Sometimes, Kyon, these situations are forced upon our organisations. We have a bargaining power, but not enough" Koizumi reflected.

"I don't want to fight Koizumi's Organisation because of their beliefs. But in all of our differing organisations, there will be extremists." Kyouko added.

"I am one of them. But...I don't know what I want anymore." Fujiwara stumbled over his words.

"Eh?" Asahina-san looked confused.

"I've lived in this time with the aim of destroying it. I don't understand my own actions now. You people all change because of these God's. I think I am too." Fujiwara explained.

"He has a point. Both of them have changed all of our lives." I added. How could they have got such power though!

"Where did the powers come from?" I asked, speaking my mind freely for once.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we aren't sure!" Kyouko spoke first. Everyone nodded in a agreement.

"We aren't able to go past that date in terms of time travel." Asahina-san spoke up.

"We are unable to calculate the cause of Suzumiya-san's power." Nagato added

"Data Error" Kuyoh added.

"I wonder who that man is" Asahina-san looked concerned

"He said he was the same as Haruhi and Sasaki"

"He's a god too!" Kyouko replied.

"It's possible, if Sasaki is potential for auto evolution as well." Nagato replied.

"Does that mean you're open to the possibility now?" Koizumi asked.

"Some voices within the organisation see it as possible." She replied.

"But some are already heading to conflict?" Kyouko was looking down to the floor.

"Indeed." It seemed as if the hard truth of it was that these people were being told their beliefs were wrong. And as extremists, some will give their life in order to stand for what they believe in. As I haven't witnessed the sort of culture these people observe, I can only imagine the situation.

"It's hard to think you are all worst enemies, but are co-operating because of that demonic girl" I changed the conversation.

"he he...demonic" Fujiwara muttered quietly.

"It is indeed interesting. It's also enjoyable!" Sasaki smiled.

"Not for me! I hate that guy!" Kyouko's annoyed face was incredibly funny, as she pointed to Koizumi who giggled.

"I'm not all that horrible, Tachibana-san" Koizumi grinned.

"IT'S THAT MANNER OF SPEECH! IT PISSES ME OFF!" She was now jumping around hysterically as Sasaki giggled

"I think they're well matched" Sasaki toyed with Kyouko

"WHAAAAA?" Kyouko continued to jump around

"I'm sorry, but with my current workload, I couldn't have the pleasure of being in a relationship." Koizumi declined the invitation he had thought he received.

"I NEVER SAID I WOULD! YOU KNOW THAT, SASAKI!" She seemed real angry. It was hilarious. The only person other than Kyouko not amused was Kuyoh. Though I do detect a sign of interest...

"You're so easy to offend!" Sasaki smiled.

"I wish I never got this job..." she replied.

"We really need to get back on topic. This man truly is an anomaly. Potentially he is imposing upon this time space. Surely solving this problem will get everything back to normal, which I'm sure we all desire." Koizumi put us all back on the rails.

"True, but aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Asahina-san spoke.

"Then explain your perspective." Koizumi looked over to her.

"Many actions could have caused the rip in time. But it couldn't be just one person, no matter how you look at it. The shell must be broken for things to get in. As such, there must have been an interruption inside the shell." Asahina explained coherently.

"Correct." Kuyoh spoke.

"An interesting perspective. Our researchers shall look at the events of recent weeks and try to establish a collection of points that could have caused the anomaly. Could we ask that of your side too?" Koizumi asked Kyouko.

"I suppose..."

"Another thing I'd like to talk about before we leave is Kyon-san" Koizumi looked at me. He had no grin. Only concentration.

"What about me?"

"Is it true you believed him to be the method of transfer of Haruhi's powers to Sasaki?" He looked at Kyouko.

"Yes." She answered

"How?"

"Only he can tell us that." She replied, looking over to me.

"Also, Kyon. Your dreams?" He asked.

"They've continued. A man is walking towards us from the distance."

"Did Kuyou, Kyouko and Fujiwara appear yet?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"What dreams?" Sasaki asked. I explained them to the 4 outsiders. All of them seemed intrigued.

"I can get a psychologist to look you over?" Kyouko asked.

"Not necessary" Nagato replied.

"Why!"

"No psychological anomalies." She replied.

"Keep us updated. Meet here again in an hour to go to Haruhi's. Remember, it's quite smart dress!" Koizumi waved as he walked off. The rest said their goodbyes. Sasaki stayed.

"It's weird…" She seemed to be in a philosophical trance

"What is?"

"After just over a year, we start seeing each other again. It reminded me how fun it was to be around you, Kyon" She smiled at me.

"It wasn't really that fun to hang around with me"

"Well, you are a constant downer!" She giggled.

"Not always!" I replied, angry. I'm not a constant downer! I just have a lot of common sense! At least, that's what I've always blamed my bad grades on!

"Hehe. But I'm happy we can spend time with each other again. I've never really got close to too many people. And many just try to talk to me for my looks. But you seem to see me for who I really am. I hope I can spend more time with you in the future" She looked up at me with gleeful eyes, full of anticipation. She seemed excited, and happy.

"My my, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not! I get the feeling we won't have a choice given Haruhi's state of mind…" I replied.

"Take it as a compliment, Kyon. You're a good person. But, one thing concerns me" She replied, looking down.

"What?" Curiosity gripped me. I couldn't help but notice a few similarities between her and Haruhi. Like Not getting close to many people, and being incredibly smart. Though I'm pretty sure that's all of the similarities right there. If anyone is more similar to Haruhi than that, I wouldn't like to meet them. One Haruhi is enough for me right now!

"You concern yourself too much with Suzumiya-san. I think you need to relax a bit more."

"But Haruhi's dropping me in it every time she thinks!"

"Then maybe it would be best for her to not have such a power…" Sasaki replied shyly. She had a point. But I couldn't do such a thing! Not for so selfish reasons!

"I'm sure Koizumi-san wouldn't be dissatisfied by the decline in workload! And Haruhi would never have to know!" She looked down to the floor still.

"Maybe…but how?"

"I don't know…but maybe then I could spend more time with you. If that's what you'd like? I best leave now, or I'll be late in returning. We can continue this later if you'd like?" Sasaki smiled

"Yeah...at Haruhi's"

"I look forward to it!" She smiled again before skipping off. What a strange turn in events. I was confused about everything now. Lost. What do I do?

_**Sasaki's putting her cards on the table! Kyon's confusion begins before the Celebration of 1 year of the SOS Brigade! Will it all fall apart? Or will Kyon stay strong! And what of Murasame!**_

_**Next Chapter up Mid-Week ^_^  
**_


	10. 10 On Love and Free Will

_**Back again!**_

_**Let the party begin...soon...**_

_**Our hero is in confusion. Will he survive the next encounters!  
**_

Sasaki's words had me in a trance as I walked to Haruhi's apartment. Let me be God, so you don't suffer anymore. I'll hold the burden so you can be happy. On the condition that we hang out more? I didn't understand. Why was she so desperate to hang out with me! Why did she want Haruhi's power! Is she really thinking about my welfare? As I got into the entrance hall of the apartment block, a familiar face greeted me.

"Hello, Kyon-kun." Koizumi smiled. How did he get ready so quickly!

"I got picked up straight after I left, and got changed quickly. Do you need some assistance?" He asked, smiling.

"Assistance with what?" I replied. As far as I knew, I was going on ahead to drop the shopping off!

"I'm sure Haruhi's not gonna let you off doing anything!" Koizumi smiled still. Damn It, he really annoys me!

"Touche..." he did have a point though. Haruhi wasn't gonna let me have it the easy way...

"By the way, I would suggest not getting too close to Sasaki and her group." Koizumi's smile disappeared, as he looked at me, concerned.

"Why?"

"Their motives could be to steal Haruhi's powers and to give them to Sasaki whilst the confusion surrounds us."

"I'll keep it in mind..." I replied. Interesting. Could that be Sasaki's motive behind the actions of the past couple of days. First, crying on my shoulder and letting Haruhi find out, second, asking me to give her the powers so I can be free! It was a confusing conundrum of strange ideas.

However, back to reality and, true to form, Haruhi had prepared a list of activities for me to do whilst she gathered a few things. Let's see...

1. Take Alcohol out of cupboard above Toaster and put in fridge.

This worried me. We were nearly 18, but Haruhi planned on getting us drunk! Probably some logic like "We can do some games!" or "It'll lighten the mood!". I won't be drinking. It's not a great idea! Besides, It's illegal till we're 20!

2. Take Board Games from my Bed and put them in corner of living area.

A huge pile of Board Games. I mean HUGE! Luckily, Koizumi was here to help! I don't know why we we're having board games! And luckily it wasn't the first time I'd been in Haruhi's room! So none of those weird feelings, other than I'm not gonna get in trouble for it!

3. Set up deck chairs on the roof.

HARUHI HAD A ROOF BALCONY! This amazed me. The one thing I did with enthusiasm! And the view from there...simply awesome.

4. Take delivery for the Bouncy Castle, and set it up.

When I saw this one, I stood there for a good five minutes with my mouth wide open. Bouncy Castle! Where! Maybe the sign over there that says "HERE BOUNCY CASTLE!" is a hint. But why! Koizumi looked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"That's the Suzumiya-san we all know and love!" He laughed.

"Love isn't quite a word of choice, Koizumi..." I retorted.

"Why are you uncomfortable with the use of such a word?" He replied, inquisitively. I didn't know the answer.

"I simply meant it in a friendly manner, maybe even slightly sarcastically. It is intriguing that you treated it that way. A Freudian slip perhaps! I jest. But what do you believe love to be! Though before I treat you with my views on love, I would like you to treat me with yours. I know Haruhi and Sasaki both have similar views on love, but what about you?" He looked at me with inquisitiveness and intrigue. I had an answer...I think.

"Love is...i'm not sure. I've never really experienced it, so I can't really make a judgement..." I drifted off. When push came to shove, I couldn't think right about it...it is a complex subject...

"Interesting. I'll share my perspective then. From a Philosophical perspective, Love is something that must be able to be described to exist, unless it's a Universal, but that assumes we take a Platonic view that all of our knowledge comes from another realm. Epistemologically saying, Love is something that must be experienced. But in terms of language, is love a private phenomenon? Is it something we can only put into language in a way that we understand. That is why we can't literate what love is. We can understand and comprehend something called love, but it seems to be supernatural in nature, either being a thing that can only be internally comprehended, or comprehended separately from this reality. But what of the nature of love? How do we understand what it is? Perhaps only instinct offers a guide in this case. Though it's hard to say we have any instincts, we must have a way in which we can categorise a set of emotions or feelings as love. So in summary, it would seem that we can't express love quantifiably. We can only understand it. Much like many metaphysical aspects, like Knowledge and Morality. It's an interesting topic, nonetheless." So basically, he gave me that big lecture but told me he didn't know what it was...

"Ok...Have you experienced it, Koizumi?" I decided to ask a personal question for once.

"I'll admit to having experienced such feelings, but my love was forbidden. It was not reciprocal, or even possible. Sometimes, other things take priority to love...but not for you, Kyon, if you wanted to! You are not restricted. Or maybe you are?" He replied, winking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't have to follow your current path, do you? We have orders to follow Haruhi, and deviation from such orders would lead to punishment. You however, have no-one in control of you, or so it would seem..." In control of me. Possibly. But we have to count the possibility that Haruhi subconsciously controls my actions.

"But how do you know I am free!"

"You have free will, don't you? If Suzumiya-san had complete control over you, I'm sure she would never have to moan at you...unless that was the way she wanted you to be..." That's a possibility.

"But I like to think I'm free. How else would I be able to betray her with so much ease, and conduct meetings behind her back. She can't force me into such meetings."

"True point. I am also considering the idea that Sasaki could also be on Haruhi's level at the moment. It's hard to comprehend..." He added.

"Kyouko Tachibana showed me that it was true. A closed space that encompasses the whole world, and has no destructive properties." I replied.

"Interesting...maybe that corresponds with a theory I have. Maybe they're both incomplete Gods? Their personalities are developed to an extent, but their Godly powers are both limited. Think of them as cups of liquids. Haruhi is a cup of Squash Concentrate, and Sasaki is a glass of water. It links as a metaphor to their powers and realities they create. Haruhi's flavour is out of control, whilst Sasaki's is tasteless. So maybe mixing the two would make a better drink? So in a sense, both of them have an aspect the other needs to be complete. So Sasaki's followers wanting Haruhi's powers seems rational. If this is indeed the case, then they are ahead of the game." He could be right.

"But what if this Murasame guy is telling the truth?" I found a flaw.

"Then my theory would need some editing. We don't know the nature of this threat yet. It will be interesting to see."

"I somehow get the feeling we'll be getting a visit from him soon. Next week is Golden Week, after all..." I added.

"Yes. I wonder what our chief has planned for us then. But for now, let's get this list sorted out. Then maybe we can rest on the roof for a bit. I saw that Haruhi bought some beer, so it might be worth checking it out and relaxing for a while!" Koizumi let his darker side out.

"Breaking the law, Koizumi?" I replied. I'm pretty sure 20 is the age for alcohol consumption.

"People will never know" He peered out of the window in a thoughtful manner. I joined him.

"What a view. This is your second time here, right?" he asked, in a pondering state.

"Yeah. Don't remind me of that though. It was a weird evening, to say the least." He chuckled.

"Indeed, I expected no less! I do wonder what happened that evening. An evening of Comfort and Despair for Suzumiya-san..." Silence fell for a short period.

"I feel grateful to have met you, Kyon-kun. I guess I should be thankful to you more than Haruhi for this. After all, if you didn't tell her about espers 4 years ago, I probably wouldn't exist. So it's your fault I exist in the first place! I don't like to think like that though. There's something very disorientating over the idea that I was created from someone's imagination!" I guess it must be hard for him with those kinds of thoughts. How bad. Am I feeling sorry for Koizumi!

"I'll stop now! I prefer to let you see me happy. After all, that is your imprinted view of me. Let's get this list finished!" He smiled again. Weird.

XXX

The list failed to make me bored, as I followed it down. It was unbelievable the things she made us do! By the end of it, it was time to meet up with the rest of the guys coming to the party down at the station. I really couldn't be bothered to walk all the way down there though!

"I'll go alone. You stay here and get some rest. Besides, we don't know when Suzumiya-san may arrive! And you need to get changed when she gets back!" He replied, leaving the main room. I'm not complaining!

"Oh, Kyon?" He turned, just as he was walking through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to upset Haruhi this evening. I would like to enjoy myself this evening too. Without having to worry too much about Suzumiya-san!" He smiled nervously before leaving. His words reminded me of what Sasaki said. Maybe I could give him a great gift, and let him rest, without having to worry about Haruhi. Why is this so hard! He doesn't want to rest though! He's willing to put himself through all this stress because Haruhi is potentially a God! Why the hell would he want to do that, if given the choice! What about Asahina-san! Her life in this world has basically been suffering for the sake of Haruhi! Why would she want to do that given the choice? And Nagato! She's suffered. She's had to try and comprehend changes in her because of Haruhi. Why?

It makes no sense when I question their motives! At a squeeze, Koizumi just wants to maintain reality, Asahina-san wants to keep the future intact, and Nagato wants to understand Haruhi or maybe even use her for evolutionary purposes. I don't get it. It just doesn't make sense! What about their motives? Sasaki's group! Sasaki could just be a part of the illusion, desperate to get the powers, but I don't believe she'd do that! Kyouko just wants the powers to belong to the right person, Fujiwara wants to disrupt the timeline and Kuyoh? Well, we can assume she's here for the same reason as Yuki...maybe...

It's all very confusing. I sat down on Haruhi's sofa that I slept on earlier in the week, bringing up memories of that strange evening. I hope this evening isn't as strange as then…I wonder…

"Kyon! Get up you lazy bum!" A booming voice woke me from my nap. How did I drift off! And how long for! And how did she get in! As I regained feeling in my body, I noticed a pain and weight on my legs. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi sat on me, staring at me.

"How long we're you there for!" I said, dazed and confused

"About 5 minutes! Boy you're a heavy sleeper! Come on! Time to get changed! Your sister will be here in a minute!" She jumped off and grabbed my wrist, allowing me to stumble off the sofa.

"Come on! I've got clothes for you and everything!" There was still something scary about the prospect of Haruhi having been in my room. I hope it's still intact when I go back home. I also hope she hasn't gotten me anything ridiculous to wear! Save me the embarrassment!

"Wait...where are you taking me!" She had a massive grin on her face. Fear flew across me. She remained silent before dragging me into the bathroom. SERIOUSLY HARUHI!

She shut the door, locking it behind her. Holy C**p! She can't be serious! The grin grew on her face.

"I'll make sure you're not slow by doing as I do to Mikuru!" She exclaimed with excitement. This is beyond a joke!

"What the hell are you doing?" I complained.

"You can't escape, Kyon!" She's crazy, I swear! I felt her hands creep up my chest, ripping my t-shirt from its original position.

"Haruhi! I can do it myself!" I complained as she wriggled her way behind me in an attempt to get my shirt off. Ok, this would have been alright in an intimate and energetic romantic relationship. But this is Haruhi! Nothing of the sorts I can see! As soon as she managed to get the shirt off me, I ran for the door. However, as I touched the handle, I felt the force of her shoulder ramming into my side as she rugby-tackled me. We both fell to the floor, her on top of me.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not fat because of how lazy you are!" She poked my stomach. I squeamed, getting free from her and I jumped up, reaching for the door. She didn't have time to react.

"Out. Now" I said. I was angry. What the hell does she think she is! God! Wait...bad joke...

"But Mikuru-chan lets me do it to her!" She protested.

"You never gave her a choice! Besides, the question of gender rises in such a discussion!" I replied.

"But...it's my house, you do as I say!" She replied.

"Fine! I'll just go home!" I replied, walking out of the door. Just as I left the room, I felt a hand touch my wrist.

"Wait..." She seemed to have calmed down as I turned to look at her now blank expression.

"Don't go home. You can get changed on your own. I just thought it'd be fun...but...I guess not." I seriously don't know what goes on in that girls head! Insane!

"Alright, I'll stay. Just remember that gender isn't something to be overlooked! Besides, I wouldn't wanna miss out on the big anniversary!" I replied, to see her million watt smile in reply. I do know how to hit the right notes with this girl. Shame she isn't normal, or I'd be tempted to date her...

I really hate it when I have those kinds of thoughts...

XXX

Haruhi actually chose some decent clothes for me! Plain cream short sleeved shirt and some nice jeans.

I was expecting her to have picked me some random stuff, like embarrassing shirts or something. Believe me, I have some! I think everyone does... I even have some flairs hidden away somewhere from my crazy aunt living in the UK for a birthday! I've never met her though...luckily. I wonder if she's crazier than Little Miss Suzumiya here.

What am I saying? Crazier than Haruhi! I'm gonna need a psychiatrist soon to help me with all these insane moments! I wonder if Haruhi's godly powers can save me from insanity...

"Looking good, Kyon!" Haruhi was stood outside the bathroom door, with a massive grin, giving me a thumbs up. Seriously, Haruhi, I don't need constant supervision! Besides! What's with the compliment!

"Your little sister was so cute! She knew where everything was! I wish I had a sister like yours..." Haruhi looked quite melancholic.

"You have a sister?"

"No! Not me! Sometimes it feels like I don't even have parents..." She continued

"Really?"

"Yeah...Let's go grab something to drink!" She said snapping out of her mood.

Before long, we were in the kitchen. Windows surrounded the whole thing, with spiral stairs in the centre of it leading up to the roof. Haruhi picked up a bottle of beer and opened it, before picking another one up and offering it to me.

"What about the no-alcohol rule?"

"It's a celebration. Rules are lifted for this night only!" She smiled lightly, opening the bottle for me and putting it in my hand. After this, she took a long drink from her bottle.

"Let's go upstairs! We can talk a bit more..." She grabbed my other hand, and pulled me up the spiral staircase.

The roof was something else. Patio heaters, deck chairs. All the works. Me and Koizumi had set it all up ready for the evening, but it was still astonishing. The red sky, reminding me of my dream again, was beautiful over the city.

"I wonder if it's like this on other planets..." Haruhi opened the conversation, before sipping more of her drink.

"If they're developed enough, it's possible."

"So you believe in aliens now?" Oh, so tempting to say that I know they exist...

"I guess you convinced me of it!" I replied. Partially true!

"Really!" Her cheeks went a shade of pink.

"Yeah!"

"Wow! I guess you aren't hopeless after all!" She grinned. She drank again. For some reason, there was something weird about this. Sat, drinking with a God, watching the sunset. Some may say it's awfully romantic. But how? Two friends, sharing conversation in a friendly manner. It feels like this, anyway. Unless my view of romance is wrong...

Haruhi was drinking at a phenomenal rate meanwhile.

"Shouldn't you slow down?"

"Drinking gets rid of your nerves. It does wonders when you're frustrated or anything like that!" She replied, drinking again.

"Nerves?"

"I just hope its good enough for everyone. Besides, I can't be frustrated! We actually found some cool stuff today! Like your mysteries, the slider turtle, and hidden stalkers!" She grinned.

"I suppose." Silence fell again. I saw Haruhi's head fall. I hope she's not in a mood... Koizumi asked me to keep her happy. Maybe if I find the source, I can wipe it out before she creates Closed Space!

"So your parents. What are they like?"

"They're ok, when they're around... My mum is the in the Senior Management of a multinational corporation. Me and her don't get on too well..."

"How come?"

"She says it was my fault that she isn't CEO. Because I was born, she had to take maternity leave to have me. And the CEO position came up in that time." She replied, looking more melancholic. Maybe this is why Koizumi has to deal with Closed Space most of the time!

"...that's a shame..." I couldn't really think of anything sensitive to say in this situation.

"My dad's nice though! He wanted a boy for a child, but he wasn't disappointed when I was born. He treated me well, taking me to places whenever he could. He'd always tell me stories of Aliens and stuff. Maybe it's his fault I'm the way I am. That and he took me to the baseball game where I found out how many ordinary I am..." Ordinary! If only you knew, Haruhi...

"I wouldn't say you're ordinary." She looked at me when I said this. "Far from it if you ask me!"

"I guess so...but it's not a bad thing!" She grinned. Job Done?

"Kyon-san! We're back! We've got your little sister as well!" Koizumi shouted up the stairs. Haruhi stood up, finishing the bottle

"Let's get this anniversary celebration started!" She grinned, grabbing my wrist. As I was dragged from my seat, I grabbed the half full bottle I had put down. Damn you Haruhi!

XXX

Everyone was here now. My sister and Tsuruya-san were on the Bouncy Castle. It was amazing how well they got along! Then over by the TV, Koizumi was talking to Sasaki about something Philosophical, with Nagato-san and Kyouko-san listening attentively. Kuyoh was sat fiddling with a mechanical toy...for some reason... Asahina-san was sat by the bouncy castle watching my sister and Tsuruya play, whilst Fujiwara...just looked annoyed. Haruhi, however, seemed to stick to me like a tile to a wall. Slightly annoying. Why have I suddenly piqued her interest!

"Kyon! Let's go on the Bouncy Castle!" She grabbed my wrist once more. And again I was being dragged. I have to wonder where all this attention is coming from. Maybe she actually believes something about the things Murasame said...

"Mikuru-chan! You too!" Ahh, the thought of Mikuru-chan bouncing on the bouncy castle...ahhh.

"I wish you didn't make that face whenever I say something about her" Haruhi gave me a look of death, as Asahina-san gave me an apologetic nod. Why is she apologising! I'll never know about some people!

"I wonder if there's a planet like this somewhere out there!" Haruhi asked as she bounced around me, wide grin on her face. If she wanted to, she could probably change this planet to be like it...best hope that doesn't happen! The Laws of Physics shouldn't be broken!

Before long, I got off the castle, leaving Haruhi to her crazed bouncing with my sister and her new friend. I couldn't get away from the Gods though, as Sasaki appeared next.

"Hello, Kyon!" She smiled at me in a sweet way. Completely opposite to Haruhi.

"Hey, How's it going?" I replied, walking away from the bouncy castle, as she followed me.

"Not too bad. Suzumiya-san's boarding apartment is impressive, no? I wonder if she created it..." Possible.

"Her parents still live here but are mostly away on business."

"Ahhh, That's a shame. I wondered whether her parents share in her eccentricities!" She smiled.

"I'd hope not! One Haruhi is enough for me!"

"Hmmm. Did you think about our conversation earlier, Kyon? It may sound as if I am trying to get what my acquaintances want, but I think that there's more to it than to maintain a subjective relativistic position on the matter. I'm trying to view it from an objective perspective, so as to make a more informed decision on how to act. Surely as the man in the middle of this, you should be the most objective of us all, no?" She spoke from no real prompt.

Interestingly, I find it hard to act so relatively when I've been with these people for over a year now. Haruhi aside, they're not bad people, however, you have to question their intentions, as always. Meanwhile, Sasaki has been under the influence, so maybe her reasoning has been influenced in such a way. Many say that Objectivity is impossible most of the time. So, it's hard to think about.

"I'm not sure yet. You'd probably admit subjectivism in your opinion, just as much as I would in mine."

"Of course. Sometimes, our bodies force us to act in such a way, with endearment and disrespect. For instance, you are probably still disrespectful towards Kyouko because of your perspective. It's much like Nietzsche's Perspectivism in a sense. But I won't open into a philosophical monologue at a party! That will just put a bit of a mellow mood on the evening!" I think you already did...Sasaki.

"What are you guys up to!" Kyouko appeared from beside me, with an interested facial expression.

"Just talking about stuff!" Sasaki replied, smiling once more. I wonder if it's a Koizumi smile.

"Koizumi-kun's set up a game of Snakes and Ladders. Wanna play! I'm gonna smash him into next year!" She seemed energetic as I noticed the glass of liquor in her hand.

"I'll pass!" I said, turning away to go to the kitchen.

"Spoil sport! Come on Sasaki!" She said energetically as I turned away.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Panic could be heard. I looked over to see...

...The Turtle got out of it's box and was staring at Asahina-san. My, my...Attack of the Rampaging Slider Turtles from Mars...

**_The party is in full flow but Kyon can't escape everyone! He's having to hear it all from everyone! And Haruhi's attention is scaring him! What ever will this party descend into! Sorry, the next chapter may not be up for a while. I'm struggling a bit to write it!_**

**_And if people want it, i may post an Omake chapter with Mikuru and the Turtle if you want! ^_^_**

**_Please review as well! I just want to know if it's good enough for you guys!_**

**_Till next time!  
_**


	11. 11 God Stumbles

_**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy all week! I will be busy for the ext month probably, but i'll try and upload!I will hopefully finish the fic by the end of August, but don't hold me to it!**_

_**Thank You for all your wonderful reviews! I have a few surprises left up my sleeves yet! I don't know how long the fic will last, but let's say, the next week o Kyon's life will be hectic!**_

**_So, without further ado, The Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Chapter 11_**

**_I don't own any of the Characters in this chapter!  
_**

As I grabbed another bottle of beer, I looked round the kitchen for a bottle opener. Searching, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Here." Fujiwara was holding out a bottle opener, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Thanks..." Why was he even here? Wait, I know. Haruhi invited that whole group, for a stupid reason. Oh, how she must love a tense atmosphere!

"Kid. Your dreams...If what he says is true, It's possible he's making them happen like that..." Fujiwara spoke. His words shocked me out of my trail of thoughts. His direct and personal approach left me unguarded.

"What?"

"Think about it. This Murasame must have an agenda. We've got to find out what he wants and why. We have people to protect, don't we?" Fujiwara spoke solemnly, and his words made sense. Alot of sense.

"True. What do you think is his agenda?"

"What do all humans crave, kid? Power! Sasaki and Haruhi both have power. It's only coincidence that he can hit 2 birds with one stone if things keep going as they are. As such, it's not the best idea that these two groups are combined..." He looked concerned. He wasn't as irritating anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol... But you could definitely understand how he would be an asset to our groups in the current situation. An older person, with common sense and intelligence. And arrogance...

"You have a point. But what about having more protection in a bigger group?"

"Maybe...but this isn't an actively positive alliance by any means. At the moment, it seems to be a Coalition of Convenience." He replied, sipping his bottled beverage.

"You're probably right..."

"You are the link though. You've been chosen by both of them, it would seem. It's you who will be instrumental in all of this. The boy with no powers at all holds the fate of the Gods in his hands...hehe. You must be the God of Irony" He turned away, walking towards where the Snakes And Ladders competition was happening.

I've nearly had enough of Crisis Situation Haruhi. Every month, or more often, I have to deal with some sort of world threatening crisis to do with her! I wish there was an easy solution to it all. Some sort of "Get out of Jail Free" Card like in Monopoly. I can't die, because Haruhi doesn't want me to. I can't run because Haruhi would stop me. It's like I'm on an elastic band attached to the SOS Brigade. Any attempt at getting away would bring me straight back again. Maybe I should never have escaped the Alternative Reality with Nagato. That way my life would have been more normal. I had no choice in all of this...I may as well just get on with it. Maybe I'll find a solution

As I looked around for something to do, I saw Koizumi had stood up and walked over to me, a smile hanging on his face.

"Shall we continue where we left off earlier? Before I left?" He looked to the stairs to the roof as I nodded. As we sat at a table on the roof, He sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's just strange to relax for a bit...I've had a rather stressful week because of the way things have conspired!" He looked up to the sky, which was now a violet shade.

"The Organisation does not have faith in our abilities at the present moment, and this new situation change has them confused. Tensions between factions are at an all time high, and though I am at rest, the world of Espers is close to war..." he replied solemnly.

"All this because of two teenage girls!" I remarked. He chuckled and looked over to me.

"What a intriguing yet funny remark!" He looked at peace.

"Ahhh, Koizumi, how have times changed so much in a year..." I sighed, yawning. Back in the beginning, Mikuru was just a cute girl, Koizumi an overly friendly transfer student and Yuki a bookworm in the corner. How have things gotten so crazy!

"I suppose for you, things have descended from a scene from a shoujo manga to some sort of elaborate shonen manga! What will be the next plot twist!" He chuckled. He was right in a way.

"Let's just hope things head back to the way they were at the start!" I joked

"But would you really prefer such an average existence, Kyon-san?" He replied, intrigued.

"I wonder...maybe it would be nice to get away from it all soon...if not for a short while!" I replied.

"Indeed. Perhaps when all the dilemmas are under control, I could organise us a weekend away as a group. Perhaps a Return to the Island?" He smiled.

"...maybe..." I was actually considering it. The fatigue I had gathered by working within the brigade was unbearable! Let's heal reality first! And on that note I heard small footsteps arriving upstairs.

"Kyon-kun! Haru-nyan is looking for you!" My sister shouted as she saw me. I looked over to Koizumi

"Please don't disappoint her! We could all do with the rest!" He smiled, before looking back at the stars.

"I'm coming!" I replied to my sister.

"I'll keep Itsu-chan company!" I've never heard anyone refer to Koizumi in such a manner. I couldn't help but laugh! As I dragged my legs downstairs, I could hear a hysterical Haruhi, stumbling around the room below. Understandably, I was cautious stepping down the stairs to see the scene down there...

"Are you...tipsy, Haruhi!" I asked, looking at the bottle of Vodka in her hand. A stupid question, Obviously.

"I...I can drink straight Vodka!" She stumbled to me, holding on to my shoulder.

"Come on Haruhi, let's sit you down!" I have to admit, I wasn't in a too great condition, but Haruhi was worse off. Much worse off.

"Drinking Games!" She shouted as people gathered around the Sofas. Oh God...

XXX

So far it's been an hour of drinking games...Little Sister has gone to bed and Koizumi has joined us. At the moment we're sat in a circle, waiting...excitedly for Haruhi's next game. As for her...well, she keeps hitting me and being overly friendly to everyone.

"Ok! Next Game! *hic* In pairs, we're gonna have a sack race on the bouncy castle! By any means necessary! Winner avoids the shot of Vodka *hic*" Haruhi is completely out of it.

"Kyon! I'll go with you!" Sasaki stumbled over.

"Noooo! He's mine!" Wow, girls fighting over me...this is enjoyable...even in a drunken state! But why are they fighting! Koizumi seems to be on alert...

"I'll go with you, Sasaki-san!" Situation Averted...thank you, Kunikida!

Anyway, onto the pairings! Yuki and Mikuru...that sounds like fun! Haruhi is insistent on Mikuru racing...I wonder why...How is she even still with it! Isn't she a lightweight!

Arakawa and Mori. Well, we knew that was coming...why are they even here anyway!

Taniguchi and Tsuruya! Ha! Good Luck...Taniguchi! He probably thinks he's got a chance with her!

Kuyoh and Fujiwara paired together. And Fujiwara was quite drunk at this point! Shame he's such an annoying person! Though what he said earlier still lingered on my mind...

And that leaves the most awkward situation of the evening...Koizumi and Kyouko! The two enemies, paired together! Is it sadistic that I want to see Koizumi squeal like a pig in such a situation! But I guess I'm the unlucky one of us all. I'm paired with the drunken God...who keeps hitting me...wait, who's paired with the turtle! I'm sure I could take the spot!

"The Turtle can't race, Idiot!" Haruhi gave me the pout face...which is...wait snap out of it!

"Ok! We'll do this in 2 rounds! One set of people races off the castle, and that's one race. Then one races to the wall! Overall winner gets a prize! Overall loser gets a punishment! Punishments within teams are acceptable!" She looked at me with that last statement with a mischievous grin. Oh here we go!

First Round: I'm up against Kunikida, Mikuru, Arakawa, Taniguchi, Kuyoh and Kyouko. I really haven't a clue how it will go...

"Kyon! If you lose, then I'll be giving you big punishments!" Oh god...

Inevitably...I lost. Taniguchi and Kunikida raced from the wall of the castle, in an attempt to show off for the girls! Arakawa was pacey too! Mikuru...well, cute as ever, she failed big time! And Kuyoh just stood there... Kyouko raced well too. Eventually, I came 3rd. Kyouko winning, and Kunikida coming a close second. But really, the winner was the only one who mattered...and I didn't win.

"Kyon! Idiot! Punishment time!" She jumped on my back, forcing me to the floor, and decided to start tickling me! Is this a new punishment...eugh!

"Don't forget the Shot, Suzumiya-san!" Koizumi grinned. I hate you...I really do!

And so, that race was over, and the next begun. All these drinking games were starting to effect me! The others looked the same way too. Mikuru had finally passed out. Taniguchi too. The rest were stumbling, aside from Sasaki, Kuyoh and Nagato. Wow...stoic.

"Are you okay, Kyon-kun?" Sasaki stumbled to me. Ok, I take it back...

"I'm...i'm fine?" Struggling to speak!

"Ok. I'll leave you to it! Think about what I said earlier!" She smiled before stumbling to Kyouko.

"Earlier!" Haruhi jumped on my back. Bad timing, Haruhi! Why now of all times!

"Errrr...me and Sasaki talked about some sort of a reunion from everyone in our old cram school!" I nervously replied.

"Secret Reunion! Can I come!" Haruhi was excited.

"No, cram school only!" I replied.

"Besides! How come you have secret conversations with her and not me!" She replied. She was really putting a strain on my back now!

"I don't know!"

"You have private chats with everyone but me! Why!" Oh s**t. I just realised! She might figure it out! How am I gonna cover this up!

"Well..."

"Why don't you go and have one now, Haruhi!" Koizumi's smiling face saves the day!

"Yeah! Good Idea Koizumi! I wanna see what I'm missing out on! I knew there was a reason you were my Vice-Chief! Let's go to the roof, Kyon!" More torture by an energetic Haruhi with a bottle of Vodka...Thanks to Koizumi again. Revenge!

XXX

"So, what do you wanna talk about!" She sat on my legs as I lay down on a sunbed. Why she has a sunbed up here, I'll never know. And why she can't have her own chair, I'll never know.

"I don't know!"

"What do you talk to the others about!"

"The club!" I hesitated.

"Really! You did say you enjoy being in the club, didn't you!" She smiled. Really drunk!

"Yeah...sometimes!"

"Sometimes!" A frown appeared on her face.

"Well, sometimes it can be boring when there's nothing to do!"

"Yeah, you're right! We'll we've got lots of work to do next week! And as it's Golden Week, we can investigate at the end of the week! 2 days of school then a really long weekend! I just hope that stalker doesn't appear again!"

"You and me both!" For different reasons...

"How come! Jealous of him!" She pouted

...cute...

"No! Why would I be jealous!"

"No reason!" She looked away. Still with the pout.

...still cute...

"You haven't drunk enough, Kyon!" She said suddenly, handing me the bottle.

"Drink!" She smiled. Why! I'm not in a position to reject though...Koizumi asked me to make sure no closed space appears!

"Ok..." Eugh...Vodka tastes horrible.

"What would you think...if I disbanded the SOS Brigade?" She asked. What?

"Why would you want to do that!"

"It just doesn't seem to have any purpose anymore! I've got people around me who all share the same interests! There's no point in continuing with an illegitimate club!"

"Nonsense! How will you spread your will across the world without it!" I replied.

"Good point, Kyon! I knew there was a reason I dragged you into the brigade! You're much more than I originally expected of you!" She grinned.

"Shall we go back downstairs?" I asked after another silence.

"Let's just stay here a bit longer...I like the stars..." She replied. She was in a really strange mood. Really weird. Is this what Haruhi is like beneath the shell? She showed it to me before, when I stayed here before! She's been slowly coming out of her cocoon, and now what? Why is she like this? It's all so confusing. A silence fell. Not an awkward one. A peaceful one. The air was refreshing. No noises to be heard. Just peace and quiet...

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers in the gaps left by mine. She gripped tightly. Her hand was warm, very warm. Her breathing was heavy. But she was happy. Why!

XXX

So, back in the room, dragged along by a drunken God. I couldn't think of a better way of spending my evening!

"Be Careful" Nagato whispered as she walked to the sink, past me and Haruhi. What was that all about?

"Come on Kyon! Bouncy Castle!" Oh my, Haruhi. Looking around, Mikuru was down and out, Fujiwara was asleep on the sofa next to Sasaki, who was doing the same. Kyouko and Koizumi were arm wrestling for some reason, with Kyouko saying "I'm the better one!". I can only assume that's about espers. Kuyoh was staring out of the window, Yuki drinking water over by the sink. Taniguchi was flirting with a drunken Tsuruya, with Tsuruya as hyper as ever. And I couldn't see Kunikida anywhere. I can only assume he's gone home.

"Let's do wrestling!" I wasn't exactly in a position to say no...I was at the stage where your body doesn't follow the direction you want it to go...

After about a minute, Haruhi had me pinned, and was somehow lying on top of me...

"You're quite comfortable, Kyon..." she said drearily.

"I wouldn't know..."

"Of course you wouldn't! Idiot!" She grinned before poking me in the side. She got off me and started bouncing around.

"Ughhh, don't you'll make me feel sick!" I protested.

"Whoops! Too late! I already did it to myself! Help me to the bathroom!" She went pale. My, my. High maintenance drunken Haruhi! Stumbling off the bouncy castle, I walked with her arm around my shoulder to the door of the hallway.

"Oh, Kyon...Suzumiya-san...Hey!" Don't get any ideas, Kunikida... He coughed as he closed the hallway door behind him.

"Wait for me out here! And don't get any ideas!" She stumbled into the toilet, shutting the door behind her. How drunk are we? I'm struggling to string my thoughts together! She's struggling to walk, and everyone else is out for the count!

"Kyon!" She burst the toilet door open, falling on to me and pushing me over at the same time. And somehow, I was lying down on the floor, with her over me.

"Err..." Her hair was hanging down, her eyes gleaming with a mix of emotion. She looked shocked, and unsure. Why, well, I can't imagine why. But it was another awkward moment. Our eyes met, and for an instant, we were stuck there. Stuck in a trance of circumstance.

"You...your eyes are..." She stuttered. Same feeling in my chest.

"eh?" Confusion gripped me. What was happening?

"Kyon..." She looked at me intensely. It was a really strange moment. Then she quickly got up, looking away from me.

"I'm going to bed." What the hell! Why was she so stressed at me suddenly! She really was acting weird tonight! I can see why she banned Alcohol! Well, at least that's over with! Now hopefully I can get some rest from her! As I headed back into the living room, I heard my sister in deep sleep in one of the rooms. Bless her. She may be annoying, but she actually offers a bit of relief from my hectic life at school! I wonder what University will be like if school is this stressful!

"Kyon...you and Haruhi, eh?" Why was he still awake!

"Never." I replied to the teen sat with Tsuruya

"But she's totally intos you nyoron~" Not you too Tsuruya!

"She's not..." I knew that for a fact! She denied the existence of love and all that jazz!

"She's got a thing for you, and you've got a thing for her! Admit it!" I noticed Koizumi looking over, expressionless.

"I don't! Idiot!" I replied. I'd had enough of it!

"But what about her! Eh!"

"How would I know!"

"Well, why don't we ask pretty boy over there!" Taniguchi turned to Koizumi, whose smile immediately reappeared.

"It's none of my business" He said, attempting to seem impartial

"Come on, spill, Koizumi." Taniguchi dug.

"It's not my place to tell such things. Especially given the circumstances" He looked ponderous

"Circumstances?"

"I can't tell you that..." I can't tell whether he was trying to escape Taniguchi's questioning with a white lie, or whether he actually knew. Something about what he said was a bit off...

"...whatever..." And finally, peace fell. I sat in an armchair, and leant back. Somehow, it was alot easier to rest whilst intoxicated. Maybe I should do it more often...

_**Hmmmm. The party ends on a firey exchange! What awaits Kyon now!**_

_**Reviews are muchly appreiciated! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! ^_^  
**_


	12. 12 Headaches and Pancakes

_**It's been a while!**_

**_This next chapter i'm pretty proud of actually! I've been doing exams and i managed to fit this in! There's alot of detail in this chapter about lots of things! I'm excited for you guys to read it!_**

**_So, without further ado!  
_**

Standing amongst red dust, I looked up once again. Bodies lay, lifelessly, on the red mist that was being swept around by chaotic wind within the flames. Dead plants were spotted around the place. I stood, looking at my charred and ripped school clothes. I walked forward, to the only standing figure in the distance. All the same people lay there, dead. Tears rolled down my face, once more. And she turned to me, with that insane smile, and uttered those words once more. And I now recognised the man in the distance. Murasame.

"Hello, Kyon." He disappeared from the distance and was now stood next to me, hand on my shoulder. I turned, and looked at him in shock. I was in control of my body. How? Isn't this a dream!

"This is my otherworldly space. I can invade your dreams. Maybe that's enough proof for you." He smiled with that psychotic grin, and disappeared once more, reappearing next to Haruhi in a flash.

"This girl has the most power of the Godly people in this world you live in..."

"But what about me, eh Kyon?" He was now stood behind me, as I turned to meet his voice.

"I am not of this world. I am not of this time-space dimension. Your God would describe me as a slider, but she only has a grasp of such things. Not of the Godly side of things. I exist separate from Time and Space. I have the ability to create and destroy. Most simply, I am a God, separate from Time and Space if I will it" He described, disappearing once more, reappearing again next to Haruhi.

"This time-space dimension is special though. I understand you can imagine time-space as a cocoon. Think of it more as a area with various cocoons in it. This cocoon is special. The presence of 2 beings with the ability to create and destroy at will is an immense characteristic individual to this realm alone."

"But what about you, Kyon?" He stood in front of me now.

"Are you the protector of this realm? Are you the destroyer of this realm! What significance do you hold?" He disappeared once more, reappearing next to Sasaki's dead body, looking away from me and Haruhi.

"You are my enemy, it would seem. I want a God to grow out of this Cocoon. A very special butterfly could grow out of this cocoon. I'm sure you understand that as I do. Perhaps it's an inevitability. But when this cocoon, this reality, this dimension falls away from the God, one existence and one existence alone will survive. And the tattered remains of the Universe of the Cocoon will turn to dust. I will be there to meet the butterfly with open arms. You cannot stop me." He started flashing around me. Dissappearing and reappearing, muttering the same words.

"How to remove my only resistance?" he smiled.

"Kyon! Wake Up!" A echo could be heard.

"Thank you for your time, Kyon."

XXX

I could feel a pain in my chest, and a weight pushing on my legs.

"Ugghhhhhh!" I opened my eyes to see my sister, stood on my legs, headbutting me. Owwww!

"Come on, sleepy! Breakfast is ready!" She smiled, attempting to look cute. A pain racked my head as I stood up. And memories of last night were hazy. How much did I drink! And why do I get the impression it's Haruhi's fault! I stumbled around the main room of Haruhi's house, attempting to find my bearings, before realising that everyone was in the Kitchen, eating breakfast. I stumbled up there to meet the looks of the SOS Brigade and Sasaki's group. It seems Taniguchi and co. have already left.

Everyone looked at me. It looked like Haruhi was cooking something, along with Asahina-san. And everyone else was sat around the table.

"Morning, Kyon-kun!" Sasaki smiled. I have to admit, her sharp and kind introduction to the evening was much appreciated, compared to some others.

"Sleeping too much makes people fat, Stupid." I see Haruhi's being hostile towards me for no reason at all. Everything is normal in the world again then. I sat between Koizumi and Sasaki in a gap that was left for me. Everyone apart from myself, Haruhi and for some reason Kyouko, were looking fresh for the morning.

"I trust you slept well, Kyon-kun" Koizumi smiled to me. His smile...not so refreshing...

"You shouldn't be so alert in the morning..." I grumpily replied.

"Not need to get all grumpy at Koizumi for coming prepared with Hangover medication!" Sasaki nudged in.

"I see you came prepared too then!" I looked over to the girl sat the other side of me.

"No, I borrowed some from Koizumi-san." How can you borrow something like that?

"What about Kyouko?" I looked over to the girl who looked as if she was about to fall straight back to sleep.

"She's only just woken up. She's not quite with it yet!" Sasaki giggled as Kyouko grunted next to her.

"And Haruhi?" I turned to Koizumi.

"Nice to see you're so concerned for our chief's wellbeing! She refused it, saying medication's for the weak!" He chuckled. Don't laugh. No need to be condescending all the time, Koizumi!

"You seemed a bit on edge, Kyon. Dreams?" Sasaki caught onto my bad mood.

"Let's just say it's not a dream. He's invading them. And he has intentions." I replied solemnly.

"Intentions? I presume they aren't good ones...Shall we have a gathering later?" She looked concerned.

"Yes. I'll call you later to discuss meeting times and points and all that jazz."

"Meetings?" Haruhi overheard. Oh damn... Luckily...I remembered something!

"Cram School Reunion Plans!" I replied, slightly nervous.

"Ohhhh! Have fun!" I couldn't tell if that was sarcastic. Luckily, discussion was over, as Haruhi had finished cooking. Asahina-san and her brought over the modest buffet Harui had prepared. Food from various nationalities was included. Onigiri, Dim Sums, Pancakes, even part for an English Breakfast! Having missed out on a meal last night, I ate as much as I could without a word. The whole of the meal time was silent apart from the sounds of us munching away. I'm not sure whether the silence was universally appreciated but it gave me time to mull over my thoughts.

What was the dream all about? I think it's safe to assume it wasn't in fact a dream but in fact communication with Murasame on a different level. And he's telling me the cards he can lay on the table, knowing full well that if what he says is true, I have no cards to paly in reply which act as a sufficient response. This confusion and almost despair had me confused. At the Breakfast table. Oh how I wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day...

"I know that face, Kyon." Sasaki giggled as I was knocked from my thinking. Everyone else was still eating, with Haruhi still giving me evils for some reason. I wonder if Koizumi is getting agitated...

"I suppose you do, even after a year?"

"Yeah! What you thinking about?" Still a breath of fresh air in her tone.

"Just all that stuff we discovered on our search yesterday. Like the Slider Turtle and that weird head thing." I replied.

"It is highly unlikely that it is a slider, and the head is indeed an interesting proposition, but could easily have been a misplaced garden ornament." Sasaki simplified matters. I think she understood that I was lying about it being on my mind.

"You're wrong!" Haruhi jumped up in reaction.

"I'm only speaking from a common sensual perspective. It is rational to believe things to be such a way."

"And Boring! Don't you want things to be more complicated than they seem!"

"Over Complication is unnecessary in most conditions!" Sasaki and Haruhi were having a minor confrontation at this point.

"Haruhi, She does have a point..."

"Since when were you an enemy of your Brigade Chief, Kyon! You're already in trouble!" I think I just solved their argument, but now I've got her on my back...

"I'm not an enemy! And what have I done wrong!" I protested.

"Overslept, many things last night, etc etc. Do I need to explain to you!" I heard Koizumi's ringtone go off.

"Sorry, I have to go. Thank You for having me, Suzumiya-san! It's been a pleasure, everyone!" He departed, giving me a look before he went downstairs. Closed Space?

"No need to antagonise me, Haruhi..." I could sense the situation becoming really awkward. As everybody finished their breakfast, I had lost my appetite, as had Haruhi, in her mood.

"I have to go now! I think Kyouko, Kuyoh and Fujiwara are coming too! I'll see you later, Kyon! And See you soon, Haruhi and Everyone! Thank You for having us!" Sasaki stood up, announcing her departure too. Everyone's disappearing! Maybe Haruhi wants them to go away...

And finally, it was just me, Haruhi, Mikuru, Nagato and my sister in the room.

"I think me and my sister should head back soon...my mum might get worried." I said after a awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

"I need to do some stuff at my house too!" Mikuru stuttered.

"Ok, you guys should get going...see you all tomorrow after school" Haruhi just sat there...lifeless. The fire had gone from her. I don't know what was up with her. As we all left Haruhi at the table, I stopped as I walked by her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked

"It doesn't matter. Just go home, Kyon!" She barked without even turning from staring at the table. As I walked off, I heard her mutter something.

"I'm sorry, Kyon. It wasn't meant to come out like that..." I heard the whispers. But oh well. I jsut wanna go home, and get some more sleep. I hope my sister doesn't have other plans for me. Or Haruhi or Sasaki for that matter!

"Don't forget to take the presents with you! We'll give them out in tomorrows Brigade Meeting!" I heard Haruhi shout as we entered the hallway. Oooo, presents...It feels like Christmas...kinda.

XXX

Ahhhh, I'm exhausted! Back at my house, lying on my bed, I didn't even bother taking my clothes off! I just led there and started to drift off, as if my body was just shutting down. Unfortunately, My Phone interrupted my efforts abruptly. Koizumi...

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kyon. I trust you're well"

"Well, I was just going to sleep actually..."

"I just called to give you an update on the closed space situation."

"Yeah?" I knew it

"From the characteristics of the growth, Suzumiya-san seems to be under the control of some uncertainty. It's likely surrounding you, Kyon. Can you remember anything significant happening last night?" He asked.

"Well, there have been a couple of strange occurances between me and Haruhi. Moments where everything was weird. Like time stopping. And it only happens when we're looking at each other. It was weird."

"My, my, Kyon!" He laughed at me "That is pretty significant. You may know why, but I'm not at the liberty of being able to tell you. But yes, this helps partially. I think potentially, this may have been caused by jealousy about you spending time with everyone but her. Though you 2 have spent alot of time together recently, Haruhi enjoys spending time with you also, so you can imagine that she is dissatisfied by the fact that you treat her equally to others." What a selfish girl...

"Why is she so childish?" I asked.

"I'm no psychologist! I'll leave that for you to figure out. Also, when are we going to have this meeting about your dreams?" He changed the subject quickly. It felt like he knew something I didn't. But who was I to know! I glanced at my watch. 2.04 pm

"3 o'clock?" I replied.

"Sure. I'll contact Nagato-san and Asahina-san. I'll leave Sasaki-san to you. And can I warn you once more. Don't get too close to Sasaki's group. We may be in some sort of ceasefire of sorts, but that doesn't mean they are on our side. We still don't fully understand their motives." He seemed quite apprehensive when he spoke.

"I trust Sasaki to be truthful." I replied. She's not the kind of person to lie. She's honest. I guess she's the opposite of Haruhi. Haruhi's secretive, bombastic, and lacks the common sense to analyse her surroundings. Sasaki's always been honest, respectful, and analytical. She's comparable to a wise old man in terms of mental attitude, where as Haruhi is comparable to a little kid. If you had to choose one to sit in a room with, it would be the old man. However, I suppose it's relevant to the context when we ask whether it possible that the Child will grow, and gain common sense and become an adult, or whether the old man will succumb to old age and become unstable, mentally.

Both situations are things that could happen, and I suppose the analogy I made on a whim seems quite relevant...

What am I whittering on about! Have I really gotten so strange?

"Is your trust in her the right thing to do? For you? For us? For Haruhi?" He asked.

"Since when does everything I do become related to that girl!" I'd had enough of it.

"Since she chose you, Kyon."

"I didn't ask to be chosen, Koizumi!" This is probably the first time I've properly lost it with Koizumi. I'd never spoken to him like this before.

"Well, perhaps you weren't chosen for a purpose. You were created for the purpose of being chosen by Haruhi! That is something you cannot refute the possibility of!" Koizumi was strangely stressed.

"And why do I have to believe you! You could just be lying about everything to make me go mad!"

"I'm sorry, Kyon-san. I lost my cool for a second there. I know you didn't ask to be chosen. I didn't ask for esper powers. But these things happen. We just have to accept them. I suppose in your case, you actually have the opportunity to reject your position, as you could be in the protection of an alternative God. But I would like to request that if it does come to this, please notify me before acting..." Koizumi's tone was deflated.

"I'm sure it won't come to that. We're both having a tough time at the moment. Damn that Sasaki and Murasame for coming into the scene at the same time!" I joked.

"Haha, nice to see you can joke about such things. I'll speak to you in a while." He hung up. Ahhh, I'm not sure I can handle much more of this! Now to call Sasaki...

BURR.R BURRRR...BURRRR BURRRR...

"...Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh Hello! I anticipated that you'd be calling around about now. Although it's slightly inconvenient!" Don't tell me she's in the bathroom or something like that...ughhhh...can't stop...dirty thoughts...

"Oh...i'll leave you to it."

"No, don't worry. You called to tell me something right?" She was always one step ahead of the game...

"Yeah. We're gonna meet at 3, at the cafe."

"Cool...Kyon...Have you thought about what I said yesterday when it was just us two?" She slowed a bit in her speed of speech.

"Yeah...a bit."

"And?"

"I'm not gonna make any decisions like that until this new situation disappears."

"Oh...that's ok. I know it was selfish of me anyway. I just wanted to do the right thing."

"But how do you know it's the right thing, Sasaki?" I changed my tone. I sounded more tired. I wonder if it was deliberate...what do I mean! Of course it was!

"I suppose you're right. It's relativistic. And we don't know what kind of effect the changes would have. It's too much of a risk without a bit of research! But how do you research such a thing..." She sounded thoughtful.

"Let's think about it later! I have to do some things before the meeting. See you then!"

"Ok. See you in a while, Kyon. Let's...why don't we talk about it after the meeting?" She asked.

"Maybe. Depends how tired I am!"

"Suzumiya-san was right...you are lazy!" She teased before hanging up. Girls and their weird jokes!

XXX

2.55pm.

I reached the cafe with 5 minutes to spare. Though, as I anticipated, everyone else was there before me. I'm early, yet I'm late! Maybe this is a curse Haruhi put on me. That I must always be late to fit in with her view of me...wait, maybe not...maybe I'm just impunctual...who knows! I can't really take anything for granted anymore!

As I sat down, I noticed everyone had drinks, and there was even one waiting for me!

"How did you guess I'd want that one!" I entered with.

"I...I saw that you always have that one, Kyon-kun!" Ahhh, Asahina-san!

"Ahhh, Thank You Asahina-san!"

"Can we just get on with this? I think we all want to go home after last night!" Fujiwara interrupted, his hand covering his face.

"Ok..." I described to them every bit of the dream that I could remember. Throughout, they all concentrated on me. I felt nervous but secure. As I finished, I sat back and waited for a response.

"It...it makes sense..." Asahina-san began the response.

"Data...processed. Data Viability 96.7%" Kuyoh answered in her own cryptic way.

"It is indeed worrying news. We can take this information to be accurate and viable. But now comes the question of what our next move will be..." Koizumi pondered, sipping his coffee.

"You're saying Sasaki will die! That can't happen!" Kyouko stood in rage.

"We have to concede that the dream must have been influenced by Kyon's innate side. After all, We are relatively new on the scene, so it is understandable if that is his position. Besides, it doesn't change our predicament." Fujiwara responded.

"True. And besides, I know of my powers and the things surrounding myself and Suzumiya-san. It could be the case that controlling Haruhi whilst shocking her by telling her of her powers would be the easiest option for him." Sasaki leant back on her chair, looking at the ceiling.

"Then the natural solution would be to tell Haruhi of her powers." I replied.

"The Integrated Data Sentient Entity would not allow such an action." Nagato spat out very quickly in response.

"That's not how things are supposed to happen..." Asahina-san added.

"But it seems like it's gonna happen either way. Why not do it now, and avoid losing her trust later when she finds out from him that you kept this from her!" Kyouko made a poignant point.

"But what if that's what he wants? For you to tell her now. Surely she'll ask how long you guys have known, then you'll tell her over a year, and she'll lose all faith in you. And fall into his control when he comes running to the rescue." Sasaki made a equally significant point.

"This wouldn't be so difficult if Sasaki had all the powers..." Kyouko muttered.

"But we don't even know the method of transference even if we did want to exploit such an option!" I replied. Everyone looked at me for a moment.

"So it's an option you have been considering?" Koizumi looked at me in a very strange way.

"I haven't really considered it, but it's the main reason it can't happen!" I replied.

"And for no other reason?" What was he getting at? Is he questioning my loyalty to Haruhi? I don't get it...

"That is just one reason, Koizumi-kun. An objective reason rather than a subjective reason." Sasaki interrupted. She was right, in a sense. I would have to make a decision eventually based on my own views. As apparently, I am the only one that can...

"Before this descends into some sort of fight, can we talk about the matter at hand?" Fujiwara attempted to make the discussion more civil. Why did Koizumi attack me like that!

"...File loaded...Translator Complete...begin Transmission..." Kuyoh started speaking out of the blue. Suddenly, her face moved in a way i've never seen before. It was like...she was ...alive!

"I'm sorry for the delay. Communication has been difficult till now. But now, communication is possible. The Sky Canopy Dominion suggests that we don't act yet." She spoke suddenly and clearly. I was shocked. Everyone was. Even Yuki...well, I'm not so sure she was...

"Communication Link with the Sky Canopy Dominion Established." Yuki's gaze was fixed on Kuyoh.

"Although I do not understand the current situation, I agree with Kuyoh-san's stance on the situation. We must be patient for the time being, and wait till a move is made. We must be cautious also, because if this Murasame is indeed on the same level as Suzumiya-san and Sasaki-san, then we must also be aware that he has the same abilities, so I'd suggest that any words from now on are taken with Caution. Agreed?" Koizumi looked nervous.

"Seems fair." Fujiwara replied. Everyone else nodded, apart from Sasaki.

"Surely, I won't be effected by his powers..." She said, looking confused.

"It's possible that you may be effected. We can't know either way, right?" Asahina-san spoke, looking a bit confused by the whole situation.

"Yeah...you have a point."

"I guess that means the meeting's over, right?" I said, as the speech died down.

"Does this mean we can go?" Fujiwara sniped. Not quite over the hangover yet then?

"Um..I think so..." Asahina-san replied.

"Good. Cya later Everyone" He sped off, leaving the cafe as soon as possible. He spoke to the owner as he left, giving him money for his drink, I presumed,

"Let's go then. Can I walk with you for a bit, Kyon? My mum's gonna pick me up along the road you ride home." Sasaki asked.

"Yeah sure! See you tomorrow guys." Everyone said their goodbyes and then we were off. Asahina-san and Koizumi walked together, Kuyoh and Nagato walked together, none of them speaking. Maybe there's data transfer or something going on there. Who Knows! And Kyouko? She decided to come with us.

"I'm not gonna walk home alone! I'll walk with you two for a bit, ok!" She smiled. It's not like I had the option to say no, right?

"So, how to wind down after something like that, guys?" Kyouko broke the silence as I unlocked my bike.

"Erm...i'm not too sure! Video Games?" I replied, freeing my bike from the pole in the process.

"Typical. What about you Sasaki?"

"I've got a bunch of assignments to do for tomorrow! I had to stop doing them to come out for this meeting..." She looked at her watch...wait a sec.

"Is that the watch I gave you for your birthday?" I asked. I thought it looked similar.

"Yeah! It is! I'm glad you remembered!" Sasaki smiled.

"That's a pretty nice watch!" Kyouko looked at Sasaki's wrist.

"That's why I wear it! Kyon-kun has good taste in those kinds of things!" She smiled as we started walking. It was busy. Town was packed with people. Some from school. I wonder if rumors would spread around about me apparently being on a date with 2 girls! Ha, I wish!

"So you two seem like you were pretty close back then." Kyouko asked.

"Yeah, we were pretty close. We used to talk nearly every day, and occasionally met up to study at weekends. I guess we're quite like minded."

"After all, great minds think alike!" Sasaki giggled.

"Well, I'm not so sure in his case!" Kyouko joked.

"That was a bit uncalled for!" I responded, naturally. Strangely, I was enjoying this stroll. I guess they weren't such hostile characters in comparison to what I'm used to.

"Did you two enjoy last night?" I asked, making conversation after silence fell.

"Remotely...You weren't around so much, were you, Kyon?" She pondered.

"No...unfortunately..."

"It's because that Haruhi was all over you, right?" Kyouko nudged me.

"She was...persistant."

"She was flirting with you like crazy!" Kyouko replied.

"Don't most people become flirtatious when alcohol becomes involved!" I responded.

"...a bit...wait, are you saying I was flirting with Koizumi!" She went into a massive rage.

"No...but you seem very defensive about it!" I teased.

"Why would I ever flirt with a scumbag like him! He can't even show his true face in front of you guys!" She raged.

"Sometimes, the easiest and safest thing to do is to put on a mask, especially in the case of world changing powers." Sasaki responded.

"True. I'm off here. See you soon!" Kyouko walked down a side road.

"Bye!" Sasaki and I said in unison.

"I'm amazed that you still wear that watch, Sasaki!"

"It's a nice watch, and It was a present from a friend who I enjoy the company of! What else can I say! Can you remember when my birthday is?" She asked, a bit excited by the prospect.

"Erm...25th March right?" How I remember is beyond me!

"Yes! I can't believe you actually remember after such a long time! I remember your birthday too! It's pretty soon isn't it!" She smiled in reply. I have to admit, I enjoy spending time with Sasaki because of her normality! I guess it's an escape from the oppressive nature of Haruhi and her powers.

"Yeah, it is! Not too long now!" I replied.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Kyon! I'll text you soon, ok?" She walked to a car at the side of the road.

"To you too! See you soon!" I waved as she shut the car door and the car sped off. As I looked down to put my foot on my pedal of the bike, I noticed something on the floor. A strand of Yellow Ribbon. I wonder if Haruhi's still in a mood with me...

_**Interesting Chapter, No?**_

_**Your reviews are much appriciated! I would really like to know how to improve, as you know, it is my first fic! I do have a sequel potentially in the works as well, if the story follows how i think it will. But hey ho!**_

_**On a side note, Anyone else desperate to see the Dissappearence Movie! I live in lil ol' England, so i doubt i'll be able to see it for a LONG time! :(**_

_**Next chapter up in a bout a week. Maybe less. We'll see! ^_^  
**_


	13. 13 Complicating Reality III

_**Let the week begin!**_

_**Thank you for reading so far! I'll update much more frequently after next thursday, when my exams finish!**_

_**But here is another chapter in the story, earlier than i expected!**_

_**So, without further ado**_

_**Chapter 13, Complicating Reality, Part 3  
**_

As I walked into the classroom to begin another day of school, I grumbled. It wasn't an involuntary grumble, I haven't quite gotten to the that age yet! My clothes were soaked. Everything was soaked. My hair, my clothes, my bag. Even places I don't particularly want to speak about in public! The heavens had well and truly decided that the time for Noah to escape onto his arc with 2 of every species was now. Well, that, or Haruhi was in a big mood, and wanted rain. Or maybe it was all just coincidence, that Haruhi was in a bad mood, and a horrific stormws looming over us. As I sat down, I noticed the seat behind me was empty. Why I didn't notice that when I came in, I'll never know…

Before long, after being sat there for a while, dripping onto the desk with my wet hair, the bell went for the start of the lesson. No Haruhi in sight. Is that a blessing or a curse? Either way, I paid attention to Okabe-sensei for a bit. I knew before long, I'd be ignoring him. But oh well. It can't be helped.

"First off, I'd like you all to welcome our new student into the class. She's from Kyushu, and she's going to need all of your help settling in. I'd like to welcome you all to your new colleague. Come in!" He opened the door, and a girl walked in. Short brown hair, with a fringe sweeping from right to left, with the back of her hair in a ponytail. She was short, and quite cute. She gave off a shy aura, and walked in with a timid attitude.

"Hey everyone. My name's Fumiko Saionji. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled lightly with a genuine look about her. You could tell she was nervous as her sharp blue eyes scuttered across the room, looking for a friendly face.

"Fumiko-san, you can sit by the window, 3rd seat from the back." Okabe-sensei added. Great. Put the newbie in front of me. I wonder how Haruhi will react when she sees that a new student has joined the class. They best not be a slider or anything like that. And Haruhi had better not been watching something like BLEACH recently. I don't think I could handle all the strangeness of having a Shinigami join the SOS Brigade. Maybe I'm over thinking things. She's just a timid girl from Kyushu! That's all I'll ever know about her! I wish I could get rid of this crazed analytic mind of mine. I'm starting to over analyse things…

"Also, due to the weather, your first period, P.E with me, has been cancelled. I will be here, so please use it wisely. It would probably be a good idea to check your homework, or perhaps to do some maths work, as I heard there's a possibility of a surprise test at some point before you go off for Golden Week. Remember, your time off begins on Wednesday." He said, before sitting behind the teachers desk, with a pile of paperwork. I, of course, as a student that actually wants to pass a test on occasion, actually got on with some work. But it wasn't long before I was distracted.

"Um…excuse me! Sorry to interrupt, but could you tell me what we're supposed to be doing?" Fumiko turned to me, stuttering in her speech. You could see she was still very shy.

"Yeah sure! We're doing Integration at the moment. Have you done that yet?" I replied. It would be harsh of me not to!

"Oh! I remember doing that! It was the thing we did before I left Kyushu! It was really complicated…but I got it in the end!" She smiled. She was quite cute. She acted along to the way she spoke, much like Asahina-san would.

"I don't really get it, so that's about as much help as I can give you on it!" I replied, shrugging.

"Oh, I can help you…sorry, I don't know your name!" She apologized in a formal manner. Another few things I noticed we're that she looked directly at a person whilst in conversation, fully concentrating on the person speaking. It was interesting to note such traits. Maybe I am becoming more like Haruhi, analyzing traits in newbies to see how normal they are!

I told her my name and nickname and all that, and then she proceeded to explain to me everything about Integration. Stuff I never even knew before! She was more detailed than Haruhi…well, Haruhi's teaching was more like an army drill than a education. But that's just a tangential point. And after about 30 minutes we were done!

"So…are there any good clubs in this school?" She asked, intrigued.

"There are a few. It has all the clubs you'd expect of a school, really…"

"Oh, cool. I hope I find the one I'm looking for. Is there a noticeboard?"

"Yeah. Just over in the older building."

"Cool. Thank You, Kyon-san!" It was at this point she turned around and looked at a book on her desk. Presumably the student handbook. Then I proceeded to stare out of the window, watching the droplets fall from the sky. One of the wonders of the world, Rain. It's so weird. Just looking at it, it's like a dripping tap, multiplied by billions of times. It just keeps dropping, seeming eternal, until somehow, somewhen, it stops. However, m trail of thought was soon interrupted by a sharp jab in the back by a certain someone.

"What are we doing?" Haruhi had arrived, with not a drop of water on her. Oh how I envy you… A red hairband instead of her usual blue?

"Nothing really. P.E got cancelled because of the rain. What's with the headband?"

"Good." She proceeded to bury her head in her arms, not answering the question. She seemed moody still. My, my. Haruhi will be Haruhi…

"Not noticed something?" I asked.

"Why, should I have?" She snapped back, her amber eyes just becoming visible under her hair, which was distinctly different.

"Well…" I should just shut up. I turned around and looked out of the window again. And before long, lessons began. And before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Haruhi had disappeared as usual. And I was now surrounded by the familiar duo of Taniguchi and Kunikida.

"Oh, Kyon. I saw you hitting on the new girl!" Taniguchi teased. It definitely hit a nerve…

"Not chasing after Suzumiya anymore?" Kunikida added.

"Who said I was ever chasing after her!"

"Well, after Saturday…" Taniguchi winked.

"Nothing happened! Why would anything happen!" I replied, frustrated.

"Well…I don't know!" Kunikida replied, shrugging.

"But I approve of your new choice! Fumiko Saionji, and A+ by my ranking!" He grinned cheesily.

"Whatever. Some peoples lives don't revolve around trying to get a date, unlike someone!" I responded, to which Kunikida chuckled to, and Taniguchi tried to respond to. Lunch was filled with meaningless conversation, and the such. And before long it was lesson time. Maths. And incidentally, we did get a surprise test, which only surprised one person. Hazard a Guess!

XXX

The bell indicating the end of the day finally rang. I was ready to escape this place, but no, something was keeping me here at the school. And it wasn't the typhoon that had suddenly descended on our town overnight. The SOS Brigade. But before that…

"Kyon-san, can you show me where the activities noticeboard is? I'd like to get in a club before Golden Week begins!" She shyly asked.

"Sure, Saionji-san!" As I walked with her, past Haruhi who was packing her stuff in her bag still, I could see the dissatisfaction on her face. I'm just being helpful Haruhi! Being a model for all other SOS Brigade Members! But that didn't matter to Haruhi really. She was just in a bad mood at the moment! Hadn't a clue why!

"So, what club are you in?" Saionji-san asked, attempting to destroy the silence.

"I'm not in a recognized club really." I tried to avoid the embarrassment of having to tell the new girl about the SOS Brigade.

"Oh. I wouldn't see you as the kind of person to break the rules…" Saionji-san was quite shocked. I saw her eyes look down at the floor when she said that.

"No, we're not like that! What about you, Saionji-san?" I replied out of courtesy.

"I like lots of things. It really depends what there is. I'm sure one will stand out. I'll probably leave till tomorrow to try and apply for membership to my chosen club. And I'll make a list of backups in case they don't want me, which is quite likely, seeing as I'm the new girl. If not, I can always spend my spare time studying, right?" She smiled nervously.

"Yeah…I suppose. Let's hope you find the right one! Here's the noticeboard. See you tomorrow, Saionji-san!" I left her there at the noticeboard.

"Goodbye, Kyon-san! Thank You for being so helpful today!" She smiled in response. To be honest, I'll probably never speak to her again, but oh well, it made my day a bit interesting for once! But now for the daily occurance of the SOS Brigade meeting. I opened the door..

"Late! What were you doing Kyon! You have no social life outside the SOS Brigade!" Haruhi shouted from her desk.

"Sorry, I was helping out the new student."

"Whatever you say. We have an agenda to fulfill today! Starting with the Anniversary Celebrations of the SOS Brigade! Did you all bring the presents you're going to give to everyone!" She grinned, immediately bouncing into action. How was she like this when she's been melancholic all day!

"Right! Yuki! You go first!" She looked at the purple haired bookworm, who picked up a small bag, and went around the room in a clockwise direction.

Koizumi received a book called the Art of Body Language, which he was greatful for. She gave me a book called Beyond Good and Evil by Nietzsche. Maybe she was inspired by Haruhi's moustache drawing skills. She gave Asahina-san a book called Advanced Tea Ceremony Skills and she then gave Haruhi a collection of Sherlock Holmes detective books, which she received with great pleasure.

"Koizumi! You next!" She grinned, pointing in his direction.

He walked to me first, giving me a voucher for shopping in our local shopping centre. He then gave Asahina-san a tea set, with mugs and cups of various different sizes and the such. He then gave Haruhi a brand new professional camera, something she was ecstatic about. Then he gave Yuki a voucher for a book shop. How thoughtful…

"Kyon…" She looked at me next, as I stood up. I gave Asahina-san a calligraphy set, much to her surprise. I remember she used to be in the calligraphy club before us, so she must have an interest in it! Next up was Haruhi…who was an absolute nightmare to buy for! Though I had a good idea as for what. So I bought it. Well, I say it, but it was 2 things. Firstly, a compact umbrella. She really needs one, after all. Secondly, I remembered how she said she loved the movie Nausicaa. So I decided to buy her this model set from the movie. Only after I bought it did I find out that it was incredibly rare, and worth a large amount of money. I did contemplate selling it, but then I'd have to find another present for the impossible to buy for chief…

"Here you go, Haruhi." I handed her a white plastic bag and smiled.

"What are you so cheery about, idiot?" She sneered. Definitely in a mood with me. When she opened the bag, she gasped, and then attempted to hide it by looking out the window.

"…thanks…" I heard her mutter as I went to Yuki next. I remember I read a book once that had my mind in a massive twist all the way through. It confused me majorly, right till the end where the truth was revealed. I gave her that book.

"Have you read that yet? It's really good." I asked.

"I haven't. Thank You." She replied in her monotone. And now onto Koizumi. I decided to give him Philosophy book, seeing as he likes preaching it to me. It's probably one of his unfulfilled personal objectives.

"Thank You! I'm sure it will be interesting to read. Maybe we can discuss it one day in the future." He smiled in reply. Maybe it wasn't the best idea…

"Humph…Mikuru-chan!" She suddenly lightened up. She decided to make us stuffed animals of ourselves, of what she perceived each of us to be in animal form. It was incredibly cute. Haruhi's was a tiger, aggressive and assertive. Yuki's was a Owl, timid and intelligent. Koizumi's was a Fox, mysterious and unreadable. Mine was a Sheep. Thanks, Asahina-san. Really appreciated it.

"Sorry, Kyon-kun. But Sheep are cute, loyal and friendly! At least that's what it said on the internet…" She looked a bit unhappy.

"He's more like a sloth if you ask me…" Haruhi sniped.

"Whatever…"

"Well, mine came out as this!" She brought out a stuffed peacock out of her bag. Well, I'd struggle to disagree. Attractive, yet simpleminded. I think it actually works out alright. They kinda do all match up. In some weird way…

"Alright! Me next! I got you all 2 presents! One proper present, and one assignment based on a supernatural thing to research! Yuki! I got you this!" She handed her a plant pot with a lucky bamboo plant in.

"Keep it well watered! And I want you to research Aliens, Yuki!" She nodded, before Haruhi turned to Koizumi.

"I got you this" She gave him a Cluedo Board Game set.

"Now we can do murder investigations inside club meetings! Oh, and you can do espers!" She grinned madly, before turning to me.

"Kyon! I bought you this because you're always late to everything!" She got this box out of her bag. A small black, leather coated box. I opened it to reveal a very high quality black leather digital watch.

"Now, you never have an excuse to be late again! And your responsibility is conspiracy theories! Like about the Bilderburg Group that's apparently controlling all the media in the world! It's something in only discovered recently!" Haruhi lightened up towards me.

"Are you sure these research topics are presents, Haruhi?" I dared to ask.

"Yes! We're here to find out about the weird and wonderful and to have fun with those doing it!" She grinned.

"But that means you want to have fun with Secret Organistations?"

"No, I want to extort information about where they're hiding the aliens and the time travelling devices and the espers! Maybe even blackmail them into letting me get to them!" She grinned. Maybe that's what I am to her…in a way. A link to the espers, time travelers and aliens. Maybe that's all I am…wait…why would I want to be more than that!

Maybe I want Haruhi to see me as a friend. But at the very least, that's all I am…but then again, I do somehow effect her emotions…but maybe that's because I get in her way so much, and I'm just useless to her…but why did she talk to me? And always seem disappointed when I wasn't in her group at the weekend searches, and why did she take me in that night when Yuki was ill? So many questions…

"Stop trying to think, Kyon. A thinking face really doesn't suit you!" Haruhi sniped. Her mood was back again, I see…

She proceeded along to Asahina-san.

"Here! I bought you new outfit! I was inspired by this time travelers program I watch from England. She wears one of these in the first episode!" Asahina-san received a British Policewoman's outfit. I wonder…

"And you have to research time travelers, Mikuru-chan!" She grinned before sitting down on her chair.

"Have you got those books, Kyon?" She said, staring out of the window into the rain.

"Yeah…you want me to get them out?" I asked as Asahina-san stood to go and make tea.

"Yeah. We have to all search for this in them!" She got the weird Gargoyle thing out of her bag and slammed it on the desk, before staring out of the window again. The next half an hour was tedious. We all sat there, reading through the books whilst Haruhi staredout of the window at the rain. Occasionally, she'd look back to see what we were doing, but I tried to miss her looks, because she's in a mood with me and would probably make it really tense. Before long, the silence was broken.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" Haruhi said, annoyed.

"E…excuse me, I was looking for the literature club. Is this the right place?" I heard a voice I recognizedfrom the recent past.

"Literature Club?" Haruhi turned around, as Yuki stood, looking at the student.

"I…I'd…I'm sorry for being so forward, but I'd like…I'd like to become a member of the Literature Club, if you'd be willing to let me!" She stuttered nervously before Haruhi's gaze. Fumiko Saionji wanted to join the Literature Club.

_**:O**_

_**A new face on the scene!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**And please review if you can! I'm getting a bit overly conscious of my work lately! Hoping it's all ok! ^_^**_

_**Next chapter up soon? I hope!  
**_


	14. 14 The Promise

**_I'm back! With quite a big, eventful chapter!_**

**_I left the last one on a cliffhanger! But this one really sets it up for the rest of the story, I feel. So please read it! :O_**

**_Now, where did i leave it last time?_**

**_Fumiko Saionji asks to join the Literature Club! What will happen next!  
_**

"Confirm your request to join the Literature Club." Yuki barked, much to Haruhi's dismay.

"Wait, but this is the SOS Brigade's room!" Haruhi said, confused.

"It is also the designated area for the Literature Club. Student Council Charters confirm this. Student Council Charters also state that the president must assess every potential entrant to the club in a fair and equal way. Otherwise, sanctions may be placed on the club in question." Just like a rulebook...

"Umm…Kyon-san?" Saionji-san noticed me.

"Hey Saionji-san." Oh god, I wonder if Haruhi has noticed she's from our class yet…

"Are you in the Literature Club then?" She looked at the book open before me.

"Not necessarily..." Haruhi cut me off.

"He's in the World's Best Club! The SOS Brigade!" She grinned.

"Oh…I remember seeing you in our class…Suzumiya-san?" Fumiko noticed first.

"You're in our class!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"I guess you didn't notice because you were in such a mood today!" A crackle of lighting interrupted the conversation from outside.

"I blame the weather." She looked at me, annoyed.

"I can't believe you didn't notice her in our class today!" I was shocked at her, to put it bluntly.

"I was distracted!"

"Is that why you were late this morning?"

"No! That was another reason! Why are you questioning me so much today! Yeesh Kyon! Calm it down!"

"I just think it's a bit rude to have been so ignorant to a new student, especially after the way you treated Koizumi!"

"Yeah, and it's rude that you're so annoying all the time! It's bad enough that i lost my favourite headband as well!"

"How did you lose it?"

"I lost it when i was fol...fooling around in town, getting some shopping." She stuttered. That explains me seeing the ribbon on the floor...kind of. Her stutter is the thing that concerns me the most, though.

"Ummm…I'm sorry to interrupt, but how will the president of the literature club decide on whether I can join?" Fumiko-san looked nervous after watching the heated intermission. Nagato-san walked over to her.

"Do you like books?" Nagato-san simply asked her.

"Yes" She replied, confident.

"Then I have no reason to reject your application. Welcome to the Literature Club. I am the President of the Literature Club, Nagato Yuki." She welcomed her as warmly as she possibly could. I looked over to Haruhi, who was annoyed.

"What's the matter, Haruhi?" I said, as Yuki and Fumiko sat in the corner.

"Today's SOS Brigade Meeting is over." She said, picking up her bag. She got the umbrella I bought her out of the bag, and left the room abruptly.

"I'm going now as well. Work calls! I may contact you later." Koizumi said, leaving the room with his umbrella.

"Umm…Kyon-kun? Can I walk with you?" Asahina-san asked.

"Yeah, sure" Walking home with Asahina-san? To what do I owe this treat?

"I'll just get changed." She smiled. I walked out of the room. I sighed. Haruhi's being way too difficult lately!

As I walked out of the room, I saw Koizumi walking back to the room.

"Forget something?" I asked, as he looked in a rush.

"Yes actually. It's unusual for me, but I was in a rush and forgot some vital documents."

"Closed Space?"

"Yes. It's been ever since Saturday night at about 1am. Suzumiya-san seems to be frustrated." He pondered, assuming Asahina-san was changing, and leaning on the windowsill behind him.

"My fault?" I asked, sighing.

"Not completely, but partially, it seems. She still seems to be on talking terms with you, but not at a normal level. Closed Space levels also increased yesterday after our meeting." He pondered.

"Hmmm…" Then maybe she did see us…

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I spotted Haruhi's headband on the floor whilst I walked home with Sasaki and Kyouko yesterday." I replied.

"It's possible that she was spying on you after she may have spotted you on the street." How would he know such a thing?

"I'm only assuming such a thing, as it seems correlational to the rises in Closed Space levels. However it could have easily fell off at some point when she was in town, and she may have been enraged by her own thoughts." He lead me through his reasoning.

"I guess we'll see." I responded as Asahina-san opened the door, with Saionji-san and Nagato-san following.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nagato-san. Oh, Hey Kyon-san! Are you okay? You seem a bit stressed out?" Saionji-san was talking to Nagato-san before noticing me.

"Yeah, it's just Haruhi being Haruhi." I sighed in response.

"Why do you belong to a club that brings you so much stress then, Kyon-san?" She enquired. She had a good point. Because I enjoy the stress? Because it gives me something to do? I could say I'm doing favours for my friends that I've developed in the club, but that would seem to fickle. Weird…

"There isn't really one answer to that question, Saionji-san." I replied, befuddled.

"Find one. It's not worth hanging on to something out of responsibility if your not enjoying it." She said, philosophically, before walking off, waving. Hmmm…

"Interesting…responsibility?"

"I guess we all are responsible for keeping her under control. And there are sometimes where the enjoyment and the adventure disappears…it's become a bit like that lately."

"You have a point. Pointless Closed Space is a chore for me!" Koizumi said scratching his head.

"It'll be ok eventually! Let's go, Asahina-san!" I looked at the cute girl and she smiled at me.

"Bye Everyone!" I waved at Koizumi and Nagato as we walked down the stairs. Asahina-san walked beside me, holding a umbrella that, when expanded, would take the form of a frog. Typical considering our summer job. I hope Haruhi doesn't have any plans like that over the summer…

"Umm, Kyon-kun? I have something to tell you." She said as we reached the gates of the school, after changing shoes in silence. If anyone saw us, they'd probably assume we were a couple. Don't need rumors like that going round school! Last time me and Asahina-san fooled around and Haruhi knew about it, she nearly re-created the world! And I had to do…that…to stop it…

"What's up?"

"I can't access the future anymore…" She said, with a tear rolling down her face from underneath the umbrella, which I held.

"What! How come?" I was concerned by this fact. This meant wheels were in motion that were going in the wrong direction.

"I don't know. But it could mean that fundamental changes have occurred in future time planes that mean that the future I'm from has been completely wiped." More tears fell from under her fringe.

"But how are you still here?" I was confused, yet sad for her.

"This time frame has not ended completely yet. Remember there's a 2 month period before things are certain to change. So fundamentally, my existence may end at the end of the 2 month period. If reality is too different, then everything changes. And even if I do remain, it's possible that I won't be the person you remember me being." Tears were rolling down her face at a rapid rate now, and she was snuffling between words.

"Come here." I put my arms round my timid Senpai. She grabbed hold of me violently, wrapping her arms around me tightly, and burying her head in my shoulder.

"Everything…my family…my job…my other life. It's…gone now" She cried. She was in a real state now.

"Asahina-san…" I couldn't find words to console her.

"Kyon-kun…why me!" She cried, almost hysterical at this point.

"Because Haruhi chose all of us." I said in a stern, unemotional voice.

"Is it a punishment…or a blessing!" I sighed. This wasn't fair. An innocent girl like Asahina-san, dragged into all of this. Maybe it was that Sneering Bastard's plan all along…no, it can't have been. He was as concerned about all of this as I was. But originally his plan was to stop trying to make time flow in a certain way. I suppose his belief is that if time is a river, it shouldn't be forced to go a certain direction. But surely, if the River isn't forced to go a certain direction, it could endanger people's livelihoods. That's why Dams and other things were built. And I suppose that's why time travelers come back from the future. To make time flow the way it has done before their existence. To keep the foundations of the equipments and installations that guide the river in place. But now a dam has been completely destroyed. Maybe it's not possible to stop the flow of time changing. Maybe…

"I don't know, Asahina-san. But I'll try my best to make it right." I looked down at the girl crying on my shoulder, speaking into her ear.

"Thank You, Kyon-kun." I felt her grip weaken, and her arms release me. She wiped the residue from her eyes and smiled at me. Oh how my heart flutters when you do that to me, Asahina-san…let's hope you don't do that to old men, or you might give them heart attacks!

We strolled slowly down the hill, Asahina-san with a tepid smile on her face. I looked at the floor beneath me. Mini-Rivers of rainwater were flowing down the hill, towards Kouyouen School. It's amazing the effect that rain can have on the natural world. Some would say it cleans it. Some would say it sustains it. Some would even say it destroys it. But it still happens either way, and you can't help but wonder about the nature of it.

As we reached the train station, Asahina-san took hold of the umbrella.

"I'm going now. Bye!" She said, walking off to the side of the trains station. I waved back, before quickly running to my bike. This was going to be a long, wet trip home…

XXX

After getting my soaking school clothes off, eating dinner and showering, I found myself lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling of my room. I was restless, and frustrated, and I don't know why! Then my phone started buzzing. I looked at the Caller ID before answering the call. Sasaki calling?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyon!" He cheerful voice greeted me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, thinking there was a motive behind her actions of some sort.

"Nothing really. I just called to see how you were!" She seemed really cheerful…

"Oh…ok. What's the weather like over there?" I couldn't really think of anything to say…

"It's terrible! It's been raining for a real long time over in this area of the city. Same over there?"

"Yup."

"I wish I could control the weather! Then it'd probably be a bit nicer." Possibly more predictable…

"So you can't?"

"Even if I could, I don't even know how to try!" She sighed.

"So that's what it's like being…well, being you."

"It's quite hard to believe, personally, as I haven't really seen any effects, apart from minor things! But the minor things are just what average people would call chance or luck! Well, I suppose I have always had luck on my side!" I wouldn't call it luck! I remember she always beat me at Rock Paper Scissors to decide who would present work to the class in Cram School. And she never missed the train. Ever. It was always arriving at the same time as her. Weird…

"Interesting." A beeping came out of my phone, indicating an incoming call.

"Sorry, someone's trying to get hold of me. Do you mind if I call back later?" I asked.

"I don't mind. You don't have to tonight. Maybe tomorrow or something. There was something important I wanted to discuss with you, but only when you have the time!" She replied in a polite tone.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get back from School tomorrow, ok? Bye Sasaki."

"Ok! Bye, Kyon!" I hung up after her response, picking up the incoming call.

"I am Koizumi." I know. You must be the only person to respond on a phone like that…

"What's the problem?" I had some sort of foreboding about whenever he called.

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to see how you were." He replied in a light tone. Two people calling for the same reason?

"I'm…tired of everything." I guess he could relate to me, so I could talk to him about things like this.

"How so?"

"It's unfair that we've all been dragged into this."

"I suppose you're right. It's like being sucked into a whirlpool. You just give up on resisting, and go with the flow, intervening when your life is at risk." An insight into the world of Koizumi, eh?

"Is that how you feel?"

"Not really. I had a degree of choice in my involvement, just as Nagato-san and Asahina-san did. It's more a view from your perspective."

"But I suppose I had a degree of choice too, in speaking to her."

"Unless Suzumiya-san wanted you to speak to her. That she wanted someone like you to be around her. I suppose everyone has those kinds of desires…" Desires for what? Someone to oppose her?

"I suppose, but surely any one of you guys could act as resistance to Haruhi." I responded.

"Maybe that wasn't the reason. But enough about you and her. I was actually more interested in your relations to the other group. Our former enemies."

"So you see them as allies now?" I was intrigued by his choice of words.

"Not necessarily. They could be using this chaotic scenario as a chance to seize what they desire. Of course, they still have no method of achieving such a goal, but something that tells them you are the link. But that's all they have really." He seemed quite confused.

"I thought the same thing…but…" Could I tell him?

"But what?"

"Sometimes the thought of releasing Haruhi's powers to Sasaki seems good."

"I'm intrigued. How so?" An unexpected answer.

"It's just…we won't have to expend ourselves daily for her anymore if Sasaki has her powers…"

"You speak as if you only stay near Suzumiya-san because you have an obligation to. Surely there's more than that?" He was confused.

"Hmmm…You're right I guess. But let sleeping Gods lie, right? I get the feeling that if she knew that she was putting us through all of this, then she would get in a much bigger mood, right? So why not take it away, so then she won't ever have to harbor such a state of mind?" I replied.

"And then I will probably disappear, as will Asahina-san, Nagato-san, maybe even our counterparts, and maybe you!" His response was poignant.

"Really?"

"She is the one who gave us our powers, and as a result, our existences. I think you need to find your faith in her again. Don't forget what they did to Asahina-san and to Nagato-san. We're all friends, right?" He's right…

"I'm sorry, Koizumi." I felt like I needed to apologise.

"No need to apologise. I think you should call Suzumiya-san. You need to remember the good times that we've all had together. This is just a phase. We can get over it, like we've got over all the other trials that we've faced." His motivational speech worked. I'm surprised he's as low in his organization as he claims!

"Ok. I'll call her now. Has there been trouble for you because of her today?"

"A lot more instances of Closed Space than previous weeks. We can just about control it though."

"I'll try and make it a bit easier for you then. Bye, Koizumi." I replied solemnly, before hanging up. Instantly, I dialled Haruhi's home number. She should be home, right?

"Hello, Suzumiya Residence, Professor Suzumiya speaking." A man's voice greeted me. Professor?

"Hello. Is Haruhi around?" I asked in the most polite tone I could.

"Depends. Who's asking?" He tightened up a bit, realizing I was a teenage boy.

"Her School Friend, Kyon." She'd probably reply better to that if called.

"Kyon, eh? I remember my daughter talking about you once. How is she doing at school and everything? Me and my wife aren't around so much these days. My Business is really taking off, and her job involves a lot of international travel." He lightened up after hearing my name.

"She's doing ok. Her moods swing, but we all get by fine eventually." I replied as truthfully as I could.

"Hahahahaha! Mood Swings eh? Girls will be girls! But that's nice to hear. Thing is, she's been shut up in her room since she got home from school. And usually, when we come back she's excited to see us and everything, but today, not so. I'll try and pass you on to her, but I can't guarantee anything, ok?" He said, before moving the phone away from his face and walking to Haruhi's room, presumably.

"Haruhi! Phone call from that Kyon guy you keep mentioning!"

"I don't wanna talk to him!"

"Then what do I say to him! My daughters in too much of a grump to talk to you now, call back later when she realizes she's being stupid about something?" He responded, trying to tease her out. I heard her footsteps coming to the door.

"Gimme that!" I heard the door open. And the phone was now in her hand.

"What?" She barked down the phone, so loud it made me recoil.

"Are you ok?"

"What does it matter to you?" She barked again, slamming her door shut.

"I was just a bit concerned. You've been in a mood all day, it just seems a bit unnatural for you." I have to admit, it was a rather out of the blue call.

"Nothing to do with you!" She barked back.

"You can tell me! Remember what I told you that night in the café?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" She replied, getting more frustrated.

"Getting it off your chest might be able to solve the problem, Haruhi!"

"…Don't Worry. I know you're only being a loyal and concerned Servant, but it's just me being stupid! But don't tell anyone in the brigade that! We don't want Mutiny in the ranks!"

"Then why are you telling me this? You trust me?"

"A bit more than Yuki! She's always got that same poker face on! And Mikuru? She could be a secret agent trying to undermine the brigade! And Koizumi could be doing the same! I only know you wouldn't because you don't have the brains! And you're indebted to me after I gave you shelter in your time of need!" My my. Haruhi is back. With a vengeance.

"How do you know I couldn't undermine you? How do you know it's not just a façade to gain your trust?"

"Because you're using what if, indicating it's only a possibility, not actually the case." Well reasoned…

"Do you really see me as a complete dumbo?"

"In terms of grades, yeah. They're the only thing that counts in the end of the day! You better show me otherwise, or you won't be allowed into the SOS Brigade at University!"

"So you're gonna keep going there?"

"Why not! Changes in Educational level are no reason for the SOS Brigade to disband!" I heard her taunt.

"That…doesn't surprise me…"

"Really? Does that mean I've become predictable?"

"Well that was certainly an unexpected question. I wouldn't say you have. You always surprise us all with your plans!"

"Yeah…Guess what, Kyon!"

"…what?"

"Summer is less than 2 months away now!" She was right. That was my deadline for events.

"Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna get Koizumi to get us somewhere to go on holiday as a group!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course! You'll come, won't you?"

"Probably…"

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come. No matter what happens." This was unexpected. Maybe Haruhi had got a hint of what was happening, or at least that something was happening. But it meant something to her. Maybe she was valuing time with the SOS Brigade. Maybe she valued spending time with me. I'm not quite sure. But she knew things must have been happening around her. Maybe she did, maybe not though. Maybe she's trying to tie me down before I have a chance to squeeze away.

But for some reason, I saw it as a promise I must uphold.

"I promise. I promise we'll all go and we'll have a great time. Me, You, Yuki, Mikuru and Itsuki." It was more than a promise to go on holiday with Haruhi. It was a promise that I would make things right. I had chosen my side. I was gonna do my part in making things go back to normal. A promise for the future.

But in this world, sometimes promises are made to be broken.

**_OOOOOOOO!_**

**_What will happen next? Is this a statement of alliegence from Kyon? Or simply a reassurance for the restless Sleeping God? Have the SOS Brigade's actions been enough? Or will outside influences tempt him away from the Melancholical Chief? And you can't forget about Murasame! Surely he'll show his face sooner rahter than later! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_A/N:_ I honestly don't know how that chapter went. It felt good when i was writing it, but i'm not sure. What do you think?  
**


	15. 15 Scraping Away at my Mind

**_What's up guys!_**

**_Sorry for the delayed release. I've jsut finished my exams so have been celebrating. Then a few health problems prevented me from writing when i had planned to. But finally i finished it. Though i do feel this chapter is very raw and angsty. It's borderline OOC. But i feel it's justified given the context. I'm sure there are those that will oppose that position._**

**_Also, i'd like to consider the First 14 chapters as Part I of this fan fic. I have a rough guideline of where this fic will be heading, but i'm not going to restrict myself. _**

**_But that's all i'm going to say. Here's the chapter itself. The day after the promise.  
_**

Classroom 2-5

I slid open the door so see the light outside the window illuminating the two desks by the window. The sun had finally returned, and I'm sure after long, it wouldn't be such a blessing. My steps on the wooden floor were relaxed, as I looked around the not so crowded classroom around me. I felt the breeze of the wind coming in through the open window meeting my face. But this early in the morning, such things aren't quite relieving.

I took my seat, putting my bag on the hook beside it. I stretched, it seemed to be instinct, and I turned to look out of the window. They all looked like ants, all the people slowly drifting into the school grounds. Girls with their somewhat revealing outfits. Guys with their nondescript blue suits. I sometimes wonder if the school board has slight paedophilic tendencies, with school uniforms like that! I recognized a few faces, but It was hard to see the ants from the heights of the classroom window. I wonder if this is what the world looks like to a God? Speaking of Gods, that girl was sat behind me, fanning herself with a book.

"Morning." I turned to greet the girl, her yellow ribbon back in place on the top of her head.

"It's too hot! Kyon! Fan me!" Said the girl, flustered and frustrated.

"I'm pretty sure you asked me to do the same thing this time last year! Why should I fan you?" Oh, she gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Because I'm the brigade chief and I order you to!" She grinned.

"I'm a brigade member, not your servant!"

"Hmph! You'll be punished for this disobedience!" She said, turning to look out of the window with her traditional pout. I just noticed. Her hair has gotten quite long now. Maybe she'll be putting it in a ponytail again…

Getting back on track, Saionji-san was sat in front of me too. She turned to look at me when my conversation with our ever so joyful Brigade Chief.

"What lessons do we have today, Kyon-san?" She smiled, looking very fresh and relaxed, which confused me given the heat!

"Erm, Double Maths, History, English, Lunch, Literature and Geography. Ok?"

"Got it. Thank You, Kyon-san. Umm…isn't Geography a bit of a useless subject?"

"How so?"

"Well, do we really need to know the science behind Volcano's and Rivers and the such? It's a bit common-sensical to be honest!" That explains why I've never failed a Geography test. Though I didn't exactly succeed… Let's just say I did enough to pass well.

"I guess you're right."

"I'd much rather do something about the science of the mind or something like that…" She pondered. I don't really care for that kind of stuff. It's all too complicated! I'd rather do something simple with my life!

"Koizumi's class does that kind of stuff. I'm surprised you got transferred into this one rather than that one."

"I don't really like all of the other sciences…especially Human Biology! Dissections and all those kinds of things are disgusting!" Make you mind up! I didn't even know why I was talking to her, but before long, the bell for first period rang, and Okabe-sensei was soon in to register us.

Before long, I was drifting into the land of daydreams before I was interrupted by my maths teacher, giving out test results. He started with Haruhi.

"70%. Unusually average, Suzumiya-san. I expect more from you!" He said, with his thumbs down towards her. Did I ever tell you about our maths teacher? He was incredibly enthusiastic about maths and often expressed extreme bias towards the more able students in the class. He also liked to broadcast the results to the rest of the class, to embrass students primarily.

"YOU! You cheated didn't you!" Was he accusing me of cheating!

"How did you get 95% on the hardest test of the year! Is it some sort of conspiracy with you and the new girl! She got 100%!" There was some sort of shock in the room. Cheating! I could hear the shock of Haruhi, too. She grumbled a bit.

"I'm sorry! I've already studied the topic in my old school, and I got 100% in that test too. I helped Kyon after he told me what we were doing in Maths and said he didn't know what it was all about! I'm sorry if I broke the rules or something!" She stood and bowed apologetically.

"No no no no! Not at all! I never knew you one of the chosen Maths Geniuses in our society! You! You should study with this girl more! Maybe then you'll be better at this glorious subject! Ahahahahahahaahaaaa!" Way too enthusiastic! He moved on from us two, moving around the class. Though discussion turned to mine and Fumiko-san's high test scores. I could hear discussion of cheating, or a relationship blooming between us. Both sounded equally as ridiculous! I've only ever fallen for one girl! And that happened to be my cousin! The mechanical pencil prodded into my back before long.

"How the hell did you ace that test!" Haruhi was shocked.

"Okabe-sensei said it was likely that we we're going to have a Maths test before we go off. And Saionji-san explained Integration to me in the free we had first period yesterday." Haruhi looked displeased. Oh God. I realize how redundant that phrase is when I'm sat speaking to one…

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"You were ignoring me all day for some reason…"

"Oh…ok" I almost thought I was going to get another apology then. I guess I can't predict her behavior superbly accurately still.

"Taniguchi-san. 60%! Best result of the year! I never thought I'd see the day that you got over 50% in a test!" The teacher exclaimed with near pride.

"Still…70% isn't bad…right?" She pondered.

"Why are you thinking so hard about it? It's just a test!"

"Well I don't want my parent's to think I'm not doing too well in school when they're around!" Haruhi looked worried. I wonder if she had any control over her parents when they were around. I'm sure her reality altering powers would do something. Maybe she doesn't want her parents around much, and they've only come home because she's in some sort of melancholy and needs comforting. A convienience if you will. However, Her parents aren't exactly my concern, right?

"Kunikida-san, 85%. Well Done!" At least I have something to boast about in Lunch now.

XXX

"You know *scoff* you and Saionji-san *scoff* make a cute couple! I bet Suzumiya's jealous!" This statement by the self proclaimed ladies man that was scoffing his lunch down, spilling rice all over his already dirty uniform, irritated me for 2 reasons. Firstly, talking whilst eating was one thing I could really not tolerate. I had let him know this before, but he persists. I guess he can't help it! Secondly, Me and Saionji-san! Never. Thirdly, why would Haruhi be jealous!

"Suzumiya's always had a thing for you! Isn't it obvious!"

"Wait, are we talking about the same girl who dumped every guy that asked her out a short time after accepting their request to go out with her? The same girl who told me love was stupid, and a result of our bodies desires?" Kunikida laughed at this point.

"Yeah! Obviously! And this Fumiko. She's a bit odd too!"

"Kyon has always gone for the weird ones!"

"I never went for any of them!"

"But I swear I saw you and that girl from Cram School together on a date in town!"

"When!"

"Just before the start of North High actually!" Before the start of North High? I remember it vaguely…but it most definately wasn't a date!

"Definitely not a date, my friend." I patted him on the shoulder.

"I saw you two in that café together though!" He did?

"And you both looked pretty happy together!"

"That doesn't mean we were on a date!"

"Kyon-san was on a date with Saionji-san in that café down the road!" Oh how I hate girls…

She ran over to her friends on the other side of the room, and they all started giggling. I hated people like that. Big time. What's worse is that if Haruhi catches a whiff of this, I'll have some explaining to do! Aww man!

"Look what you've done now!" I moaned, putting my head in my arms.

"You can't blame us for this! Spill the beans on this girl that Kunikida saw you on a date with!"

"Don't you think you've heard enough about my life today!" I replied.

"Er…no!" He responded.

"Well I've said my part. I'm going to eat my lunch elsewhere to avoid the questioning of those girls." In retrospect, it probably not a very good idea. Taniguchi would probably spread some propaganda about my private life then attempt to get a date with one of the girls, an attempt which would probably go terribly. I, however, decided to make the club room my destination for the last lunch before Golden Week. However, not before another meeting in a hallway.

"Yo, Kyon!" That insanely hyperactive voice called out from the crowd of people walking along the corridor.

"Good Afternoon, Tsuruya-san" I forced myself to be polite.

"Where you headed, nyoron~" That annoying speech style…

"Clubroom. My classmates are annoying me again…"

"Ahhhh. Is this abouts Saionji-kun nyoro~?"

"Kinda. How did you know that?"

"Haru-nyan said. She seemed annoyed about it too. Has Saionji-kun gots the hots for Kyon!" She's like those two.

"…no…" I gave her a cold answer.

"Well it's none of my Business! Cya!" She skipped off. Crazy Girl…

As I reached the clubroom, I became apprehensive. Who would be in there? Surely if it was Koizumi, he would question me. And If Haruhi's annoyed with me, then that's out of the question. I wouldn't mind Mikuru-chan or Yuki. But Having Fumiko there would be slightly troublesome. Only one way to find out!

"Hey." I said nonchalantly, slightly surprised, slightly relieved. I wasn't expecting a reply as I shut the door. Nagato-san was sat in the corner, reading her book. This time it was some fantasy sci-fi book. But as I sat down and quietly dug into my lunch, she shut her book.

"The Entity would like to understand your viewpoint on the entrance of Fumiko Saionji into the Literature Club." I thought I'd gotten away from all the questions! But this one had to be answered. There was something about Yuki's tone that was different. It almost expressed concern, even though her facial expression was unchanged.

"I guess it can't be helped, right?" I sighed, leaning back on my chair.

"Fumiko Saionji is a normal human being." She replied.

"So why did you ask?" I replied, confused by her original question's relevance.

"Fumiko Saionji's existence is an anomaly. An unanticipated event that seems to break the balance of the SOS Brigade."

"You're saying you don't want her to be here?"

"That is not fact, nor my personal preference. However, the Entity believes that this anomaly is an interfering factor in the SOS Brigade."

"So the Entity doesn't think that she should stay because she's normal?" That's ridiculous. Why am I staying then!

"She's a normal human being with only a negative influence on Haruhi Suzumiya."

"The same could be argued about me!" I replied, angered.

"You were chosen by Haruhi Suzumiya. Fumiko Saionji was not." She responded, slightly confused by my reasoning.

"But she's not here to become a member of the SOS Brigade. She's here to read books with you! Because that's what you do in the Literature Club, right? That's why you accepted her request in the first place, right?"

"Understood." She opened her book again. Now I was confused. Why was I protecting her? She was a nice person, but I'd always been friends with Yuki. Why had things changed? I didn't understand. It was at this point that I returned to the classroom, as the bell rang. But before I left…

"I'm sorry for lashing out. I'm sure that you understand why I feel that way though, right?" She nodded in response, then I left the room. I didn't understand. Why did I do that? I'm human, and so is Fumiko. I'm confused…

XXX

The melancholy and confusion lasted all through my last few periods. Haruhi was silent all throughout, as was Saionji-san in front of me. As the last period ended, I just sat there, unresponsive. Saionji walked past, concerned, and Haruhi simply left without me. A few moments later, I felt an arm grab my collar and saw it grab my bag. I failed to respond to what the person was saying. How could I have acted so coldly to Yuki? Why was I defending Fumiko? Why did everyone think something was going on between Haruhi and me! It was all messing with my head, turning me inside out. I guess I should concentrate on now instead of then. The person dropped me and turned to me, looking down on me.

"What's all this I hear about you and Fumiko going on a date to a café yesterday!" Haruhi stood over me imperiously. Luckily for her, she wasn't standing directly above my head, otherwise that would have been incredibly awkward. Not that she doesn't like awkward moments, like when she tried to undress me in her shower…or the times she's tried to strip either herself or Asahina-san whilst there's a male presence in the room…Why am I remembering these things! Why am I questioning everything? Come on! Snap out of it.

"What's up with that stupid face? Don't tell me you actually went on a date with the new girl!" Her face ran wild with anger.

"W…Why would I go on a date with the new girl straight after meeting her!" I snapped out of it, realizing the accusation put to me.

"Well you two seem to be getting too close for my liking!" Why is it up to her how close people get!

"Since when did you decide how close me being to someone was satisfactory!"

"Since…since it was part of the rules of the SOS Brigade!" She replied, still angered.

"Rules made by you to restrict people like me! Why does it matter what I do? I'm my own human being, right! I'm not here to be controlled by you!" She fell silent, and turned away.

"…you've changed…in such a small period of time…" She replied, her tone much lighter, yet had shades of sadness in it.

"I've changed!"

"Where is the Kyon that I was in the café with on that night? The one that walked me home? The one that stayed round my house? The one that I…I respected. Where have you gone?" She walked away, her voice clearly full of sadness and regret. But she was right. I had changed. But how? Was it the dream? Was it the scepticism? Has it changed since Sasaki and Co. arrived on the scene? Or Murasame? Or Saionji-san? What's happened?

Everything's changing. The world around me doesn't seem the same world I woke up in a week ago. The sun was shining, but a black cloud hung over my head.

XXX

"Golden Week Everyone!" Haruhi proclaimed, shouting at the top of her lungs. She looked at everyone in room apart from Me or Fumiko. It didn't really matter, because I was looking out of the window, only turning my eyes to see what was happening. It all seemed so useless and pointless. A God that resented me for seemingly changing. A girl that had just appeared out of nowhere and put a spanner into the proverbial works that made the SOS Brigade run, and of course me, who was in a depression for numerous reasons. I just wanted to get away from it all. Right now.

"So, Let's go through the days. Tomorrow, I can't do anything, my parents are taking me to Tokyo to see some English Band play. They're obsessed with anything English! Mikuru-chan! You should learn to brew English Tea! I'll get you some tea bags from the gig!" I highly doubt they'll sell teabags at the gig, Haruhi…

"Thursday, I'm off to visit my Grandma with my parents. I haven't seen her since my Grandad's funeral, so that'll be nice to see her." Why do we need to know her personal diary! To know when we are free to do as we please? And when did Haruhi's granddad die? The past year? Or past that?

"Friday...We'll meet at mine to do some research on these strange events and myths around the town! Fumiko! You come along too. You can read well, right? And you're quite smart, so you can cover the shortfalls that come with Kyon being useless!" She exclaimed. Fumiko responded with an excited nod. I guess maybe she was just happy at being acknowledged by Haruhi…

"Saturday, we'll investigate our findings of Friday's research. Also, we'l go to the library to do a bit of research on this head we've found!" She said, pointing at the weird hollow thing she found on Saturday.

"Sunday…depends on the results of Saturday." She grinned. She looked around the room, looking to see if everyone was satisfied. I, however, was still staring out of the window in a melancholical state.

"Kyon, can you ask Sasaki and her friends to come? They're good luck charms!" Haruhi finally looked at me, but I could see the disgust on her face.

"Sure…I'll call Sasaki tonight." I replied.

"Actually, I'll do it. I have her number. I don't know why I asked you to do it." She replied, looking away. An Awkward tension filled the air.

"So we all know the plan. Today's meeting is over." She said out of the blue, walking out of the room quickly, looking at me as she closed the door.

"So how have you fallen out of grace now? Lover's spat?" Koizumi chuckled.

"Shut up." I replied.

"I was simply enquiring. No need to be so aggressive. Moods such as your could endanger our existences. And I don't want to disappear on a whim." He said seriously.

"I've had enough of her control on me. And the questions. The continuous questioning. It's too much." I shuffled my head in my arms.

"Kyon-kun…" Asahina-san stood next to me, concern over her face. Oh I'm sorry for concerning you, Mikuru-chan. Especially in that outfit! How disrespectful of me! However may you punish me…

"Look. We need to sort this out now. Before it's too late." Koizumi said bluntly.

"Umm…should I leave? I feel like I'm interrupting something…" Saionji-san asked, shy and scared.

"We're sorry. It's just that Suzumiya-san gets very destructive when in a mood. I'd appreciate it." He smiled.

"That's ok. I don't want to be in the middle of some sort of war zone or something. See you all Friday! And get well soon, Kyon-kun!" She smiled lightly. Her timid yet cheerful attitude was somewhat endearing.

"It's been like this ever since you started here, Kyon. And you've been having more and more breakdowns like this lately. It's getting stressful on all of us, with all the new faces, and opposition. Take a day or 2 off from it all. Just relax. I'm sure you'll find your reason for being here. Besides, You are an integral part of this brigade, and as a result, you are an integral part of the world, or even the universe. Let's not allow a year's hard wrk to go to waste, eh?" He smiled, attempting to console me.

"You're right. I'll be going then. See ya Friday everyone."

"Take care, Kyon-kun. I have faith in you." Sorry for worrying you all. And sorry for having a go at you, Yuki. But this has all gotten far enough.

Fumiko Saionji. Who are you? And what do you want?

**_Kyon is gripped by annoyance and anger. He's nearing breaking point, and could have destroyed existance in the process. But can he answer the question on everyone's mind? The question which no-one wants to ask, or no-one can actually answer? Will he get an answer!_**

**_I'm sorry if the chapter seems a bit low or dark. It was very spontaneous. I feel like events are going well though. We'll see how things go in the next chapters ^_^_**

**_Oh and Thank you for your reviews! I try to avoid spelling mistake and OOC-ness. But sometimes, i just try and write what seems the right thing that the person would do._**

**_Also, i'm going on holiday soon, so i'll try and write as many chapters as i can before then!_**

**_I'm out!  
_**


	16. 16 False Alarm?

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**Today is the 7th Of July, Tanabata in Japan! Every Haruhi fan knows how much that means! And what it means!**_

_**So Here is a present, from me to you on Tanabata. Another Chapter.  
**_

Buzz buzz.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Sasaki."

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Stressful. Why does constantly being questioned feel so oppressive?"

"I don't really know. We can only answer questions if we have knowledge of the context. Questions which we cannot answer show our own individual flaws, and the aspects of us that are not perfect. In a sense, unanswerable questions remind us that we are human, and that we have limits to what we know. Moments like that remind me that I'm at least a bit human…" Hmmm…

"I guess you're right. We can't be infallible, right?"

"Exactly. No being exists that is infallible. No matter how we can claim to be closer and closer to perfection, perfection is just an illusion, for our very purpose as humans is to strive for what we cannot reach. If we we're able to reach perfection in, for instance, science, then we would have no need for scientists and researchers. The same applies to things like Art. If we had the perfect art piece, then we would no longer need any other art or artists, as their works would also be redundant in comparison, right?" I've kinda missed these conversations.

"But surely, the expression in art is what makes in meaningful. For example, a piece showing frustration, or love. That is what art is based on right?"

"Chemical reactions in the brain cause art to be the way it is? I'm sure there's something more than that. Emotions are just chemical reactions to actions. Surely art is about the actual form of the piece."

"So you're saying works such as The Scream are redundant in the world of art?"

"Hehe…I have missed these discussions, Kyon." She laughed. I had to agree. It has been a long time since I'd had a discussion as tangential and mentally challenging as this. I guess the only person who comes close to Sasaki's level in these discussions is Koizumi. But he talks on a level comparative to Nietzsche if I was Plato.

"How have you been, Sasaki? I forgot to ask you."

"I've been ok. Just a bit tired. Kyoko insists on having lengthy discussions with the group about the situation we are in. Personally, I believe that if there is truly a threat to our universe approaching, then there is no way to prepare for such a situation. Like in a game of chess, you wait for your opponent to make the first move before deciding your strategy. Like the great tacticians of old did, such as Zhuge Liang in the Defense of Xicheng. The story goes that he fooled an approaching enemy army by pretending he had an ambush ready to destroy them. He did this after finding out a massive enemy force was approaching, a force that he could not defeat. So it pays to be patient right?"

"I don't think this tactic will work on a God though…"

"I guess you're right. But I don't understand how we're supposed to prepare. I suppose Murasame will be waiting for either myself or Suzumiya-san to reach a point of total despair before making a move. I certainly don't intend on reaching such a stage in the near future, but the same may not be the case for Suzumiya-san. I suppose that's why we should be careful."

"I'm sure you're right. But I guess I can't keep on being Haruhi's pet. I want to be myself, and myself alone."

"Hmmm. This is why I believe that it may be for the best if Suzumiya-san's powers were inserted into me. Even though I'm against it in principle, and I don't even understand how these powers are supposed to work, I don't want the world to end. Maybe if mine and Suzumiya-san's powers were equally balance, maybe I could counterbalance the commotion she causes with my own powers." Hmmm. There really is an ocean of possibilities with this. But I said I'd stand by Haruhi. But why was it becoming so hard?

"Nothing can happen yet, because we don't even know how it's supposed to work. But that doesn't mean I agree with you. We don't know how these things work. Maybe if we figure it out, then we'll see."

"Ah, I see. Certainty is certainly a requirement in this situation. Let's move away from that topic then. Why did you call then Kyon? I knew you would, but not the reason." She responded with a light turn.

"Has Haruhi called yet?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I thought I'd beat her to it, plus I wanted to talk with you because I know you can unravel things in the mind in such a simplistic style." Basically, I wanted to clear my mind, so I called Sasaki. I needed to speak to someone outside the SOS Brigade to clear my head.

"Oh…it's my pleasure, Kyon. Anytime! What was she going to call about?"

"Friday, we're supposed to be meeting up to do some research on our findings last Saturday, and then we'll be doing something on Saturday. She wanted to know if you and your group could come."

"Ahhh, Most Certainly. We'll be looking forward to it, I think. Can we try and make it so that Kyoko and Koizumi don't talk? Kyoko won't stop ranting over how frustrating he is!"

"We should try our best! But we can't exactly stop things like that happening." She chuckled at this.

"Goodbye, Sasaki! I hope to speak to you soon!"

"Oh, Kyon! I never asked about your plans for Golden Week!"

"I don't really have any plans!"

"We never planned anything about a reunion for our old Cram School! I'll get on the case about it! Would Thursday be ok with you?"

"Sure. Gives me something to do!"

"Come on, Kyon. It'll be better than that! It'll be fun!" Her tone was very upbeat. It was strange hearing her so upbeat, but it seemed normal as well.

"Ok. As long as it's not going to damage my wallet too much!"

"Hehe, thank you Kyon! See you soon!" She responded, as I said my good bye, and she hung up. It's amazing. Sasaki has this ability to draw things out of me. Her reasoning is strong but not perfect. She's ever cheerful, and refreshingly normal.

My mind was cleared of melancholy. The stresses were all gone. One thing lingered though. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And as I drifted into the land of dreams, the lingering faded away as tiredness gripped me.

XXX

"A plan is set into motion." A voice appeared from the darkness.

"Who's there!"

"A plan that tests the very fabric this reality."

"What are you talking about! Haruhi?" A light appeared, and a shadow was cast. The shape of a man could be seen in the floor.

"Will you save reality, or choose to hide from the all seeing light of the end of this reality? The road ahead is full of choice and divergent paths. But ultimately, the actions of a few will decide the ending of this tale. Are you ready to meet this task?"

"Are you joking?" What the hell is going on? The man wore some sort of military armor. I couldn't make out any details.

"Like you have a choice!" An explosion surrounded the room.

XXX

I woke gasping for air. What the hell just happened! Another dream! This one felt so real too. Who was that? What was that place? The atmosphere felt the same as the time Yuki showed me Haruhi meeting Sasaki in the Shopping Centre. Was it a thought entity? Or something more? I couldn't be sure! And why the hell do I have to be part of this! Maybe it was just a really, really random dream! I don't know!

I looked out of the window to see the time of day. The sun was quite high in the sky, os I got quite a lie in. It felt good. Really good. And just at that point.

"Kyon! Time to get up!" My door slammed open as that overly sweet voice interrupted my observations.

"It's not even school today…" She winked at me, attempting to give me a cute face. I knew she was just doing it for the fun of it. At least she let me sleep for a couple of hours! She left me as soon as she was satisfied that I was awake. Soon, I was downstairs making some breakfast, as my parents had decided to take my little sister to see my grandmother for the day, and had decided I was old enough to look after the house on my own. It was at that point that my mobile buzzed.

"You're there!" I heard a panicked male voice at the other end of the line.

"What's the problem, Koizumi?" I didn't expect Haruhi to be interrupting my time off so quickly!

"I had a dream. A man telling me that it was partly my responsibility to decide what happens to this reality. I fear Suzumiya-san had the same dream, due to the closed space fluctuations…" If I didn't know what he was talking about, he'd sound like a total , I did know…How can he have had the same dream as me? Have we all had it?

"I had the dream too. It felt…almost like another reality…"

"It did. I know how you feel. Apparently none of the other espers had such a dream within my faction. But this is indeed troublesome. It confirms what we can claim to know about Murasame's intentions, as well as warning us that fate is in the balance. It's a worrying predicament indeed." It's now gotten much deeper. What is happening?

"Call around Koizumi. Find out if the others in the SOS Brigade have had the same dream. Text me the verdict."

"Ok, Please tell me what you are planning though." Koizumi seemed panicked, and in disarray. I was slightly enjoying it. Serves him right for having that smile on all the time.

"I don't know yet. But we need to compile information first. I'll call Sasaki."

"What will that achieve?" He was genuinely confused.

"We'll see if they had the same dream." I said in response.

"Ok, I'll text you soon." He hung up abruptly. My my. On my days off, hell decides to break loose!

Buzz buzz

UNKNOWN CALLER ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kyon-kun…umm…it's Fumiko…Fumiko Saionji"

"…Saionji-san?" Why was she calling? The one who wasn't chosen by Haruhi. The one who seemed to be a part of the SOS Brigade by chance alone. But surely, there's no such thing as chance and coincidence in a world that is controlled by Gods. Wow, that makes me feel so useless!

"…ummm…I have got the right number, right? Kyon-kun? Nagato-san gave me it." She replied, attempting to justify herself nervously. Such a timid person…

"Yeah, yeah! I was a bit confused then for a second! What makes you call this time in the morning?" I was a bit concerned about the phone call. I don't know why, but I have a hunch for these things! And most of the time, my hunches are right!

"Sorry for calling so early! I just…umm…never mind! Sorry for interrupting you!" She replied in panic, obviously sounding nervous. She was a generally nervous person. It can't really be helped. This much I know from spending a little time with her at school. You can see certain traits in the way she acts and all those things. It was kinda…cute… In fact, many things about her were quite cute…but that's going a bit tangential.

"Wait…You must have called for some reason, and since you made the effort of calling, it'd be rude to agree to you hanging up so suddenly. What's up?" People don't just call and hang up though. That's just stupid. It's something Haruhi would do. But in a different way. More like prank calls than calls riddled with nervousness…

"Well…I was gonna ask whether you could show me around the town…I've just moved here and everything, so I don't really know where anything is apart from the school and the train station. And I'm useless at reading maps and everything. I can understand if you don't want to, but I would really appreciate it if you could!" She spat out as quickly as she could, trying to be modest with every word. Her endless attempts at justification where funny, but a bit over the top. I have to admit, I haven't met a girl like that in a long time. The closest to that is Sasaki, and she's just polite. Maybe a bit reminiscent of Asahina-san, but she's a bit different. Mikuru-chan is more of a stumbling Lolita than a sort of cute shy schoolgirl. But again, this is beside the point…

But to be more on the point, I didn't really have an excuse. I could say I have to visit family or something, but that would be a lie. The only real excuse I could pull off is that I have SOS Brigade duties to attend, though they wouldn't take too long. Besides, what she's asking me is perfectly normal, right? A new girl that wants to know how to navigate the city, as she comes from Kyushu. Seems perfectly reasonable, and normal…I think. The only issue would be if Haruhi saw, and she's away with her parents. Besides, it's an opportunity to get to know what or who she is. The unwanted brigade member. The one Haruhi allegedly didn't choose. But with Haruhi getting distant, and the confusion placed in us by dreams, anything is possible.

"I need to do some things first, but I'll do it."

"Great! Thank You so much, Kyon! It means a lot to me! I'm serious! Thank You for being so kind! Can we meet at the school at 1 then?" She replied excitedly. I wasn't really used to this appreciation to be honest.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon." I replied, a complete contrast to her excitement.

"I'm really looking forward to it! Thank You again, Kyon!" She hung up, her excitement lingering in the tone that indictated the end of the call. The phone conversation left me in confusion. How could she be a threat to the Brigade in any way? She's a normal book worm. Timid, nervous, excitable. She's just interested in books and stuff, right? Her grades are above average, and she has this strange cuteness about her? Why is that unnatural? Only in the world of the SOS Brigade could such a thing be abnormal. And it frustrated me.

But I couldn't linger on thinking about such a sentiment. My 'duties' weren't over yet. For some reason I've become the mediator in the alliance between the two brigades. I am the link in the picture between the 'rival' gods. It wasn't something I chose though. It was just chance that two people I coincidentally became friends with are in fact Gods. Either I choose friends well, or I am really a strange person! You never know, I could in fact be God! And the rest of them can't sense my Godly powers! As if…

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasaki, it's Kyon."

"I thought you would be calling. It was a bit later than I predicted though." Freaky…

"Did you have a strange dream last night?"

"Yes…but I always have strange dreams. It really depends on your definition of strange, because it's quite a subjective thing…" for once, I didn't really care for Sasaki's philosophical anecdotes. Those kind of things are more for when I'm actually awake and aware. Incidentally, my coffee had gone cold…time to get started on a new one. Maybe I should make a pot…a fresh pot…

"Are you listening, Kyon? I suppose it's a bit early to go onto such contentious issues…" She paused, as I returned to the world of the aware…

"Sorry, I was just making some coffee. Erm…What kind of dream was it?"

"That's a bit of a personal question, no? I suppose I'll indulge, as you seem to make it out to be a life or death situation with the desperateness of your tone, despite the fact you're trying to make coffee at the same time as addressing this key issue…" I could detect senses of sarcasm in her tone as she spoke. She got me. I wonder if she knew I was daydreaming.

"It was about a boy, and those kind of stupid chemical imbalances that cause emotions."I was slightly relieved at this. But this must mean Haruhi didn't have a dream on the same level as myself and Koizumi, and potentially Asahina-san and Nagato-san. Unless Sasaki's friends had the same dream as me…

"Kyouko did call earlier asking if I had a dream that was strange though. She described some sort of strange, out of this world situation, with some sort of fatalistic droning." She seemingly didn't hold dreams in high regard…

"I don't see dreams as a lower form of mental activity, if that's what you're insinuating. Just sometimes declarations of a sort of fatalistic scenario seem overdrawn. Just say something about having a direct influence on the end result, and that's all that needs to be said, right?" Sasaki was sometimes really opinionated, but at others, very transparent. It was quite amusing to see, and kind of contradictory.

"I suppose. But that kind of confirms what I've been thinking. Everyone involved has had the dream apart from the "god's" or whatever you can name it. Then what got Haruhi in a muddle..."

"Maybe a dream like mine?" Sasaki responded. That could be the case. Sasaki and Haruhi both share a very similar perspective on Love. So it would only be simple to assume that she has dreams like that. Ha! Maybe she had one about me, and got angry at the fact that her brain is even thinking like that!

"Maybe…but I've got to go now! I'm meeting up with a classmate in town to show her around! She's a newbie, and wanted me to show her what the town had to offer." It was about 11.30 now. And the coffee was ready…mmmmm…

"That's unexpected…I never knew the new girls warmed to you! Of all people! I'll call tonight about tomorrow, ok?" She joked.

"My, my…someone has to! Ok, I'll be home from around 4 onwards, I hope!"

"Very true! I'll speak to you then! Bye!" And she hung up. Now to get ready…

XXX

"Over here, Kyon-kun!" 1.07pm, outside the school gates. Fumiko stood acroos the road as I strolled up to the gates. She was wearing this flowered summer dress and a yellow cardigan on top. Very summery. Almost too summery for May.

"Hey." I waved and crossed the road.

"Back at school on Golden Week! We must be real geeks!" She joked as I reached her.

"Or we need extra help because of terrible grades!" I know that I'm just above that level!

"I don't think I've been at the school long enough for that!" We started walking down the hill I had just climbed. The heat was unbearable! Teaches me for wearing jeans!

"I've been there a bit too long!" I replied sarcastically. It had caused me some stress.

"How come?" She looked at me, turning her head to the side as she did.

"The SOS Brigade…" She giggled.

"What?"

"You seem to moan quite a lot about a club activity! Club activities are supposed to be something you enjoy, and something that you have fun with friends in! Your's just seems to be a dictatorship based around Suzumiya-san. And you don't seem to enjoy it! Maybe it's time to move on…Oh, I just realized I probably shouldn't have been so outspoken! I'm not exactly in a position to judge…I'm sorry!" She shied away in embarrassment, lowering her head.

"It's ok. You only learn by asking questions, right?" She looked up and nodded with a smile. I suppose that's why I don't learn anything at school. I just sit there, and partially listen. If I don't understand, I daydream. An easy and unfruitful education!

"It's weird. I started the club with Haruhi, and we did lots of fun things…strange and fun things. But now things have gotten a bit tense. Ever since our anniversary celebration, Haruhi's gotten very aggressive…particularly towards me." I explained.

"Some sort of lover's spat?" She joked. How did she get to the stage to assume such a thing.

"Never! Why would I ever go out with her!"

"You should never count something as an impossibility, Kyon-kun. Because that's limiting yourself, right? And it's a bit of a contradiction when you limit things one way, then have unlimited levels of dreams. Dreams should show you that there are no limits to things, right?" And Gods, of course. But a very insightful anecdote by Fumiko.

"That's a very positive way of looking at things. Thank You, Saionji-san." She blushed, and started looking down at the floor.

"I had a friend that told me that, when I said I couldn't do something. But she's still back in Kyushu. When I left, she told me to do two things. Find a friend to keep me company in her place, and to get a boyfriend. I'm determined to do it, for her!" She smiled. Relatively detailed back-story. Nothing dodgey so far! She must just be a normal person.

"Hey, look! An Ice Cream Parlor! I haven't had Ice Cream in an age! Can we get some? I'll pay!" She ran over to an Ice Cream stand on the edge of a park near the road we we're walking down. I wonder if she considered me a friend.

I looked around me, to see where we we're. We'd walked quite a distance. I wasn't really paying attention to where. Which is what shocked me when I realized we we're opposite Haruhi Suzumiya's primary School, the place she met me for the first time 3 years and 10 months ago. 2 months till Tanabata…wait. Haruhi wants to go on holiday on Tanabata! How has she bent the rules for that! I just remembered a letter that my parents received from school a while back telling me that All students above first year would have that week off school, as the First Years have examinations. I thought it was a bit weird. But now I know why…ahhh, Haruhi. Is this good, or bad?

"What Ice Cream do you want!" Fumiko asked excitedly as I reached the Parlor.

"Errr…Vanilla, please?"

"Nope! I'm not letting you have something so plain! Put Thousand of Hundreds and Thousands on top!" She ordered with excitement.

"One Vanilla with Hundreds and Thousands, and one Mango coming up!" The man serving said.

"I've never had Mango before! I've had loads of fruits, including Watermelon, but not Mango! I wonder what it's like!" I bet it's just like Mango Sorbet…

They quickly exchanged money and cones, with Fumiko quickly handing me my cone, which was basically a mountain of colour. She quickly chomped on her scoop, before crying with pain at the ensuing brainfreeze.

"Ahhhhh! I always forget about that part of Ice Cream eating!" She exclaimed, holding her forehead. It was funny.

Strangely fun time with a girl I had only met on Monday. That was the only weird thing I had noted so far.

Is there really a catch in this puzzle?

_**Not the best chapter in the world, i know. But It give a bit of OC development, and does the job! More action packed chapters coming soon!**_

_**What did everyone wish for on Tanabata, on a side note!**_

_**Happiness and Success here! :D**_

_**Till next time!  
**_


	17. 17 Spreading the Risk

**_Hey readers._**

**_I intended to release this before i went away on Holiday, but i never got round to finishing it! But don't worry, things are gonna be released a bit more promptly in the future!  
_**

**Onto the Chapter, it's a relatively small one this time around, because i reached a viable finishing point. So here it is. Enjoyyyyy!**

I wonder how people used to socialize during Ancient times. Was there even a need for social activity back then? The Romans would go to bath houses to socialize, however, most of the time it was for business reasons also. It's strange how activity has developed from talking about Business, and all those kinds of things, to sharing coffee's with school friends.

Though it's quite strange defining someone I've only recently met as a friend, but all the same, the girl from Kyushu sat across the table from me quietly sipped her coffee, pondering the nature of God. I, of course, knew the answer, but she wasn't to know that! Unless she's like any of the current member of the SOS Brigade. Asahina Mikuru-chan, the cute senpai who happens to be from the future. Nagato Yuki-san, the quiet bookworm who happens to be a Human Interface for the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, Koizumi Itsuki, a transfer student who happens to be an Esper representing a group called the Organisation and finally, the source of all the stress in my life. The Cause of the Massive Time Quake on Tanabata 4 years ago. The Data Explosion, 4 Years Ago. The Creation of the World, 4 years ago. They even go as far as to call her God, or simply calling her an observation subject. Suzumiya Haruhi. What do I call her? I guess I address her as Brigade Chief. It's hard to define Haruhi for me. Would it be too little to say that she's the black haired beauty that happened to drag me along in her crazy eccentricities? Needless to say, Her involvement in my life is invasive, to say the least.

The noise of Air being sucked through a straw pierced my thoughts.

"Oh, it's finished…" She looked down to the table. Her brown ponytail bobbing upward as her head looked down. She then looked up to me, Her fringe rising to reveal her bright blue eyes.

"You're drinking slow, Kyon-san" She smiled. Fumiko Saionji, the mysterious shy yet beautiful transfer student was sat across the table from me, looking at me intently with deep interest.

"Sorry!" I replied, scratching the back of my head

"Hmmm, a bit better than back home…just a little…" She smiled, looking at the empty glass in front of her. All the residue from her milkshake was sprawled along the side of the glass. The useless part of a milkshake

"What was it like, back in Kyushu? I've never been there!"

"It's got loads of mountains and everything. It's really pretty…apart from the earthquakes a while back. They weren't too fun. My mum got injured in one. I think that's why we moved over here. That, and my Dad got a promotion. I kinda feel a bit left out of it all though. They both got something out of moving over here. But I don't know if I've gained anything." Wait…did she just spew her life story out with minimal prompting!

"How come?"

"Well, I miss home. It's so far away…the Mountains of Kyushu…my friends back in school…everything! That's why I'm trying to make friends here as quickly as I can! That's the way to go, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"So far, I've made friends with you, and maybe Nagato-sama. Though she's very stiff. Maybe she's a bit autistic…" To the normal person, it would seems so. Someone mentally adept yet socially challenged would seem slightly autistic…only Nagato's not. She's an alien, silly!

"You never know, you might make more on Friday and Saturday"

"Really! Oh Yeah! I'll give it a try!" She put on a cute face to illustrate her determination.

"You probably wanna try to make friends with Haruhi out of all of them. Befriend her, and the rest will too, probably." In their monitoring of God…

"Ooo, a little bit of insider advice, eh? Thank You, Kyon. Also, who's Sasaki?" She questioned. She heard about Sasaki from Haruhi's proclamations, I assume.

"An old school friend of mine who reappeared after a while. She's nice too." I reassured her.

"So does that mean the weekend will be fun?" She looked intrigued.

"Depends what you define as fun!" I laughed.

"We'll see then!" She smiled, and silence fell again.

"So…what were your friends like back in Kyushu?" I tried to keep the conversation going to avoid an awkward silence.

"I had these two friends that I hung around with most of the time. Ryuichi and Ayumi. We were childhoodfriends and everything. I can't believe they're gone now…" She looked down to the table."

"I understand why they told you to do what they did then." I responded.

"But he wasn't my boyfriend! That would be just funny! I've never gone out with a guy before! I never really found the right person!"

"It's one of those things that just happens, right?" She looked up to me.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"I best go home now. Can you walk me to the station?" She asked shyly.

"Sure. I'm heading that way anyway." We left, with each of us splitting the bill. Quite a new sensation. Haruhi wouldn't be that generous!

"Thank You for today. It's been fun. I'm glad I finally know where things are in this town! It's all thanks to you, Kyon" She smiled, looking up at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"It's ok. I'm glad you feel a bit more settled!"

"So…Bye!" She quickly gave me a small hug, and then looked up at me, with a great smile, maybe on the same level as Haruhi's smiles, and then she skipped off to the train station. And as I walked in the opposite direction, heading back to my house, my ringtone started going off on my mobile.

"It's Koizumi" A voice rattled out as soon as I hit the green button.

"What's up?"

"I anticipated you've finished your activities with Saionji-san for today?"

"Yeah…how did you know about that?" Is he some sort of stalker!

"The Organisation…anyway. I suggest we gather everyone involved for a meeting about the current situation. It's as we thought, Nagato-san and Asahina-san had the same dream. Though I'm not sure how Nagato-san even had a dream, but that's besides the point. I trust you've contacted Sasaki-san?" he asked. Nagato dreams? How does that work?

"She had the same dream, and she's finding out about the others." I responded.

"Good work. I suggest meeting at the café at 4pm. Is that ok with you?" Half an hour? I'll have to laze around for a while then…

"Ok, it's fine by me. I'm already there pretty much."

"Good. I'll see you then. Please contact Sasaki on my behalf." He hung up abruptly. He's doing that a lot lately. Too much urgency in his actions!

I suppose I better get to work…

XXX

4.01pm. Everyone's arrived at the café. We've got a double booth. Looking around, we have, Asahina-san, looking cute as ever with some sort of summer dress and cardigan combo going on. She looks scared though. Dreams like that can do that to a person. Nagato-san turned up in her sailor outfit. Koizumi was dressed smartly, but looked extremely flustered. On the other side of me, Kyouko Tachibana looked at me with a smile from across the table. I have to admit, she is relatively attractive. Perhaps ner the level of Asahina-san. However, she still did bad things in the past. Fujiwara just looked outside the window, his frowning face doing it's best to irritate me. Suou Kuyoh just looked like someone with really heavy jetlag, or something like that…non responsive beneath her afro like hair. And beside me, Sasaki smiled at me, looking refreshingly cheerful.

"So what's all this about now?" Fujiwara snapped, beginning the discussion. Why is he even in this time frame if he's so uninterested.

"Didn't you have the dream too?" Koizumi looked at him.

"Obviously. But what does it matter?"

"It all fits together…I think that's what Koizumi-kun is getting at." Sasaki responded.

"Wha!" Asahina-san got confused. I'm sorry, Mikuru-chan. I'll explain it to you privately if you wish~

"It makes sense…What's your reasoning, Koizumi?" Kyouko responded seriously.

"Abandoning grudges are we?" Fujiwara sniggered.

"Now's not the time to be dwelling on the blood split over our disagreements." Koizumi said darkly, with a nod from Kyouko in support.

"Like that stupid girl over there would ever be able to see eye to eye with me!"

"That doesn't quite matter, I think, Fujiwara. What matters is you acknowledge her. If you can't do that, then it's useless being here." Sasaki interrupted with a powerful statement.

"I don't see any use in any of this. If we're fighting God, then there's no weapon we can use. Sasaki doesn't understand, or desire the power given to her, and that Suzumiya girl is reckless and deranged. I don't care what happens in this world. I'm out." Fujiwara stormed off, leaving his drink behind.

"My my. I'm sorry everyone." Sasaki looked down to the table.

"Sasaki, it's ok. I'm sure we can do this without him, right?" Kyouko attempted to cheer Sasaki.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I don't know what's going on, and I don't really want to." Sasaki continued to look down.

"It is fated. We have been given a path to walk" Nagato entered the conversation with some cryptic words.

"We're all tired of this, I think. Walking through the wilderness with no destination." Kyouko added.

"_no choice_continue" Kuyoh added as cryptically.

"I think we must concentrate on what may be coming up for us."

"Koizumi's right. We've been given hints. We can only prepare for what's coming up." I added.

"Right." Sasaki agreed.

"What we know so far is that Murasame is not of the same Universe as us. He is on the same level as Sasaki-san and Suzumiya-san in terms of power. He wants to take the powersfrom the one with the strongest will and give them to the one who submits to his will. He's treating this universe as a hibernation chamber for a God. However the powers got split between 2, allegedly, and he wants the most powerful to escape. We're fighting for the survival of the universe. He just needs to deceive Suzumiya-san or Sasaki-san. I feel Sasaki-san is quite strong, mentally, and that Suzumiya is more volatile and susceptible to doubt." Koizumi explained his view.

"So even you believe Suzumiya is a higher risk factor?" Kyouko responded.

"If what has been said is true, then it's a rational thing to believe. We can't place excessive doubt on something in such a situation." Koizumi responded.

"So why not give Sasaki all the power?" She responded.

"Having the power separated does split the risk, so Murasame can only achieve one of his goals at this current time. If one had all the power, then there would be a higher risk. And if he has godly powers, then surely he can use any type of deception to coerce a person, right?" he responded.

"Koizumi-san's view is reasonable. But Suzumiya-san is the only extraneous variable, at the moment, right?" Sasaki added.

"Yes. And he is the person that has Suzumiya-san's trust, I feel." He pointed at me.

"Not at the moment…" I responded.

"And I fear that is a result of the appearance of Saionji-san…" Wait, what?

"What are you on about?"

"Doesn't it seem convenient that she appears as soon as Suzumiya-san hit a stage of melancholy? I'm sure jealous would only compound the negative feeling!" Koizumi retorted.

"Why would she be jealous? And I've already told you, she seems normal enough!" I was slightly angered by his stance.

"it's just a theory of mine, but it seems too coincidental. And in a world where Gods exist among us, coincidence isn't without cause. And do you really not get it? Suzumiya chose you, and you don't even understand what it means…" He ran his hand through his hair. He was really pissing me off now.

"Fumiko Saionji is a normal human being. Ask Nagato. Ask your Organisation's surveillance. She's normal! And I'm sorry, I don't. Haruhi chose me to be the odd jobs man. That the only reason I can see." I responded.

"The current predicament is not satisfactory." Nagato intervened.

"Koizumi-san has a point, but I have faith in you, Kyon. I did back in Cram School and I do now. Remember we aren't juggling with friendships or simple things like that." Sasaki smiled

"...ahhh…I'm sure there's a simple solution to all of this!" Kyouko was frustrated. Understandably so. All of this was quite complex and almost determined.

"_Sasaki is the more suitable candidate_" Kuyoh's words spoke the thoughts of the duo. Of course, they were right, I think. Sasaki meant stability. Haruhi meant Chaos. It was like Chaos and Order as 2 Gods. However Haruhi's logic is the one that restores order to reality. Or my interruption.

It's hard to say what the outcome of any solution would be. We'd be stepping into the unknown. An unexplored territory. A mystery.

But this wasn't a choice. The risks are too high. But why am I the centre of all of this? It made no sense!

"Who would have though just talking to her would result in this…" I muttered.

"It's nothing to worry about though. I'm sure things will all be ok in the end!" Kyouko illustrated supreme optimism. Almost like Koizumi. Koizumi has the eternal smile, Kyouko has the eternal optimism.

"Well, we'll find out over the weekend, right?" I responded.

"I guess so…" Sasaki responded. I sighed.

"What's up?" She immediately reacted.

"Just tired. That's all." I responded, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well you can relax tomorrow, can't you?" She smiled at me in response.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Koizumi enquired.

"Old School Reunion. It was her idea."

"Wow…I've never had one of those…" Asahina-san remarked…cute.

"I have to agree with Asahina-san. I hope you have fun" Koizumi wished me well. And that was the end of that really. Before long I was home, and another day was over. Another day where Haruhi took centre stage. This is getting really repetitive, Haruhi.

**So how was it? It's nice to get back working on this after a 2 week hiatus. I did read all of the novels over again whilst on holiday, so i'm hoping not to go too OOC in this again.**

**Please review! Any advice or criticism would be massively helpful, not just for the future of this fic, but the future of others! I'm working on 2 at once, so the better the writing craft, the better the fic, i think!**

**Sorry, i'm waffling! Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. 18 Searching for the Truth

**Hey everyone!**

**A new chapter! I don't really have much to say. I think this chapter's a bit better than the last one, because this one was just completely in full flow when i wrote it. Thank You for your kind revies so far, and for reading! Still quite a way to go! Hopefully in the next 2 chapters there will be a bit of a shake up! But we'll see!**

**Onto Chapter 18 (wow, 18 chapters and still going strong! Also, just broken 70,000 words! Whoooo!)  
**

My alarm woke me, having the same effect on my body as an entire bottle of sake. As I wearily lifted myself from my bed, hitting my alarm clock as hard as I could as punishment for waking me, my sister charged into my room, shouting my name as loud as possible, before rugby tackling me. And as I lay on the floor, after tumbling due to my unawareness at being half asleep, Shamisen decided to jump on my chest, and to lie down on me. Stupid cat.

Before long, I was fully awake, and eating breakfast after the relieving sensation that is brought by having a shower. It's amazing how hot water and soap can turn a person from a mess to a clean and clear person. Just a few minutes under hot water. Breakfast was good. And it seems I've begun to appreciate things more lately. The intracacies of the world. I guess I've grown to appreciate the world more, because I'm conscious of the fact that I may lose it. I see the smaller threads between everything. The fact that every face has a story, and every story has it's trials and tribulations, it's hopes and expectations, it's black holes and revelations. I'm pretty sure none of them directly concern the fate of the world like mine does, but there is the butterfly effect. If any one of these stories different happen, the future may be completely different. Everyone is a vital piece in the puzzle called existence. It's a shame one unstable teenage beauty has the ability to make it so that puzzle never even existed.

Thought like that make me wish that Sasaki had the powers. That Haruhi was just normal. But isn't it more fun this way? If Haruhi was just a normal person, it just would be right. I suppose, in a way, I've become attached to this strange girl in a way. In awe of the things that she causes. If only she knew, then she would never be bored again…

However, it's not so simple as that, is it? Her boredom is essential for stability in reality, as is her trust and her restlessness. And as these things have come to my knowledge, I've become more satisfied with my role in it all. My significance. I've done amazing things, experienced some amazing stuff, met some truly extraordinary people. How can it be that one man stands to smash all of this?

Anger rode over me at the thought. I hated the thought of it. Hated it. No regard for our reality. None at all. He has his motives, I'm sure, but the moral disregard of us is as if he treats us on the same level as animals. Which means he regards Haruhi and Sasaki as different species. It's not possible. She's human. They're both Human. As Human as can be. At least, I think they are, physically. Such questions are too complex for so early in the morning.

It was Friday, and I was making myself over to Haruhi's. Via the train station of course. We agreed to meet up there first apparently (actually I got a phone call from Haruhi whilst I was on the reunion yesterday ordering me to do so). So when I got there, expecting to be the last one there, picture me when I arrived at the scene.

"…Where's Haruhi?" I asked, confused by the situation the brigade chief was late for her own meet up. There was one other missing too.

"I assume she's running late. Saionji-san hasn't arrived yet either." He relied looking at his watch. Haruhi said "not one minute after 9.00, idiot" on the phone yesterday. It was 8.45, so where was she. I looked in the direction of my parked bike to see a girl emerging from the distance.

"Did you tell her about Suzumiya-san's tendencies, Kyon-kun?" Mikuru-chan enquired. Weird. Fumiko Saionji was the next to arrive.

"…not a word." Strange…

"Wha…! I'm sorry I'm late! I came early to make sure not to make a bad impression, and to ensure I didn't bother you too much by holding you all up. Maybe Suzumiya-san told me the wrong time…I'm so sorry everyone!" She bowed in apology.

"No need to apologise! The star of the show hasn't turned up yet!" Sasaki joked. Why was she treating Haruhi as the centre of attention all of the sudden?

"Interesting. Sasaki-san is indeed an extraordinary person." Koizumi whispered in my ear. What did that mean?

"Her mentality isn't that of a rival, no?"

"…Your face is way too close…" I looked to the side to see the grin of the brown haired esper hovering ominously close to my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I know you have personal space issues." He laughed. Then why ignore them!

"So you are Sasaki-san! Kyon told me quite a bit about you! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed politely to Sasaki, and began a conversation with Sasaki, Kyouko and Kuyoh.

"I'll admit, she certainly seems normal." Koizumi continued, "But maybe that's a part of the deception. Or maybe I'm wrong. Nothing is flawless in this world!"

"Can't be sure about that one!" I joked. And at this point the world shattering insanity blasted onto the scene.

"Eh! How the hell am I late!" Very keen with the expletives today, Haruhi…

"For once I'm not paying at the café!" I joked towards Koizumi.

"Who said we're going to the café! Idiot!" Haruhi looked at me with a familiar look. I've kinda missed that. I wonder if she's still annoyed with me.

"Suzumiya-san…um…I forgot the outfit!" Asahina-san fumbled with her words.

"Mikuru-chan! Your foolishness is so cute!" She had a point…but what outfit!

"It's ok Mikuru-chan! I have one at home in case of emergencies like this!" Why the hell does she have spare costumes

"Umm…Thank You, Suzumiya-san!" Asahina-san replied, with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"We can't have an SOS Brigade meeting on a weekday without our moe maid!" Ahhhhh…I see…Good reasoning, Haruhi. Very good reasoning…

"If I got 500 yen for every time I caught you looking like that, I'd be a billionaire" Well, share some of that wealth with me, oh gracious brigade chief.

"Let's go! Destination: My House!" Haruhi declared, after assessing the situation. Unfortunately, on the way, we stopped off at the supermarket…

"We need supplies! Kyon, your wallet!" Haruhi stopped suddenly outside the supermarket.

"What! Why do you want my wallet!" Sasaki giggled from behind me. Just because your both God's doesn't mean I can't get frustrated with you!

"It's only natural that you have to pay our expenses, as odd job's man!"

"Since when was bankrolling the SOS Brigade an odd job!" I argued in response.

"Since I said so! So gimme!" She launched herself at me, with no hesitation, wrestling me to the floor. As I struggled, I got a lovely view of the center of her chest as she held me down. Shame I couldn't really enjoy it…or could I? As pondering whether to enjoy the situation drifted through my mind, my wallet drifted out of my pocket and she was gone. Wait. Why would I enjoy Haruhi wrestling my wallet away from me!

And before long, all of us, all 9 of us, were crammed in a lift together. It felt weird to have a huge out of school SOS Brigade gathering without Taniguchi, Kunikida and Tsuruya. Though luckily, the situation wasn't as stressful as I had expected it to have been. Maybe I've relaxed a bit. Let's backtrack a little bit, so I can explain why. To Yesterday…

"You're early, Kyon-san!" Sasaki chimed, an innocent smile spreading across her face.

"You too, Sasaki!" I responded with equal vigour.

"Umm…we still have 45 minutes till everyone else arrives…café?" Sasaki looked over to the usual place. Yes, I was 45 minutes early. I've become accustomed to having to be early to things like this, because of a desire to avoid punishments! It's a mentality that has been ingrained into my existence almost! That, and I wanted to avoid having to do the chores…

"Sure. Why are you so early?" I responded.

"In case anyone arrives early…and my reasoning was justified it seems!" She smiled, an air of relaxation resonating from her. Before long, we were sat at a table, drinking our relative drinks, and in deep discussion.

"Do you believe in things such as fate?" She asked, looking at me intently, whilst her small fingers circled the edge of her tea cup.

"I suppose. I prefer to believe that we have a degree of free will in the way we act."

"How very optimistic. However, a lot of what we do points to the idea that we are not in fact in control. Think about it. Every action we commit could have been forced upon us by the way people have acted before us. Some philosophers would say free will, the activity of decision making and the such, is just an illusion, a human construct."

"A human construct?"

"Yeah. Much like what many Atheist's say God is. We create something in the place of an adequate reason, as we can't get a proper reason. Humanity is essentially all aobut our innate desire to find the cause and effect of something. We believe there simply has to be a cause for things to happen."

"But isn't that right? Can we really say that there isn't a cause to some things?" My mind was slowly drifting off, but Sasaki noticed this and gave me a light smile of encouragement.

"Of course we can. I'll ask you a question, so you can do a bit of the work here. What caused the big bang?" She looked at me now with great interest, her head leant forward, leaning on the palms of her hands.

"Umm…how am I supposed to know?"

"Didn't you pay attention in our Science lessons?" I'm pretty sure you taught me all that…but to avoid being offensive, I better come up with something. I can't exactly tell her that she's a bad teacher. Especially if she is some sort of God!

"Of course, it's just been a long time! Umm…Surely there must be a catalyst for such an explosion, thinking about it normally."

"Certainly, but how can we know this if we don't know what was there before?"

"Surely, there was some sort of cause though. Some sort of creator."

"Yes, I can understand your reasoning, given the events of the last couple of weeks. Maybe this is all part of some God's dream, and that we, well, me and Suzumiya-san are the only two things that exist properly in this reality." She leant back and pondered, not looking away from me. She always looked at a person when she spoke, a very disorientating fact.

"It's highly unlikely. How can I, as a part of your dream, directly influence you?" A strange topic…

"Interesting. So you'd consider that to be proof of your existence? That fact that you have a direct link to the fate of reality? I don't mean to come across as pompous or demeaning or anything in this conversation, by the way. I just like plying the devil's advocate. I'll show you the flaws in my thinking later on" She explained. It was interesting what she was saying. It can't be discounted as impossible.

"Well, I suppose I do think that way."

"Well, linking back to what we started off with, what if al your actions are pre-determined, and the fact that you effect reality is true to the same extent that the person sat the other end of the café does. What if your freedom and influence is just an illusion?" She definitely was playing the devil's advocate. And she wasn't afraid of sounding ridiculous. Much to my disappointment, after looking at the glares from other tables. Still, during the whole topic of conversation, she kept the same face. What a confusing person. How can she look so content whilst talking about such a strange topic?

"I suppose I can never truly know whether or not such things are illusions…"

"Well, you are correct in your response, but there is a major flaw in the view that all our actions are fated, or we are led to our actions by the way people have acted before us. That is, that surely, if we are pre-determined, then how can reasoning be possible? Reason and Determinism are totally incompatible, by Virtue of the fact that reason is impossible in a pre-determined world, yet if we were pre-determined, then rational discovery wouldn't occur, If you get what I mean?" She explained thrououghly. She was very keen to see my response.

"So basically, Advancement through thought is not possible if all our actions are unavoidable?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I suppose so. But that doesn't necessarily prove that every action is my own. Surely there's some actions which are simply unavoidable in life." I responded, finding a minor flaw.

"I suppose so…I never really thought that way before! Though it's somewhat abstract…I think that's what they call Soft Determinism…"

"I don't really care what it's called!" I'm just satisfied that I could keep up!

"I suppose some things never change!" She giggled, taking her gaze off of me and out of the window.

"There's a storm on the horizon…" She drifted off, her face now illustrating concern.

"Ahhh, I forgot my coat…" I sighed.

"Not that kind of storm, Kyon" She turned to face me.

"I've got some sort of foreboding that something bad will happen. I don't know when, and I don't know how. Just a strange feeling of negativity…" She looked concerned.

"I know what you mean…" I felt it too. Something bad was on the horizon.

However, now was not the time to be concerning myself with such things! Eventually, not too many people turned up to the meet up. Most notably, Kunikida and Nakagawa turned up. Sudou, who originally instigated the idea, was most grateful to Sasaki for allowing him to see Okamoto again. Strange though…I thought Sasaki wasn't one for love and all that. Maybe she hides her true view on it! I'll ask her at some point!

Eventually, we decided to go Bowling for the day. Conveniently, It was Unlimited Bowling on Thursdays, which I can't help but think that such a rule had something to do with Sasaki, so we spent a long time there. After about 5 rounds, I got a phone call from the person I should have expected one from.

"Kyon! Why is there laughing in the background!" Haruhi was quick to question me. Why today!

"Why do you need to know!"

"Must be a family thing. You don't have friends, right?"

"Erm…actually, it's a middle school reunion."

"…with Sasaki!" Haruhi was shocked, and stumbling over her words.

"Why not?"

"I just find her a bit…strange. I guess it's hard to adapt to the idea of you having female friends…"

"I'm friends with you…" Silence fell.

"…um…really?" She stumbled across her words.

"Yeah. I'd say we're pretty close friends in the SOS Brigade. Wouldn't you?"

"Um…I think it's a bit different to friends…" She said in confusion.

"How so?"

"I can tell Koizumi, Nagato and Mikuru-chan feel some sort of obligation to be in the brigade. Like some sort of binding contract. You're a bit different though! Those guys are impartial to me, you aren't. It seems like you actually care, even though you seem like you don't at times. It's really strange…sorry, I'm rambling! See! That's what time off does to you! It messes with your mind! School should not tolerate such days off! Especially so close to exam season! Full Concentration is required for those times, and if we lose our sharpness for something as menial as Golden Week, then what's the point in an education!" She seemed a bit embrassed by her ramblings.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" She said in a mood.

"Glad to have you back in a Good mood."

"Who said I was in a good mood! Because of my bad mood on Monday, I'm in an even worse mood because I forgot so many things that need to be done for tomorrow! You do realize it's your fault! A punishment will be made! So, 9 at the train station. A minute later than us and you'll be sleeping with the fishes! Over!" And she hung up. What the hell!

"I wonder if that was who I thought it was?" Sasaki smiled lightly at me, as she was sat one side of me.

"Your lover?" Kunikida teased

"You love Suzumiya-san!" Sasaki asked, confused by Kunikida's comment.

"Shut Up Kunikida. Why would I love her! That reminds me. Did you set this up so her could chase Okamoto again?" I said, nodding to Sudou-san.

"It was a supporting reason. I am interested to see if I can discover the supposedly transcendental things that Humans are so keenly interested in." She said, looking at the scoreboard. This time, I was actually winning!

"I'm not a one for unnecessary optimism, but I wonder if something described in such a way can have such positive implications on someone's life. It'd certainly be something amazing. However, I can't get my head around it. Such an idea is not conceivable due to the science behind it. There's a degree of incompatibility within such things, right?" She rambled, to Kunikida's interest.

"It's amazing that you two can talk like this after a year apart. A match made in heaven, maybe!" he joked, and I punched him.

"Don't be stupid!" Sasaki giggled again whilst looking to the bowling alley. And that really was the end of that. After that we all went our separate ways, and that leads us to where we are now. The strangest part of the day was the embarrassment Sasaki showed when Kunikida made such a silly joke. I guess it's just an innate human response to act that way when complimented or something like that.

But that's yesterday, in a nutshell. And now to this moment, in a cramped lift, and unfortunately, I was standing next to Haruhi, who actually had a very cute little outfit on today. Short-shorts and a red hoodie with the zipper open to reveal some t-shirt with a rabbit on it. Of course, these thoughts were my own, not anyone else' silence in the lift was awkward, and the only noise was the breathing, the hum of the lift, and the rustle of the food in the plastic bags I was forced to hold. Out of all the 9 people here, I was the one forced to carry the bags. How unfair is that!

As we reached the top floor, Haruhi charged out, rushing to her door. We all slowly walked along the entrance room, drearily dragging our feet to Haruhi's lair.

"Hmm…where's Tsuruya and those two?" Haruhi looked back at the group.

"Taniguchi and Kunikida are at the beach today" I knew this because Kunikida asked me yesterday whether I fancied coming along, which I responded to with a sigh, and he understood instantly.

"What about Tsuruya-san, Mikuru-chan?" She looked over to the timid maid, who shook with fear.

"Ummm…I forgot…to ask her."

"Ah well! I'll call her now! No Punishment for Mikuru-chan!" What? I'd be forced to buy everyone coffee if I did something like that.

"Stop putting on that café, Kyon" Haruhi noticed. How come that's the only thing she does noticed around her, yet not the espers, time travelers, aliens and Gods?

Haruhi led us into her living room, which looked a lot tidier than last time, except for the open suitcase full of clothes in the corner of the room. One can assume that's Haruhi's after her trip away with her parents. Also noticeable was the massive pile of books on the coffee table. We all sat down on Haruhi's sofas. Haruhi forced Mikuru to get changed in the bathroom, and she ten got us tea from the kitchen, by which time Tsuruya-san had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I had a feeling something would happen over Golden Week but I wasn't sure!" She smiled, her tooth popping out from her lips.

"Sit down then! Now to begin the SOS Brigade's first ever research conference!" Yare Yare…

"Yuki found a load of books speculating about rare and strange happenings across the world. An encyclopedia of strange things! So our task today is to search through the volumes of these encyclopedia's, finding interesting strange events that are either local or amazing! We're gonna be put into pairs by picking numbers out of a hat, and we're gonna take a volume each. There's 15 volumes, so two people doing the work might actually be more efficient, especially as we have slackers like Kyon around here!" She grinned brightly, looking particularly at me. She then brought out a hat, with numbered paper in. I picked out the number 1. And after a while, all the numbers were sorted. So Haruhi decided to make the groups join together in a strange way…

"So, Mikuru-chan, what number have you got!"

"Umm, 3" Tsuruya laughed.

"Let's get to work, Miku-run!" She sat next to Mikuru.

"What about you, Yuki?" She smiled.

"5"

"Umm…that's me!" Fumiko smiled timidly, walking over to Yuki and sitting next to her.

"Koizumi?"

"Number 4, Suzumiya-san."

"Nooooooooooooo" Kyouko wailed, as Sasaki giggled next to her.

"Sasaki-san?" Please be 1, Please be 1, Please be 1

To be honest, Haruhi or Kuyoh would be disastorous.

"I'm number 2" She saw my head go down, and giggled.

"That must be Kuyoh-san, right? I'll swap! Anyone!"

"No swaps!" Kyouko's head went down as Koizumi attempted to greet her.

"So that means I'm with you, Kyon! Better not slack!" She grinned.

No, because slacking could mean you decide to end the world if you get moody with me. This whole "I'm not gonna annoy you cos' you'll end the world" business is getting real old…

**So what do you think?**

**Next Chapter up sooooon...i hope!**

**And again, thanks for reviewing!  
**


	19. 19 First Piece Taken

_**It's been a while!**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating earlier! Life has been a bit hectic, and a big writers block hasn't been helpful! But i'm back and i'm gonna be updating more! So sorry for being rubbish!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, once again! I'm just happy that people enjoy this, just as i've enjoyed writing it!**_

_**But anyway. Here we go, Chapter 19. And hopefully it won't be followed by another hiatus!**_

_**And last note...**_

_**Nice Boat...  
**_

I'll tell you this now, as a warning for some point in your life.

Don't ever read records of anything.

"Kyon, come on! More work! We still have 774 pages left in this one! We must finish first!" Of course, I had Haruhi cheering me along, leaning over my shoulder as I tiredly scoured the list and details of every strange occurrence ever reported. This was the second of 3 books, and it has been about 4 hours since we started. Yuki and Fumiko are already on their final book, but everyone else is pretty much working at the same pace…apart from Mikuru and Tsuruya, who were just starting their second encyclopedia. On the coffee table in the centre of the room, there was a pile of about 10 sheets of paper that contained information about incidents that we're most intriguing…but not by Haruhi's standards. Incidentally, we were yet to contribute to the pile, because Haruhi insisted there was nothing strange coming up…of course there wasn't…nothing suspicious about UFO sightings and strange disappearances…

"Kyon! Speed is of the essence here!" She groaned, her head still on my shoulder.

"Can't we have a break! We've been working for hours!" I moaned in response. She huffed.

"Fine, let's have a lunch break. We can get all the stuff we bought down the shop for lunch. Come on, Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi called the maid over and ran up the stairs to her kitchen, the maid following closely behind.

"Phew! I thought that was never going to end!" Fumiko breathed a sigh of relief next to me. We all had moved to the sofas and sat down on them. Fumiko chose a space next to me on the two seater, whilst the others had gone onto the two three seater sofas.

"How come?"

"Yuki-san's pace was relentless! Her work ethic is admirable! I can't hope to keep up with her much longer!" She conceded, looking down to the floor in a sort of embarrassment.

"You guys still have done the most work, right?"

"True…I wonder if Suzumiya-san will accept me as a friend if I show her I can help her?"

"Maybe…who knows how that girls mind works!"

"Kyon! I need you to come up here!" Haruhi's voice boomed.

"Coming! Sorry, Fumiko!"

"It's okay. I'm sure we'll have more opportunities to talk!" She smiled lightly. Such a sweet smile… After taking in the sight, I was soon upstairs, beside Haruhi.

"What do you want now?" I moaned.

"Don't be so pessimistic!"

"Then why did you call me?"

"Ohhh, can you go down the shop for me to get some plastic cups and something to drink? I can't believe I forgot to pick them up!" She explained, whilst cooking something which smelled delicious.

"With what money?" I said waiting for the words that would force suffering onto my wallet.

"Erm…here!" She reached into a jar next to the oven and got 2000 yen out.

"I want change!" She exclaimed, passing me the money.

"I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to keep the change even if I wanted to…" I sighed, as she smirked.

"Good, you know your place!" She grinned, before turning back to her cooking. I said my farewells and left abruptly, not wanting to be punished by Haruhi for taking too long.

However, as I left the shop on the way back to Haruhi's apartment, with bags in hand, something unexpected happened. Something that, most likely, wasn't supposed to happen, and something that was to set the mood for the future.

As I was walking away from the shop, someone called my real name. I turned to see who called, and I wished I didn't as soon as I did.

"Murasame…" Not good.

"It's been a while, Kyon" He smirked as he strolled towards me, his coat not moving as the air brushed past it. Surely this was enough evidence of his Superhuman nature.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want either Haruhi or Sasaki!"

"Who gave you permission to address them in that way?"

"Permission? Me. Don't be so high and mighty. I'll do whatever I want, and you have no way of stopping me." He said, stopping beside me.

"Why are you here?"

"You humans always ask the same questions. And you, you think you're invulnerable due to the people you stand with? The only reason I haven't killed you is because you're interesting. Who knows, maybe you have the potential to offer a slight resistance! After all, I do love playing games!" He looked at me with his eyes, staring at me with unnerving pleasure.

"Of course, it'd be boring to do such a thing as freeing this reality's controller by simply taking her against her will! That's why I'm playing a game! See?" His grin became more unbearable.

"Why are you doing this?" I gritted my teeth.

"Why? If only you could understand! They don't belong here! They transcend reality! It's that simple!" Really? Cos' I don't get it!

"Just stay back and lead a happy life without them if you get too deep into all this. I'm sure there are plenty of people like those two out there!" He smirked, before waving and disappearing.

"Oh, I forgot. Seeing as we're playing again, I took the first piece out of play. Let's see if I can win this game with less pieces in play!"

"Took your first piece?" I looked at him with aggressive curiosity, if that's even possible.

"Your smirking friend? The rebelling time-traveler?"

"What about him?" Even thinking about him annoys me!

"He's gone. I've gotten rid of him. He's been eliminated. Destroyed! Make your next move, boy!" He smirked, walking away. Fujiwara's been destroyed? Does that mean he's dead? Dead!

"You killed him?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"I never said kill. I just said eliminated. Let's just say he's not within this realm anymore. I wonder if this assures you that I'm serious about this. Don't forget, boy. There's not a lot protecting you. Just the will of those two. And I'm sure that if I manage to break such will, then you'll be left to rot. You are merely a human. The only strength that you have is emotionally." He said, his voice getting quieter as he walked away.

How can that possibly be? I don't believe him! What reason could he have to lie! He could be deceiving us, but he seems so sure of himself! It's confusing! Emotional strength? What does he mean? How can I control through emotions! I have no choice but to attempt to comprehend such matters later, as surely, Haruhi will demand my full concentration…

"Kyon! You took your time!"Haruhi boomed as she opened the door to her apartment. There was no sarcasm in my thoughts about her demanding my full attention, I assure you.

"I got stopped by an old friend."

"You have old friends!" Haruhi boomed in shock.

"Doesn't everyone!"

"Old…friends…?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Surely Haruhi, you must have old friends! Everyone does."

"I think I do…but…I wonder." Haruhi was lost in thought as I walked past her.

"Hey! What did you buy!" She snapped out of it.

"A few cans of Coffee, some Cola and some Lemonade." I responded, looking at the bag.

"Awww, I wanted energy drinks! To keep the productivity levels up!" She saw us as a corporate workforce now!

"Then you would have had less change, right?"

"Good point…You're being uncharacteristically smart, Kyon! And I suppose Coffee will do the trick. Nice job!" She gave me a thumbs up before skipping ahead. Crazy girl. I'm pretty sure I never want to be with her after she's had some sort of energy drink. I think that would be more unbearable than a normal Haruhi!

Haruhi took the bags off of me and skipped upstairs, as I was left with the rest of the people who were fortunate enough to be relaxing on the sofas. However, I guess I had to break the news to them somehow. But such news would likely prompt a large reaction. Plus, we would have to avoid involving Tsuruya-san and Saionji-san. And that would be troublesome.

"Welcome Back, Kyon-san." Sasaki smiled.

"Now I can relax!" I joked. I shot Koizumi a look, attempting to show him that something was up. He noticed immediately, as the smile disappeared from his face.

"You're looking very tired, Kyon." Sasaki immediately noticed.

"Yeah, I stayed up late last night watching a TV Program, and I'm not feeling so good now for it! I think I need a bit more fresh air…" I sighed.

"I'll accompany you in that. I feel I've spent quite a lengthy period indoors, and need to cool down." Koizumi added.

"I think I'll join you as well. It's quite hot in here!" Sasaki smiled. Saionji-san looked down at the floor. Yuki looked at me with a sort of confused daze, before turning to Saionji-san and entering a discussion about a book. I wonder if she read my mind or something… The rest of the group excluding Tsuruya, who was drawn into a program on the TV about some comedy sumo wrestlers, seemed to understand what was going on, and proceeded to ignore us as we walked away from the sofa's.

"Where are you going?"Haruhi boomed as she caught a sight of us going to the rooftop.

"We're getting some fresh air. We'll be back down in a second." I responded, Koizumi nodding.

"Don't be long. We're almost finished here! We've still got work to do!" She grinned as we disappeared up the stairs, shutting the door behind us.

"So, what's the problem?" Koizumi's smile disappeared again.

"Murasame."

"You saw him? And judging from your expression, it's grim news, no?" Sasaki caught on quickly, once more.

"He says Fujiwara is gone. He said he's been eliminated." I said solemnly.

"Gone!"Sasaki's composure cracked.

"Yeah." I looked to the floor.

"Impossible…" Shock could be read on her face.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events, it seems…" Koizumi looked to be in deep thought.

"What does this mean for us?" Sasaki was lost.

"I'm not sure. He never said he was dead. He said he's not in this realm anymore though. Don't know what that's supposed to mean though…" I responded.

"So it begins…We must make our moves too. Suzumiya-san's and Sasaki-san's protection is of the upmost importance. Luckily, Fujiwara-san wasn't important to Suzumiya-san, so his disappearance may not be so noticeable. Sasaki-san's level-headedness also serves us well in the current situation. However, preservation of an ideal environment is a priority. Murasame is a threat. We must employ any tactics to stop him." Koizumi summarized

"Is that even possible?" I questioned him.

"I'm not sure. But if our defenses don't work, we have you to rely on. Ultimately, you have the greatest weapon, no? But that weapon can backfire. It's hard to judge it's use…"

"But it's going to have to be used, right?"

"Almost certainly. It's not desirable, but we shall see."

"When did this all become so complicated?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure. We originally thought it was your involvement to blame, Sasaki-san, but now the turning point is hard to define." Koizumi responded.

"It can't be helped, right?" Sasaki responded.

"We don't even know that. It's possible that these events never should have occurred. But who knows! We don't even have access to the future as a reference point!" He shrugged.

"But surely we shouldn't theoretically rely on the future as a reference point, so as to decide our own fates instead of being guided to a position that the future decides, right?" Sasaki responded.

"So you don't advocate the use of time travel?" Koizumi quizzed her.

"I advocate it if it's a necessity, but it shouldn't ever be the case that it's a necessity, right? As the butterfly effect of time travelling could destroy civilizations. And ideally, the earth should be able to follow a natural course of events, with involvement only needed when the population is at severe risk."

"A very good point, but do you think that perspective is taken by actual time-travelers?" Koizumi quizzed her.

"One faction must take this perspective, as the two factions we know of are in conflict over the use of time-travel. Personally, I think Fujiwara's faction was the one that was attempting to make the earth follow a more natural course of events. However, his cause wasn't exactly helped by his antagonistic nature."

"The fact he wanted to destroy documents that would lead to the discovery of time travel, and the kidnapping of Asahina-san are surely evidence of your point. However, I'm sure that Asahina-san's faction have a reason for the way they do things too."

"Yes, that must be the case. I believe that they probably time-travel in order to make the future they live in more ideal. Time-travel must be a great weapon for change as well. Think about how you could financially benefit from it, as well as in any other front."

"Indeed. It's quite a scary thought…" Koizumi seemed to be out of words for the first time ever. Sasaki gave me a light smile.

"I'm sorry, Kyon. We just went off on one didn't we. It was interesting talking to you, Koizumi-kun! I hope we have the opportunity to talk like this again sometime!" She smiled at him. At this point the door to the rooftop burst open.

"It's ready! Don't turn these lot into slackers like you, Kyon! Or there will be punishment!" Haruhi burst onto the balcony. My, my…

XXX

"I'm not satisfied." The 3 words that were curses to us rang through the room.

"Why? There's at least 40 Mysteries there!" My watch beeped. 5.00pm and Haruhi wasn't ready to give up.

"52 from 15000 pages is not enough!" Of course it's insane that we each read about 1500 pages each today. If that's humanely possible then someone let me know, so then I can see if this is another one of the miracles that Haruhi has given us.

"Not enough! We've read 15000 pages already today!" I responded in disbelief.

"Uwaaaa…I'm tired!" Asahina-san cried

"I guess we'll have to finish up for today then…" Haruhi sighed. As people started leaving, Saionji-san stopped to speak to Haruhi.

"Umm…thank you for letting me come today! And thank you for your kind hospitality!" She bowed. Wow, someone thanking Haruhi! Something I haven't seen in a while!

"Err…umm…that's ok…You can come tomorrow if you want as well I suppose…" Haruhi was caught by surprise due to Saionji-san's politeness.

"Really! What happens tomorrow!" She responded excitedly.

"We find out whether our research can lead us closer to Aliens, Time travelers and Espers!" She grinned madly.

"Oooo, you think we can actually find some!" Saionji-san was infected by the excitement. My, my…

"If we put our heart and our souls into it! However we never usually do because Kyon lets us down!" She gave me a look of annoyance. Hey, it's not my fault you're looking in the wrong place!

"I'll bully him into working harder!" Saionji-san said with a sort of jokey determination before leaving. Last but not least were me and Sasaki.

"Not you. I've decided as a punishment for slacking, you're staying behind to go through the stuff we've already got." She dragged me back in by the collar of my shirt.

"Suzumiya-san, do you want me to help too?" Sasaki asked politely by the door.

"It's up to you! It'll be hard labour though! No excuses will be accepted!"

"Not even on medical wellbeing grounds? Surely such a totalitarian ideal is a bit unfair?" Sasaki responded.

"It's your choice to do it!" Haruhi simply replied.

"I'll help. Kyon looks exhausted so he won't be much use to you!" Sasaki giggled.

"Good thinking!" She grinned before slamming the door shut.

For the next 3 hours we searched through the 52 compiled pieces of research, considering the significance of each one. Some weren't even mysteries, some were completely unrealistic, and some were just right for Haruhi. Unfortunately, she happened to pick a bunch of random ones, and really, me and Sasaki had no influence on the matter.

"Nice work! Now we can relax! I'll get something cold to drink for us!" Haruhi grinned at a job well done.

"Ahhh, all that work for nothing eh?" Sasaki sighed.

"You signed yourself up to it, you goody two-shoes." I joked, which Sasaki responded to with a punch to the arm.

"Oi! That was uncalled for!"

"I only did it so you didn't have to stay here for too long! And you repay me with sarcasm!" Sasaki joked.

"I never asked you!"

"Friends show their concern for each other! You should be grateful to me! I'm pretty sure you owe me quite a lot for all I've done for you!" She responded, still in a jokey tone.

"I don't really have alot to offer to be honest with you! Nothing that you would want!"

"Maybe you do have something I want…" She said cryptically. And enter Haruhi at this point.

"I thought you were supposed to be tired, Kyon! Lying to me warrants a penalty!" Haruhi boomed, holding a bottle of soft drink and 3 cups.

"Suzumiya-san has a point." And now the dirty thoughts enter my mind. 2 relatively attractive girls who happen to be Godly in the same way want to punish me? Well, any healthy boy in the same position of me would be having the same thoughts!

"Idiot" An annoyed voice pierced my thoughts.

"I never knew you to be such a person, Kyon-san." I'm a teenager! Let me at least be a bit normal!

"Ah well, it can't be helped! Anyone for a bit of this too?" Haruhi brought a small bottle of Vodka out from her pocket. The fact she had access to Alcohol so easily worried me. That wasn't before I remembered seeing a few empty spirit bottles in the kitchen as she was cooking. Either he parents are heavy drinkers, or Haruhi likes to drink.

"I'll have a little bit. I don't want to go home tipsy!" Sasaki was cautious.

"That's the spirit! You have no choice in this, Kyon!" She grinned as she poured out 3 very alcoholic Vodka and Cokes. Just a sip made my throat burn.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I was cautious.

"Why not! To drown away our sorrows…" Haruhi looked down to the floor, before mustering up her best smile. Sasaki took a gulp, with the expression showing her displeasure at the strength of the drink. Of course after some heckling from Haruhi, both our drinks were finished, and I'll be completely honest, I was feeling a bit tipsy, as was Sasaki from the looks of her.

"More!" Haruhi poured another one for each of us.

"No no no! Suzumiya-sannnnn…..I don't need anymore! I'm…I…I'm ok!" Sasaki stuttered.

"It's already been poured now, so drink up!" Haruhi forced the glass into Sasaki's hand, and she reluctantly sipped the drink. Skip forward 20 minutes and 2 more drinks and we were all out of it.

"Kyon…Let's play some drinking games!" Haruhi stuttered, shot glass and a bigger bottle of Vodka in hand.

"Ahhh? I…I can't do that as well! I've…got to go…home at some point *hiccup*" Sasaki stuttered in response.

"You can't like that! You two can stay here tonight! It'll keep me from being lonely!" Haruhi's slurred words came out. I felt blessed in a way. Of course, stuck in a house with two DRUNK attractive girls was a pretty good predicament.

"Let's do Truth orDrink!" Haruhi announced collapsing on the sofa that me and Sasaki were sprawled across.

"Me to you first, Kyon. Who is the most attractive girl you know?" Haruhi asked, passing me a shot glass full to the brim with Vodka.

"I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuff!" I responded.

"Well…umm…isn't that what all drinking games start with?"

"I thought it's usually something embarrassing that's asked as a question."

"Maybe Suzumiya-san has a reason for wanting to know?" Sasaki teased.

"Haruhi?"I let her respond.

"Umm…never mind!" She shyly responded.

"Ooooo, Haruhi has a secret? Could it be a secretive crush on Kyon!" Sasaki teased even more. Ridiculous…how could she have a crush on me! Or all people!

"No, Never. Not in any lifetime. In any Universe! To have a crush on someone so useless is ridiculous! And I thought you were a smart person!"

"Hmmm. Interesting. It just seems a logical conclusion given the relationship you two share. But my logic is flawed, once again. I wonder if Kyon will ever get lucky in love!" Sasaki teased.

"Coming from one of the two biggest critics of love that I've ever met?"

"I deny the value of it, but acknowledge its existence. Besides, even I will be effected by Physical stimuli that entice me into a relationship with someone. It's natural, right?" Sasaki explained in a manner of which a teacher would explain 2+2=4 to a kid…

"But that doesn't make sense!" I responded in confusion.

"You could always just answer the question or drink!" Haruhi added. I could answer that in some really pragmatic way, showing y love of all girls apart from Haruhi, or I could just drink.

"Eugh…horrible stuff." I coughed at the taste of the vodka.

"Awww, Kyon! You ruined it!" Haruhi huffed.

"Ok, Ask me something now!" Sasaki said, pouring out a very large shot.

"Umm…" What to ask! I don't have anything I really wanna know about Sasaki!

"Who would you rather live on a desert island with, me or Haruhi?" she laughed at my question.

"Obviously you, Kyon!" She smiled lightly, passing the shot glass to an annoyed Haruhi.

"You could have asked a better question, Kyon! Idiot!" She hit me round the head with a pillow.

"No need for that…"

"So…Suzumiya-san. Why do you have such a hot and cold reaction to being around Kyon?" Weird question, but she had a point.

"That's a bit of an unfair question!" She recoiled.

"Yours to him was a bit unfair!" Sasaki retorted.

"Hmph." She downed the shot and passed the glass to me.

"So it's a secret or you don't know, eh?" Sasaki teased. She definitely loosens up with Alcohol in the system.

"Hmph. I don't have to answer that! Kyon! Shot!" She passed the glass to me, as I grabbed the bottle of vodka.

"Here's your question. Why are you so interested in getting close to Saionji-san! Do you like her!" Haruhi's question was out of the blue.

"Eh! That's a bit of a weird one, Suzumiya-san!" Sasaki giggled. Obviously can't hold her alcohol.

"Err…what kind of question is that?"

"You're not asking, I am. Now answer!" Haruhi was angered. Talk about a mood swing!

"I never noticed that I was trying to get close to her!" I responded as honestly as I could.

"Don't lie!"

"I can't help the fact that she's a nice person, and coincidence's have led us to talk quite a bit."

"There's no such thing as coincidence! Chance is an illusion! There is only fate!" Very philosophical from Haruhi. She had a point though. All this thinking was giving me a headache however…

"Well, this is quite tense, some sort of lover's quarrel!" Sasaki flicked her wrist, whilst her face was illuminated with amusement. She's out of it…

"Lovers? Don't be silly!" I responded.

"So that's what you think of me!" Haruhi seemed to get angry at this point. More so than before.

"Well it just seems a bit ridiculous! That's all I'm saying!" I held my hands up. Haruhi stopped.

"You're right…there are a lot of things that happen that are ridiculous. I bet it's the ponytail…" She responded.

"What are you on about?"

"You like Saionji-san because of her ponytail, right! It's obviously that! You even told me how ponytails looked good!"

"No! I don't remember saying that!" I lied to her. It would be best if it remained a dream.

"You did! You said it that night at the school when…anyway, the next day, when I had a ponytail, you said it looked good on me, right! Right!"

"I don't remember the night at the school…" I lied.

"Oh…that was a dream…" I guess that confirms that the dream I want to forget was real!

"Exactly."

"Then why did you say it looks good on you the next day!" She responded.

"Haruhi…you're getting to worked up about this. I think you need to go to sleep. You've probably had a bit too much. Come on." I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms and looked away in a stress.

"Kyon-kun…could you help me to the toilet! *hiccup*" Poor Sasaki, however, was out of it still.

"Ok." Why was Haruhi in a mood with me! Was I really giving Fumiko that much attention? Ahhh, too much for an alcohol affected mind to think about. As I waited for Sasaki outside the toilet, I took a peek into Haruhi's room. This time, it was an absolute mess. Books all over the place. DVD boxsets of shoujo anime everywhere. There was even the odd cosmetic brush left around on the floor. How strange!

"Kyon…Thank You so much for helping me." Sasaki held onto the door frame of the bathroom.

"It's ok. You need help in your state." I responded.

"Hehe. I wanna sleep…" She was drifting off whilst stood up. Quickly, I put her arm over my shoulder and walked her to a sofa, before laying her down. By this time, she was fast asleep.

"Lightweight." Haruhi retorted, looking at Sasaki with no pity.

"You're being very aggressive lately. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Nope." Haruhi responded. I looked at my phone to see a text from Koizumi. I could imagine what it said right now. Sigh…

"Lighten up a bit, Haruhi. It's not exactly important whether I'm good friends with Saionji-san or not. I'm gonna be in the brigade till the day I die, if you have you way with things." She giggled at this.

"I suppose you're right. You can't escape me that easy. I'm off to bed, Kyon." She stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." Two words came from Haruhi's mouth that were very unexpected. Almost shocking. This was whilst she had her arms around my neck and her head tucked into my chest. This was…unexpected. Her breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Her warm hold was confusing, yet relieving at the same time.

"It's ok." I put my arms around her torso in response, in an attempt to acknowledge her. She shivered at first, unsure before her hold got tighter. It felt surreal. Like all tension was erased by this strange and random embrace. She had her head buried in my chest and she stayed there for a few seconds before quickly letting go and rushing off.

"Goodnight, Kyon." She smiled lightly in my direction before closing the door behind her.

I suppose I better get on the sofa now. I'm sorry, my spine. I know you don't like sleeping on the sofa, but there isn't an alternative at the moment.

I wonder why this all comes back to you, Saionji-san…

_**What do you think?**_

_**Let's see what happens from here on out.**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_


	20. 20 The Accused or the Victim?

**Hey, it's been a while!**

**Sorry it's delayed. I've been busy preparing for university. and i lost my inpiration again. But i just found it! The Fantasy of Haruhi Suzumiya album can do that for you! it's amazing! Check it out!**

**But onto things.**

**This chapter is a bit of a weird one. I think. So why don't you read it!**

**Chapter 20 of the Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya! Enjoy!  
**

Watching the sun rise is a very surreal experience. It all happens so quickly. One second, there a small ray of light, and if you take your eyes away for barely a minute, the sun is in full view, and back to its day job of reminding us not to look at it. It was a spectacle, despite how early in the morning it was.

Strangely, I woke up early this morning. Very early. And the strangest thing was the lack of a hangover! I don't remember everything that happened last night, but I remember most! A quick check of my phone revealed the time to be 6.52 am and that I had 2 messages. One from Koizumi…I can predict what that was about "Oh stop arguing with Haruhi and get all loved up!". I'd rather kill myself than go out with a girl that would destroy the world if I refused to do something!

The other text, however, was from a certain Fumiko Saionji. It read "Thank You for helping me make friends! ^_^ I bought you a present to Thank You for all you've done! Can't wait to see you tomorrow~" Sent yesterday. I still wonder about that girl. What is with her? There's something about her that's perplexing. And intriguing. I just can't put my finger on it. It's a mystery.

As I turned on the TV, some weird program about a teacher and loads of weird crazy students was on. This one girl on there, who had a weird hairclip in her hair, reminded me of Haruhi in a strange way. She was always expressing a contradictory view. It was kind of funny yet absolutely bonkers at the same time. After one and a half episodes of this craziness, I heard a groan from the other sofa. Looking over, I saw a very distressed expression on Sasaki's waking face.

"Drinking does not have desirable after effects…" She muttered, looking at me with her sleepy strained eyes. I giggled. The mighty Sasaki falls victim to the effects of Alcohol.

"I hope I didn't become too different under the effects of Alcohol last night…Kyon?" Sasaki looked at me, slightly scared of what she may have done.

"You can't really handle your drink! That's all I would say!"

"How can I be God if I can't even handle my drink?"

"Don't ask me these questions!"

"Well…come up with a funny answer." Sasaki looked intrigued by her own question.

"Back when Haruhi pulled me off my chair to tell me about forming the SOS Brigade, I banged my head. Instead of her telling me about forming a club, I was knocked out and am in a coma right now." Plausible.

"That's quite amusing, Kyon. But if this is a fantasy then why am I in it?"

"Because you're a friend, right?"

"Good, average answer."

"Average?"

"Just a bit predictable, that's all! Besides, we aren't all figments of your imagination. I can prove that if I kill you. But I'm not gonna do that, obviously." Sasaki's serious face in that sentence scared me. It's almost like she actually contemplated killing me…

"Hahaha, I can read your thoughts! Why would I ever kill you, Kyon? You're a friend to me. One I'd rather not lose." She smiled lightly before looking at me with a strange gaze.

"Well…People have tried to kill me before!" I responded.

"Really!" She looked shocked. I proceeded to tell of numerous adventures I was part of as a member of the SOS Brigade. Luckily, Haruhi was still asleep at this point, so I wasn't in trouble of revealing the truth to her. I hope I wasn't… And I hope this isn't some sort of foreshadowing to some sort of bad event in the future. However, as I left the conversation to go to the toilet, I heard that girl snoring loudly and proudly in her bedroom.

"Hey, Kyon. You know that conversation we were having on Thursday?" Sasaki aid when I got back.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking about it. And it comes to that age old question. What is Love? Obviously it's something my rigid thought processes cannot comprehend in a tangible sense. Do you know what love is?" Sasaki was intrigued and embarrassed by the topic that she had thought up.

"I had this discussion with Koizumi before. I don't know. I haven't met it yet. I wonder if you'll find out that answer for yourself one day, Sasaki." She turned to look out of the window.

"Another answer that was below expectations…" She muttered.

"I can't help speaking the truth…" At this point I saw something behind Sasaki's head on a shelf. So I took the liberty of exacting a bit of revenge on a certain Suzumiya with it…

"Sasaki, grab that bell up there." I pointed to a shelf on the wall behind Sasaki. A traditional hand bell that you would see in junior schools. oh how I love revenge.

DINGGGG

DINGGGGGGG

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The storm begun.

"Waking you up." I bluntly replied as she stood atop her bed, with messy hair and embarrassing pink pajamas.

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION, IDIOT!" She boomed before throwing a pillow at me. She then recoiled, as the effects of drinking hit her like a champion boxer's punch. She fell back on her bed, bouncing with the water in the bed.

"It's 8.30…" I responded, seeing the collapse of a God.

"Don't joke with me…you bad flirt."

"Bad flirt?"

"Haha…don't worry…pervert." Haruhi's words were strange.

"What are you on about?"

"Pulling a move like that on me…dirty boy."

"Did you bang your head or something?"

"HAWAIIII!" Haruhi suddenly bounced up.

"Hawaii?" I said, with Sasaki echoing me from behind.

"That head thing!"

"Eh!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" She boomed once again, jumping from her bed in panic. She slammed the door shut and the rustling of clothes could be heard, and soon she was back out in short shorts and a hoody.

"Let's go."

"Where!"

"The meet up!" Haruhi boomed. And just like that we were outta there. I'm hungry though…

XXX

Luckily for me, Haruhi ordered a stop off halfway to get some snacks to keep us going. As usual, I had to pay, but luckily, Haruhi forgot to get her change back from the drinks last night so I had enough spare to not be too much out of pocket when it came to paying. I know it's a bit naughty, but hey, I pay for most things! Let's call it evening things out…except we're not nearly even yet. Though I suppose that watch does go some way…

But as for now, we are waiting for everyone else to arrive at the station. The sun is gradually warming the air around us, and, almost as naturally, Haruhi is getting frustrated.

"Now you know what it's like to wait for a lay bum like you, Kyon!" Haruhi stood tapping her foot with her arms crossed, looking at her watch. Sasaki and I were sat on a bench near her, not wanting to waste an ounce of the little energy we had left after little sleep and a lot of drinking.

"Oh look!" Sasaki pointed to two girls moving slowly towards us. The dark figure of Kuyoh the alien, with the slim figure of Kyouko the kidnapping esper could be seen making their way towards us through the crowd of people. As they got closer, their faces became more distinguished, and Kyouko didn't look impressed.

"A lack of sleep isn't like you, Sasaki. I wonder who's to blame…" Kyouko shot me a glare.

"It was my own fault, Tachibana-san. Is it a problem?" Sasaki looked slightly bemused by Kyouko's concern.

"Not anymore…" Kyouko looked up at the sky, not wanting to indulge in conversation

"That's unlike you, Tachibana-san. What's the problem?" Sasaki was perplexed by the situation.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Kyouko seemed to snap out of her bad mood, and smiled at Sasaki.

"Okay. I hope it's not too bad." Sasaki smiled back. Kyouko then turned to me.

"Good Morning, Kyon-kun!" She smiled at me.

"Hey, Tachibana-san" Why is she talking to me?

"How do you survive his babbling?" Kyouko's question was easy to understand. Hard to answer.

"How am I supposed to know? Most of it I don't pay attention to…"

"You don't pay attention to anything, Kyon." Haruhi silenced us both. Please don't tell me she's in another mood with me…

"Ahhh, isn't that Nagato-san and Saionji-san?" Sasaki pointed in the opposite direction to the one that Haruhi was looking, and true to her words, the small frame of the alien, and the slightly taller girl with her bobbing ponytail were heading towards us, Yuki in her uniform and Fumiko in an incredibly cute little dress. As both of them arrived, silence met them. Haruhi was looking in another direction again, almost deliberately. By this time, the silent Kuyoh and her esper friend had joined myself and Sasaki on the bench.

"Ummm…I'm sorry we're late, Suzumiya-san…It's my fault…I got lost…"

"Humph, just don't slow us down." Haruhi's answer was abrupt, and in an needlessly aggressive tone.

"Haruhi. What's with the sudden hostile attitude?"

"Just shut up, Kyon. I don't want to hear it from you! Can't you tell I'm already in a mood with you anyway?"

"…not really…"

"Idiot." Haruhi fell silent after that. Saionji-san stumbled around, looking lost and confused, before taking the seat the other side of me, as Yuki stood there, like some sort of silent guardian.

"Umm…sorry for getting you in trouble…" Saionji-san muttered dejectedly to me, looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fault. She's been like this ever since we got here." I mumbled back, attempting to keep Haruhi from hearing.

"I still feel bad about it…Sorry." Saionji-san fell silent after this too.

"She's modest, isn't she?" Sasaki whispered in my ear the other side of me. I turned to look at her confused expression.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking about something…" She looked up to the sky. Once again there was silence from the rest of the group. The rustling of the trees and the hustle and bustle of the crowds of shoppers was all that met our ears. The silence remained until the clock struck 8.45, which was when two recognizable faces emerged from the crowds around the train station.

"Oh, It seems to be the case that everyone arrived before us." Koizumi's smile remained the same as usual.

"Umm, Sorry we're late, Suzumiya-san!" Mikuru shyly said.

"Awww, Mikuru-chan! You're so cute!" Asahina-san was grabbed by Haruhi and attacked in many ways. She looked at me with a panicked face, and that was my cue to intervene.

"Haruhi, we're in a public place. If the Police catch you doing things like that…"

"Lighten up a bit, pervert." Is that her new favorite word? Idiot, Stupid face, pervert?

"You're looking to be in a better mood this morning." Koizumi put his hand on my shoulder, and I turned to meet him.

"Are those bags under your eyes?"

"How rude! I never knew you took notice of these kinds of things." Koizumi looked tired, and you could see it visibly on his face.

"Come over here, I have some things to discuss with you." He indicated to the bench just along from our groups. I obliged. As I passed Kyouko, she grunted. She really hates this guy.

"So, what's up?" I began.

"Ahhh, a stressful night." Koizumi sighed.

"How come?"

"Well, firstly, you must know that Suzumiya-san underwent a large degree of emotional instability last night. She created an incredibly powerful piece of Closed Space, in which the Avatars were incredibly violent. A few of our colleagues were injured, but not too many. But after a period of half an hour, the Avatars had calmed down, and we were able to shut it down with ease. I wonder whether you could enlighten me." He forced a smile and looked at me.

"Whilst me, Sasaki and Haruhi were playing drinking games round Haruhi's after you lot left, Haruhi got really angry at me for no reason at all. She seems to think that I'm interested in Saionji-san…" Koizumi smirked.

"I have to admit your proximity had given off that impression at times before." He added.

"There's nothing happening! Why would Haruhi care?" This part confused me.

"I would think that's obvious at this point. However, that's beside the point. How did you get her to stop?" Koizumi seemed intrigued by this point.

"The argument got interrupted by Sasaki being a lightweight. And when we got back, I asked Haruhi what the problem was, then she apologized in one of the few ways I've seen her apologise." That was indeed one of the strange things about Haruhi. Her fragility at times. Perhaps it's that fragility that makes her so frustrated after those moments. The fact that she goes on the attack after showing weakness, as if to try and refute her own actions. I wonder why that is…

"Would that way be the same as that time…" I didn't let him finish.

"Why would I ever do that again!" I groaned.

"Well, you did it before. What's to say it won't happen again?"

"It just won't." I bluntly refused to accept his opinion. The thought of it scares me. The day I fall to that level is the day I fully give up on life.

"Let's move away from that. We're being tangential. What I wanted to talk about was what happened next." Interesting. Something more than that.

"I sensed a sort of disruption in the air. It was a surreal feeling. When I asked my colleagues, they said they felt it too. I even asked the three leaders of the Organisation, and they felt it too. Something wasn't right. Then, shortly afterwards, we got reports of strange activity by the Organisation that Kyouko Tachibana belongs to. There were a few attacks on our people, but no injuries. It seemed that tempers had been flared for one reason or another. And we have no knowledge as to why…" Koizumi looked perplexed, a image that didn't suit him.

"Perhaps it's something to do with Sasaki…" I responded, attempting to piece together things.

"It's either her or the newcomer" Koizumi shot a strange glance at Saionji-san.

"Let's be honest, if she had some sort of Godly influence, then she'd come with her own SOS Brigade copies, no?" Koizumi giggled.

"Strange way of referring to Sasaki-san's friends indeed. We will have to wait and see for your answer to that one. I believe Suzumiya-san is ready to move on, no?" He looked at Haruhi who stood proudly proclaiming something.

"However, you still remain at the centre of all our actions, it seems." He cryptically whispered into my ear as we met the other group.

"Let's go! To the café! Kyon, you're paying for annoying me." What! What did I do this time!

XXX

"Let's draw from the bag!" It would seem that in the bag that Haruhi had brought with her down the hill, she had room for that along with all of the pieces of research that we were to investigate locally, as well as that strange head thing…

"We have 8 pieces to investigate. So I've split the nine of us into groups of 3 and 3 groups of 2. Therefore, we're going to investigate one piece with one group in the morning, then a second with the second group in the afternoon. Ok? In the bag, there are 3 Yellow balls, 2 red, 2 green and 2 blue. Let's draw!" She explained, before passing the bag to the person next to her.

Now let's recap before we get to me. Fumiko, Sasaki and Haruhi are yet to draw. Koizumi and Kuyoh had drawn Yellow. Yuki and Kyouko were paired with red's, and Mikuru had drawn Blue. I, drew a green ball, which means I was to be with one of the ones yet to draw. Next up, Fumiko.

"Umm…it's green!" She smiled, looking genuinely pleased with her choice. Haruhi, however, looked as if she was sucking a lemon. Sasaki beside her looked surprised. She was next.

"Yellow?" She smiled lightly, looking at Kuyoh and Koizumi's responses. Of course, Kuyoh's response was about as wild as the rain's response to me cursing it. That leaves Haruhi with Mikuru.

"No slacking everyone!" Haruhi launched into chief organizer as she handed out pieces of paper. "Especially you, Kyon! I want updates from you every half an hour! Let's meet back here at 1! She said, looking at the clock on the wall that indicated a time of 9.36.

"Shall we go, Kyon-kun?" Fumiko smiled at me whilst standing up, holding the piece of paper tightly to her chest.

"Okay." I stood and walked with her to the exit, turning to wave at the rest of the group. However, when I turned to look at them, all I could see was their stares. A surreal scene. They all looked as me and Fumiko departed. The expressions on each of their faces different.

They looked at me with some sort of defensive gaze. Why? Was she really such an outsider? Surely their paranoia was creating this image of Fumiko not being a part of this group. The idea of her not belonging with us. I'd had enough of it. She's just a transfer student! What's your problem with that! Keep her out of this!

"What's up?" Fumiko stopped to see me looking at them.

"I'm guessing we left too quickly…" Concern could be easily detected in her voice.

"Maybe…but who cares, let's go."

"Yup! This is gonna be fun!" The positivity was almost infectious as we departed. I wonder what we'll find…

…At least, let's be better than Haruhi.

**Interesting.**

**YAY 80,000 words!**

**DOUBLE YAY 20 CHAPTERS!**

**TRIPLE YAY OVER 20 REVIEWS!**

**QUADRUPLE YAY Over 4,250 views!**

**Thank You Guys! It means alot to me!**

**And if you have any questions, feel free to fire away, because i'm willing to do a Q+A bit at the end of every chapter. It's up to you! You're the reader!**

**Thanks for reading and having patience!**


	21. 21 Misguided Ghosts

**Hey again.**

**Chapter 21 here. Don't really have anything to say about it. Enjoy!**

Investigating Haunted Houses. I remember when I was a kid, probably when I was about 8, me and a friend from my junior school went to a house that was abandoned in my neighbourhood. My friend from back then was a very authoritative guy who I followed. I haven't spoken to him for a while, maybe I should contact him. Back on topic, we went to this place a couple of roads away. As we approached this battered and bruised building, I remember the feeling of fear that built up in the atmosphere that surrounded my friend and I. I remember him picking up a big stick and swearing he'd defend us from ghosts with it. And our shock as we smashed open the door to reveal homeless people and drug addicts, recoiling as they saw the light bursting in. We ran, but they chased, and as adults, they caught us. However, luckily for us, a police car was driving down the road as the chase occurred, and they were immediately arrested.

So imagine my thoughts, given those memories, when I looked at the piece of paper that Haruhi had given both me and Saionji-san, ordering us to go to an alleged haunted house.

Fear, Panic, a massive urge to call a police escort, and of course, the slight thought that if Haruhi believes in such things, then they could be real.

However, such thoughts were never to be revealed, especially to the person stood beside me, as se shuddered with fear after reading the first line on the piece of paper. The fragile yet hauntingly attractive transfer student opened the folded piece of paper as soon as we were a good distance away from the tense atmosphere of the café.

The piece of paper we received from Haruhi was littered in notes, mostly written by the chief herself. Details were brief, curses were placed around the paper in my direction, and various orders were written as well.

"Let's see what it say here. There's a haunted house opposite Kouyouen School. It says that allegedly the house is officially registered as derelict, but neighbours have complained to local authorities many times about noises coming from the house. And strange markings have been found inside the building. And it's alleged that all those that enter the building will some day in the future suffer immense misfortune…Ummm…I don't really wanna do this…" It sounded very grim as Fumiko described it, apprehension obvious in her voice.

"Why'd she have to give us this one?" I groaned. I know it's gonna be full of weirdos. And I know my fair share of weirdo's thank you very much! I'd rather not meet another one!

But more to the point, these things had a tendency of turning out to be true with Haruhi involved. It was likely that me and Saionji-san were going to encounter some sort of spirit. Because if Haruhi thinks they're real, then they are, along with Death Gods and maybe even Godzilla. We'll just have to wait and see if Haruhi's got these lined up for us…

"Kyon-kun…this seems scary…" We were walking on our way, and Saionji-san's timid figure could be seen to be shaking visibly at the idea of going to such a house.

"We'll be ok…none of these things turn out to be real…I think." I said as Kouyouen could be seen in the distance.

"I've never taken the time to look into these kinds of things…so I wouldn't really know…" Fear was echoed in her voice.

"We'll see…look, I can see it." The destination was just further up the hill than the school. You could tell it was our destination by the unkempt and overgrown garden surrounding the two storey building.

"Ummm…I'm sorry!" Fumiko was now holding onto my arm attempting to reassure herself.

"It's ok…let's just get this over and done with." I led us to the front gate of the house, which was already open, and creaking.

"Ehhhh! Do we have to go in! Can't we tell her that it was haunted and just leave!" Fumiko panicked as we entered the ground of the house.

"I'd love to, but we have to do it. We don't want to be the only ones to chicken out, right?" I responded, slowly stepping toward the house. The next thing I noticed was that the front door was also open, with stones placed in a strange way on the floor inside the house. By the front door, there was a bouquet of wilting flowers, with a message saying "R.I.P My old life. You will be sorely missed. The curse has struck again."

"Curse!" Fumiko jumped, and her grip on my arm tightened, as she rubbed her chest on my forearm…I never noticed that she was generously proportioned there…

"…Kyon! Why are you spaced out! Kyon!" Fumiko panicked after my mind drifted…damn it! Why do I always get into these situations so I can never enjoy these moments!

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…" I responded.

"Don't do that to me! Meanie!" She playfully hit me, before restoring her tight grip on my arm.

"Can we just go!" She added, her chest still rubbing on my arm.

"Let's just check it out, a little bit more." Hey, I'm gonna attempt to make the most of this sensation!

"…ok…but only if you say so…" Fumiko was unsure, but followed anyway. As we stepped into the house, the floorboards creeked, sending shivers around Fumiko's body. Her grip got tighter with every step, until she was hugging my arm like a vice. We stood there for a second, in the middle of the first room, until a creak could be heard somewhere else in the house. Fumiko quickly sprung her arms around my chest and buried her head in my chest. The creaks continued and seemed to be coming from upstairs. And they seemed to be slowly reaching the stairs. I started to step back, until I saw a foot emerge at the top of the stairs. A man was walking down the stairs.

"Oh, I seem to have visitors!" The old man's voice croaked. A small old man emerged before us, wearing some sort of kimono. His hunched and faded figure looked average for an older man, if not a little pale.

"I heard no-one lived here…" I said, slightly scared by the man's sudden appearance.

"I lived here all of my life! I'm the resident of this house, Kotohona Matsuo" He responded, smiling.

"I'm sorry for the interruption…" I responded cautiously. Please don't call the police! Or if you do, tell them all responsibility for the SOS Brigade's actions fall on its chief and commander, Suzumiya Haruhi of North High School!

"It's ok! I haven't had visitors in a long time! For some reason, I don't really get any visitors anymore! They think this place is haunted because I can't do the gardening at my age, and don't leave the house too much!" He laughed heartily, his posture, relaxed.

"Ahh, we heard a rumor that this place was Haunted and were ordered to investigate by the leader of our club at school."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no poltergeists or falling ceilings around here!" He smiled.

"Oh, we'll be off. I'm sorry for the interruption!" by this point, Saionji-san was gripping my arm again, staring wearily at the strange old man.

"Ok. Thank you for visiting! You should come again some time!" He smiled, waving us off. As we turned to exit, I noticed something. The kitchen, to the left of us, was empty. All the cupboard were open and full of spider webs. There was no refrigerator or modern cooking facilities. And in front of me, beside the exit, was an empty and cobweb covered rack. I also notice something poking out of his kimono. The handle of a katana. All of these things lead me to one conclusion.

He was a ghost.

Perhaps there was more evidence in his choice of words. He'd had no visitors in a long time. He had lived here all of his life, spoken in past tense. And he seemed to lack presence, in a sense.

There is no confirmation of this fact, but there's evidence. And also, I turned to look back at him as we left the building, and he was no longer there.

And as final confirmation, on the wall, next to the broken gate, was a sign that said "Former home of Kotohona-sensei, 10th dan Karate Master." I just saw my first ghost.

"Umm…don't ever let me do something like that again…" Fumiko once again, wrapped her arms round my chest. The ordeal must have been horrifying for her. She was still shaking.

"It's ok. I'm sure nothing like that will come up again…" I put my arms around her to comfort her.

"He was a real ghost, wasn't he?" She said, her voice muffled in my chest.

"Yeah…Unbelieveably." I responded, shocked that she had noticed too.

"Suzumiya-san would never believe us. Never. Why would she! She doesn't trust either of us!" She was right. Haruhi's lack of trust in me was displayed last night, when she was throwing accusations at me.

"Then why don't we just lie to her?" I responded. I've been doing it all of this time. Another little one won't hurt.

"We can't lie! It's dishonorable!" She looked up to me in a sort of shock. She looked at me as if I had committed a massive sin by proposing it.

"So we tell the truth, and have her refute us?"

"Honesty is the best policy, Kyon-kun!" She unleashed a smile upon me that warmed me to the core. It melted my resolve instantly.

"I suppose so…" I was caught in a daze by the shocking power of her smile. She really was quite pretty too…

"Oooo, I almost forgot!" She pulled away from the hug that she had gripped me in, and scrambled through the small bag that was dangling by her waist. She pulled out a piece of red ribbon.

"Back in Kyushu, they had this sort of belief that red ribbons cemented friendships between people. Two people sharing red ribbons means that they are bound to be friends for a long time! I wanted to give you one, because you've been really nice to me ever since I got here, and I don't know how I could have made it into a position where I would be enjoying myself in this town without you being there!" She smiled again, dangling a ribbon from her fingertip infront of my face.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, surprised by this sudden gesture. She grabbed my wrist, and began tying the ribbon around it.

"Of course! According to legend, it brings good luck and good fortune as well! There! All done!" She finished tying the ribbon on.

"Thank you." I responded, smiling lightly. She grinned in response.

"It seems we've got time to waste. I saw an ice cream bar on the way up here! I pop into there after school to try out the new flavours. I wanna show you one that I like!" She bounced, grabbing my hand and pulling my along as we went.

What a strange girl.

What a strange, terrifyingly normal girl.

Since when did a girl being normal become a point of confusion?

XXX

"Can I get two of those ones please!" Fumiko ordered at the till whilst I gazed out of the window. We were in a small café that had a speciality for ice cream. It was a light and airy place, that gave off a very relaxing feeling, despite the size of it. We gradually found ourselves a pair of seats in the café.

"Hmm…you always seem quite uptight…" Fumiko looked at me strangely. That's a weird conversation starter…

"How come?"

"You're posture and sighing. It's either a sign of stress or dissatisfaction. I wonder which one it is…" She inquired. Interesting. It's probably a mixture of both. But sometimes it's a way of letting off steam, right? Who knows! Given the situations I've landed myself in, I think I'm allowed to sigh!

Either way, this girl's presence was giving me a lot of stress to be honest. It seemed to be unnecessary, to me, but to them lot, she was a threat. I couldn't understand it, I could only accept their view. It wasn't exactly justified, but they had no proof that told them she was not a threat, other than my word, which has for some reason become a bit less reliable.

"It's ok. It just happens. I get stressed out easily."

"By Suzumiya?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I don't understand the relationship you two share. I'm not trying to sound rude, but she seems too oppressive towards you and you alone."

"It's how it's always been."

"And you're just going to take it."

"That's my only option really."

"How is that your only option though?" She enquired, her light and cheerful tone not dropping at one point through the discussion.

"Well…" There would be more options, but Haruhi happens to ave the power to destroy the world as we know it.

"Let's just say that staying close to Haruhi keeps me safe."

"You know, that's a very strange thing to say. You do understand that people assume that you are in love with her, right?"

"I guess so…" I knew what she was saying. Being drawn into the SOS Brigade is effectively a binding contract on me.

"It's not a bad thing. Sometimes the SOS brigade is more enjoyable."

"Then when was the last time you had fun with the SOS Brigade?"

"Last weekend at the party?"

"That's a party though. What about fun activities? Come on, think about it…" An interesting point.

"A long time ago…" Maybe in March? Nothing since Sasaki came along. It's strange. Things have gotten difficult lately. But this cloud of inactivity can't last long. After all, we've had our investigations in the city, right? I suppose they kinda count, but they're not one of Haruhi's infamous projects! And they're not fun at the moment, more straining than anything…

"But our day out was fun, right?" She looked at me with a excited and interested smile. It's strange. She started as this shy and timid girl, but when se gets to know someone, she's unstoppable. How strange…

"I suppose so."

"Suppose so! It definitely was! What's not to be excited about when Ice Cream is involved!" Saionji-san seemed a little bit annoyed. However, it was a valid point.

That pretty much finished our half of the day, as before long, I got an ill mannered call from Haruhi…

"Are you slacking!" Haruhi boomed down the phone.

"No…are you?"

"What! Stupid Kyon! Never question the brigade chief in such a manner! I want a full report of what happened in your quest to find strange occurances around our town. There will be punishments if unsatisfactory! Over!" She hung up promptly.

"Let's go, the brigade chief is waiting…"

"You're not going to lie to her, are you?" Saionji-san looked at me with a cute frown.

"We'll see."

XXX

"Is that all true!" Haruhi looked at me with a face that expressed both excitement and frustration at the same time…if even possible…

"Yeah. That's pretty much what happened." I felt an elbow in my side from Saionji-san stood next to me. To be honest, I would mind her frowning at me if it looked as cute as before.

"So you expect me to believe you were chased out of the house by poltergeists!" Haruhi's frustration came across.

"Don't forget that his view is subjective, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi chipped in.

"So you went to a house, and barged in, and an old man chased you out with his cane!" Haruhi's annoyance was coming across.

"No! The door was already open!" Saionji-san's elbow fell away from my side. Slight relief.

"And you saw this too?" Haruhi turned to Saionji-san, who jumped at being acknowledged.

"Umm…yeah! I told him to tell you the truth, even if he warped it a bit…" Saionji-san looked at me with a minor scowl, which in itself, was cute in a playful way.

"Well, to see if your story checks out, I'll visit this place after finishing off my groups piece of work!" Haruhi's grin had a degree of menace to it, which made me slightly fearful. Afterwards, she brought out the hat again. She never questioned the fact the other groups, hers included, had little success. But when we say we do, she thinks we're lying! What the hell?

Onto the hat. By the time it was my turn…

Koizumi and Saionji-san were paired. Hoepfully he isn't forward with his accusations…

Kyouko and Mikuru were paired…interestingly. I held a bit of anger when Kyouko drew the ball that revealed her fate. If she lays a finger on Asahina-san again, I will throw er off a cliff. No joking. Hearing Mikuru's squeal of terror as the ball was drawn has forced me to that view.

Yellow balls had been drawn by Yuki and Kuyoh so far, with Sasaki, Haruhi and myself still to pick. I dived my hand into the bag, waiting for my fate…

"Red." All alone with one of those two then…

"Hmmm…let's see…" Sasaki shuffled for a long time before pulling one out.

"Yellow." If there is someone up there, why do I get these trials!

**So Kyon and Haruhi are drawn together. What's next for our hero(?)?**

**Thank you for your kind and helpful reviews as well. I obviously read everyone, and try to take into account everything said. But yes. Thanks.**

**I'll stop rambling! Next chapter will hopefully be up in a weeks time!  
**


	22. 22 Can You Feel the Pressure Now? v2

**Hello Again. I'm sorry, but i've had to re-upload this chapter, because i was disappointed with how the original version came out, if you can understand what i mean. I thought it was a bit rubbish, so i've done a few minor enhancements!**

**I'm working on the next chapter, and am pretty excited for you guys to read it! So here we go. Chapter 22 v2!  
**

The crowded train journey was ominously tense, with Haruhi not saying a word the whole way. The temperamental goddess' mind was set on continuing her mood with me, for almost no reason at all. And on this train, full of people getting on with their daily lives, without fuss, Who would dare approach her, given the face of annoyance an disgust that she was wearing this time? Naturally, like a Wildebeest having seen a frustrated Lion, I did my best to avoid catching this demon's attention. However, this lion happened to see me.

"I don't understand you, Kyon." Haruhi was being blunt to start the conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Some things about you just don't make sense." She looked almost philosophical now, as she turned her full attention to me. I felt like I had just set off a fire alarm that would pile the annoyance of the world upon me.

"Make sense? What do you mean? Do you think I'm an alien or something?"

"Too normal to be an alien…" Haruhi's melancholy continued. I expected my phone to start buzzing…any second now…

"Just…it's the way you're so secretive I think…" Haruhi seemed lost in a trail of thought.

"An Idiot like me has something to be secretive about?" I joked.

"You're right, you're such an idiot, you wouldn't even know how to lie to me!" She seemed to be acting much like the goddess Koizumi claimed her to be…

"I appreciate the compliment…" I replied sarcastically.

"It's just…" Haruhi's deep complentation left an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Y'know, there's something about you I can't put my finger on…" Haruhi now had her finger pushing down on my chest as a strange energy gripped her, whilst her other hand held on as the train bounced. She stared at me with a sense of confusion, and intrigue, before looking out of the window with a thoughtful gaze. I guess she is right, there is a side to me that is filled with mystery…

I don't want to put myself out there as a sort of Koizumi-esque mystery though, after all, there is a degree of freakiness that comes with Koizumi's existence…I don't mind him, but I guess sometimes he's a bit overwhelming…but then again, most things are when they're highly concentrated, and I'd consider Koizumi highly concentrated due to his lack of social life.

My, my, what am I even thinking about? Doing some sort of Psychological analysis to let my thoughts run wild? I must start thinking about things that matter! A question came to mind as this thought rny through my head…

"Why are we doing this, Haruhi?"

"What kind of question is that!" Haruhi didn't really understand the question, from what I can see.

"Isn't this all a bit stupid? Why do you want to find things that aren't right with the world!" See. This is what kind of questions come out of my head when my thought run wild!

"Are you saying all we've done so far has been meaningless! We're trying to find something abnormal because following the norms of life is the boring way to do things! Idiot! Why did I have to get paired with you!"

"Why do you want to find abnormal beings then! Are you really that dissatisfied with reality!"

"Yeah, I am. I want to have fun. Meeting these people will be fun!"

"But what if that backfires!" All my frustrations seemed to be piling out in a hasty moment.

"What?" Haruhi looked at me with great confusion now.

"You saw what happened that weekend with that stalker and everything. What if something like that happens again, and someone gets hurt?" Was I trying to make her stop doing what she's been doing? Maybe to avoid Murasame. Who knows?

"No-one will get hurt!" Haruhi looked strained, almost forcing out words, despite the potential for harm that was there.

"Who's gonna stop them getting hurt!" Why am I saying all of this? Do I really want to test Haruhi's resolve! How do I even know I want to say this!

"Me! I won't let them get hurt!"

"Anyone out of your sight is out of your protection."

"…they…" Haruhi looked even more strained and pressured, before moving to retaliate.

"Kyon! Why are you saying all of this! What are you scared of! Tell me! Is it that Saionji! Is she threatening you? Or is it something else!" Haruhi was nearly hysterical.

"No! It's not that! It's just…Something's not right though…" Finally I was making a bit of sense. Fear was driving me it would seem.

"Something's…not right…" Haruhi looked at me with a concerned look on her face, before looking at the floor.

"The next stop is Hiratsuki, Hiratsuki." The speaker above us boomed.

"Let's go…" Haruhi seemed overcome with melancholy. I guess this is actually my fault. Let's hope I haven't knowingly destroyed the world, eh?

Following the crowd of people rushing off the train, Haruhi moved with her head down, easily slipping through the crowds, and giving me a hard job of being able to follow her in the process. As we slipped through the crowds, heading off of the platform, I heard glimpses of every day life. Frustration, pain, elation, happiness, success, failure. It seems that all adult life comes to is a combination of positive or negative experience. There is no adventure. There is no fantasy. The SOS Brigade's reality is incompatible with this reality. How can they co-exist!

"Kyon!" Haruhi's sudden change in attitude, and volume levels awoke me from my thoughts.

"Look at him! We've found him!" Haruhi was pointing at a figure at the far end of the hall we were in, past numerous people, at a figure that was stood leaning against the wall with a big coat, upon which the hood was up. Certainly not a coincidence, I assume…

Haruhi rushed through the crowds, a wide smile on her face, with me a few yards back, stumbling in tow. As we drew closer, the figure seemed more and more mysterious before we finally reached it.

"Excuse me!" Haruhi asked, stood in front of him, with me behind her.

"Yes?...Suzumiya-chan!" –chan! I was as shocked as Haruhi.

"It's been a while!" He took his hood off to reveal the face of a boy the same age of us, with spiky black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Hiroki-kun…It's you!" Haruhi's shock remained on her face as she saw who it was. Also –kun! What's between these two!

"I'm happy you remember me! How have you been? You've gotten a lot taller than I remember!" He smiled at her, a smile emerging on Haruhi's face.

"You didn't expect me to! You're bigger yourself! And what's with that stubble on your chin, eh!" She pointed at his chin, a smirk on her face. A tiny bit of jealousy splattered through my mind. I hadn't been getting hair there…yet!

"Oh don't! All my friends mock me about it! You know what it can be like at High School!" Embarrassment flashed across his face.

"I thought you moved to Kyushu!" Haruhi asked, changing the topic abruptly.

"I did! Then we moved here a few years ago! And I've been going to school around here since! I meet up with friends here on Saturdays!" He smiled.

"Ahhh, that's why!"

"Is this your boyfriend?" He flashed a smile at me.

"Boyfriend! No, I'm just a friend…" Haruhi interrupted me.

"This is Kyon! He's my club's handyman!"

"Handyman, eh? I hope Haruhi's not treating you badly! Can we go somewhere else? It's a bit stuffy in here. I know a café nearby that would be ideal, and they have air-conditioning. Interested?" He smiled at Haruhi. There was something about this guy that seemed a bit…off. It wasn't the way he looked or anything, but something wasn't right. I had a bad feeling. And you know what I'm like with my bad feelings.

"Lead the way!" Haruhi pointed at Hiroki, who smiled, and started walking. Does this count as finding out the mystery is true or not?

XXX

"I'll go give them the order then!" We'd finished deciding what drinks to get as Haruhi walked off. The walk to the café was short, and filled with light conversation between Hiroki and Haruhi. Hiroki seemed to know Haruhi very well, and mentioned many things I didn't know. For instance, Haruhi used to have a love of books in Junior School, before she realized that they were all fictitious, then she stopped reading them. Yet strangely, she's started reading them again.

Thoughts about such Trivial facts crossed my mind, until I was interrupted but Hiroki.

"So, Kyon, is it?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." I looked out the window, not really interested in what this random person had to say. But as fate has it, there was an irony in that.

"So you don't go by this name usually then?" He looked at me with a smirk. A ounce of fear went through me with great speed. He slid a piece of paper to me, which, much to my surprise, had, written on it, my full name, date of birth and residence. What the hell!

"How did you…?" I was speechless. How did he know all that? Was he a stalker, or a new chess piece in this complicated game? Time for some answers… I hope…

"You called yourself that in a few other realities. I wanna see how things play out in this one." He said, with an emotionless outburst.

"You're a slider!" So the final member arrives?

"Bingo! And I'm gonna give you a few hints, and a few tests. After all, Rewards always come at a price. Tell me. Can you feel the pressure now?" He smiled, before looking behind me.

"What ya talkin' about?"

"Sorry, Haruhi-chan! I thought I met this guy in middle school once, but it appears I was mistaken, right, Kyon?" He gave a sly smile to me, as I nervously nodded. Before long, Hiroki and Haruhi were in deep discussion about their pasts, about Haruhi's beliefs in many things, Godzilla included. Haruhi was fixated on this Hiroki, and I couldn't help but feel anxious, if not a little frustrated. Perhaps due to the fact that this guy is just going to complicate things even more, in a situation I'm already struggling with. *sigh*. I need a holiday…

XXX

After a short period, Hiroki had taken his leave, and Haruhi and I headed to our next destination, the Haunted house opposite Kouyouen School. I decided to try and fill the awkward silence in the bus journey with a little light conversation. Is that stupid of me?

"So how do you know him?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She snapped back.

"Just asking!" I sighed. Silence returned before Haruhi decided to grace me with an answer.

"He was my first boyfriend…" Eh! Haruhi had a boyfriend!

"We went out for a couple of years in Junior School, but we broke up after I went to that baseball game I went to with my dad that I told you about. I saw how meaningless things like love are. But back then, perhaps I was a bit of a fool. My perception of everything got hazy that day. I think ideals change over time, don't they. So maybe our ideals have changed since we've first met each other, as members of the SOS Brigade. Perhaps the SOS Brigade will play a role in shaping how we live our lives. Not perhaps. It will have. Everyone has a story, and each story has chapters. For us, this is a chapter in our lives. I guess the only thing uncertain about that is the fact that we don't know how significant this chapter will be in our future." A profound and inspiring philosophical outburst was what I least expected, but was what I received. Sat next to Haruhi as she said all that, I felt really strange. I felt some sort of connection with what she said. An agreement with her words. I felt like I wasn't at conflict with her for once, that our minds were finally on the same wavelength, if only for a second. And it felt…it felt strangely relieving. It's not often someone says something that agrees with your views, or that seems to be completely true in your perception, but when someone does say something like that, it's a strangely satisfying experience.

"Do you think it will be an important chapter in each of our lifes?" She looked at me in a strange way, as if not expecting a response.

"We'll see."

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yeah. I hope it is. What about you?"

"I get the feeling it will be."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on! You're hiding something from me!"

"I'm not!" I bet that was obvious as a lie.

"Well, the truth always comes to light in the end! Besides, I'm still annoyed at you for trying to play the devil's advocate with me earlier! It's not a nice game!" She winked at me then looked out the window. Then suddenly, she shoved past me and hit the stop button on the bus.

"We missed our stop because of you! Idiot!" And dragged me to the exit.

We quickly walked past the train station, in silence as Haruhi attempted to storm off ahead and up to the bottom of the hill. However, as Haruhi turned the corner to get to the road we needed to get to, she stopped flat in her tracks. I looked around and noticed. Something in the atmosphere was wrong. Something wasn't right.

And as i turned the corner to warn Haruhi that we shouldn't be here, and to see why she had stopped, something met us at the bottom of the hill. Something I didn't want to see. Something I didn't want to see ever again. However, I knew it'd happen more and more in the future. The man who wanted to steal the universe from us stood before us. The man who wanted to kidnap our God. The man that wanted to rip apart our reality like a piece of paper that had served it's purpose. The true antagonist.

Murasame.

"Hello again, Suzumiya Haruhi and friend. It has well and truly been a while. Shall we get to business?"

**dun dun DUNNNNN.**

**Cliffhanger!  
**


	23. 23 And All Returns to Dust

**Hello Again you guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter. I hope it's satisfactorary, and i hope you guys are still interested in this! No-one's reviewing it anymore, so i fear that i may have scared you all of with the word HIATUS!**

**I've got 4 essays due in the next 4 weeks, so it's gonna be a struggle to find time to write, but here's to hoping i do!**

**THE RESISTANCE OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA, CHAPTER 23 IS GO!  
**

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi recoiled back, touching me as she stumbled away from the ominous man.

"I've come to help you move away from this horrible reality."

"She doesn't want to go."

"She can decide that for herself. But first I must tell her some things she is yet to understand." I backed off. There's nothing I can do…

"What things?"

"All your merry friends are keeping secrets from you. All of those you consider friends are putting on a façade, and telling you a lie, keeping from you a truth which you desire." Murasame concentrated on Haruhi, not once looking in my direction. Maybe this was his big shot at stealing Haruhi away from the world.

"We won't let you take her." I decided to intervene immediately.

"With what? All she wants to know is the truth now. And what with you just admitting that you have been conspiring behind her back, it's all just proving my point. Watch as their masks fall to the ground."

"Kyon…" Haruhi looked at me, a sad look in her eyes. Haruhi looking sad was a haunting prospect. It scared me…

"I suppose we should start with Haruhi-chan's main concern at the moment. Go on, Haruhi, ask him questions based on what you've been doubting him about." He pushed her.

"I…I don't want to…" Haruhi stood against him.

"You don't want to know the truth?" Murasame looked at her, confused.

"If he wants to tell me, he will, right, Kyon?" She looked at me with trusting eyes and newly found resolve.

"They've all been deceiving you, Haruhi! How can you have that view! They're not on your side!"

"If they've all been deceiving me, why should I even trust you? Aren't you contradicting yourself? Asking me to trust some stalker over my real friends!"

"Because I know the truth. And so does he." Murasame stood, and looked at me for the first time.

"If it was that significant, Kyon would have told me, right?"

"…" I couldn't respond. I was in a corner. It is significant. And though I lie to her, never explicitly, I just can't lie to her here…

"Kyon…?" The sad look returned. It had hints of disappointment in now. That almost heartbreaking look. Haruhi's face was destroying me. Ripping me apart in it's sadness and innocence.

"…I'm sorry…but there are some things I cannot tell you…for your own safety." I stuttered out.

"Why!" Haruhi seemed frustrated by this.

"…It's not safe to." Haruhi recoiled due to the comment. She was confused. She must have thought she was in the centre of some Mecha anime or RPG video game where the school girl is secretly a robot, or a monster.

"We both have our own secrets…" She looked at me and put on a brave face, as if admitting defeat in an unwinnable battle.

"I'm sure the truth will come to light soon. Then where will you run to?" Murasame took his leave, in almost a defeated tone. Where can she run if she loses her trust in us? She has no other friends. Maybe she does. What about Hiroki? We'd consider going to him a risk, but he's not an enemy directly, at least…I think he isn't…

"Weirdo…" Haruhi muttered as she walked past me, in the direction of the train station.

"What do you mean?"

"He's just a stalker. Bet all he was gonna say is what everyone does in their spare time, which, to be honest, I don't really give a damn about. Just as long as it doesn't distract from SOS Brigade activities, I'm fine with it…apart from romance. Romance is stupid, so not permitted unless explicitly accepted by the chief!" She broke back into a strong positive mood. The Haruhi I knew and…well, loved is definitely not the word, but seems to match the saying. Either way, She was back to her old self, and I was glad for this fact. I just hope she doesn't listen to any of what Murasame said…

XXX

Back at the station, Everyone else was already waiting for us. And of course, Haruhi was frustrated, blaming me, we were dragged to the café, where I was forced to pay…again…

"So did we find anything? Me and Kyon found out it was just a false claim." Haruhi said, dejectedly.

"It would seem that we've all had a lack of luck in today's searches." Koizumi responded.

"…is it worth it anymore if all we get is failures?...why don't I just quit it all and go and life a normal, boring life..." Haruhi sucked on her milkshake in a melancholical mood.

"…Suzumiya-san…"Asahina-san looked at me with a pleading look on her face.

"Suzumiya-san doesn't seem like the kind of person who would quit." Fumiko interrupted the tension.

"huh?" Many of us were shocked by the sudden intervention of the new girl.

"Suzumiya-san seems like the kind of person who won't stop till they get what they want. That is what makes Suzumiya-san stand out. If Suzumiya-san started giving up now, who knows what would happen…" Her words rang true on a whole range of different levels. And as the timid newcomer backed down apologetically, the melancholical tyrant stopped slurping, and rose after the words reached her ears and found their way into the depths of her mind.

"Was there ever any doubt!" She flashed her fantastic 1000 watt smile once more, easing all of our worries. Then something flashed across Haruhi's face.

"Oh…that reminds me! We still need to investigate that ghost thing that Kyon and Saionji said they found. Come with me, Saionji! I can't be bothered to take Kyon! Besides, it gives me a chance to get to know you!" Haruhi grabbed Fumiko's wrist and started to walk out the café, humming a strange song.

"Should we stop them?" Koizumi asked

"No, it should be ok. Haruhi's scared Murasame off for now. Besides, there are some things to discuss." I responded.

"Oh? Then I suppose we should get started then. We have about 15 minutes. So don't make it too drawn out." Koizumi smiled.

"Two things primarily. Slider and Murasame."

"Interesting, please tell more." So told them all about the day's events. My time with Fumiko. The Train and Bus Journey's with Haruhi and the meetings with Hiroki and Murasame. Everyone looked with a keen interest.

"So it's been a bit of an eventful day, I see." Koizumi responded.

"So Murasame is getting a bit more impatient…" Sasaki added.

"Everything seems to be getting more heated. It's making me nervous…" Asahina-san trembled.

"Tempers between mine and his groups have reached a tipping point. As soon as severe violence kicks off, it's an underground war." Kyouko was brutal.

"It could be the case that such things are caused by Murasame himself, as a manipulator of reality." Koizumi added.

"Or it could be your side being stubborn about everything." Kyouko sniped.

"Please. We have to be unified at this gathering. Or do you want reality to collapse?" Sasaki interrupted.

"What do you think about this?"

"It's an interesting scenario. Suzumiya-san would seem to be in a state of indecision. Murasame has introduced her to basic scepticism. Even more basic than ideas supposed in Cartesian Scepticism, such as whether our senses deceive us, whether we're dreaming, or whether our senses perceive something that actually exists. Such thoughts would likely be dangerous for Suzumiya-san. Also, her hostility towards you is also a problem factor. Not to mention the intervention of a slider who seems to want to play the antagonist. Strangely, however, I feel almost relieved yet fearful at the same time, due to the fact that Murasame is only actively pursuing Suzumiya-san." Sasaki responded with a detailed analysis. Cartesian…what?

"I somehow doubt that Suzumiya-san would ever have an active belief in such excessive Scepticism. Suzumiya-san is not an irrational person. She would never believe something so excessive. I also believe her hostility is a façade as an attempt to make him give her more attention. I agree about the slider. However there is no reason to be relieved. Once Murasame fails, he'll come after you, I fear." Koizumi was almost dark in his refutation of Sasaki's word's. On a side note, She may not be irrational, but she is irresponsible and uncompassionate…wait…I'm not sure about the last one…never been a receiver of 'The God's' compassion…that's a really weird line of thought…maybe I've been hanging around this lot too much! I need some more Taniguchi and Kunikida in mylife! Shame Taniguchi couldn't make it. Kunikida said he'd gone on a sort of "Magical Journey of Discovery"…weirdo…in fact…do I know any normal people? What is a normal person like again!

"Why so aggressive! Eh! That was uncalled for!" Kyouko erupted.

"Oi, Koizumi…" I backed her up. Koizumi's attitude was excessive. It was just a discussion, and he responded with a speech that almost intended to provoke.

"I was merely stating facts. Surely the excessive response is what you two are expressing." Koizumi responded. Not breaking from that freakish smile at any point.

"Discussion is different from Aggression." Kyouko's response was abrupt.

"I was never aggressive at any point! You shouldn't make such accusations." Koizumi held strong.

"It was implied. It was a needless subjective aspect to a rational discussion." Hey, I can talk rubbish too, Koizumi!

"I thought your views coincided with mine…" Koizumi's smile broke.

"My views are my own, no-one else's. I'm here to do what is right by the world." That is the ultimate objective here, right? The world, and our existence is at stake. Shouldn't that be all that matters?

"Kyon is right. But that is a bit tangental, considering we don't have much time to discuss this topic."

"Indeed. One thing that still worries me is Saionji-san…" Koizumi agreed, with a point that irritated me.

"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong. Do you really think she matters in this, Koizumi?"

"It can't be coincidence. All these things. It's all pointing in one direction, for me."

"Attachment levels and Affection Levels in Saionji's bodily reactions towards you have been above average for Human beings, and are unnatural based on data gathered." Nagato added another blow.

"Look. If she really is an issue, we have 2 people that are almost on a par with Murasame's influence. Surely we have a chance of fighting back if it really is a bad thing. Besides, her background checks out. Why do we need to constantly discuss this point, Koizumi?"

"Ah, I apologize. My peers are constantly monitoring the situation, and pressuring me to remove factors that could endanger our colleagues. Just don't get too close to her." Koizumi recoiled. But I wasn't finished.

"What does that mean? I'm not allowed to make friends with the new girl? Is this not desirable for your organization! Where's my free will!" I replied.

"The last question is a philosophical one. However, such acts will create unwanted sentiments in Suzumiya-san, which may endanger the lives of my colleagues, as well as the world." Koizumi seemed concerned.

"Shouldn't the boy have the right to choose to do as he pleases? Only then can he understand what the consequences mean." A voice boomed from behind me. Instantly recognizable and equally annoying.

"Murasame said…said…you were dead!" Asahina-san trembled.

"Me? I'm not gonna die because of someone like him. You guys need someone like me, right? It evens things out. Let's just say he attempted to get rid of me, but I was assisted by a Slider." Slider!

"I believe you've just met him, boy." He sat down and took a gulp from my drink. His face was a bit broader, and his build a bit thinner. He looked as if he had aged…about 5 years.

"Are you…older?" I asked.

"Time moves relative to the reality you are in. So I have lived in a reality that moves quicker than this one." A lot quicker…

"Let's skip the introductions. I just wanna mention a few things. Firstly, this means that Murasame is not a perfect or infallible being. Secondly, the slider is moving on an unknown agenda. And thirdly, Why didn't we just tell that stupid girl about her power, or give the powers to Sasaki?"

"Perfection is an impossibility." Kuyoh spoke.

"Negative. There is potential. And informing Suzumiya Haruhi about her powers would create undesirable results, as would the transfer of Suzumiya Haruhi's powers." Nagato responded with lightning pace.

"Conflicting views of Entities processing…Alliance with the Integrated Thought \Entity nullified due to conflicting views. Commencing Termination Decree No. 6729…Decree passed with 12,672,472,881 votes in support, with 3,424,789,320 votes against and 46,762,543 abstaining voters. 16,144,024,744 total votes. Approximately 78.496366% of the vote was in support of the outcome." After reeling out all of these facts, she stood.

"Our entity sends it's apologies to this committee for such an unfortunate outcome." And she sat back down, lifeless.

"Such conflict is unavoidable…" Kyouko admitted.

"We've just been putting off the inevitable…" Koizumi agreed.

"This alliance is not working." Fujiwara put what they were all thinking in words.

"…but…"

"We all entertained the idea of unity." Kyouko muttered, dissatisfied.

"But ultimately, our views are incompatible." Koizumi added.

"We have gained each other's respect, but we cannot be beside each other. It doesn't work." Fujiwara said.

"…but…what about Murasame!" Asahina-san stuttered.

"We'll have to sort the situation out somehow." Fujiwara responded.

"But ultimately, you can't put puzzle pieces together that have no way of connecting." Sasaki seemed to suddenly understand.

"Exactly my point." Koizumi added.

"Kyon. We won't lose you though. You are the key to all of this! The bit that keeps everything together." Kyouko said in resistance to the mood. Koizumi looked up, almost surprised at Kyouko's understanding of the situation.

"What a truth…" I barely heard him mutter.

"Asahina…" Fujiwara spoke in a low voice.

"Umm…yeah?" She responded, kind of surprised.

"This set of events will be the making of you. I know it to be this way. I know what I have to do now. I hope you understand what happens next. Good Luck." Fujiwara seemed in a strange mood, almost despondent.

"Ummm…ok…thank you…and to you too." She smiled at him.

"I guess we should leave then." Sasaki stood up.

"I'll come see you out." I stood to follow her.

"Shall we!" She smiled lightly before walking away from the table. She had a slower, less energetic walk than usual, looking down at the floor.

"This was always going to happen…wasn't it?" She asked, her voice's volume low, her tone, noticeable darker.

"I felt it…kinda."

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." She was unhappy…almost sad. We reached the door.

"It's not the end." We stood opposite each other.

"eh?" Sasaki was confused.

"We're friends, right?" I smiled at her lightly, and suddenly the energy surged back.

"Of course! Don't think you're getting rid of me! We'll keep in touch, no matter what, right?" She held out her pinky finger.

"Promise." I took it with mine, and shook. Suddenly, her arms were tightly gripped round me, holding me in a strange embrace.

"I hope this isn't the last time I get to hold you like this…it's irrational…but that doesn't mean I can't embrace it right?" She pulled back, and her face edged closer to mine. A faint blush covered her cheeks, while a fleeting happiness could be seen in the girl's eyes. The eyes of a genius who was never quite satisfied. Her soft lips lightly touched my cheek, leaving a minute but significant residue. She then looked at me for a second, with regret filling her eyes, before she pulled away to go and join her group. She muttered something as she energetically sped off.

"Don't let this be the end…please."

**I'm gonna leave that there.**

**What happens next, who knows!**

**I'll be back soon with another one!**

**I'm really inspired atm, so i'll have another chapter up ASAP!  
**


	24. 24 Barbarism

**Hello Gang!**

**Please accept my apologies for the delay! The University life has made it hard to produce chapters for you guys!**

**Onto this chapter! It's good...i think. A bit of fallout.**

**Onto the Chapter.**

**24. Barbaism  
**

"Where did the other guys go!" Haruhi's first words as she entered the café.

"They had some stuff to do." I responded.

"That's fair enough…maybe we'll see them again someday." I shared her sentiments. She then shot me a strange look.

"Why, Suzumiya-san!" Mikuru was confused.

"They were helpful…kinda fun people…sometimes" Haruhi had a strange look on her face.

"A bit of a weird thing to hear from you." I responded.

"Yeah…I hope we see them again soon." We will…hopefully. But we'll see.

"I'm sorry, Suzumiya-san, but I must go now too. I have work later in the evening." Koizumi took his leave abruptly. Haruhi's not in a mood, is she? Maybe there's still closed space from earlier or something. Maybe it's something to do with that look she shot me

"Awww! Just when something good happens! I suppose there's always something to cancel out the good…" She looked at me again. What! What did I do!

"What happened, Suzumiya-san!" Asahina-san was playing the crowd in this scenario. The one that always says the obvious things…

"Well, Kyon and Saionji-san were mistaken, but they did find something amazing! A real life Samurai! He even showed us how to fight like one!" I looked at Fumiko, who seemed embarrassed and awkward about the whole situation.

"R…Really, Suzumiya-san!" Mikuru excitedly responded.

"Yeah! You're my new student! Then we can get you a new outfit! Samurai Mikuru-chan and her wise pet turtle, Ryuzaki!"

Oh dear. I fear we may have come across Haruhi's next movie project…I can see it all unraveling before my eyes…oh god no…

"It's perfect! Come with me, Mikuru-chan! The rest of you guys can go home!" Haruhi dragged Mikuru out of the café and away into the distance…wait, who's paying for all of this again!

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it" Fumiko announced suddenly.

"No, you shouldn't have to pay for all of our drinks!" I responded, feeling guilty.

"No, it's ok, Suzumiya-san put some money towards it! Besides, it's mine and Suzumiya-san's fault for taking up your time needlessly. And I'd be happy to pay, because now I understand some more things, and everything seems to be looking up!" She smiled lightly.

"Oh really!" Enlightenment comes in strange forms, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! It's good to see you still wearing the ribbon!" She smiled even more when she saw that.

"Yeah. It's a nice thing to have…thank you!" Silence fell. Wait a sec.

"Oh, where's Nagato-san gone?" Saionji looked around, confused, her ponytail bobbing around behind her.

"Err…dunno."

"I guess that's our cue to leave. See you on Monday, Kyon-kun. Hope you have a good day off tomorrow!" She said, a bit of humor in the last part.

"Oh I will, trust me. Hope you do too! See you Monday, Fumiko." I waved as I departed the café.

A long day? A bit of an understatement. Maybe my week at school will be a bit more relaxing…hey, that holiday in 2 months doesn't sound so bad right now…

XXX

As the order of the days hasn't yet been manipulated by Haruhi (though the progression of time has…), what began as a lazy day in, doing absolutely nothing of meaning or significance quickly changed when I noticed a phone call from Koizumi on my phone. For goodness sakes…

"Hello, Koizumi."

"Good afternoon. Are you able to talk?" Do I have to?

"Where?"

"Right now, on the phone, if that's ok?" A slight surprise.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm on a break from my work as an esper."

"What's up then?" May as well cut the small talk…

"Suzumiya-san is in a deeply melancholical state. She keeps creating small, but fast, and numerous occurrences of closed space. They grow quickly, but stop growth immediately, leaving the Shinjin to destroy the area inside and to encourage growth. Normally closed space grows relative to the destruction levels inside, but in these cases, the closed space grows only when the area covered is completely destroyed. This leads me to believe that Suzumiya-san's frustrations are of a strange manner." He spoke with urgency.

"And what does this matter to me?"

"Well, I believe it's related to the conversation Suzumiya-san and Saionji-san had when they were investigating the haunted house. Also, closed space rates increased once she'd arrived back at the café. One would assume that the discussion topic has frustrated her a small bit, as well as the departure of Sasaki-san."

"Well, that's a bit obvious…"

"It still concerns me though…" Koizumi seemed to be begging for my input.

"How come?"

"Well, if Suzumiya-san reaches a continuous strand of melancholical thought, meaning the closed space growth levels are at their highest for a prolonged amount of time, then we could be in a potentially world threatening state."

"Aren't all closed space incidences world threatening?"

"Yes, but some more so than others. It's all about our ability to control them. If I'm frank, it couldn't have come at a worse time, this melancholy of hers."

"Really?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, activities by our rivals in Kyouko's faction have increased significantly, posing significant danger to us all if they distract from our activities." Koizumi was concerned.

"Maybe such tempers wouldn't have been incited had you managed to stay objective and calm yesterday."

"Indeed, it may be partially to blame, and I apologize for my lapse in judgment…it has been…a stressful time. And it's not over yet."

"It happens to the best of us, Koizumi." Images of my lashing out in the process of filming the infamous movie flashed through my head.

"Indeed. Well, I best be off. I apologize for causing you trouble. Enjoy your day off."

"Thanks Koizumi. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Thank you for your concern. I shall try." And then he hung up. Overall, I believe everything is going to be a lot more stressful from now on…

Just as I was putting my phone down, I noticed a text.

FROM: FUMIKO SAIONJI

Isn't Suzumiya-san an amazing person! I can see why you respect her so much as a friend?

She really is gonna join the SOS Brigade of Haruhi admirers, it would seem.

I'm not exactly a part of that by choice though…

XXX

No amount of relaxing can prepare a human being for climbing a huge hill at 8:00 in the morning. This is fact. I hate this fact. There are some things about the world that we just love to hate. This hill is one of them.

"Hey, Kyon." A voice interrupted the stream of unimportant noises that floated around my ears.

"Morning, Taniguchi."

"You're looking like you've got a spring in your step this morning!"

"You're in a comic mood." I retorted. Why would I have reason to have a spring in my step!

"Eh? What can I say! Good Golden Week?" He asked, seemingly with a spring in his step.

"It was stressful….how was your 'Journey of Discovery'?" I asked, laughing internally at the idea.

"I didn't actually do it! I was just planning it! Wait for the summer, then BOOM, I'm off like a F1 car off the start line!" Oh dear, his enthusiasm is frightening…

"Good for you…" I responded, his enthusiasm not reaching me.

"Come on, Kyon! You need to be more pro-active! You'll never get with any girls the way you are!" He scolded me for my attitude.

"Taniguchi, it's just gone 8 in the morning. You need to stop being so hyperactive…" I responded lethargically.

"Meh!" He shrugged, and silence once again embraced me as we reached the top of the hill. However, my day…or even my week…or maybe an even longer period of time, was about to change.

"Kyon, did you know, most foreigners don't have to change shoes or anything!" Taniguchi exclaimed, opening his shoe locker to get indoor shoes.

"Everyone knows that…" I responded, opening my locker to grab my shoes.

"Ooo, what's that? The thing that just fell from your locker!" Taniguchi reached down to grab the piece of paper that fell from my locker. Dammit. What if it's a note from someone important!

"Ehhhhhh!" Taniguchi's faced showed extreme confusion. It is, isn't it!

"Ahhhahahahahahahhaa!" He burst out laughing. Good, he thinks it's a joke.

"What is it?" I asked, attempting to act relaxed.

"See for yourself!" He folded up the paper and handed it to me, before attending to his feet. I opened it up…what is it!

I Love You

Eh?

Am I missing something here?

I Love You?

Is this some sort of joke! Or is it serious! And who could it be! Haruhi wouldn't do such a thing…would she? Asahina-san…maybe? Yuki…that's an even lower possibility! …Saionji-san…?

Who is it!

"KYON'S GOT A LOVE LETTER!" Taniguchi proclaimed it to the world.

"EHHHHHHHH!" Girls and Guys everywhere seemed to be surprised. Am I really that talked about!

Even so…if this gets back to Haruhi…

Oh damn it…

XXX

Classroom 2-5 was buzzing with chatter, with the volume lowering considerably as I walked in. Obviously news travels fast. Looking to the two ladies by the window, they both shared considerably similar body languages. Haruhi was hiding under her brown hair, which I think was now long enough for that famed ponytail, whilst Saionji-san was buried in a book. The rational man inside me begged me to stay quiet, and for once, he won. I wanted to see whether I could hear what people we're saying, because I fear that they may be talking about me…

"D'ya hear Suzumiya finally confessed to him?"

"It's not Suzumiya, it's Saionji!"

"I saw Saionji and him in an Ice Cream Parlor!"

"But I saw him and Suzumiya on the train together!"

"He's a lucky man!"

…just a glimpse of the conversation going around the room.

I'm so dead…

"Good Morning, Class!"

"Good Morning, Okabe-sensei!"

Oh…I forgot about the homework…

XXX

After enduring the first few lessons, Lunch Break gave me sweet bliss. Quickly, I ran to the club room with my lunch, before Haruhi could even move, before Taniguchi could even attempt to interrogate me. Everyone I looked at seemed to be looking at me with some sort of interest as I hurried along. Everyone! I hoped that someone would be there to relieve me of the pressure… Anyone!

"Oh, Heya, Kyon-kun!" Not you…

"Oh, Kyon-kun! I'm sorry, we we're just doing a bit of study for our assessment coming up soon!" You, however…

"You know what it's like! Last Year of School and everythings!" Tsuruya-san and Asahina-san were sat at the far end of the table, with a rather large collection of notes and books.

"It's ok, please carry on as if I'm not here!" I quickly attempted to avoid their looks, as I sat down to attempt to eat my lunch.

"Oh, Kyon-kun! I heard about a little romantic spark in your life?" Oh, you had to press, didn't you! It could have been either of these two.

"Kyon-kun…romantic spark?" Mikuru took a while to click on. Ahhh, Mikuru-chan, your cuteness and innocence can always lighten a mood.

"I got a love letter in my locker, and everyone in the school knows about it…"

"Ehh? Love Letter! That's not meant to happen yet because…" Asahina-san nearly screamed in shock.

"Eh? Mikuru? Is there something we should know!"

"Classified Information" Asahina-san looked down to the floor. Some things never change, right?

"Ahhh, I get it, a secret between girls! I won't intrude! Now let's get back to work! Ieyasu Tokugawa lead his armies…" I clicked off to their conversation at this point. Though I could learn a bit about Japanese History from then, I don't want to spoil the education I'll get in my 3rd year! So instead, I sat down and quietly indulged in my lunch, whilst reading the book Nagato gave me as a present. One bit stood out to me, as I could only bother looking at the epigrams and interludes section. The rest of the book was large pieces of difficult to understand text, so why not take one of the smaller philosophical anecdotes? It said "Love for one individual is barbarous, for it is practiced at the expense of everyone else, including a love for God." If Haruhi really hated love that much, then surely someone's love for me will really come at the expense of everyone else. Only time will tell.

**I've been reading Nietsczhe's beyond Good and Evil.**

**And Kyon's views are mine: difficult book!**

**See you soon  
**


	25. 25 All on a Spring's Day

**Back with another chapter! ^_^**

**I have a plan for this now. I have a series in the works. As soon as this beta side is done, i WILL cover the Alpha Story line. It will be a shorter, complex story, adding a bit of depth to the overall story, and then there will be a final piece.**

**That's only prospective at the moment! Haha! We will see how things pan out, and who knows! I'd really like to try it though!**

**Your thoughts on the matter would be deeply appreciated! ^_^**

**But moving on. This will be the final chapter for a while. I'm gonna go on a mini-hiatus to do a bit of research/re-reading. It's hard to get the essence of all of the characters, especially when you morph your ideas of them with your own storyline. It happens, right? Hopefully i'll be able to come back stronger! I haven't even reached the halfway point yet!**

**Anyway, enough waffle from me.**

**From me, to you.**

**Chapter 25.  
**

As the final period ended, I began my daily commute to the former Literacy Clubroom, with Haruhi and Fumiko in tow. Put simply, it was an incredibly awkward walk. Both were in a mood, seemingly. Of course, when between two moody girls, you're not exactly going to talk, are you?

However, this, for me, confirmed my suspicions…almost.

That one of the two sent the note.

Surely if you sent a note like that, you wouldn't want to talk about it, right? These two haven't spoken to me all day?

…is that too vain of me?

This complicated scenario is giving me a headache.

Luckily my thought processes stopped torturing me as we arrived in the clubroom, much to my relief. Nagato and Asahina-san were all waiting for us…however…

"EHHHHHHHH!" Mid-clothes change…

"EXCUSE THE INTRUSION!" I slammed the door shut with Haruhi and Saionji-san still inside.

"Ahhh! Too slow, Mikuru-chan! If you're going to get changed in the clubroom, do it quickly! Don't give those aliens in the sky a chance to perv on you so easily! Play hard to get in these endeavors!" I could hear cried from Mikuru as Haruhi probably launched herself on her…oh dear…the images going through my head…

"Good evening." Koizumi's face appear right next to my ear…

"Too close."

"My apologies" He pulled away, flicking his hair in the process.

"You here to moan at me?" I asked.

"Why would I moan about something that isn't entirely your fault, despite your carelessness in letting it fall out of your locker?" I'll take that as a yes, then?

"It's the person's fault for putting it in there that way…" I responded, halfheartedly

"Maybe so. But now we all have to deal with the consequences, right?"

"Eh?...Suzumiya-san? Are you allowed to do things like that!" Saionji panicked in that crazy room…

"Closed Space?"

"Not quite yet. But it'll certainly happen at some point. Unless it was her who put the piece of paper in there."

"You don't know?"

"Our resources are being stretched significantly at the moment." Koizumi responded with another flick of the hair.

"It's certainly not the right time to be playing the game we call romance, is it?" I looked out of the window opposite and sighed.

"Interesting choice of words there." Koizumi fell into a silence as we both stared at the window.

"Why don't you wear that outfit today, Mikuru-chan?"

"Ehhhhh! But I just got changed!"

"Go on, it feels like the right day to wear it!"

"Suzumiya-san, what about those two!"

"Oh who cares about them! Boys are useless stupid idiots!" Koizumi nervously giggled.

"I guess this is going to take some time. Could I interest you in a trip to the vending machines?"

"…" I just looked at him in silence.

"I'll pay?"

"Why not?" I'm not exactly in a good financial predicament at the moment…

XXX

"So, who do you think it was?" The fizz of a can opening, with air escaping instantly, followed the question

"No idea. What about you?"

"There is one of 4 solutions, personally. It could have been Suzumiya-san, considering her jealousy and attitude towards you." Yeah right, Haruhi doesn't believe in anything traditional and boring like love to a normal person. It'd be a complete contradiction to her personality.

"Interesting perspective. It just makes me question your position in this brigade. You are, after all, the only normal person here."

"Define Normal" After this period of time, I can't be called normal, really. Koizumi giggled childishly

"I suppose you may be right. Moving on, the second option could have been Saionji-san. Surely her increasing closeness to you cannot go unnoticed. Despite the fact she seems to be a shy person, she may have fallen for you. There is such a thing as being too attentive!" Koizumi suggested.

"I suppose that is a possibility…" Wait, what the hell are we doing? Suggesting who could have fallen in love with me? Maybe someone just put the note in the wrong shoe locker! That would solve everything!

"The last two possibilities are that it's a other person, or another member of the SOS Brigade that may be doing it under an ulterior motive"

"Or that someone put it in the wrong locker."

"Good point. We'll see." He said, sipping on his iced coffee. Silence fell.

"Oh look." He pointed to the sky. I failed to notice as I tried to comprehend the situation. It's stupid. Why do I have to be at the middle of all this? I'm the normal one! I just stand here and watch! Why does everything come down to me? All this pressure, the pressure of a universe literally. That kind of weight is hard to take, especially for a normal guy like me. I pride myself on being the normal one! Why should I have to suffer for it! Who would have known that a life of appeasing someone that some call God would be so hard?

"It looks like we may be getting wet later." I just noticed. Black clouds filled the sky. Bad omen maybe?

XXX

"Kyon! What took you so long! Trying to investigate the source of that love note or something! These kinds of things you have to do yourself! I forbid you from going to the Crime Society or something! These kinds of adventures help you mature as a person!" I heard Haruhi's spiel as I entered the brigade room. For some reason, Asahina-san was in the frog suit…

"Why the frog suit…?"

"Aha! I believe Suzumiya-san may be referencing to the celebration of Frog Day in America." Koizumi responded quickly. (AN: It's actually a day! .org/ I just needed a reason to justify the frog suit! :P)

"35 points, Koizumi-kun!" Haruhi responded quickly.

"We should celebrate with other countries in their holidays and events! And why not frog day with the amazing frog suit! If we sold pictures of Mikuru-chan wearing this, we'd definitely be able to save all the endangered frog species on the planet!" Haruhi's enthusiasm wasn't exactly infectious today… She did have a point though. I'd empty my wallet for picture of Asahina-san striking a provocative pose in the frog suit, as would many other member of our lovely school…

"Here's your tea, Kyon-kun!" The frog spoke with a tea tray as I sat down.

"Thank You, Frog-san!" I joked.

"Hehe! It's ok, Kyon-kun!" Asahina-san replied.

"Mikuru-chan! You should make frog noises as well!" Like a child, Haruhi. Couldn't have been you…right?

"Chess?" Koizumi held out a chess board.

"Ummmm…I bought this in…Koizumi-kun." A shy Saionji-san held out a box with Sugoroku in.

"Ahh, interesting choice, Saionji-san. Which rules are used?" Koizumi asked.

"The snakes and ladders-esque rules."

"Interesting, have you played this before?" He looked at me.

"Not really…"

"Then maybe I can beat you this time!" He joked. Oh how simple things entertain complex minds.

XXX

This is ridiculous.

Asahina-san is panting from the heat of wearing a huge frog suit at the end of spring. Koizumi and Saionji-san are annihilating me at this game. Nagato's reading the biggest book I have ever seen. And Haruhi's making weird noises whilst messing around on the computer.

"OH DAMN IT! STUPID BLUE HEDGEHOG!" Smack! Pain erupted from the side of my head. Splintered plastic flew everywhere. Wires, lights and everything. My perception got hazy as I felt myself fall to the hard wooden floor.

"Kyon-kun!" Asahina-san and Mikuru-chan shouted in Unison. I saw a head of a frog go flying, and felt footsteps stumble across the ground.

"Oh get up you stupid idiot!" Ok, that's it, you annoying girl.

"What the hell was that for!" I quickly rose up. I'd had enough.

"It's your fault that your stupid big head was in the way of the throw! And you broke the mouse! I hope you're prepared to buy a new one!" Haruhi was equally full of fire.

"Why the hell do you throw a mouse after being frustrated at a video game!"

"How do you know it was a video game! How do you know I wasn't using code names or something!"

"Why the hell would someone use 'Blue Hedgehog' as a nickname!" I responded.

"I might have done! Why are you so frustrated?"

"Because you can't even apologize!"

"It's not my fault, is it?" I looked around for assurance. Maybe I was alone on this… These guys aren't exactly gonna oppose her…

"It is your fault, Haruhi, and I've had enough of your attitude."

"I've had enough of you! You confuse the hell outta me! What the hell are you doing here? You're so boring! I thought it would get better now, but it's only getting worse!" She turned to look out of the window.

"I'm going now." Why should I be here? We're not doing anything anyway, right? I just wanna go to bed and not have to think about any of this.

"No. You're not allowed to go." Since when does she have power over my free will. Oh yeah, since it might destroy the world if I go against her word. Well, I'm sorry world, I'm at breaking point here. Give me a break, yeah?

"Please don't argue!" Asahina-san's pleas could finally be heard in the awkward silence.

"Why! He's a useless idiot!"

"Then why do I have to be part of this brigade!" I responded quickly. I saw Haruhi stutter, and she quickly looked over her shoulder inquisitively before snapping her head back to looking out of the window.

"I don't have to tell you that!" She crossed her arms and sighed. Silence fell. Nagato flipped a page in her book. We all just stood there for a while, in silence. I don't know why she wants me here! What do I bring to this failure of a Club? Nothing really!

Haruhi turned from the window and picked up her bag.

"Su...Suzumiya-san!" Asahina-san stuttered.

"Meeting over. No more SOS Brigade meetings this week. Everyone take some time off and bring some good ideas next week. If we have no ideas, there's no point in going on with this brigade. And Kyon?" Haruhi stood by the door, back to the rest of us.

"What?"

"I apologize." She then shut the door behind her, her heavy footsteps trailing down the hall.

"You've really gone and done it now!" Koizumi shrugged and went to leave the room.

"Work?" I asked.

"It would appear so."

"…sorry."

"Just don't do things like this again without warning me, eh? We're stretched as it is!" Koizumi let off a strange air of tension before closing the door. Nagato closed her book and followed, not before stopping in front of me.

"Here" A book. Let me guess. Bookmark with instructions inside.

"I'll be sure to check it out!" I responded with the same enthusiasm as a turtle that had just woken up. Speaking of turtles.

"Kyon-kun! Could you please let me get changed? Don't worry about leaving me! I was going to the library to do some research after this anyway!" Asahina-san looked at me, blushing. How could I say no to such a cute face!

"Sure. I'll see you around, Asahina-san!" I responded. That left…

"Kyon-san, that was a bit tense, wasn't it?" Fumiko followed me out of the classroom.

"Yeah…I guess so. Sorry for making you feel that way." I felt bad where Fumiko was considered. She was the actual normal one of the group.

"It's ok! You shouldn't really be doing this if it makes you feel this way, right?" She kept saying this whenever me and Haruhi argued. Maybe she has a point. This is an experience which has become annoying recently. Surely any person that can do menial tasks can replace me. Yet she still wants me here. Why? It can't be the Love note. She wouldn't do such a thing. She wouldn't confess a thing like that in such a way. Even more likely, she would never confess. She'd wait for that person to confess to her. That's the superiority complex she has, right?

Why do I know so much about her! It's starting to freak me out a bit…

"I wouldn't want someone else to suffer in my place…kinda."

"That's a lie, isn't it?" She said, as we reached the exit of the building, and were greeted by the spring air.

"Is it to do with Koizumi and his 'work'?" She overheard!

"What do you mean?" I tried not to give off a shocked impression. I looked down to the side which she was walking and saw that she was looking down to the floor, ponytail bobbing with every step.

"Huh?" Saionji noticed me looking at the ponytail. Oh dear…

"What?"

"So Kyon likes ponytails, huh?" She grinned at me, a slight shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Well…uhhh…I suppose." I responded, embarrassed.

"Well, at least I know one of your weak points now. Good friends are supposed to know weak points, right?" She teased, grinning cheekily.

"As long as they're not exploited…" I responded.

"Well, I'm sorry for preferring to put my hair in a ponytail. I think it looks better that way. And obviously, you'd agree, eh?" She nudged me as we started walking again.

"You seem to have come out of your shell a bit more now!" I responded.

"I suppose. I've made friends, and I'm happy. Shouldn't I share who I am with the people close to me?" She responded, a light smile looking up at me.

"Obviously!" I responded. Silence fell, before Fumiko began conversation again.

"Hey, I know your weakness, but you don't know mine, eh?" She grinned.

"True. Bit unfair isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why don't you guess it? I'll give you to the end of the week to figure out my weak point! Ok!" Playing games now are we? This girl really knows how to take my mind off things... I kinda miss these small things in my life. The simple discussions and confrontations. I prefer that way of living sometimes.

"Ok, I'll try my best." I responded.

"You know, though, I still haven't had a good answer to that question I asked." She looked down.

"What one?"

"The one about the brigade and you. I can just…sense that there's something more than just sitting there and letting Suzumiya-san run wild!" She let out what she was thinking, almost without remorse. A silence followed.

"Maybe there is, but I can't tell you about it…not yet." I didn't exactly plan on revealing such things to Saionji-san, because that is exactly what Koizumi and the others would rather not have happen, especially with the concerns they have at the moment.

"Ok. As long as you're doing the right thing, I won't question you. I don't really have the right to say such things though. I am the new girl after all! I'm surprised you all let me join in your activities! It's really kind! I guess…kinda as a thank you to you, I just wanna make sure you're happy. Is that bad?" I guess I wasn't used to someone caring for me in such an explicit way. No-one's really done it with my own feelings in mind. Of course I wasn't going to say this to Fumiko. That would be me getting all sentimental and losing my last ounces of credibility.

We were halfway down the hill as our talking fell to nothingness. On this ridiculously hot day, with ridiculous events conspiring every step of the way, I just wanted to hide in my room and let it all blow over. I want the happy, crazy brigade back. I want Haruhi to make spontaneous announcements. I want to destroy Koizumi at every board game known to man. I want Mikuru-chan to serve me tea, maybe even spilling it all over me, if she makes a cute noise. I want Nagato to just sit in the corner, a silent observer. All these people, getting involved in the SOS Brigade. I enjoy all of their company, but I just want those 4 people back in the literacy club together again, like the good old times. But I knew it would never be the same. As the wheels of fate slowly grind onwards, we get driven to a deeper place. I hope it's not too bad…

As me and Fumiko said our goodbyes to each other, a cute wave from the cute ponytailed classmate, I got a text. There are so many sides to this situation, it's hard to lose track. And almost like magic, Sasaki seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.

FROM: SASAKI

In this free for all, who are the heroes, who are the villains? Who's on what side? Where do we go from here?

All on a spring's day…

**There we are. I don't know what you guys think of Saionji-san, so i don't know really what to do with her! haha! I hav a good idea of where this is going though! I just want the timeframe to move on a bit quicker.**

**Ok. That's all from me. I'll bring you another chapter soon. Wow, 25 chapters, eh? Nearly 100k words too! And over 30 reviews! To what do i owe such a pleasure!**

**Thanks Guys, catch ya soon!  
**


	26. Christmas Omake Chapter: Turtle TV!

**Hey!**

**Nearly at the end of the hiatus! Had a month of end of semester work, as well as Christmas! But i've finished Uni for a semester! So i should be able to get you a few chapters over the next month or so, especailly whilst Haruhi's on the mind with the movie coming out in Japan on the 18th!**

**But anyways, i thought i should give you a mini Xmas Present, for being patient and for actually reading in the first place. It's the first time i've written in this style for these characters. So i hope it's ok!**

**Christmas Special Omake Chapter: Turtle TV  
**

A snowy evening in the Literature Club room. Not a speck of dust was turning as darkness set over the sleepy school. Term was nearing it's end, Christmas was drawing near, and the SOS Brigade's meeting was about to begin. The first person to arrive, traditionally, was Asahina Mikuru, the cute 3rd year, rushing in to change into one of her numerous outfits. _I've got to please Suzumiya-san, so I must be quick!, _she thought, rushing around. Grabbing a hold of the colourful Maid outfit that had now become infamous around the school, she turned to boil the water for her tea, before facing the table to get changed. That's when she noticed it. Wrinkled green head. Neck like a ninety-year-old man. Back like a rock, arched like a hunchback. Four legs, sprawled like a frog. Moving with the urgency of a paralytic drunk.

The young time-traveller was riddled with fear. Panics and noises escaped her shaking lips. Her legs shivered across the room, dragging her to where the water was boiling, where her skin touched the boiling fumes rising. Another panicked shriek. The turtle just stared at the timid girl, with a degree of interest. Then it's legs slowly moved. Step by step, it neared the panicking girl. Before long, the door slammed open as the girl backed away towards the icy windows. A purple-haired girl, with about a centimetre of snow atop her motionless peak, stared vacantly at the scantly-dressed girl, before shutting the door and proceeding to stare at the turtle. _Just the girl who can help me!, _Asahina thought sarcastically. That's when the unexpected happened.

"Why are you so scared of me, girl?" The green monster creaked, forcing a scream from the girl.

"EHHHHHHHH!" She huddled beneath the window.

"You really think I can get you from here? Do turtles from the future fly?"

"EHHHHH! H...ho...how do you...how do you know about the future!" She shrieked again. Some snow fell onto the purple haired girl's book.

"I know many things. 200 years does that." The turtle responded. "Nice body by the way." The turtle's voice tone changed.

"EHHHHHHHHH!" The girl blushed madly, rushing to put on the maid outfit she was half way to putting on. And just then...

"Good afternoon." The normal member of the SOS Brigade came in, with the esper following in tow. "Why are you blushing, Asahina-san?"

"A confession?" Koizumi's smile remained locked on his face.

"Look who it is, Pinky and the Brain." The turtle spoke once more. Asahina-san rushed to get tea, attempting to ignore the turtle.

"What?" Kyon's face changed expressions, so annoyance.

"A talking turtle? Wow, Suzumiya-san is indeed amazing!" The esper had the same expression as when he entered the room.

"Haruhi..." Kyon's annoyance remained.

"The Brain isn't exactly the brain, is he? And Pinky can only sit there and moan. You keep doing what you do best!" Kyon's annoyance stepped up a degree.

"A taunting talking turtle?"

"A perverted taunting talking turtle!" Asahina added

"Humph."

"No good reply! Never really been good with your brain have we!" The turtle responded.

"I've got a good mind to..."

"You should really calm down. Animal cruelty is frowned upon by most societies. How exactly did he get here?"

"Oh, this comes from the Esper, who can do nothing but smile and suck up to that girl, who can do nothing about his feelings, and can only act in another reality!" Nagato flipped the page in her book.

"Oh, this taunting turtle really does know how to enrage someone." Koizumi's frustration seeped through.

"Out the window?" Kyon asked.

BOOM!

"Hi Everyone!" The girl everyone has to bow to exploded onto the scene.

"What's the turtle doing here?" Kyon immediately asked.

"It's for my next big project!"

"Which is?"

"Mikuru-chan and Turtle-kun's SOS Chat show! Idol's need chat shows and mascots!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Mikuru cried.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"EHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girl looked at the time. 7.20.

"It was just a dream" she sighed.

And as the snow fell outside, relief slowly collapsed on Asahina-san's mind. After all, it was all a dream, and besides, Today was Christmas Day

**I hope it wasn't too bad!**

**I'll have a new chapter for you after Xmas! I promise! Before new year as well!**

**BYE!  
**


	27. 26 The Beginning of the End, Part I

**So after nearly 2 full months of hiatus, it's back! I just hope i haven't lost all of you!**

**I've re-read it completely, and firstly would like to apologise for th bad spelling and grammar mistakes that occasionally occur.**

**Literally, as soon as i finish writing a chapter, it goes out, because i get real excited about putting it out there, but i realise i never check spelling or grammar, which is bad. I will go over my grammar mistakes at some point in the not too distant future.**

**I also realise that hiatuses like that are unacceptable really, but i have an excuse or two! Not only have i had massive amounts of Essays to write before Xmas, and lots of work for my job, i've also been in an operating theatre! So life has been hectic, not to mention the occasional writers block! (Please excuse the occasional piece of bad writing in this chapter, it's been hard putting myself back into Kyon's shoes!)  
**

**It's been hard getting there, but here we go, the beginning of the last arc of this current section of the story!**

**The Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Chapter 26**

**The Beginning of the End, Part 1**

"Kyon-kun! Time to wake up! School today!" I felt my duvet fly away from my bed. Violently awoken to face the new week. Oh dear…

Unbelievably, I wasn't tired. I was full of energy to begin the new week. Perhaps that's because of how the last week had gone. Let's backtrack a little. So after the last SOS Brigade meeting, and that walk back with Saionji-san, I spent Tuesday free from interruption of any SOS Brigade members in school hours. Haruhi seemingly refused to speak to me, and whenever I turned to see how she was, she would be staring out of the window. Saionji, on the other hand, seemed very studious throughout the day, and me? Well let's just say I took more of it in than usual. A walk to the station with Saionji-san and that would be the day over. The week pretty much followed that timetable, apart from the odd contact with the SOS Brigade. What intrigued me more was the interest in the SOS Brigade as a group. The fact that we weren't meeting was of great intrigue to the whole of my class, not to mention the school. I never truly knew how far reaching we were! The interest certainly was something unnatural.

But enough reminiscence; onto today. And onto school. Education is often preached as a vital part of our lives, and people often tell us that from their own experiences, they regret not putting more effort into their education experience. Education is seen as a road to money and success. But what about happiness and all those associated things? Where do we get happiness from? Is the true value of school the education or the social capacity? Does the social side of schooling limit the capabilities of students? Can students really achieve their full potential in such an environment?

And besides, what about those who are too busy trying to stop the rampage of a god?

Who knows?

And as I considered discussing this with Taniguchi, the terrible weather that had been attacking us for the past week decided to intrude once more.

"Ahhh, Kyon! They say that it's been the most amount of rain they've ever seen in the start of June! Sucks right?"

"Yeah, I suppose…" I said as I put my hood on my coat up. I wonder if he could sense I don't care.

"So what's going on with you and your numerous ladies? Have you learned well from me!" He exclaimed, looking at me as if I was some sort of womanizer. Taniguchi never changes. Always has a keen eye for the ladies. He is still the only person I have ever met that ranks ladies explicitly, with his own rating system included! He never did say how things went with that girl from Kouyouen over Christmas…

"Who said I was a romantic!" I responded in annoyance.

"Hey hey, don't get stressy with me! It's just you and Saionji seem close! You can't tell me there's nothing there!" Saionji? Romance? It's possible that she posted the note. Probably most likely. But why do I want romance? Just because we're friendly doesn't mean we're romantically involved!

"I can't see anything happening!" I responded.

"You're probably right. An A+ like Saionji going for you!" I punched him jokingly, as he laughed.

"So what about you and Suzumiya? If it was a lover's spat then it'd be over by now?" Haruhi. She was still moody with me. I was still moody with her. She can't just do things with no respect for anything. She needs to stop!

"I've just had enough of her attitude to everything. She needs to grow up." I responded.

"Ha, so you've finally seen the light!" Taniguchi responded. I suppose he's right…

But she's a bit more than a normal human being, right? There's never an easy solution, as a result.

XXX

"Good Morning, Kyon-kun!" I was greeted as I reached my seat by the ponytailed girl in the seat in front. A big smile on her face, she turned to greet me as I took my seat.

"Hey, Saionji-san." I put my bag down and took my seat, taking my dripping coat off. I really hate the rain. It never really does anything to help anyone! Apart from farmers…Now that I think about it…

"How was your weekend? Do anything good?" She asked, turning her seat to face me.

"Nothing really. Visited my grandparents out in the country and went to see the baseball with my dad, how about you?" It's weird to be involved in normal conversation in the mornings. It felt almost like…

…like I was with Sasaki again.

That got me thinking… Normality. Have I missed it?

I moan a lot, about the exciting life that I've lead and everything. Leading a life with espers, time-travellers and aliens is bound to be exciting.

But did I miss having an aspect of normality?

Easy to answer.

Yes.

But normality dictates a life filled with normal things like inane discussions, romance, gossip and all those kinds of things.

So, as opposed to my life of the past year, would I want these things?

Maybe it's the lack of normality that has driven me to frustration.

Or the sudden introduction to it.

"Kyon, are you listening?"

"Eh? Sorry, I was daydreaming." She gave me a smile.

"I was just saying how I went back to Kyushu at the weekend!" She responded.

"Ah, how was it?"

"Good morning everyone!" The conversation was interrupted by the beginning of our class. Guess that can't be helped.

XXX

As homeroom drew to a close, and the sun gradually dragged itself closer to the edge of sight, I was reminded of my duty by a poke of the old Mechanical Pencil.

"You better be coming along after this." A grumpy voice reminded me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I replied sarcastically.

"Thank you everyone, I'll see you tomorrow!" Our teacher finished his speech, and I began the trip that I had done about 75% of the days I've been alive in the past year. However, the walk there was filled with an awkward silence, until someone decided to try and start conversation.

"Umm, Suzumiya-san? Have you got any idea what we're gonna do now?" Saionji-san began the conversation.

"We could do baseball again, but I don't think everyone's in the mood for it." Haruhi replied, still in a mood.

"What happened last time!" Saionji asked.

"Well, we were losing real bad, because Kyon was being rubbish, and the people he invited along, those two and his sister. But then, all of the sudden, we were all hitting Home Runs! It was like the bat was haunted! We caught up, then it was their turn to bat and we had to hold them off to win. Then Kyon bowled and got them all out!..." She exclaimed, getting more and more excited as she went on. The change in her face was unique, only to her. That's the Haruhi I know. She noticed my look, and immediately changed back to her mood.

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Saionji replied.

"Yeah…" Haruhi had seemingly lost all will to talk as we continued on our way to the Clubroom. Before long we were there, being the first to arrive. Haruhi sat straight down at the computer, and Saionji picked up a book, leaving me with nothing to do. Grabbing my phone, I proceeded to play a game on there to pass the time, complete with annoying noises…

BEEP…BEEP

"STOP IT, KYON!" Haruhi stood up and shouted. So phone away again… There was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, Suzumiya-san. I can only stay for a while as I have work." Koizumi came in and sat down, with Nagato following him in, and proceeding to sit in her usual position.

"Koizumi-kun! Yuki! Good to see you! Where's Mikuru-chan?" Haruhi's mood nearly instantly changed.

"Yes!" A voice came from the door that just opened. One would almost find it clichéd due to her job…

"Aha! Now the break from SOS Brigade activities is over! Let's begin the first official SOS Brigade meeting of June!" She said, with a wild grin. She walked over to the whiteboard and dragged it along so it was in a good position for everyone to see. She proceeded to take a pen and write the words "SOS Brigade Summer Holiday." On the board, and turned to face all of us.

"Does anyone have any plans for the week beginning the 5th of July?" She looked at us all.

"Koizumi?"

"I'm afraid not…my employer has given me July off, so I'll have an incredibly large amount of spare time. It would be wonderful to spend some of that time on holiday again like last year!" Kiss-ass…

"How about you, Mikuru-chan?"

"Ummm….not entirely! That's the week after my deadline!" She responded timidly.

"You'll be needing the stress relief then! How about you, Saionji-kun?"

"I was gonna visit my friends in Kyushu…" Haruhi's face dropped a bit.

"We're not good enough for ya, huh?" She responded in a minor mood.

"It was only if I wasn't doing anything else that week!" She tried to backtrack.

"Hmmm, I'll take it into consideration…Yuki?" She moved on

"Free"

"Kyon?"

"Erm…"

"Good! So onto my plans for our holiday!" She ignored me, starting her speech.

"I've decided that I'm gonna take a vote over which destination we're gonna go to for our holiday! Either England, America or South America!" Oh dear.

"And how exactly are we supposed to pay for all of this?"

"Conveniently, Koizumi-kun won a bit of money on the lottery and is willing to pay for all of the costs!" She smiled before moving on.

"I'll put a box here, for you to put your votes in, by the end of the week!" She smiled before returning to the computer.

"Convenient Lottery win, Koizumi" I started the conversation with Koizumi as he grabbed the chess set.

"It was a surprise, even to me. For such an event to come close to such an event, surely the gods wished for it" He held his poker face for a small while before moving first.

After I beat him in the first game, Saionji stood up to change her book for another on the case. That's when things finally kicked off. A sequence of events which none of us were able to anticipate.

When Saionji put her book in the cupboard behind the whiteboard, the cupboard suddenly collapsed, spilling all of the books everywhere. When the remains and items on top of the cupboard fell sideways, the domino effect knocked the tea making equipment that Asahina-san had been gathering off of its stand, with the kettle flying towards Haruhi's desk. Incidentally, the water, still warm from where Asahina-san had been preparing tea about half an hour before, spilled all over the desk, the computer and Haruhi.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Suzumiya-san…Asahina-san! Everyone!" She backed away, her face cracking up in emotion. I looked to Koizumi, whose face was filled with shock, Asahina-san's face, which was nearing tears, Nagato's face, which I could detect a sense of interest from, and then onto Haruhi's.

Not a good picture…

Haruhi, covered in tea, sat by a destroyed PC, looked like I had never seen her before. She was enraged. She stormed over to Saionji and slapped her, a straight clean hit on her pale cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid useless girl! Why did you go and do that? You useless fool! Go away! Get out! I don't wanna see you ever again! No-one wants you here! Just go back to Kyushu and never come back!" Haruhi screamed at her. You could hear the whole world coming to a stop. A tear fell down Saionji's face, crossing the red handprint mark on her cheeks. She covered her face, and ran, leaving the room, crying heavily, expressing the pain she felt. Haruhi remained stood there with an enraged look on her face.

It wasn't right.

Why was Haruhi allowed to react in that way? Why didn't anyone disagree with it? I could see all of their faces in that room. All looking almost indifferent. Koizumi stood up and grabbed a towel, proceeding to clean up the residue by the computer. Asahina-san stood and attempted to salvage any tea making equipment she could from the tower of destroyed items, and Nagato just sat there, looking at Haruhi.

"Haruhi. She didn't deserve that." I spoke, prompting the eyes of the rest of the room to look at me.

"Yes, she did. She deserved all of that! Everything!" That's it. No more tip-toeing around. I can't handle this. I was enraged too. She must see sense!

"Who do you think you are! Judge, Jury and Executioner! You just destroyed a shy and timid girl for making a mistake that wasn't even her fault! You psychologically ripped her apart and physically assaulted her for something that she never intended! You are the worst!" I stood and ripped into her. Then I grabbed my bag and her bag, and stormed out, grabbing an umbrella on the way.

"Kyon! Stop!" Haruhi ordered me, before I slammed the door to the room shut.

I suppose that counts as my resignation from the brigade, eh? I hope not…kinda. I still want to be treated to Asahina-san's wonderful face serving me tea!

Ahhh, damn. This is a stupid decision.

What am I doing?

Can't stop now though. Might as well go and find her…

Searching through the school, I saw many people look my way. Since when was I a point of interest? Walking back into the main teaching building, I decided my first point of call would be the classroom. Why not eh?

"Saionji?" I opened the classroom door after hearing noise inside to see Kunikida, on cleaning duty.

"Kyon? You looking for Saionji? I thought she was at the SOS Brigade?" Kunikida replied. I sighed.

"She was…" I looked down, leaning on the wall.

"What happened?" Kunikida enquired.

"Saionji knocked some stuff over accidentally, Haruhi ripped into her, basically telling her to go back to Kyushu, and I had a go at Haruhi…" I responded.

"Oh…I wonder how this'll turn out in the morning…" Kunikida replied.

"Eh?"

"I've never seen Suzumiya-san hate someone to such an extent, and I doubt anyone us. I wonder what it's like to be the victim of the wrath of Suzumiya-san!" Kunikida responded.

"Tell me about it…" I held my hand to my face. What is going to happen? Haruhi's in a bad enough mood as it is, and that surely means bad things, especially for Koizumi. The espers are stretched as it is. And Asahina and Nagato haven't spoken to me since the SOS Brigade was dismissed from duty last Monday. Does that mean the two opposing factions that hold different beliefs over god-hood are finally at each other's throats? Possibly, though I'm not sure whether Fujiwara comes from a clan or is acting independently. Let's just assume he's in a clan, for the sake of argument.

So what happens then? As they diminish each other's strength, and their hands are tied by fighting, then it leave just me, Sasaki, Haruhi and Murasame. And Haruhi's driving me further and further away from her. She hates me, that surely says something.

Wouldn't it have been easier if I had just given Sasaki all of Haruhi's powers? Is it too late? How would I have given her Haruhi's powers? Am I really going to have to go back on all of my words so far?

It seems so.

Me and Haruhi have gone from being very close friends, to indifferent to almost enemies. How? In such a short period?

It's easy to see really. She's started to grow more and more insecure. It all changed after the SOS Brigade anniversary, didn't it? What did I do that night?

Nothing…right?

I do hate that Alcohol was involved…

Change in the air. I don't like it.

Back to more worldly thoughts…

"You heading home? My mum is coming to pick me up, so I could give you a lift." Kunikida asked, looking at me.

"No, I've got to find Saionji-san…" I responded, clicking back to reality.

"I'll give you a couple of minutes. I can give you a lift if you're at the reception when I've put all the cleaning duty stuff away, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, Kunikida." I smiled as he strolled away.

_Where is she?_

I looked out of the window into the courtyard, to see a figure, standing next to a bench in the middle of the courtyard. It was definitely her, looking down to the floor with her hands covering her face.

But what am I supposed to do when I get down there? Comfort her? Tell her it'll all be ok? What use is that? Who would take that from an idiot like me!

Well the least I can do is supply her with an Umbrella. I don't think she'd appreciate Hypothermia.

As I descended the stairs as a brisk pace, I saw a flash of lightning, and heard a crackle of thunder a few seconds later. A thunderstorm, great. Quickly, I opened the door to go outside, and drew the umbrella, walking briskly across the sludgy path to Saionji. It hadn't been raining long, but it was very heavy rain. There's probably a flood warning somewhere. Finally, I reached her, quickly covering her with the umbrella.

Looking at the soaked girl, I heard muffled cries and snuffles. Haruhi, why did you have to go and do that? I'm gonna be forever cleaning up the mess you make…

"Fumiko?" I said her name to attempt to coax a reaction from the girl, deep within the reaches of sorrow.

"…Kyon-kun?" She snuffled. He head rose from her hands, revealing a teary face, still with a red hand mark from Haruhi's slap. Instead though, the face was covered by untamed hair, released from its normal position by the torrential downpour. She looked at me for a few seconds, tears flowing from her blue eyes.

"Kyon-kun!" She buried her head in my chest, wrapping her arms around me. She continued to snuffle and cry whilst nestling into my chest, but at least now she wasn't under the heavy rain. We stood there, for quite some time, the patter of the rain being the only thing that could be heard other than the sound of Saionji's crying. I put my hand on her back, rubbing it to comfort her. Before long, I attempted to speak to her.

"Are you okay now?" I asked, looking down to her. She lifted her head up, her blue pupils surrounded by redness. The tears had nearly subsided by the snuffles were still there.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun…" She looked at me with those hauntingly bright blue eyes, before lifting her arms around my neck, and lifting her head.

I felt her soft lips touch mine, igniting a unique warmth in my body, her lips almost begging me to kiss back…

A flutter appeared in my stomach, and my heart rate rose. My will was defeated. My body was begging me to kiss back to, with only my mind half-trying to say no.

Lightning flashed, and the moment was over. The regret started to kick in.

"It was me who sent the note…Sorry…" She looked down to the floor, her arms falling to her side.

Fumiko Saionji kissed me…

I can't deny either…

I kissed Fumiko Saionji.

**A shock ending to the Chapter! Surely all actions have consequences! What will happen next to our torn hero?**

**You can expect the next chapter within the next two weeks. Please send me angry emails if i don't follow through on the schedule!**

**P.S**

**100,000 words! YES! I'm hoping to get to at least 150,000, maybe 200K or more!  
**


	28. 27 The Beginning of the End, Part II

**Hey! It's truly a pleasure to be able to give you Chapter 27! I really don't know how everything's going down with you guys! (No reviews since October if i remember correctly! :S) So if anyone is still reading this, i hope you like it!**

**Chapter 27 of the Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**The Beginning of the End Part II  
**

**The Golden Rivers of Reality**

"…sorry…" Rain clapped against the umbrella as cars stormed past, the spray from their travel flying up in the air as if the road were covered in sand. Water drizzled down the huge hill, creating a mini current down the edges of the road. The occasional flash, and crackle of thunder could be witnessed, as Saionji and I awkwardly walked down the hill together. She held her bag between her hands in front of her, failing to lift her head from looking down at any point during the walk.

Dodging puddles, the journey continued unhampered. The rain got heavier, and you could see in certain roads near the hill that minor flooding was starting to occur.

"I…" Saionji's attempt to break the silence fell short. I, too, was in a strange mood. A state between confusion, disbelief and content-ness. What I failed to understand was how the third feeling occurred. One thought was prominent though.

I kissed her.

What was I thinking? Why did I do it? Was it good? Was it bad? What does it mean? What are the consequences? So many questions erupted from one simple fact. A fact that I couldn't really get my head around. I still don't understand how it happened, or anything.

I spent the journey in a daze, ignoring Saionji's attempts to destroy the awkward silence.

_I'm confused…_

XXX

After an awkwardly quiet walk with Saionji-san back to the train station, I went straight home, running straight to my room and lying down in my bed.

_What just happened?_

What came across me? I need to sort my head out. I just kissed a classmate spontaneously. A lot of people won't take well to this development. Let's just hope no-one saw…

Koizumi will know about it, as will Nagato probably. I don't think Asahina-san will have known, due to her predicament at the current moment. Haruhi doesn't know. I'm saying that with the largest amount of hope possible. Because if she did, my existence would be in grave danger! Which wouldn't happen if Sasaki had the powers…

Every time I think about Haruhi and her powers, that thought comes across my head. The 'that wouldn't happen' factor. It's becoming unbelievably frequent now too. My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Kyon?" A girl's voice was at the other end.

"Yeah, that's me. Who is it?"

"It's me, Sasaki. Sorry for the impromptu call." She responded.

"That's ok, not your problem."

"It's just…I got some sort of feeling that something was the matter. I don't know how, but I did. So is there anything?" She asked. Maybe being psychic is her power. Maybe all of the traits of Godlyness were split between Haruhi and Sasaki. Like Haruhi got Omnipotency, and Sasaki got Omnisciency. So who's the omnibenevolent one? Me? Koizumi seems a more viable candidate. With his philosophical ramblings and time-transcending smile, he can be god as well as the perfect quiz show candidate!

I told Sasaki what happened. The outburst from Haruhi, the outburst from me, and that Saionji kissed me.

"Interesting. So basically you threw the towel in on the SOS Brigade…" She responded.

"Seems like it…Haruhi won't want me back, I'm pretty sure."

"Well, you never know! But what are you going to do now? We've still got to deal with Murasame somehow…" She responded. She had a point. Murasame, the entity that wanted to take Haruhi or Sasaki out from this reality in some sort of sick graduation that meant the end of this reality, was indeed still a problem. Especially now that there's no me to stop him. Koizumi's not exactly got a lot of power to stop him, Mikuru-chan is effectively useless, and I was too, pretty much. Nagato's the only one with the real stopping power, but I'm sure that could be nullified too. I did have significant power in that I had control over Haruhi in a sense, but I doubt I'm in a position to use that power at the moment.

"I…I don't know."

"We still don't know if he wants both of our powers or just one of ours. It seems like spreading the risk is slightly illogical given the scenario." Sasaki responded concerned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"It'd be way too difficult now though, seeing as the opposing factions are in fighting with each other. Kyouko's been away with her esper's, Kuyoh's been fighting the Integrated Data Sentient Entity and Fujiwara's been fighting against other time traveller's in this period. I've been told that both sides are suffering losses as well…" Sasaki went quiet.

"What's up?" I responded after a short silence.

"All this fighting and suffering over us…Can't we just end it?" She responded.

"End it?" I was confused by her response.

"It all seems illogical. All this fighting over beliefs about 2 girls, and their alleged special powers. And me and Haruhi are at the centre of it, innocently going about our daily lives without a care in the world. Your job seems quite easy in the end of the day. Keep us from destroying the world. But given the way things have worked out, all of our jobs seem a bit tougher than they should be." Hmmm…I suppose

"It's just ridiculous…Ah well…I should stop being pessimistic, even I know it doesn't really suit me! You should too! Cheer up, Kyon-kun! It'll all be ok in the end! Just endure it and you'll be rewarded eventually!"

"Unless I treat today as a reward…" I guess that'd be a bad thing, right? A kiss from a girl who's been suffering, and an opportunity to leave the situation that's been giving me so much stress. Of course, I didn't think it was that easy. There isn't such a get out clause, unfortunately. The problem is, my thoughts are a mess. I want things to be good again, because when times were good, I couldn't think of anything better to do. Of course, Haruhi stressed me out…but there was some sort of an enjoyment in figuring out how to save the world from her, whilst keeping it secret from her. But now we're in a more precarious situation and…well…

Forgive the cliché…

I'm only human, right?

But that's not an excuse, is it? Koizumi, Asahina and Nagato are basically enhanced humans…well…maybe not Nagato, but yeah. If I give up now, then where will we be at the end? I'll be the weak one that couldn't handle it, when those guys could. The mental attributes we all have are nearly the same, so our ability to cope should be similar, right?

But why can't I cope then? Because I'm at the centre of the whole thing. Haruhi looks to me. The SOS Brigade looks to me. Even Sasaki looks to me. Surely that makes me the pivot. But why am I so important? What gives me this influence to change the fate of the world, even though I'm only human? Why does Haruhi trust me? Why does Sasaki trust me?

Maybe I'm the only one that's not involved in this situation for a greater reason. What do I get out of this whole situation? Nothing. Neither does Haruhi, or Sasaki. The rest are trying to get something out of this all. Even Murasame. But that leaves a few big questions.

What about the slider boy? Haruhi's acquaintance? What does he want? And what about Saionji? Who is she? And surely she stands somewhere in all of this? What purpose does she hold?

"Sasaki."

"Yeah?"

"Be honest. Why do you think Saionji is in all of this? What's her purpose?" I can't afford to be naïve in all of this anymore. She's not simply just Taniguchi or Kunikida. She's involved. I just can't figure out how.

"I don't know. At a push, my rationality tells me she's been placed in the situation by Murasame, or maybe someone else. The timing of it all makes me suspicious. But given today's event, maybe her purpose was to take you out of Haruhi's grasp. And it seems to have worked, almost. Pushing Suzumiya-san to the edge would lead her to accept Murasame if he convinced her. It would at least be easier for him, right?" Hmmm. Maybe Sasaki's right. Maybe that's what her purpose is. I find it hard to believe it though. Saionji is real. Saionji isn't just created, manufactured. At least, that's what it felt like today, when I…we…yeah…

"Could it be suggested that Murasame manipulated things so that Saionji would come here, instead of actually creating her?" I asked, almost hopeful.

"Possibly. Though there would be no way of proving it, as Murasame could have changed the whole of history for Saionji to exist."

"But wouldn't there be a butterfly effect?"

"Only if our reality wasn't originally supposed to have these events. However, we can only assume these truths. We don't know the true extent of Murasame's power, or Saionji's past. We've just got to wait and see about these things." She was right. Sasaki always seemed to be right. And just from this conversation, I had managed to clear my head. I wonder if Sasaki's ability to do that was part of her 'Godliness'. The charm and logic of a Goddess, eh? But the question that follows is obvious. What do I do now? Why do I apologise to Haruhi for her being in the wrong? How do I make everything right again? Why do I always do this? Mess up and make everything right again.

Yet again, I come to the same answer…I'm only human…

"Maybe…but what do we do now?" I responded.

"Hmmm, that's where I'm a bit confused too…" God help us…even Sasaki's confused…

My phone started beeping. Someone else was trying to get through.

"Sorry, Sasaki. I've got to go, someone else is calling." I quickly interrupted the silence.

"Ok, I'll speak to you very soon, Kyon-kun. Bye!" She hung up abruptly. Strange girl… I then took the call.

"K-Kyon-kun!" A girl's voice greeted me at the other end of the phone.

"Asahina-san?" Our glorious maid was calling, something I'd not had the pleasure of in a long time!

"Umm…could you come outside?" She asked. Why? Has she got big surprise lined up for me? Does she want to whisk me away to some place far away? I can only dream. I was keen to oblige. I opened the front door to a slight surprise though.

"Oh…Good Evening, Asahina-san." Asahina-san (Big) stood before me.

"Is it ok if we go for a walk? I have some things to discuss with you." She asked. Again, I was keen to oblige.

XXX

We reached the park bench that we had been to many times before, more so for her than the younger Asahina-san. The journey was spent in silence, a slightly awkward one at times. But as we sat down, the atmosphere relaxed slightly, as we both took a breath of fresh air. Asahina-san then turned to me.

"Kyon-kun. It's been a while. I've gone to great lengths and broken many rules to get here to speak to you today. However, our meeting is an urgent matter, even if it is one we could not have foreseen. I've come to explain what the problem is, with relation to the timeline." She begun.

"Ok…fire away." She smiled.

"I'll try and make this as simple as possible. It was a long time ago, so I don't expect you to remember, but do you remember how I described time to be when I first revealed to you that I was a time traveler?" She asked.

"Of course. You basically said some stuff about storyboards and rivers, and a lot of classified informations." I responded.

"Yes, indeed I did. Well, I'll try and explain using that example. From our perspective in the future, we have seen how the river should flow. It's followed this set path that has lead us to this point in which we can exist. However, we've reached a problem. For some reason, something occurred, about a month ago for you, that split the flow of the river in two. Half of the river is taking a completely different path to what we see now." She explained.

"Wait…so there's a parallel reality running alongside ours? And an event that split our reality in two?"

"Yes, we would call it a time quake, but for the purpose of this example, it was something that interrupted the flow of the river. But essentially it means that the river is now creating two different paths to flow down. This essentially creates a problem for us in the future because if the past is rewritten, then we won't be able to exist. When the flow of time stops flowing through our time period, we cease to exist, and so will our influences upon reality in the past. Our time-travelling has complicated things to such an extent that our failure to exist in two time frames will create more divergences and timequakes, which may essentially lead to the collapse of reality itself." She finished her explanation.

"So, put simply, it's in our best interests to recombine the two split timeframes as perfectly as possible." I responded, attempting to express my understanding.

"Exactly, Kyon-kun. But the problem is in how we change everything back to normal. Do we guide the river back to it's normal path? The problem there lies in how we put the two realities back together, and in how we get rid of the problem of recombining the two versions of each of us that exist in this second reality. The other solution is removing the item that created the change in the first place. But we don't exactly have a starting point for exploring all of that." She responded.

"There is never an easy solution. Nothing ever seems to be easy at the moment." I responded. Wish there was a strategy guide for all of this. Video Games have them, so why can't life?

"Don't give up, Kyon-kun! I have faith in you!" She responded.

"Hmm. It just seems like the whole worlds against me, and I've got all these decisions to make, and all the people to please, and all these problems to solve. How do I get rid of Murasame? How do I please Haruhi? Who is Saionji? Who deserves the Godly powers? How am I supposed to control that? And why is everyone against me apart from Saionji and Sasaki?" I was letting it all go. That was pretty much a list of all of my problems

"I can't answer all of your questions, but let me tell you something. Everyone in the SOS Brigade looks to you for a reason. You are pretty much the essential ingredient in all of this. We may look oppressive, but we all want to help you. And I know you'll make the right decision. The fact that I'm here proves that everything will be alright in the end, and that the future will survive. It's just a matter of solving the problems now. Both of me will help. Just be calm, and everything will be ok in the end." She gave me a hug. Her soft embrace calmed me. She then looked at me with a small smile.

"We'll all grow through this experience. I can't remember what happened at this point in time. Things didn't happen this way in my memory. But we all mature by the beginning of this summer, and I don't know how! We will see! I trust in you." She smiled again.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice I recognized spoke, as Asahina-san's smile disappeared. Not a very nice voice, but not one that I would tense up to. The slider boy, Hiroki.

"We've just been talking about your subject of speciality, Hiroki-kun." Asahina-san responded, recognizing the face.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, she knows me. So you know what I can do then, Kyon?" He asked.

"Kinda…" I responded.

"If we use the explanation I used earlier, Hiroki can jump between rivers of time, but he can't go back or forward in time. He can only follow the normal flow of time. Being a slider has it's constraints though. He has got set tasks that he must do at certain times of the day, much like we Time-travelers must do." She explained

"It's a bit like a timetable I'm given whilst loitering in the world in-between." He added

"The world in-between?" I asked

"It's how we see the different realities. There's an organization that dwells there too, called the Tree. We can see the different realities, but we've got to remain in hiding from those who have escaped their realities."

"Those who have escaped?" My mind was going mad now. A explanation of the time dilemma and how Sliding works…

"People like Murasame, who are aware of their abilities and have left their original reality. If we use Asahina-sama's example, then people like Murasame, Haruhi and Sasaki are what make the river of time what it is. If you take away the essential element of something, or the source of it's being, then it can't exist, understand?" Hmmm…

"So how does this fit in with Asahina-san's understanding of what Haruhi is?" I asked.

"It doesn't really. We simply believe that Haruhi has the ability to create time-quakes, an existence that is classified information to you." She responded.

"That…makes sense…kinda…" I responded.

"Sorry for this overload of information. I have to admit, I did expect Hiroki to come. Besides, Hiroki, what is your real reason for being here?" She asked.

"I've come to warn you, Kyon. As you know, I don't explicitly like to intervene in realities, but Murasame is on the move now. He will be making his big move in the next few days. Be prepared." He spoke, looking at me with concern.

"Hmm…what am I supposed to do?" I looked to Asahina-san. I have their faith.

"Not my problem! Just don't go and die, yeah? I've still got things to do here…I think!" Hiroki turned and walked away.

"Thank you, Hiroki-san." I responded. Asahina-san stood up.

"I guess that's my cue too." She looked at me.

"Wait, Asahina-san." I wanted to stop her.

"What's the matter?"

"A few little things have been bugging me. Like for one, How will the younger you be able to help us in this struggle?" I felt bad for saying it, but I had to ask it.

"Well, there is one thing. I'm never late for anything, in part due to something in my abilities. And I am a blackbelt!" Not too hard to believe. I do remember that punch in that alternative reality…

"And one more thing. Why did you say 'Don't get too close to me!'?" Again, I felt cheeky for saying it.

"It'll come out one day. You'll find out when I leave." She responded with a smile.

"One more thing. Do I involved Sasaki in this?" I asked. I was still unsure.

"Do what you think is best, Kyon-kun. Remember, you have our faith. See you soon!" She waved. An evening of uplifting times and conversations...so far. Time to change things up a little. Time to make some phone calls.

First up, Sasaki…

**Wheels are being set in motion! With a clear mind, Kyon moves forward, awaiting the final hour!**

**I wonder, i've probably given alot of hints there as to what's coming soon in the story, or maybe the series! Hmmm...**

**I'll try and get another chapter out before i head back to Uni, and hopefully i'll be able to work on it alot more this term! But I know Feburary will be a tough month!  
**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated!  
**


	29. 28 The Beginning of the End, Part III

**3 months overdue, Here it is, Chapter 28!**

**The Beginning of the End, Part 3  
**

"Well, this is unexpected!" Koizumi was the last to arrive at the agreed meeting point. Holding an umbrella in preparation for the imminent return of the rain, after a short respite, Koizumi's everlasting smile had returned, after the shock at seeing the attendees. Nagato, Asahina-san (small) and I were the SOS Brigade representatives, whilst Sasaki, Kyouko, Kuyoh and Fujiwara were also in attendance. The crowd of us stood at the traditional meeting place, with about half of the group uneasy about the meeting. Sasaki was all smiles, as was Asahina-san. The two Humanoid Interfaces were indifferent, and the rest just looked uneasy. The esper's stared at each other with disdain, probably a result of the ongoing conflict, whilst Fujiwara, once again, looked like he didn't want to be here. As he arrived, Koizumi decided to approach me.

"I need to discuss a few items with you, would it be ok if we took a walk?" Koizumi smiled.

"Erm…is it ok with everyone other there?" I looked to the group.

"Don't waste my time! I've got things to do!" Kyouko protested.

"We'll be ok, just don't be too long, Kyon-san!" Sasaki smiled. Koizumi started walking.

"I have a serious collection of matters on my agenda today, so I trust that you will give me your full attention. Let me start by informing you of the events following your departure from the SOS brigade earlier today. Suzumiya-san's rage continued, and after kicking the pile of things that had fallen over a couple of times, she slipped into Melancholy, with the words 'I never get it right…I don't get it…' being the only ones I could hear. Of course she doesn't know what you did in that period, but I'd prefer not to discuss it, as it is a matter which you must resolve." Koizumi explained.

"So basically she's beating herself up about it…" I responded in a sort of sorrowful mood. I feel bad. It was a heat of the moment thing. There's no telling how she'll react tomorrow…

"Exactly. As a result, Closed Space appearances have been viciously erratic, stretching our resources. Also, certain things in the real world are changing." Koizumi responded.

"Eh? The real world?" I asked. If she's changing the real world then what do we do next?

"I'm sure you've seen the weather differences lately. There has been heavy flooding in Japan, coinciding with a Hurricane developing over the Atlantic Ocean to hit America, and a Tropical Storm forming in the South Pacific Ocean to hit the Australasian Region. Put simply, she's changing the weather to vent her frustration." I'm pretty sure she hasn't done that before! And she only changed the world in the film to match her desires and delusions, not to vent her frustrations and griefs! I thought that's what Closed Space was for!

"So Haruhi's powers are getting more powerful?"

"It could be seen as reactionary to a high level of frustration, or emotional changes. We may claim to be expert about Suzumiya-san but there are some things which we are incapable of explaining." Koizumi seemed at a loss.

"Hmmm…" Haruhi's changing. Maybe it's the change Murasame wanted. The showing of potential. What's weird is that we don't actually have a direct link to this villain, and he has only directly approached us on a relatively small amount of occasions. But would that mean Haruhi has gained powers from Sasaki? Or maybe she's just showing what she can do. All of this, unconsciously…

"But, moving on, now I am forced to discuss a topic which brings me great pain to talk about." Koizumi's face changed. He looked down to the floor, with a show of grief on his face.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The conflict between the Organisation I belong to, and Kyouko-san's faction. There have been losses on both sides for the first time in a very long time…"

"Very long time?"

"Remember when I told you that there were battles going on beneath the surface…at some point last year?" Koizumi said, scratching his forehead.

"Yeah…I think."

"They started again after Sasaki-san's group split from us, but they're more intense and vicious in their attacks now. Put simply, we've had to respond with such vigour, and the battles have been bloody and tiring." Koizumi sighed.

"So you want it all to be over too…" I responded.

"No, I just feel the fighting is needless, due to the circumstances."

"I agree…nothing we can do…"

"The last things I wanted to say were that you shouldn't mention Asahina-san's future self in the conversation in a second, I knew that it was possible because of our surveillance. And personally, on another note, I believe you must cement a positive relationship with Suzumiya-san as soon as possible. I'm sure you knew this, but it seems her mental states change due to you, so it would be beneficial to all if you had a positive relationship with her. How you want to go about it is your own choice. I have faith you will do the thing which is best for all of us." He spoke, before walking away, towards the café.

"Faith, eh?" I muttered. What am I supposed to say to that?

XXX

"Can we get this over with?" Fujiwara rudely sniped as Koizumi and I arrived at the café.

"If you don't want to be here, then leave, though it's not advised." Koizumi responded for me.

"I may as well get to the point. Murasame will make his move this week." A silence fell.

"Eh? So soon?" Sasaki responded promptly.

"So what's your plan? Assuming we've got one…" Kyouko responded. Another silence fell.

"Great. This reality's probably gonna collapse and you are clueless about what you're going to do!" Fujiwara responded.

"It's simple isn't it? Make sure Haruhi's not convinced to leave this reality behind." Sasaki replied.

"Then what about you?" Kyouko added, confused.

"It would seem that he doesn't want me. My powers, whatever they are, don't seem to interest Murasame…" She responded, almost unhappy at the fact.

"It's true that Murasame has only expressed a direct interest in Suzumiya-san, not in Sasaki-san. A childish member organisation would see that as a victory for us, but realistically, we can only see it as a danger. Our God, or creator, would be taken from reality, to unknown result. We don't know what would happen. Would reality stay consistent due to Sasaki's existence? Would reality instantly collapse? Would Sasaki's powers be stolen from her? Or vice-versa?" Koizumi debated.

"Perhaps my existence would prevent a complete collapse, but maybe reality would become inconsistent and unsustainable. Much like a balloon that has lost half of it's contents." Sasaki responded.

"What if nothing happens?" I added. Then all my problems would be gone with the wind. I'd be normal again. Perhaps my fractured reality would finally become whole again.

"What would you do in such a case? Would you really accept losing Suzumiya-san from this reality?" No Haruhi?

Now things got complicated. A life without Haruhi would be easy. No more pesky problem talks from Koizumi. No more spiels from Nagato. No more classified information from Asahina-san. No more Haruhi Sasaki tension. I could get on with Saionji-san in peace, and maybe even understand her feelings a bit more. I could spend more time with Sasaki. I could spend time being normal with Taniguchi and Kunikida, living a normal life with no weight on my shoulders. Who knows, maybe I could even study more? Or move somewhere new and lead a new life with new people?

I could probably handle all of the change. I could handle no stress, and no harm. I'd probably need Koizumi in my life, just because I might actually learn tidbits from his spiels. I need Asahina-san in my life, because a week without her would be impossible. I already struggle to motivate myself to go to school already! A lack of her tea waiting for me at the end of the day would probably kill me! And Nagato, the wordless bookworm. I could never lose that thought of having her as a guardian angel, watching over me, protecting me, and my own attempts at reading her facial expression changes, however miniscule they are.

But If I think about it, I could handle all of those things. With ease after about a month. But the thing is, there'd still be something missing. All of these things have a unifying focal point. Being able to see what happens next before it happens isn't exciting enough. There's something about these 3 people that unites us, motivates us, excites us and scares us. In principle, that's what religious focal points do to us. They give us all of these feelings. Maybe I've defined religion in getting there, but there's one thing that I understand. Life without a spark isn't good enough. Haruhi's the spark in my life, in all of our lives. So we can't just let her go, right? Everyone in this room's been touched by her way of living. That's why we all care about what Murasame's doing.

We want Haruhi Suzumiya to stay in this world.

But does she still want to stay here?

"No. I believe I speak for all of us when I say we want Haruhi to stay here. In this reality. As a person." I looked around the table.

"Yes." Nagato was the first to reply.

"Naturally" Koizumi replied.

"Of course!" Asahina-san smiled.

"Yes, I do, Kyon" Sasaki looked at me with sincerity.

"_Affirmative_" Kuyoh spoke.

"changes of heart happen, I suppose…." Kyouko sighed, looking away.

"Humph..." I took that as a yes from Fujiwara.

"Then it's decided. No matter our motives, we can't let Murasame take Haruhi." I added.

"But how, Kyon-kun? We can't watch her all of the time…un-unless…"

"Unless someone resided with Suzumiya Haruhi in her living space, and was within the same spatial context as her in every moment of the day."

"Basically attached to her then…" I responded.

"Our monitoring of Suzumiya-san is nearly satisfactorary. Not complete, however…" Koizumi added.

"Ultimately we just need to thwart his advances, right?" Sasaki reflected upon the situation.

"But how do you thwart a God?" I responded, a question not easy to answer.

"Let's not look at it with such negativity, Kyon! Besides, whilst he's in this reality, he is subject to this reality and it's rules, I assume. Physically we have a degree of control over him, right?" Sasaki replied with optimism.

"We cannot assume such things. Such assumptions would be ridiculous." Fujiwara responded.

"We should assume that his power surpasses all of our individual powers, and that only Sasaki-san and Suzumiya-san can reach such a level as being equal to him. Then there is not underestimation."

"Murasame…same data level and composition as human…subject to laws in the data field." Kuyoh spat out. That confirmed his physicality. Weird. We have to confirm if someone can be held back by the laws of nature…

"Then essentially, we just need to physically stop him, right?"

"Not necessarily. He has power to use any powers we have, plus, if he convinces Suzumiya-san, then it's game over." Fujiwara added.

"The only solution we have is for us to remain as close to Suzumiya-san as possible, and to try and avoid his advances." Koizumi responded.

"Is there no way we can force Suzumiya-san to stay in this reality? To make her want to stay in this reality no matter what?" Kyouko asked.

"Not in such a short period of time, no. Our opportunity has passed, it would seem. All we can do is hope, I am afraid." Koizumi responded. That killed my optimism. My belief that we can keep this reality safe had completely been destroyed. Hope is a small insignificant thing that has no influence on anything. I want action. Not such a thing.

Oh dear, my thoughts are starting to sound like Haruhi…

"Either way I must really get back, Duty calls, as it were." Koizumi sighed. And the meeting ended, just like that. My day ended, just like that.

XXX

I opened my eyes to find a velvet red ceiling above me. The bed beneath me was unnaturally comfortable and large. This plush and vast bed wasn't the first thing that shocked my system. It was cold…very cold. I quickly rose.

What's she done now…

"Good morning…or should I say, Sweet Dreams?" Hiroki stood before me, hands in his pockets, leaning on the doorframe before me.

"…Hiroki?" What's going on?

"Come with me…you're not in your default dimension. At the moment, I have transferred you to a higher dimensional field, one which only sliders and higher beings can access. That being said, sliders aren't normally allowed access here, as with Humans" He spoke softly, waiting as I came to the doorframe before leading. He led me down a long hallway, decorated with the same velvet red color scheme mixed with linings of what seemed to be the finest gold. Everything around this place seemed immaculately constructed, with even the smallest of details looking intensely worked. For example, the chandelier's that hung from the ceiling, with no perceivable source of light, had diamonds that had been stretched so as to form curls that defied the laws of gravity.

"So then…who?" I asked. It seemed only natural.

"All will be revealed. Fate's wheels are turning in strange ways, Kyon-san. Let me ask you, what is our natural conception of parallel dimensions?" He asked, completely changing the direction of the conversation.

"I guess that there are many different realities that have subtle differences." I answered. That was the way I saw it.

"True and false." He responded

"How come?"

"Ultimately, there aren't as many realities as we think there are, because the amount is not unlimited, it's closer to 9000. Like planets, the realities that exist float around a new dimension, much like planets in space, all orbiting around a central reality, where only certain beings are allowed to exist. Because all the realities are different, there are only a few realities where a Planet Earth with Humans exists. There are always going to be fundamental differences between realities. Ultimately, there should only be one SOS Brigade in all existence." He spoke with precision, speaking the facts as if doctrine. Unlike the last time we met, no word was questionable, or doubtable.

"Should be?" Those words worried me.

"I'm pretty sure you've been told before, but your reality has split in two. Because of the power held within your reality, with the existence of two beings with the power to shift reality to their will, the reality can't take the strain. I'm sure the reality should have been able to take such expansion by growth, but this situation is unique."

"How so?"

"The rebel, Murasame, and the group he is a part of used their power to manipulate to split your reality in two. The strangest thing, as a slider, is that both realities are compositionally the same, but the events in each reality are different. The only one of your friend that will be able to sense this is the time-traveller. Events are not happening according to their guide. I guess that saving both realities will be problematic…" Eh?

"Problematic? But…what'll happen if they both can't be saved?"

"You'll die. All of the people in the reality, past and future will cease to exist. An infinite amount of deaths. It won't be any problem to you, or to anyone else, as you won't feel it, but for Suzumiya-san, and Sasaki-san, the lone survivors, the pain will be unbearable. They will be forced to live an endless existence here, mourning the loss of those close." I started to feel guilty. Haruhi would be split. I don't know whether she'd mourn us. I'd hope she would. I would mourn her… And Sasaki…she'd be lost. I know there's emotion hiding beneath that façade of logic. And if I let it happen…I'd never be able to rest in peace...even if I didn't know I was dead.

"Then what do I do?" I asked, dejected. I can't let it go…

"What do you do with something you hold dear? Hold on tight and don't let go, no matter what." We reached a large shin black door, which Hiroki pushed.

"Time to meet 'the Gods'" He said, pushing me into the room before shutting the door. A presence I felt before in a dream was in this room. I don't know how to describe it, but it felt the same as that dream, where I was told that I was the controller of the fate of the world…or something like that. I heard my real name, echo through the chamber, and looked to the group of people that sat in an elevated tier, looking down as if in some sort of Auditorium.

"Are you ready for what you have to do?" A voice boomed, I couldn't distinguish where it was coming from. It sounded almost as if it was coming from all around me.

"No. I don't even know what I have to do."

"Fate will be cruel. Resist, and last the storm. Trust your thoughts, your feelings. Follow what you believe. And don't be untrue to yourself, Kyon. Never avoid what is looking at you straight in the eyes." The voice boomed.

XXX

Arriving at the summit of that hellish hill, I sighed. If the early start wasn't punishing enough, neither the climb, I had to endure the suffering of being in school, protecting Haruhi from a threat which we didn't know was going to materialize. Fortunately, my mashed up thoughts were not interrupted by everyone's favourite ladies man, who wasn't on the walk for some reason. Making my way through the halls, looking at the bleary eyed faces of my fellow students, I wondered. What worries do they have? Must I seem mad in comparison? Why exactly am I the one carrying the burden of the world? Is this what it feels to be a elected official in power? Or perhaps a superstar soccer player? Is this the burden of being at the summit of your reality? Your chosen specialty? Would that make my chosen specialty living a normal life? Or perhaps in contacting God's? How strange…

I walked into the classroom to see Haruhi sat there, looking out the window. Saionji's seat was empty, maybe due to the events of yesterday. I sat down and turned to look at Haruhi, to which she flinched, but refused to look at me.

"You know, Haruhi, being hot-blooded isn't exactly a good thing." I said, watching my words. She sighed in response.

"You think you can over-turn all of this by making me mull over what I've done like some sort of sap, then see me say sorry, and forgive both of you for all you've done?" Haruhi said in a sort of daze I didn't respond

"To hell with that. You're always siding with her, over us, your friends since the beginning of studying here. You abandoned us last night. Do you know how it feels to be abandoned like that?" She added in a monotonic voice. This wasn't the normal Haruhi. Not at all.

"Everyone needs a friend, Haruhi, I'm just offering Saionji a chance to make friends in this new school to her!" I defended myself. Haruhi was making arguments based on good logic for once though.

"Are you sure you're just friends though?" She looked at me, with a face I'd never seen before. It was a strange sight. It lacked any energy. Completely abnormal for her.

"…Are you Ok, Haruhi?" I asked, concerned. This isn't right. This isn't good.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, Kyon" she turned to the window. I could only sit there, thinking. I made a mistake last night. I kissed Saionji. Is this what's going to break the SOS Brigade? Haruhi isn't right. This isn't good. This state leaves her vulnerable, to him. Why now, Haruhi?

"And I heard a curious rumor, to be truthful. Really, Kyon? A secret girlfriend?" She looked at me with that face. I finally figured it out. She was hurt… hurt by the fact that she thought I had betrayed her. I turned my back to her. Now I was paying the price.

"That's not true, Haruhi."

"Of course it's not. Not yet. Tell me, Kyon. Why would a girl love you?" Haruhi asked. That's not exactly an answerable question, is it? Where's the beginning of class when you need it!

"It's hard to tell without knowing what love is. Only the person that has such a feeling towards a person would have any knowledge of such information." I responded.

"Hmm." The bell rang, and Okabe walked in. Class finally began. Without Saionji-san. Just the thought of her brings up my memories of last night…

Oh dear…

XXX

**So, now for my input.**

**Firstly, please accept my greatest apologies for the delay. I do have reasons if you'll accept them.**

**My first excuse is that the first few weeks of University were so draining that I never had the chance to update this, or even to write! and by the time that I was able to, I had lost my inspiration! Feburary was a heavy month, followed by the tragic events of March in Japan. I lost my inspiration after this, with attempts to rediscover it failing. Then, it suddenly returned!**

**So that's that. Sorry guys!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews in the mean time! Slowly but steadily, these dormant months have pushed the amount of views up to almost 10k! Wow!**

**So thanks for your patience and interest!**

**I'll try and upload the next chapter soon! I have a good idea where it's gonna go. And i know that my creativity will run wild after that. I think that the quite limiting situation has made things harder to do at this point.**

**gb23.  
**


	30. 29 The Truth Hurts

**It's been a bit long than i anticipated, but Chapter 29 is here! **

**Chapter 29 of The Resistance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**_The Truth Hurts_**

Ending my boredom, and my patient wait to talk to Haruhi, The final session concluded, and with it, I turned to Haruhi. Winning her favour and killing the bad atmosphere between us, despite losing all of my remaining integrity, would be the only solution to our current predicament. Good grief…

"Haruhi, I have something I want to discuss with you." I said bluntly.

"Humph." She crossed her arms and looked out of the window. Saionji left the room without a word, along with the rest of the class. As the person on cleaning duty left the room to collect cleaning utensils, Haruhi turned back to me.

"What?" She snapped, looking at me once more. Her expression was one of annoyance, and mild anger.

"I'm sorry" That hurts. It really does. I don't even know why I'm apologizing.

"For what?" She knew that, it would seem.

"For being how I have been." She dwelled on this for a second, waiting for more, it would seem. I continued,

"I miss the way things used to be. The fun times. I may have looked like I hated every second of it, but those times will be some of the times I look back upon fondly in my old age." How true those words are, I will never know. Unlike Asahina-san, I can't see what lies ahead of me. Who knows, I might become a superhero or something! With Haruhi and Sasaki around, anything seems possible, however unlikely it may seem…

"Why are you going back on yourself, Kyon?" Haruhi surprised me with a question that seemed to be out of the blue.

"…what do you mean?"

"You never apologise. You always stand firm unless you genuinely believe you've done something wrong. But you don't think you have. I know that's how you feel"…what?

"I don't understand."

"Dumbass, what I'm saying is that you don't mean you're apology. You may feel that way about the brigade, and the times we share there, but this is not a meaningful apology. You feel protective of her, like she's some sort of stray cat, looking for a home. She's taking advantage of that, and making you ignore your friends. Can you accept that? Would you give all this up for one girl who you've known for less than a month!" She seemed angry, but she was being surprisingly coherent and logical.

"Someone had to look after her. Would you really wish loneliness upon someone? Abuse them to the extent where they are brought to tears just because you fear losing one of your precious brigade members?" I couldn't just stand and take it. She's a human being. She deserves respect too

"Yeah, someone needs to be her friend. That doesn't mean you have to look after her." I fell silent. She had a point.

"I know you can't just abandon her. But you have to be more considerate, Kyon." Being lectured by Haruhi, how the tables have turned. I feel like an idiot, she feels like she can't trust me, and we've fallen into a very fractured situation.

Haruhi sighed, and leant her head on her folded arms on the table, gazing out of the window. I couldn't think of a response. So I just sat there, looking down at the floor. After a while, Haruhi stood up.

"I'm going to the Clubroom. Don't bother coming." She said, walking out of the room. Looking at her back, she gave of an aura of unhappiness, dissatisfaction and frustration. My plan didn't work. In terms of a moral situation, I don't know what to do. Appeasing Haruhi would be the best option, but it would go against my moral integrity at this point. But the world needs to be saved somehow. But it's not as simple as getting rid of Saionji, especially with what happened last night…that kiss in the rain…oh dear.

So with nothing better to do, I headed home. As I got out of the school grounds I noticed that rainclouds were gathering overhead, and cursed myself for forgetting and umbrella. Halfway down the hill, and the rain began to drop. Each drop seemed heavy on my head, compounding my misery that had been caused by my indecision, and hopeless position. Right now, transferring Haruhi's powers to Sasaki never seemed like a better option. But without knowing the method, it was useless.

For some reason, I felt an urge to check my phone. And strangely enough there was a text message on there from my Mum.

"Can you get some Milk on the way back! Thanks, Mum" The message read.

What a bother. Ah well. Every car that went past sprayed a mist into my sight, almost compounding my misery. As the gradient of the descent became less harsh, I arrived at a mini-market, and entered promptly, escaping the cold and wet. Grabbing a pint of milk and a pack of Hello Panda for my sister (I do think of her sometimes, y'know?), I took my products to the till point, where I was greeted. I looked outside to the harsh weather conditions, and caught sight of something which worsened my mood instantly.

Across the road, a familiar figure stood, a smirk on his face. He had no umbrella, but his large jacket, and size were something I could vividly remember. And that face. That smile. Murasame stood there, smiling at me in a demonic way. The figure then turned to walk up the hill. I stood there in a daze, shocked, processing what this meant. Murasame was there, he's heading up the hill. He's making his move. And Haruhi's volatile. She's in a bad mood because of me. It's always my fault. Why is it always my fault? My influence on her is massive. But why? It means something, obviously. I feel like I'm on the edge of a breakthrough. Am I her closest friend? Or perhaps…

"That's 300 yen, sir." I clicked back into reality. I dropped 500 yen on the cash desk and ran with the items in hand, quickly disposing of them in my bag before rushing up the hill. Redrawing my umbrella was far from my mind as I briskly walked up the hill, rain lashing fiercely on my body. My clothes were slowly being soaked through, but that didn't matter. My legs were starting to give way after being forced to scale the hill once again, but it didn't matter. So long as the world was at stake, I had to keep on going. I had to get there before anything happens.

Charging through the gate, I didn't bother changing my shoes. I headed straight to the clubroom. It didn't take long to get to the clubroom building. As I reached the cover of shelter, I was dripping large amounts of water onto the wooden floor. Soaked to the core. Hypothermia wasn't out of the question. But it didn't matter. I was halfway up the stairs. When I reached a point where I could see the door, I was greeted by a strange and frightening scene.

Koizumi was sat, collapsed by the window infront of the door, his uniform scuffed and torn, his nose bleeding, and his smile gone.

"Koizumi!" I was shocked. He looked up with a face devoid of hope, and almost overcome with fear. I face I never expected to see on Koizumi. His composure was gone. He was a defeated man.

"So the main culprit arrives." Murasame smirked from inside the room. He was on the other side of the table as I looked in, with Haruhi backed up against the wall with te bookcases on, a confused and fearful look in her eyes. I heard a cry from Asahina-san as I walked into the clubroom. Nagato wasn't here. Damn. It was an almost hopeless situation.

"Culprit?" I responded to his snipe.

"I've just been explaining to Haruhi the truth in all this. The Truth about her. The truth about her Brigade that likes to keep secrets from her under the guise of protecting her and the world. The truth about her enemies. But I was saving the best bit for last. The truths about you. I'm so happy you could have made it."

"Kyon, is it true about Mikuru-chan and Koizumi-kun!" Haruhi said aggressively, with panic resonating in her voice.

"Tch…" A hard question.

"He won't answer you." Murasame sniped.

"What did he tell you?"

"Apparently everything I've always wanted has been right beside me. Espers, time-travellers and aliens. And they've been keeping it secret from me! But why me! And what about you! It doesn't make sense! It really doesn't make sense." Haruhi seemed genuinely scared and alienated. Something hurt in my chest. It was strange. The truth was unavoidable. And seeing Haruhi like this. It…hurts.

"It's…true." Haruhi just stood there stunned. She looked at me, and knew it was true. She knew she could believe me. Or maybe I just saw it that way.

"See? But why should you trust him? He's known all along." Murasame fanned the flames.

"So you were telling the truth that day…"

"You believe what he says! You obviously haven't heard about him, have you! Let's not forget how he's treated you lately!" Murasame responded to the developments.

"Shut up! All of this is only a good thing right! The truth is out, and I've been enjoying life with Aliens, Espers and Time-Travellers! So now they can show me their powers and stuff! Right!" Haruhi attempted to make her position sound better than it was.

"So you'd trust them all despite the fact they've all lied to you ever since they met you! Kyon here is the worst culprit! Want to know the best things about him!" Murasame responded.

"…what about him?" Haruhi became more subdued.

"He effectively leads these guys. He's not the fool you take him for. However, he is only human. That does mean he is subject to all the same emotions and feelings that humans have. He's the leader of the pack of liars and he has a big secret!" Murasame was reveling in this. He looked like he thought he was getting closer to what he wanted. Was I such a bad person? We were protecting her! Protecting the world! Is that such a bad thing! And why did it hurt so much that these things were being said!

Haruhi just looked at me with shock on her face. That same alienated look. It hurt.

"Didn't you always think that the relationship between Kyon and Fumiko Saionji was a bit deeper than meets the eye?" Were the words that I heard next. Haruhi's facial expression changed from fear and confusion to anger and frustration.

"Last Night, After you kicked Kyon out…"

"Don't do this!" I protested. Why did I protest! Why did it hurt so much! Why did seeing Haruhi like this hurt so much! The Alienation, The Fear, The Shame, The Confusion. I don't want to see this.

"No! Continue! Finish what you were saying!" Haruhi's voice strained. She sounded hurt.

"Kyon kissed Fumiko Saionji. Your intuitions were right." Murasame finished the proclaimation.

Haruhi's face scrunched up. The pain was clear. After a flash of lightning, I felt a lump form in my stomach. Almost like a penetration. Haruhi's fist was ingrained in my stomach. She hit me with the force of a Boxing Pro on a rampage for revenge. The force of the punch wounded me, leaving me short of breath, and forcing me to fall to the floor. I looked up, dazed, so see Haruhi's face looking down. The pain was clear to see. Tears were forming in her eyes, her wonderful amber eyes. Her hair tumbled down. The pain. I felt unbearable pain. My stomach. My heart. It hurt both ways. It's over.

"What do you want from me?" Haruhi spoke to Murasame whilst looking at me. Her voice breaking due to the anger and pain she felt.

"I want to help you escape this oppressive reality. I want you to be free. I can help you create your own reality as a god! And in exchange, I may require your assistance at intervals. I give you freedom, you give me occasional assistance. A fair deal, no?" Murasame replied.

"When can we go?" She turned from me and to Murasame.

"Now." Murasame lifted his hand, and a door appeared. A large black door. It looked heavy and imperious.

"Let's go." She replied. It's over. Everything's over. I failed. I messed up. I'm such an idiot. She turned to me before she left, after Murasame opened the door.

"I thought I loved you. But you're just scum." And she left. Just like that. Our God had gone from the world. And it hurt. I can barely breathe. Love…eh?

**A/N: I thought it was a pretty deep chapter overall that covered alot of essential ground whilst advancing the story alot. Quite short in terms of words though. I may re-edit it later, but who knows! Thank You for the Kind Reviews, and for reading so far! I keep this going for that very reason! Expect more frequent updates over the summer! I'm so looking forward to doing the next part of this story! Also, The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya is out! Has anyone dared for the spoilers!  
**


	31. 30 The AftermathA Conversation

**Tanabata once again rolls around! Sorry for the delay! I'm getting overwhelmed by life, and as such, this is suffering. I hope it's up to standard and it clears up any worries you had about the last chapter!**

I regained consciousness in a familiar place. The smell told me what it was at first. I got woken by the sound of thunder, followed by the pitter-patter of rain on a window. My eyes opened to reveal a white tiled ceiling with halogen lights. I felt drowsy, and a dull ache in my stomach. I could sense that I wasn't alone in the room, and slowly lifted my head. Koizumi was sat at the other end of the room, reading a book. I slowly looked side to side to see Asahina-san sat beside my bed, asleep, and Nagato sat in the corner of the room, looking at me. I grunted and attempted to sit up.

"Good evening" Koizumi looked up. He didn't smile. That told me that things weren't good. And of course, that told me that Haruhi has gone. Asahina-san woke due to the noise, and looked at me with a panicked face.

"Kyon-kun!" She collapsed to my side, on her knees "We were so worried!" She leant her head on my mattress.

"Are things bad?" I said, regretting what fate had given to us.

"Closed Space has become interesting. We destroy the Avatars, yet the closed space formations don't collapse. Coincidentally, Kyouko-san's group are able to access these formations. As a result, we have been able to halt their expansion as soon as they form. However, the spaces have the ability to connect. Essentially, we are holding off the inevitable." Koizumi responded. I scratched my head.

"How about the Integrated Sentient Data Entity, Nagato?" I asked the small girl in the corner. I never know if I'm saying the right combination of words with that name.

"Connections to the Overmind are unstable, and unsustainable for long periods of time. A state of low activity has been ordered for all representatives in order to conserve strength. Also protective measures and limiting factors have been destabilized." Nagato said. I didn't really understand it but ok…

"Meaning?"

"Representatives that had been decommissioned may return. And I am not at full strength, so I may not be able to protect you." Just what we need, an Asakura hell bent on revenge against a weakened Nagato…

"What about you, Asahina-san?" I asked the cute senpai next to me.

"…It's hard to contact the future, but reality there isn't compromised yet, due to the 2 month period fail-safe we have in place. However, if reality does fail, then the future will inevitably fail too." Sounded complicated…

"Ok. So what happened today!" Assuming I hadn't been out cold for too long.,,

"Where shall we start?" Koizumi responded.

"Haruhi's return to the clubroom, if you can" I responded.

They described events as they had unfolded. Haruhi had arrived back at the clubroom and she was in an incredibly bad mood. She sat down at her desk and pushed the keyboard onto the floor. She apparently started speaking to herself, asking if she was a bad person for wanting what she wanted, asking if she was being thoughtful. Koizumi asked if she was ok, and she ignored him. Until Murasame arrived. Murasame arrived, and Koizumi stood in front of Haruhi, protecting her. Murasame started speaking, but Koizumi attempted to stop him by attacking him, but he was overwhelmed by Murasame's brute strength. It was at this point that Murasame explained to Haruhi what she was. Asakura appeared out of no-where, attacking Nagato before Nagato took Asakura out of the room and into an alternative space to fight, which explains her disappearance. Haruhi initially resisted, but when she saw the fight develop between Nagato and Asakura, she saw some sort of truth to what she had been told. Koizumi attacked again, channeling some of his esper powers and Asahina-san attempted to call for help from the future. This revelation of their powers installed a sort of belief in Haruhi that Murasame was telling the truth, and he told her about the three of them, and about events that have been happening behind her back, all the while convinicing her that we were keeping it all secret from her. Haruhi's trust in her brigade members was failing. And that's when I arrived. She was doubtful of me, but broken when she found out that I'd been hiding all these things from her, and she believed she couldn't trust me anymore either. After they left our reality, I fell unconscious, due to the fact that Haruhi's punch had interrupted the working of my organs. Luckily they didn't completely fail, otherwise surgery would have been required.

Of course the big question was why did Haruhi leave with him? A guy she's met twice before? It was a confusing subject. Why go with such a person, believing them totally? Nagato-san and Koizumi had proven to her that he was telling the truth, and my admission of these facts was the final straw. For her, it was like being told Santa was real, but everything else is fake. She'd gained what she wanted, but had been betrayed by everyone who stood beside her in the search. She was in a hard place. But would she be regretting her decision? Would she be hurt by her own actions?

But it didn't matter now. It was just settling in. Haruhi was gone. We had no way of reaching her. Unless that slider suddenly appears, but I can't guarantee that happening. Everything was lost. Was it my fault? Haruhi had been opening up more and more before Saionji arrived. I finally felt like I was getting to know her, and maybe that we were getting closer as people. But I messed it all up by ignoring her. By ignoring my friends. I pushed her away, and she got frustrated at that.

But did I commit the morally wrong act? By trying to be helpful, did I commit a sin? In Haruhi's view, yes, I ignored her. But is that a sin? Is it such a sin to want to help another? I want to say Haruhi was wrong in the way she felt, and this animosity was caused from jealousy, nothing more. However, that would ignore that she is essentially a higher being in hierarchal terms. And as a result, she takes priority, right?

What a confusing moral dilemma, eh?

"You seem to be in a minor daze. Perhaps an after-effect of such a collapse?" Koizumi interrupted my thoughts.

"Thinking about Morality…" I replied with a perplexed expression.

"Oh yes?"

"The Morality of the Situation" I responded.

"Ah, I see. Are you applying any particular Moral Theory?"

Moral Theory?

"Let's see. If you apply the theory of Utilitarianism, often refered to as a theory that isolated actions by their consequences, then the actions you took were actions that were morally wrong due to the consequences. However, if you look at deontology, a moral theory that suggests that the morality of actions is bound by rules, then you didn't commit any actions that are morally unacceptable, Suzumiya-san would be doing such a thing, or Murasame, but that is a hazy distinction. Virtue Theory would be a confusing theory to apply, due to the fact that it centres on the idea that we should strive to do what we believe is the best action in order to be the best person we can be, though that theory is highly contentious as well…" Koizumi went into a deep conversation with himself.

"Utili…what?" I responded. I'll be honest, I didn't really care for Koizumi's Morals Lessons at the moment, if I was doing a degree in Philosophy, then perhaps I would consider listening. But, fortunately, I'm not. And to be honest, this kinda hurts my head. I was just unconscious, now you're entering a discussion about Phiosophy? Are you trying to kill me? He's probably bitter about Haruhi…maybe.

"I apologise. I get carried away sometimes. However, such discussion is irrelevant to the situation which supposes itself to us." He replied, a concerned look on his face.

"I see…"

"To assign all of the blame on you for the current predicament would be negligent on our part. We of course played our part in keeping secrets from Suzumiya-san. And of course, you having your own background and interests was also something we could not control. It reminds me of a certain theory. The situation we are in at the moment is a Fatalistic one, wouldn't you agree, Asahina-san?" Koizumi responded.

"Umm…yes. We have to achieve a certain outcome by a certain point in order for the future to be intact." She responded confidently. Essentially, it's like an essay then. We have to achieve a desired result in a time limit.

"and what outcome would that be?" I responded.

"Classified Information" She responded, looking down to the floor. Eh?

"So how does Koizumi know!" I asked, it didn't sit right with me.

"To Koizumi-kun and Nagato-san, the information is not classified, as it is their goal too. However, I can't tell you, Kyon-kun. Sorry." The ending had the traditional Asahina-san charm that would make 8/10 guys stumble to the floor in a daze. Unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood to be charmed by her actions. Frustrated, I convinced myself to just accept it. These guys aren't going to tell me, and that's that. I sighed.

"So what do we do now? It's game over, isn't it?" I sighed again.

"Not necessarily. We can't leave reality to crumble away, no?" Koizumi replied.

"Isn't it possible that Sasaki's existence will prevent that anyway?"

"I'm not so sure. I'm not willing to risk it. Personally, even if it was the case, I wouldn't be willing to give up on Suzumiya-san so easily. Would you?"

"Would you be willing to save someone who's willing to throw everything they know away at the words of a man she's only met once before? Doesn't it hurt you that it's turned that way?" I replied. It didn't sit well with me. We've all been disrespected in a sense. She trusted him over us. Or maybe she suspected something was up with us? Yuki's silence to anyone apart from me, Asahina-san's strange sayings such as "So this is a cultural celebration in this country?", and Koizumi's kiss-ass façade. All of that and the fact that they are unwilling to express their own personal views, aside from me who she felt she couldn't trust due to the new girl. Perhaps she was slightly justified, but it pisses me off. It hurts me. That someone I considered a friend would throw all of it away. Or maybe he offered her something we couldn't. Unexplored horizons? Haruhi would be tempted by such a thing if I knew her like I thought I did. If someone offers the opportunity to escape a mundane reality that holds nothing you desire, wouldn't you accept his offer?

It all seemed a bit confusing to be honest. It didn't quite click in my mind.

"Your stubborn rebuttals of reasonable suggestions present an aspect of your personality that I find particularly unendearing." Koizumi responded with an uncharacteristically personal response.

"Coming from you who doesn't know how to smile genuinely." I responded with a snipe.

"Umm…do you really think fighting will solve anything?" Asahina-san intervened.

"I apologise. Tempers have been quite flared, and I must admit that my personal tensions had been growing to a great degree." Koizumi responded in shame. I sighed.

"What a mess…yare yare…" I added. Koizumi looked down. There was a knock on the door.

"What are you going to do now?" Koizumi asked, picking up his coat and standing up. Asahina and Nagato followed suit.

Haruhi had made a mistake. She had been pushed to this decision by the way events had conspired. But I feel like mistakes can be forgiven. If she can forgive us, then we can forgive her. People learn from mistakes, but she'll never be able to learn if she's never given the chance. In that case, we have to get her back. To gain her forgiveness. To set things right. To rid reality of an enemy. And to make the world whole again.

"We're going to get Haruhi." I replied. Everyone needs a second chance to think things over. Especially when so much is at stake.

"I had hoped that would be your answer. I would ask that you take some rest this evening, and we'll start thinking about what we need to do tomorrow. Koizumi responded, leaving the room. A slight air of bitterness hung over Koizumi. The cracks in his façade were starting to show, and he was starting to lose some of that cool air he attempted to fabricate around himself. It also showed a degree of adulthood in the way he's taking some responsibility whilst attempting to move forward. Strange.

"Take care, Kyon-kun. I hope your head doesn't hurt too much!" Asahina-san said innocently. Why would my head hurt?

"Sleep well" A rare word from Nagato, as she stood, closing her book. Kafka on the Shore by Haruki Murakami. I never knew Nagato had such a disciplined choice in authors! I read one of Murakami's books…the Hard Boiled Wonderland and the End of the World was it's name, or something like that. That book taught me that there are some things I will never understand. So much confusion!

The exhaustion set in as they left the room and the Doctor came in. He told me my family were on the way, and not to overexert myself yet. He told me I'd be discharged in the morning if all was well, and they just wanted to run a few tests as a precaution after loss of consciousness.

I considered for a moment how I would explain this to my mother, but then realized it didn't really matter. When you're here, you make a mess. When you're not here, you make a bigger mess. Am I forever going to be cleaning up your messes?

XXX

"What a mess you've made, Kyon" A man sat behind a desk in front of me in a darkened room.

My mind slurred as it aroused itself from a confused and sleepy state.

"Eh? Who are you?" I asked, noticing I had been bound to the chair. Nice thought to wake up to, don't get that one every day. Feels like some sort of strange psycho anime. Fooly Cooly?

"You attempt to pass it off as only a human mistake. You say it's not your fault, it's hers. But you lost her from this reality. You have pretty much destroyed the world because you're unable to face your responsibility. Unable to face the truth. You're playing the fool because that's the easiest place to be. She's gone. And there's little you can do about it. Unable to see what everyone's been trying to tell you, you missed out on the easiest solution to the problem. Now you've made one of histories biggest messes, you're friends secretly hate you for it, and you stand alone, facing a problem you don't know how to solve. Breaking trust has never meant so much." He replied. I recognized the voice. How? What he said…

"You can't even refute it?" He asked.

"…why do think that is the case?"

"You're actions are misguided. I know everything that has happened, and how it could have so easily been prevented. Surely you do as well?" He said.

"Don't be silly, I don't have a clue how all of this could have been avoided. Circumstances were taken out of my control!" I responded.

"They weren't really. Saionji-san proved that. Don't you find it suspicious that the girl of your dreams comes along? Someone who needs you, who wants to understand and listen to you. That's just the personality. She's cute, very cute, and she has that all important ponytail." I listened in silence. Can I oppose him?

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I know you so well. But let's save that for later. It's not like me to be antagonistic, but sometimes you have to be, for the good of the world. You know that feeling? I suppose you do, with Haruhi-chan" He responded. Haruhi-chan?

"Strange use of language, isn't it?"

"I can speak any way I like, no?"

"True, I'm not exactly in a position to stop you." I looked down. He chuckled.

"I suppose. But back onto conversation. You know? I pity you. You don't understand anything."

"Eh?"

"Of course you don't. Let's see. What is Haruhi to you? Such a simple question. I bet you can't answer it. You didn't even admit an answer to yourself in that closed space!" He dug deeper.

"What do you mean? That was all a twisted dream!"

"Of course it wasn't. Don't you remember? The next day, Haruhi-chan tried her hair in a ponytail, as a direct result of the contact between you in that dream. And you didn't even get to see her facial expression in that situation, something you regret, no? But you didn't want to let go of her shoulders. Don't you remember?"…I do remember. Why the hell did I even do that? It must have been a dream because a problem with Haruhi can't be solved with something so romantic. Haruhi isn't into that kind of thing! No way!

"It was definitely a dream!" I responded, raising my voice, slightly frustrated.

"It definitely wasn't!" He responded. I fell into silence.

"Koizumi-san, Nagato-san and Mikuru-san all know about it! You know that! Are you dumber than I thought you were! Figure it out, dumbass!"

XXX

I awoke to a familiar ceiling. But thoughts of that dream lingered in my mind.

Haruhi…those last words she said

"I thought I loved you, but you're just scum" I uttered them out aloud. The sun was just barely rising. I had a slight sweat due to the nature of the dream. And the tiredness was still lingering. But I want to capture these thoughts whilst they're still there.

Suzumiya Haruhi. I can't honestly think of her as an object of desire. I see our relationship as a platonic one. You know, friends? She even admitted it herself. I was possibly her closest friend. But she grew insecure. Is that not like Haruhi though? Something else must be going on. She's not one to hold it all in. She lets things out of her mind with little thought. She verges on happy-go-lucky.

All of this has blown up so quickly. We've all been under pressure. Everything's been happening so quickly. And as a result, bad and irrational decisions have been made. Everything's come together at once. And something stupid has been done. We've got to change things back to how they were. But how?

"What happened to you!" I heard the door slam open and the stomps of a person walking in.

Sasaki stood in front of me, out of breath and panicked.

"What's going on!"

**Abrupt ending! I've already started work on the next chapter! I hope you don't get too turned off by the delays!**


	32. Indefinate Hiatus Sorry!

So, i'm going on a hiatus on this.

I don't feel like this is panning out how i wanted it to. It's not working right at the moment.

I'm probably going to rewrite quite a large percentage of it, so please keep your eyes open for the re-write!

Thank You so much for reviewing and reading so far! I'm so grateful that you took time to read and maybe even enjoy it!

I'll be back, don't you worry!

Just taking some time to make some huge changes, and to work on some other projects!

Keep your eyes peeled!

GB23


End file.
